Viviendo con el Enemigo
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash y Misty son obligados a vivir en una casa que ganaron cuando eran los mejores amigos o la perderán. Así que ellos mientras creen que se encuentran viviendo con el enemigo, se darán cuenta que con el enemigo, han vivido toda su vida. AsxMisty MistyxGary AshxDawn GaryxDawn AshxMay MayxDrew MistyxRudy DaisyxTracey... Remasterizado (?) ¡Acto: Revancha!
1. El Motivo que nos separó

**¡Holis! Realmente encontré atroz este fic hahahha tenía muchos errores que no me di cuenta antes, y la verdad... xD en dos años he descubierto y mejorado bastante así que voy a volver a subirlo. Pero con mejor puntuación y narración!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 01 **

**El motivo que nos separo**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de verano, el cielo despejado, el sol brillando como la gran fuente de energía que es y bajo él… dos personas caminaban en sentidos opuestos pero dirigiéndose hacia el mismo punto…<p>

Ella era una joven alta, su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre sus hombros y se mecía al compás de su delicado caminar, sus ojos azul verdosos estaban fijos en su camino, aunque eran un poco cubiertos por un pequeño flequillo que había entre ellos, traía dos grandes maletas en sus manos.

Vestía una chaqueta amarilla de hilo, sobre un vestido acampanado hasta las rodillas de color azul. Botas bordos hasta sus tobillos.

—Se fuerte Misty —se dijo a si misma apretando las manijas de ambas valijas— no es tan grave… solo que es un idiota… —aspiró profundo— pero no voy a ceder nada…

En dirección opuesta, se acercaba un joven de cabello oscuro -algo alborotado- caía un mechón sobre su frente, en sus mejillas tenia unas marcas en forma de N algo raras… también traía dos valijas en sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes oscuros. Sus ojos café, iban algo distraídos al camino, como si no quisiera llegar a donde iba.

—No Ash… —se regañó a sí mismo—, ella fue una mala persona… Por eso no puedes darle lo que ganaste con tanto esfuerzo… aunque de ella también lo fue—bajó su mirada, su chaqueta azul marino, con cuello blanco, estaba cerrada y el pantalón oscuro caía cubriendo sus zapatillas negras.

Ambos jóvenes, vivieron una situación muy difícil hace cinco años… donde descubrieron que no eran lo que pensaban… o tal vez… alguien los engañó muy bien engañados…

:·:·:··Flashback ··:·:·:

_El estadio de ciudad Celeste, el templo de los Pokémon de agua de Kanto, es el lugar del suceso: _

_El gimnasio con forma de carrusel amarillo y rosa, y el gran Dewgong en su frente, tenía ese día una gran cantidad de buena vibra…_

_Ash y Misty eran dos buenos amigos, los mejores de todo el mundo Pokémon, celebraban un concurso de conocimiento que ganaron gracias a su poderosa amistad._

—_¿No es maravilloso?—exclamó emocionada la pelirroja con sus manos frente a ella—¡ganamos una casa!_

—_Si… —susurró Ash sorprendido— una casa… que podremos usar algún día tú y yo… —lo pronunciado por el muchacho, lo puso nervioso, y a la pelirroja, la dejó petrificada, solo lo veía—. Bueno yo —apoyó su mano en la cabeza._

—_Lo siento, ya vengo —la pelirroja se alejó de allí, muy nerviosa._

—_¡Oye Misty! —salió tras ella apurado— ¡Espera!—la detuvo del brazo y ella volteó, miró su brazo, miró a Ash con ojos brillosos— ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Nada Ash… —se soltó— necesito que me dejes sola, por favor… —le sonrió—. Nos vemos el lunes… —se dirigió hacia los acuarios sin voltear._

—_Adiós Misty —frotó la mano en su nuca— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —se dio media vuelta hacia la salida del gimnasio._

_La pelirroja desde su habitación -suspirando- se sentó bajo la ventana— como si eso fuera cierto viniendo de ti Ash —volvió a suspirar._

_Unos días después… _

_A las afuera del pequeño pueblo Paleta, había unas casas simples pero muy bonitas, en una de ellas vivía Ash, ahora estaba recibiendo la visita de una amiga._

—_¿Cómo? —preguntó molesta cuando Ash le contó lo de la casa._

—_Si… —afirmó con la cabeza— siento que todo los caminos me conducen a ella —sonrió emocionado— ¡creo que le haré caso a mi destino!_

—_¡No! —exclamó dejando a Ash algo asustado._

—_¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó._

—_Bueno Ash —ella suspiró— no creí ser yo la que te diera esta noticia pero…_

—_¿Cuál? —preguntó confundido._

—_Me han dicho que Misty está de novia… _

—_Eso es imposible —exclamó molesto—, ella me lo hubiera dicho…_

—_Si supongo —apoyó su mano en su rostro— pero yo te digo lo que vi con mis dos ojos azules… Esos besos no se los das a un amigo, claro… _

—_No lo creo… —cruzó los brazos delante de él, con el ceño fruncido— ¡no te creo!_

—_Bueno Ash —se quejó poniendo los puños en la cintura— yo no gano nada con lo que te digo, solo quiero que no te haga daño, como amigos que somos._

—_Sé que tienes buenas intenciones —le sonrió— pero yo me encargaré de eso…_

—_Está bien —le sonrió— solo quiero que seas feliz Ash_

—_Gracias amiga —cerró los ojos—. Sé que lo tuyo es ayudarme, pero trataré de averiguarlo_

—_Está bien…_

_Por la parte de Ciudad Celeste_

—_¿Crees que se lo tengo que confesar? —le preguntaba Misty a un joven algo apenada._

—_No lo creo —le sugirió el muchacho—, conoces a Ash también como yo…_

—_Pero lo que me dijo…_

—_Equivocación… —se cruzó de brazos— lo malinterpretaste seguramente._

—_No lo sé…_

—_Misty, Ash tiene millones de enamoradas, y si no te dio atención a esta altura de su amistad… No creo que lo haga._

—_¿Cómo me dices eso?—le susurró afligida._

—_Misty —le gritó— Sé realista… Ash nunca te querrá como algo más que amiga…_

—_¡No! —le gritó furiosa— Si lo hará… si lo hace… ¡no te creo! —se tapó las orejas con sus manos— ¡Vete! —le pidió y se alejó de allí._

_Ambos quisieron omitir lo que les dijeron, pero que ganarían ellos… nada… seguramente era algo que debían saber… _

_¿Sería esa la verdad? _

_El día previo a su encuentro estaban muy nerviosos… casi no podían conciliar el sueño… ya no sabían que era verdad o mentira, debían hacerle caso a sus corazones o a sus mentes…_

_El día llegó, era un día de tormenta, la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Celeste, Misty corrió a Ash con una toalla en sus manos cuando éste entró empapado al lugar…_

—_Ash —exclamó dándole la toalla—, hola. _

—_Hola y gracias—tomó la toalla y secó su rostro—, que fuerte se largó esa tormenta._

—_Si ya lo creo—susurró Misty mirando hacia otro lado._

—_¿Aún sigues rara? —le preguntó, ella lo miró y le afirmó con la cabeza, eso si lo sorprendió._

—_Si sigo rara Ash… —tapó su rostro con sus manos— demasiado rara._

_Ash dejó la toalla preocupado, sobre el escritorio que había en la entrada— Misty —apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la joven, ella lo miró— ¿Por qué haces esto?_

—_Porque así lo quiero—le sonrió, pensando que ella le hablaba de sus sentimientos._

—… — _Ash la miró molesto, pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga era verdad—, me dejas sin habla Misty—su voz se notaba alterada, pero aún así la pelirroja sonrió. _

—_No aún no lo hice —lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, pero Ash se separó de ella._

—_Espera… —molesto, se alejó de ella— yo no quiero entrar en tus juegos._

—_¿En mis juegos? —retrocedió un paso— ¿Qué juegos?_

—_Por favor Misty… pensé que eras diferentes… ahora me doy cuenta que eres una falsa._

—_¿Falsa? —se molestó, recordando las palabras que le habían dicho—, tú eres el falso Ash… Claro… vienes a echarme la culpa a mí, de lo que tú haces… ¿No?_

—_Nada que ver… tonta… — le respondió, la pelirroja se enfureció tanto que lo golpeó._

—_¡Te odio! —le gritó al momento que tomó el pie del joven que estaba tumbado y lo tiró fuera del gimnasio— ¡No quiero verte nunca más Ash!_

—_Ja—se levantó sacudiéndose, aunque la lluvia muy poco le permitía— lo mismo digo… —Misty levantó su mirada con los ojos cerrados e ingresó al gimnasio. _

_Ash la miró ingresar se dio media vuelta y se fue…_

:·:·:··Fin del flashback··:·:·:

Esa fue la última vez que ellos se vieron, hasta el día de hoy… El tiempo pasó, pero, ¿qué pasara ahora entre ellos?

Se preguntaban en ese mismo momento, en el que se dieron cuenta que estaban a pasos de volver a verse a los ojos…

—Ahí está —susurró Ash al ver a la pelirroja cerca de la entrada de una gran casa.

—No tengo opción… Misty —se dijo en un susurro—, hay que hacerlo…

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la casa…

—Hola —dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados.

—Hola —respondió Misty con su mirada hacia un costado.

Ash apoyó la valija de su mano derecha en el suelo y tomó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

—Entra —le pidió a la pelirroja, la cual lo miró con una ceja alta— ¿Qué? —preguntó

—¿Desde cuando eres tan caballero?—de reojo.

—Desde que no te vi más —agarró molesto sus maletas y entró el primero, luego lo hizo la pelirroja.

—¡Nuestra casa! —exclamaron al unisonó los dos, se miraron de reojo— ¡Mi casa! —se volvieron a mirar de reojo y soltaron las valijas.

Misty entró en la sala, era todo muy bonito, sillones amarillos una gran alfombra bordo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Ash subió al segundo piso, allí estaban cuatro de las seis habitaciones de la casa. Él entró a la que estaba a la derecha de la escalera, cerró la puerta tras él.

—Esta convivencia esforzada será un infierno… —ambos susurraron al unísono.

**¿Será un infierno realmente?**

**¿Quieres serán esos dos amigos que estropearon sus planes…**

**Enterate en los próximos capítulos…**


	2. Lo Tuyo es Mio, Lo Mio es Tuyo

**Viviendo con el enemigo**

**Capítulo 02 **

**Lo tuyo es mío, lo mío es tuyo.**

Era una bonita casa al límite de ciudad Celeste, dos pisos, unas seis amplias habitaciones -cuatro en el segundo piso y dos en el área de servicio- comedor, living, cocina y en el fondo una piscina y parque.

Esa casa la ganaron años atrás en un concurso de conocimiento mutuo, Ash demostró conocer a la perfección a su amiga, y Misty también a su amigo… Y aunque se conocían tan bien, y pensando que esa casa sería su futuro hogar donde formarían su feliz familia…

Todo acabo muy mal…

Guiados por mentiras, por amigos que ellos pensaron que solo hablaban para guiarlos por el camino correcto, los llevó a un pelea… Una pelea que con el tiempo y los actos de los dos solo empeoró…

Misty había recibido muy poquito después de la pelea con Ash, una confesión por parte del joven investigador Pokémon, Gary Oak, y ella aceptó aunque sabía que le costaría mucho arrancarse a Ash… Gary aún sabiendo eso, quiso estar con Misty…

Ash por otro lado, sabía perfectamente lo que ella tramaba con eso… y lo había logrado. Enterarse que salía con él, con Gary como los rumores indicaban, solo le confirmó lo que su amiga le había dicho… Así que sabiendo que a Misty esa amiga le caía muy bien… decidió salir con ella…

Así, solo para molestar al otro se pusieron en parejas, claro que los únicos perjudicados aquí, eran sus parejas… Gary y Dawn. Aún así, los dos harían lo que fuera por quitar al otro de su camino a la felicidad… y si lo lograron haciéndolos pelear… ¡Nada los detendría!

Pero ahora, les llegó una notificación del concurso -en donde participaron-, avisándoles que debían habitar la casa o si no la perderían. Así sin otra opción, Ash y Misty decidieron evitarlo y convivir con el otro… aunque ahora se vieran como enemigos.

Era una mañana muy agradable, el cielo despejado, el sonido de los Pidgey en los árboles, despertaron a la joven pelirroja que abrazaba su almohada, se sentó y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba— Mmmm —bajó sus brazos y estiró el derecho hacia la mesa de luz, tomó y miró el despertador— Las ocho —sonrió— es hora de empezar el día.

Salió de su cama, se dirigió al baño para asearse, cuando salió, se sentó en un banquillo cerca de un gran espejo que allí tenía y se acomodó el cabello con un gran rodete; luego sacó de una de sus valijas una camisa y un short amarillo y se lo puso— Bien —se quedó pensante—, mejor desayuno y después acomodo esto —salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, e ingresó a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador tan de golpe que unas latas de gaseosas cayeron y rebotaron en el suelo.

—¡Ay dios! —apoyó las manos en la cara y luego se agachó a recoger las latas caídas— Menos mal que no tomo de estas cosas —las apoyó en el estante del refrigerador, de nuevo—, tendré que avisarle a aquel de que no las abra —sacó el cartón de leche y cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones, un joven morocho despertaba dándole a la sábana patadas para destaparse con mucho fastidio, saber que tenía que verle el rostro a su compañera de casa, ya lo hacía levantarse muy mal. Se levantó refregándose los ojos con dirección al baño, aunque al primer intento le falló a la puerta y se golpeó la cara— Auch —miró con furia la pared y luego si cruzó la puerta.

Salió del baño, abrió una valija y comenzó a tirar -sobre sus hombros- ropa para atrás — ¿Dónde está? —chasqueó sus dedos— ¡Cierto en la maleta gris! —corrió hacia un lado la valija que tenía y tomó la gris—. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo con aquel idiota —con cataratas de lágrimas en su rostro se preguntó— ¿Por qué la vida es mala conmigo? —aunque se terminó riendo de sí mismo, se levantó tomando una percha cubierta por una bolsa larga que tenía lo que parecía ser un traje. — Sé que me veré ridículo con esto, pero qué más da… Esta tarde debo ir con mi mamá para que me ayude con otro traje, uno solo no es seguro —rascó su cabeza—, me conozco…

Tomó el traje y se lo colocó, aunque tenía cierto problema con la corbata— Diablos, esto —tenía las dos puntas de la corbata en las manos— tenía que pasar el lado derecho hacia la izquierda —lo realizó— lo paso por abajo —pasó la punta que pasó por un lazo que se formó — ¡No! —protestó y se sacó la corbata del cuello— ¡Estas cosas no me salen! —suspiró, cuando su estómago sonó— ¡Es hora de comer! — salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina.

Allí, Misty desayunaba con su vista fijada en su taza, solo colocó su cabello naranja detrás de su oreja— Creo que se dice, buenos días —sugirió la pelirroja al recién llegado

—Buenos días —dijo con un tono a desdén, se acercó a la cocina y notó que tenía ya un desayuno preparado para él— ¿No lo envenenaste, no? — la joven por fin se dignó a mirarlo

—Que te crees que… —se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, y el joven morocho se puso un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo molesto.

—Entonces es verdad que trabajarás con Gary —susurró la joven volviendo a mirar su taza de café.

—Pues sí, somos las dos cabezas del proyecto Pokémon… Él no hará nada sin mi consentimiento

—No —lo miró de reojo, con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras— será al revés…

—Tú cierra la boca — le gritó molesto.

—Yo solo digo lo que pienso señor Ketchum —sonrió mirando la corbata que descansaba sobre el hombro de Ash— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el nudo?

—No… —miró hacia otro lado—, eres capaz de ahorcarme —la miró de reojo-

—Ay Ash — sonrió— ganas no me faltan… pero como tengo tantas ganas de ver concluido, el proyecto de Gary que…

—¡Oye! — le gritó aún más molesto, digamos que estaba ya furioso—. La idea es mía, no de Gary

—¿idea tuya? —rio— Vamos Ash…

—¡Es idea mía! — le volvió a decir entre dientes.

—Sí, claro — se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, quitó la corbata que Ash traía sobre su hombro, la tomó entre sus manos, para acomodarla bien, luego pasó el lazo sobre la cabeza del joven para terminar colocándola en su cuello, ella tenía su mirada clavada en la de él, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba un fuego de rabia muy grande—. Creo que esto es así — tomó los dos extremos, y anudó la corbata—. Sí, así era —se la acomodó hasta arriba, luego acomodó el cuello de su camisa y se alejó de él sin mucho que decir. Tomó su taza y la puso en el lavabo, la enjuagó, la secó y la guardó, Ash aún no salía de su estado de parálisis por lo de recién… Misty terminó de levantar todo y se fue.

Ash sacudió su cabeza— Me dio sed —abrió el refrigerador, al momento que Misty escuchó la puerta se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos a la cocina, justo cuando Ash tomaba una lata.

—¡Oye Ash! —le dijo. Ash la miró mientras abría la lata de gaseosa, recibiendo un baño de ésta— Ash —Misty se acercó rápidamente con una paño—, ten.

—¿Ésta fuiste tú, no? —pregunto, quitando el paño de su mano de forma brusca

—¿Eh? —dijo retrocediendo un paso— Bueno, fue un accidente.

Ash se terminó de secar la cara y la miró— Sí, un accidente —respondió de manera irónica, el ceño de la pelirroja se frunció tanto que entrecerró los ojos.

—Si quisiera hacerlo yo —tomó una lata y la agitó.

—Oye Misty —ahora fue Ash, él que retrocedió— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada… —apoyó su dedo en la chapita de la lata—, solo espero no ser tan tonta — dijo con ironía— de abrir esta lata. ¡Ops! —la abrió y terminó de empapar a Ash—. Sí… soy una gran tonta… te empape de nuevo. —agarró bien la lata y se la lanzó, dándole un golpe en la frente que lo tumbó—. Convivencia 0… Guerra 1 —pasó por al lado de él, sacudiéndose las manos y se fue.

—Rayos —Ash se levantó con la mano en la frente—, los años la ponen más violenta —se quejó viendo su camisa blanca de un tono caramelo—. Rayos… sabía que no tardaría en perjudicarme el traje —suspiró— tendré que ponerme otra cosa.

Ash se acercó a las escaleras para ir a su habitación al mismo tiempo que Misty descendía.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ash, Misty se detuvo mirándolo de reojo.

—Eso a ti no te importa —lo miró de pie a cabeza—. Espero que tengas otro traje para cambiarte ese, al menos que como siempre quieras ser el hazme reír del lugar —se alejó de él y salió de la casa.

Ash miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero cayó en cuenta— No tengo un segundo traje… — suspiró— bueno a ver cómo me arreglo.

Más tarde, Ash se dirigió hacia un gran edificio, donde ahora trabajaba con su querido amigo Gary, claro con lo de su "querido amigo" es un poco de sarcasmo…

Llegó al edificio, saludó a la chica de cabello marrón oscuro que había en la recepción, y se a puro hacia el ascensor, pero éste justo se cerró y se elevó al piso 10 donde él tenía que llegar, así que decidió subir por las escaleras, de una en una de dos en dos… total, tenía tiempo de sobra, como nunca había salido temprano de la casa. Por eso se sentía aliviado.

Cuando llegó al décimo piso, se encontró con dos escritorios y dos puertas, en uno de los dos escritorios estaba sentada su secretaria y amiga, May, la joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, saludó con un gesto de su cabeza a su jefe y amigo.

—¿Kari no vino hoy? —preguntó el morocho al observar el asiento vacío en el otro escritorio.

—Por lo que oí, se enfermó —respondió May cruzándose de brazos—, ya tiene reemplazante.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad, cuando de la puerta que tenía el letrero "Gary Oak" en letras doradas, salió este chico de cabello castaño tomándole la mano a su nueva secretaria, una joven pelirroja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — gritó sorprendido el joven Ash al ver a Misty ahí con Gary.

Misty lo miró levantando una ceja— No voy a darte explicaciones —dio vuelta en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de éste. Gary sonrió

—Ella será mi secretaria las dos semanas que Kari pasa en reposo.

Ash no dijo nada, sintió la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de Misty, así que solo se limitó a entrar en su oficina, el letrero que decía "Ash Ketchum" se movió bruscamente cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¡Ja! —rio Gary cuando Ash se desapareció del lugar— en vez de camisa, trae una polera, rio nuevamente— ¡Que ridículo es…!

—Tuvo un problema con el refresco —susurró Misty.

—¿Dijiste algo Misty? —preguntó Gary a su novia

—No, no dije nada —le sonrió, el teléfono sonó, así que atendió, Gary volvió a meterse en su oficina—. Gracias… —cortó.

—Es verdad… —dijo de la nada May y el clima de silencio se rompió.

—¿Eh? — la miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué tú y Ash están viviendo, al fin en la casa que les regalaron? —Misty se paralizó con esa noticia, su rostro quedó sorprendido.

«¿Todos saben ya que Ash y yo convivimos? » Pensó Misty para sí misma.

—Bueno, sé que no se soportan mucho —sonrió— no sé cómo lograran sobrevivir.

—Ignorándolo —se cruzó de brazo y cerró los ojos—, de esa forma lo lograré.

May la miró, y sonrió, aunque su rostro cambio torrencialmente cuando una joven de larga cabellera azul, llegó al lugar.

—¿Ash está? —le pregunto a May, la voz de Dawn hizo que Misty abriera los ojos, rápidamente—. Pero si es Misty —sonrió, aunque a Misty mucha gracia no le causó— ¿Ahora trabajas para Gary?

—Así es —sonrió—. Así, pasó más tiempo con él —volvió a sonreír irónicamente.

—¿Ash está ocupado? — volvió a dirigirse a May, la joven castaña le afirmó, así que ahora se dirigió a Misty— ¿y Gary?

—¿Para qué quieres a Gary? —preguntó ligeramente.

—Es solo para saludarlo —sonrió.

—Bueno —tomó el teléfono—, Gary, Dawn quiere hablar contigo —giró sus ojos verdeazulados—. Bueno… —cortó—, dijo que pases.

—Ok —sonrió y entró a la puerta que decía "Gary Oak" ante la mirada algo furiosa de Misty.

—Eso es siempre —dijo de la nada May y Misty la miró con la ceja derecha alta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — la pelirroja se sentía algo perseguida, así que se acomodó en su silla

—Es que Dawn y Gary son muy "amigos" —haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo? — Misty se paró en su lugar.

—Sí, bueno, tú como estás en el gimnasio, es obvio que no sepas que pasa aquí adentro — sonrió, y se paró— Estate atenta… estos dos, son como dos grandes presas, si alguna lo pierde… tenlo por seguro que muchas saltaran a atraparlos… —dicho eso, ingresó a la oficina de Ash, dejando a una Misty petrificada.

Ella conocía a May desde hace muchos años, pero jamás le había hablado de esa forma… Estaba algo confundida, cuando una voz conocida, la sacó de sus confusos pensamientos.

—¡Qué cara señorita! —Misty levantó su mirada para encontrarse con su amigo de cabello verde.

—¿Tracey? —preguntó sorprendida cayendo nuevamente sobre la silla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, como asistente del abuelo de tu novio —sonrió elevando el mentón— le traigo unos documentos.

—Ah… — suspiró.

—Tú no estás bien, ¿verdad? — preguntó Tracey acercando su rostro a su amiga. Misty le negó con la cabeza, por lo que Tracey le tomó la mano, la hizo levantarse, y salir detrás del escritorio, para abrazarla.

—Tracey —susurró ésta.

—Tranquila Misty —sonrió—, sabes que siempre me tendrás a mí, pase lo que pase…

—Gracias —le respondió, al momento que ambas puertas, se abrieron y vieron la escena.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —gritó molesto Ash y los otros tres quedaron mirándolos sumamente confundidos, mientras Misty y Tracey se separaban de su abrazo.

—No crees — dijo Gary mirándolo, levantando su ceja — que era pregunta, es mía

—Bueno —notó a Dawn, algo nervioso — ¡Hola Dawn!

—Hola Ash — sonrió, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Ash dijo, se le acercó, lo tomó de la mano, y lo jaló hacia dentro de la oficina de Ash y cerró la puerta.

—¿Me vas a explicar Misty? —preguntó Gary alzando una ceja.

—Yo acaso te pregunto, ¿Qué hace Dawn en tu oficina? —le retrucó, dejándolo sin palabras — Sabes… solo me daba un abrazo, porque lo necesito… — se estiró a tomar su bolso — Gary mejor búscate otra que me reemplace — se cruzó su bolso y levantó ambas cejas — tal vez, Dawn quiera — se fue del lugar sumamente molesta.

—Misty… — Gary casi no pudo reaccionar a lo que Misty le dijo.

—¿Quieres que vaya tras ella? — preguntó Tracey dándole a Gary los papeles… y saliendo tras Misty sin pensarlo una vez. Gary tomó sus papeles, cuando vio a Tracey salir tras Misty suspiró.

—El día que se enteré de la verdad…. Me matara —murmuró, y luego ingresó a su oficina, cuando de la de Ash, salió Dawn muy furiosa…

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó May asustada, a Dawn.

—Nada —sonrió— cuando se me pase el enojo, lo llamo de nuevo —salió también pero ella bajó por las escaleras, May ni bien Dawn se perdió de vista, entró a la oficina de Ash, éste estaba con la mirada en el piso, sentado en un sillón.

—¿Ash? —la chica se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él tomando una de sus manos—, ¿Estás bien? Él la miró, apoyó su otra mano sobre las de May y le sonrió con sus ojos cerrados— sí, estoy bien — el acto, hizo que la chica castaña, se sonrojara al máximo.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Ash —sonrió, así que Ash se soltó de las manos y le dio dos entradas.

—Iba a salir con Dawn esta noche, pero no creo que quiera, mejor dejo la reconciliación para mañana —May tomo las entradas— Tú podrías salir con Drew — sonrió

—Drew — suspiró para sí misma y pensó «yo no quiero a Drew ahora» pero respondió—. Drew está en Hoenn —le respondió—, no tengo con quien ir…

—Bueno —se paró—, vamos los dos juntos.

—¡Sí! —dijo emocionada dejando a Ash algo intimidado, pero feliz, por su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Tracey había logrado detener a Misty a las afueras del gran edificio, Tracey la había tomado del brazo para acercársela a él y ahora le limpiaba el rastro de la lágrima que había intentado recorrer la suave mejilla del rostro de la pelirroja.

—Pero niña —le dijo molesto—, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? —sonrió— Yo no te cambiaría por nadie, y no creo que Gary vaya a perderte por nada en el mundo, es muy inteligente, tú lo sabes

—Si… lo sé… pero mejor no trabajo con él… las relaciones y el trabajo, no se llevan bien, prefiero venir a visitarlo, y seguir con mi vida….

—¿Qué tal la convivencia con Ash? —preguntó y la pelirroja sonrió.

—¿Sabías qué sí Ash deja la casa —sus ojos brillaron con maldad pura—, me queda a mí, completamente?

—¿Cómo, cómo? — dijo Tracey retrocediendo un paso

—Sí… —cerró sus ojos—. Ash hace cinco años, rompió mi corazón, lo destruyó, pensando barbaridades de mi persona… Ok… —apretó su puño frente a ella—. Yo también lo destruiré, ya lo verás.

Hacia la tarde, Ash se dirigió a pueblo Paleta, donde su madre lo esperaba con dos nuevos trajes para que él usara en su trabajo, ella tenía ahí en la casa a Pikachu…

El Pokémon amarillo recibió con un fuerte abrazo a su entrenador… Ash lo colocó en su hombro— ¡Qué alegría verte Pikachu… hoy si te llevo conmigo!

—Bueno —la madre de Ash, apareció con una maleta pequeña—, te los puse aquí para que no se te perjudiquen por el viaje

—¡Ay mamá te amo! — le dijo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Tuve un problema esta mañana

—Me lo imaginé — sonrió — vivir con Misty no te será muy fácil… pero sigo insistiéndote Ash, deberías hablar bien con ella… porque hizo lo que hizo contigo hace años.

—Pero —bajó la cabeza tristemente—, no sé qué puedo hacer… o como pedirle hablar del tema…

—Yo lo sé hijo —apoyó su dedo índice en la frente de su hijo—, tú quieres a Dawn y mucho, pero más con esto… porque sé que aunque me lo niegues —apoyó su mano en el pecho de Ash — la que está aquí es ella… es Misty…

—Mamá —corrió su mirada—, no digas esas cosas, que no son verdad…

—Sí, claro hijo… —sonrió—. Tanto así, que si fuera todo mentira, irías corriendo a ella…

—¡No y no! —le gritó a su madre—. No digas esas tonterías. ¡Yo a Misty no la quiero!

—Está bien — sonrió con sus manos frente a ella—. No te enojes…

—Ya tengo lo que quería, me regresó a la casa… ese no será mi hogar nunca… salió de allí muy furioso con un Pikachu que se mantuvo a suerte en el hombro de su entrenador.

—¡Ay hijo! —suspiró Delia— Cuando sepas que Dawn… inventó eso para que no estuvieras con Misty… y que Gary hizo lo mismo con Misty… ¿Qué pasará aquí?

Mientras tanto en ciudad Celeste, Misty estaba hablando con un retador que acababa de derrotarla en batalla, su rostro lucia pálido, pero trataba de fingir su malestar con una sonrisa, cuando el retador se retiró, Misty cayó arrodillada en el suelo…

—¿Misty? —apareció Daisy asustada y se arrodilló junto a Misty, ésta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana dejándola petrificada, pero Daisy respondió poniendo las manos en los hombros de Misty abrazándola— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué Daisy? —suspiró— ¿Por qué soy tan masoquista? —la rubia se sorprendió mucho por eso.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —la corrió de su cuerpo y la miró, de los ojos verdes de la pelirroja caían lágrimas.

—Porque… yo sabía que me haría mal volver a verlo… y solo va un día… me volveré loca en este tiempo…

—Ah —suspiró— sabía que era eso… —sonrió— Misty… sé que aún tienes a Ash en tu corazón, a mí no me lo puedes negar… ¿Por qué no le preguntas, porque te trato tan mal? Ahora tienes la oportunidad…

—Pero él tiene su vida, una vida que eligió al lado de Dawn…

—Dawn… si, ella y Gary, lindas joyas son…

Misty miro a su hermana muy confundida, Daisy tenía cara de querer ser tragada por la tierra…— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Daisy nerviosa se paró colocando su mano derecha en la nuca— Es que… bueno…. Veras…. — sonrió parándose — No es nada malo… yo creo que tendrías que hablar con Ash… no ahora, pero algún día de la convivencia tendrás que hacerlo…

—Si —suspiró—, supongo… que será la mejor forma de que nos llevemos bien en la convivencia… —se quedó tiesa— ¿Esperen? ¿Quién dijo que quiero que la convivencia sea buena? Si yo quiero quitarlo de la casa —se paró y sacudió sus rodillas, con la palma de su mano— ¡Que no me venga a molestar!

Más tarde, Ash llegaba a la casa, cuando se encuentra con Dawn ahí afuera… algo afligida… Ash se le acercó preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa Dawn? —la joven de cabello azul, lo vio y lo abrazó— ¿Eh?

—Ash al fin llegaste —el joven confundido también la abrazó—, te he estado esperando… ¿puedo pasar?

Ash, en ese instante, recordó algo…

:·:·:··Flashback del día de ayer, cuando llegaron a la casa··:·:·:

_Ash estaba con una hoja sentado en el sillón de la sala, miraba la hoja y miraba a la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a él— ¿Esas son las reglas?_

— _Sí, salvo que quieras agregar alguna… —indicó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos._

— _No quiero ni a Gary ni a Tracey, aquí adentro —le dijo mirándola fijamente._

— _Entonces no entraría Dawn ni May tampoco — Misty lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Te parece?_

_Ash afirmó con la cabeza— Está bien —agregó esa última cláusula a la hoja y la firmó, luego la firmó Misty, y estrecharon sus manos. Misty sonrió._

— _Recuerda que el que rompe una de las reglas tendrá que…_

:·:·:··Fin del flashback··:·:·:

—¿Ash? —preguntó confundida Dawn pasando su mano por delante de la cara de su novio— ¿Estás bien, cariño?…

—Si Dawn —sonrió, abriéndole la puerta para que pase—. Entra…

Adentro de la casa, Ash le preparó un té tanto a ella como para él, hablaron de lo que los llevó a pelear, y Dawn se disculpó por el mal comportamiento, pero Ash le dijo que no se preocupara…

Dawn sonrió, se sentó al lado de Ash y lo besó, colocando su mano derecha en el rostro del joven… las manos de Ash no tardaron en aferrar la espalda de la joven de Sinnoh… pero en eso, la puerta de la casa se abrió… y la otra dueña entró….

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Misty al entrar— pero… ¡Qué bella escena!… Eso quiere decir que solo te quedan nueve de diez, Ash —aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa, ante la cara de espanto de Ash y la cara de confusión de Dawn.

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunta la joven

—Tenemos diez cláusulas… a medida que las rompes, vas dándole 100 dólares al otro… y a su vez pierdes derecho sobre la casa… Ash ya rompió una… le quedan nueve, para perderlo todo —sonrió—. Muchas gracias Dawn… ahora tengo un 55% de la casa — se alejó de allí, cerrando molesta los ojos y subiendo las escaleras

—Ash es… —Dawn lo miró preocupada, Ash asentó con la cabeza— ¿es verdad?

—Si — afirmó con la cabeza— Es verdad… —suspiró— por idiota…

—¿Quieres que me vaya? — comentó la joven, algo apenada…

—Ya, Dawn… ya perdí, un 5 %... —bajó la cabeza con negación—. No tengo que olvidarme de esas diez normas…

—¿Una es la de que yo no venga? —preguntó de reojo

—No, es que Gary o Tracey no pueden entrar, si yo no estoy presente, lo mismo va para ti o May, si no está Misty… —respondió Ash suspirando nuevamente.

—¿Por qué hicieron esa cláusula? — preguntó confundida, levantándose del sillón.

—No sé en qué pensaba ayer… —se levantó también—. Mejor, te acompaño hasta la puerta… —le sonrió— ¡Qué bueno que ya nos contentamos!

—Claro Ash — sonrió — no quiero estar peleada contigo —cerró sus ojos, salieron de la casa, y allí, Dawn tomó el rostro de Ash y lo besó, pero una nueva voz que carraspeó los hizo separar… Ahí estaba May, vestida muy bonita, con un vestido rojo, iniciaba en el cuello, sin mangas, entallado hasta la cintura y caía en un poco en forma acampanada hasta los tobillos

—Buenas noches… — dijo la joven, algo incomoda por la situación, Ash puso cara de trágame tierra, cuando Dawn lo miró con la boca fruncida y de reojo.

—Bueno — comentó Ash poniendo su mano en la nuca — Es que invite a May a comer…

—Ah… bien —dijo molesta la chica de cabello azul, mirando con recelo a la de cabello castaño…

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día, Ash — dice afligida May…

—Bueno… te lo agradecería May —hizo una reverencia—. Hoy no es un buen día —informó Ash riendo nerviosamente— Mejor… las veo mañana —se ingresó a la casa rápidamente, dejándolas a las dos allá afuera, apoyó su espalda en la puerta y suspiró—. Mujeres…

—¿Qué pasa con nosotras? —la voz dentro de la casa, lo hizo saltar del susto, prácticamente se había olvidado que dentro aún le quedaba una… la otra dueña. Por ese momento, dueña mayoritaria de la casa…

—Nada —respondió de reojo, ella le sonreía— ¿A ti, qué te pasa?

—Estoy feliz —sonrió aún más—. ¿Qué no puedo? —tapó su boca con la mano y luego dijo—. Yo comí en lo de mis hermanas — me iré a acomodar mi habitación… Cocínate tú… chauchis — subió rápidamente las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación…

—Si feliz… —murmuró furioso—. Feliz a costillas mías…

Ash entró todo molesto a la cocina, para prepararse para comer… todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba su amarillo amigo…

—¿Pikachu? —comenzó a buscarlo, por la sala, cuando siente olor a quemado — ¡Qué mal huele eso!… —se quedó tieso— ¡Mi comida! —entró a la cocina pero era una gran humareda—. Rayos —tomó la tapa de la olla que hervía, con una agarradera y empezó a abanicar — vamos ¿qué más… me puede pasar?

En eso, se oye la voz de Misty…

—Oye, Ash — venía con Pikachu en sus brazos—, yo tengo a… —en la frente de Ash apareció una gota de sudor que recorrió su mejilla izquierda— Que… —quedó en silencio.

—Fue un descuido, es que buscaba a Pikachu — cerró sus ojos, para recibir un nuevo comentario tan alentador de la joven pelirroja, pero ésta solo dejó bajar a Pikachu que subió en el hombro de su entrenador — ¿eh?

—A ver… córrete por favor —alejó a Ash estirando su brazo derecho, apagó las hornallas que aún estaban prendidas, abrió la ventana de la cocina y luego el ventanal que llevaba al patio, y con unos paños empezó a hacer viento para que el humo saliera, al cabo de un momento, ya no había humo, pero si una olla quemada…

—Yo… —dijo apenado Ash.

—Sabes que voy a hacer ahora — dijo algo pensativa, Ash retrocedió, algo asustado, y la miró con las cejas en alto—. Voy a tomar esta olla que se quemó —Ash la miró con más miedo— y la voy a tirar —pasó de largo, la tiró en la bolsa de basura y ató la bolsa—. Cierto, mejor sacó la bolsa ahora —tomó la bolsa, se salió de la cocina y luego de la casa dejando a un Ash… a un Ash…

—Pero… —su cabeza estaba llena de signos de interrogación— ¿Qué rayos le pegó a ésta? — miró a Pikachu que lo miraba como diciendo "yo no fui"

Misty entró y enseguida se enjuagó las manos— No te puedo dejar solo Ash… dos minutos y me quemas la casa… — le sonrió, dejándolo más confundido—. Descuida, te prepararé algo yo… me dio hambre a mi también.

—Bueno… —la miró de reojo— como quieras…

Tuvieron una cena muy tranquila, claro, no se dirigían la palabra, solo comían, luego de comer, Ash decidió levantar la mesa y lavar los platos… dejando ahora a Misty confundida.

—Bueno, tú cocinas, yo lavo los platos, prometo no romper nada.

—Por las dudas — respondió nerviosa— yo seco.

Asi, ambos lavaron, y secaron los platos lo más bien, terminado de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que tenían que preguntarle algo al otro… Pero no lo hicieron… se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones…

—Bueno — susurró Misty entrando a su habitación, y apoyándose en la puerta tras cerrarla— Día 1 —sonrió— Convivencia = 1 Guerra = 1.


	3. Las Normas de Convivencia

Hi!

Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Ambos habían acordado diez ítems, los cuales tenían que cumplir para no perder derecho sobre la casa, no eran ítems comunes y corriente, la falla de cada uno de estos, llevaba consigo la perdida de un 5% de la mitad de la casa de cada uno… no eran muy difíciles de realizar y ambos firmaron ese papel. Con esa firma, ellos estaban de acuerdo con las siguientes normas:<p>

_01. Nada de contacto físico_

_02. Nada de husmear las cosas del otro_

_03. Avisar si se llegará tarde_

_04. No pasar la noche fuera de la casa_

_05. No levantarse de noche, ni hacer ruidos molestos _

_06. No entrar al cuarto del otro_

_07. Cuidar y mantener ordenada la cocina_

_08. Acomodar lo que se desordena ni dejar las cosas tiradas_

_09. No meterse donde no le llaman… ni en asuntos del trabajo del otro_

_10. Ni Gary, Ni Tracey sin Ash presente o Ni Dawn, ni May, sin Misty presente_

Pero aún así, Ash ya había roto una… para colmo de males, la regla que él mismo puso… para evitar que Gary y Tracey entraran a la casa sin que él esté ahí para controlarlo…que también había incluido a Dawn y a May…

Ahora Misty tenía un 55% de la casa contra un 45% que tenía Ash, y el marcador de convivencia marcaba entre la paz y la guerra, un punto para cada uno…

_¿Qué pasara de aquí en más? ¿Por qué todos saben que Ash y Misty están separados por una cruel mentira, menos ellos? En este capítulo lo sabrán…._

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**Las normas de convivencia**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, la joven pelirroja se levantó de muy buen humor… se cambió, y fue a preparar su desayuno. Cuando entró a la cocina, vio a Ash con delantal, su gorra dada vuelta sobre su cabello oscuro, y guantes de hule, limpiando el desastre que -la noche anterior- había causado.<p>

—¿Qué haces? — le preguntó acercándosele, Ash solo la miró y sonrió.

—¿Creo que eres tú la que me dijo ayer "se dice buen día"? —levantó una ceja ante la cara de la pelirroja que aún mostraba confusión, ésta le afirmó con la cabeza, asi que Ash continuó—Buen día Misty, estoy limpiando el desorden que hice ayer, reglas siete y ocho… No quiero perder más porcentaje de la casa —rió nervioso.

—¡Como quieras! —respondió ésta con algo de miedo, ya que le parecía algo difícil de creer. Aún así, se quedó viéndolo.

—¿Vas a preparar tu desayuno? —él aún veía la cocina, que brillaba de limpia— Esto ya está, así que me voy a ir a bañar —la miró y le sonrió—. Yo ya desayuné… —se fue de la cocina, dejando a Misty parpadeando de lo increíble que parecía todo esto. Sacudió su cabeza, se preparó su desayuno… y se sentó a comer…

—Vaya —exclamó— eso si fue raro… —el teléfono sonó, asi que estiró la mano hasta el teléfono que colgaba al lado de la puerta—. Hola —una voz conocida sonó para Misty— ¡Señora! —sonrió— ¿Cómo está?... Si quiere hablar con Ash, él se está… —el rostro de Misty se puso pálido— ¿Con… conmigo? ¿Para qué?... Está bien… Voy ya mismo para pueblo Paleta… —Misty dejó el tubo del teléfono, muy confundida — ¿Para qué… querrá verme Delia?

—¿Qué con mi madre? —preguntó Ash entrando a la cocina, vistiendo con una camisa celeste, y una corbata azul marino, colgó el saco azul oscuro sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró a Misty que no lucía muy bien.

—Es que… —lo miró agitando su mano— ella quiere verme… —Ash la miró con una ceja alta, extrañado de que su madre quisiera ver a Misty—. No tengo ni idea, si vas a preguntarme, para que quiere verme —Ash asentó con su cabeza— No tengo ni idea… creo que me iré a cambiar —juntó todo, lo dejó en el lavaplatos y pasó por su lado— y me iré a pueblo Paleta.

—Pero… no tenías que ir… —la miró, ella le regresó la mirada…

—Con Gary aún estoy molesta —frunció el ceño—. Si pregunta por mí… —pensó un minuto y respondió—, me morí…

Ash sonrió — ¿Puedo decir que te envenene? —con una sonrisa que se cubrió con la mano.

Misty lo miró, pero recordó que no podía pegarle— Hazlo que quieras Ketchum… —subió haciendo mucho ruido con sus pisadas en los escalones.

—¡Vas a romper las escaleras! —le gritó.

—Es la escalera o tu cara… ¿Qué prefieres? — le respondió cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación

—Prefiero la escalera, sin lugar a dudas —tomó el saco y se lo colocó—. Ésta está cada día más loca… —tomó la llave con la letra A que había en una repisa y salió de la casa, con dirección a la oficina.

Misty estaba en su cuarto, revisando si en su cartera tenía lo necesario para salir, sentada en su cama miró a su alrededor, todo lucia impecable.

—Bueno Misty, vamos… Aunque me pregunto, ¿qué será lo que Delia querrá decirme?… Su voz sonaba muy preocupada —se paró y colocó su cartera en el brazo—. Ya veremos…

Misty se encaminó a pueblo Paleta, muy pensante, hace tiempo que no la veía… Lo que sabía de esta señora, había sido de boca de su hermana mayor, Daisy, la cual pasaba mucho tiempo con Delia, desde que solía visitar a Tracey en el pueblo…

Es decir, eran muy amigas… Aunque la verdad le daba mucha intriga, que ellas dos estuvieran tan de amiguitas. Bueno, ellas habían logrado convencerlos de que habitaran la casa que habían ganado porque supuestamente la iban a perder. Algo raro se estaba tejiendo en pueblo Paleta. Apresuró sus pasos hacia la parada del autobús que la llevaría a ciudad Verde, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

…

Mientras tanto, Ash llegó a la oficina donde es recibido por una May no muy contenta, su mirada lucía algo afligida por la escena de ayer a la tarde noche… Ash la miró y le sonrió

—Bueno May… ¡Cambia esa cara! —May lo miró molesta— ¡Te llevaré a comer esta noche!

—Pero Dawn… —susurró algo preocupada—, no quiero que pelees con ella…

—No pelearé con Dawn… —puso el puño cerrado en el pecho, como cuando prometía algo—. Te di mi palabra y eso haré…

—Gracias Ash —respondió apenada y éste ingresó a su oficina…

—Bien —festejó May con su puño frente a ella—. Vas a caer a mis pies Ash… aunque tenga que eliminar a Dawn del camino.

…

Regresando a Misty, ésta ya había llegado a ciudad Verde y había tomado un taxi para dirigirse a la casa a las afueras de pueblo Paleta. Era pasada la hora de almuerzo cuando llegó al pueblo, fue recibida por una señora alta de cabello castaño, la cual al verla ahí parada se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla… Luego, la jaló hacia adentro, dejando a la pobre pelirroja muy confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le extrañaba ese comportamiento y a la vez, se notaba que pasaba tiempo con su hermana, ya se estaba pareciendo a ella. La llevó hasta el sillón y ahí la hizo sentar… Corrió a la cocina y trajo una bandeja con galletas, una tetera y dos tazas, colocó una delante de Misty y la sirvió… Hizo todo tan rápido, que Misty no tardó en darse cuenta que algo no andaba nada, pero nada bien—. Delia… no me asusté. ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer la miró algo nerviosa, luego sirvió su taza, y dejó la tetera para tomar una galleta— Come Misty… las hice esta mañana —la pelirroja tomó una galleta pero no estaba muy convencida de la actuación de Delia…

—¿Para qué quería verme? —preguntó acomodándose, al tomar su taza de té.

—Misty, hija —su voz se oyó pausada—, no sé cómo decirte esto… pero con tu hermana sabemos toda la verdad…

—¿Verdad de qué? —preguntó confundida apoyando su taza sobre el platillo de porcelana.

—De por qué Ash y tú dejaron sus planes, porque tú y él están peleados…

—Ah… al fin saben… —suspiró Misty, bajando la cabeza— fue doloroso enterarme de eso

—¿Lo sabes? —exclamó Delia sumamente sorprendida— Vaya… sabía que eras fuerte Misty, pero soportar una mentira asi de grande…

—Por supuesto que es mentira… —apoyó la mano en su frente—. Nunca creí posible que Ash pensara que soy una cualquiera…

—Bueno, sabes que la culpa no es de él, Ash se dejó llenar la cabeza por Dawn… —la pelirroja sacó la mano de su frente sumamente atónita—. Ella y Gary son los únicos culpables aquí.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó estupefacta— ¿Qué tiene que ver Dawn y Gary, en qué Ash y yo nos hayamos peleado?

—Bueno —la señora Ketchum comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda—, bueno hija, ya lo dije, no puedo retractarme. Ambos fueron manipulados por Gary y Dawn para que se pelearan…

El rostro de la pelirroja fue invadido por una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía estúpida por ser engañada, se sentía alegre, porque Ash no pensaba realmente eso de ella… Y se sentía… llena de ira contra los tres… Dawn por decir esas cosas, de Ash por creerlas… y de Gary por aprovechador…

—Misty —Delia se sentó a su lado y la abrazó—, no aguantaba más. Mi hijo no me escucha nada que hablara de ti y no creí que era bueno seguir ocultándoselos… Me convertiría en cómplice de ellos y yo —tomó las manos— yo te quiero como una hija Misty… y lo sabes…

—Si… pero —dijo apretando sus ojos para no llorar— ¿Por qué lo hicieron así? —miró a Delia con un deje de tristeza en su mirada— ¿Por qué nos envolvieron en sus mentiras? A eso no le puedes llamar amor… si amas a alguien… —apoyó las manos en el pecho— solo quieres verlo feliz… aunque sea lejos de ti…

—Ellos tienen un concepto distinto… pero… —miró a Misty sumamente confundida, la joven pelirroja se sonreía para sí misma— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es decir, se reían a mis espaldas… todos —tomó una galleta—. Está bien… ahora conocerán venganza.

—Misty… eso no es bueno —susurró la señora alzando sus cejas preocupada.

—Lo sé… —se tomó su té— ¿me sirve más? —le sonrió— Hablemos de otra cosa… quitemos esto por un momento — Delia la miró confundida -más aún de lo que estaba- se paró, sirvió la taza de Misty y volvió a su asiento—. Gracias…

—Bueno —sonrió Delia—, aquí todo ha estado tranquilo, ¿Qué tal tu vida?

…

Volviendo a la oficina…

Gary estaba algo inquieto… salía y entraba a cada rato de su oficina. En una de esas, Ash salió con unos papeles para May cuando lo vio…

—¿Perdiste algo? —le preguntó con un desdén.

—¿No viste a Misty? —miró su reloj— Llevo tiempo esperándola.

—Ah, la maté —dijo riéndose, aunque claro Gary no tomó eso de buena manera.

—¿Cómo dices enano? —casi iba a golpearlo, cuando Ash sonrió.

—Eso me dijo que diga, cuando preguntaras dónde estaba… —Gary se detuvo confundido—. Ella está en pueblo Paleta con mi mamá… —la cara de Gary se asombró rotundamente— y no tengo ni idea para que la quería, así que… permiso —se retiró a su oficina nuevamente…

Era la hora de salida, May acomodaba unos papeles, cuando Ash salió listo para marcharse, se detuvo frente a ella y le dijo— Paso por ti a las nueve de la noche…

—Está bien Ash —sonrió—. Nos vemos… a las nueve.

Cuando Ash salió, vio ingresar a Misty, sumamente furiosa; pensó para sí que algo no andaba bien, así que la detuvo…

—¿Estás bien? —ésta le sonrió…

—Por supuesto… muy bien… perfectamente… solo voy a ver a mi amadísimo novio… —dicho eso, Ash se molestó tanto que la dejó ir sin más…

Misty subió, llegó hasta las oficinas, y comenzó a llamar en voz alta el nombre de Gary, éste salió algo asustado, para ser recibido por un gran beso apasionado de parte de su novia.

—¿Misty estás bien? —le preguntó, pero ésta lo tomó de la corbata y lo volvió a besar

—Estoy muy bien amor… muy bien… —Misty notó la presencia estática de May ahí, le sonrió, y de la corbata ingresó a Gary a su oficina.

—Vaya que está loca esta chica —susurró May para sí misma—. Bueno, mejor me preocupo en que me pondré esta noche —dijo toda emocionada.

El señor Ketchum, mientras tanto, se había juntado en un café con Dawn, para contarle sus planes de esa noche. Para sorpresa de Ash, Dawn tomó muy bien el tema de su cena con May

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntaba confundido y a la vez muy sorprendido de la reacción de su novia.

—Si cariño, no tengo porque oponerme, son amigos —sonrió—. Además tengo mucha confianza en ti… y aquí la pondré a prueba —cerró los ojos, para beber de su café—. Así que reúnete con ella y pásenla bien.

—Gracias Dawn —tomó su mano—, por eso me alegra tenerte conmigo, tú me entiendes a la perfección… —Dawn apoyó su mano sobre la de Ash.

—De nada Ash —sonrió— igualmente, esta noche tengo planes…

—¿Planes? —preguntó confundido soltando la mano de Dawn.

— Si… me reúno con un amigo, para arreglar un problema que afrontamos…

—¿Es grave? —Ash tomó de nuevo la mano de su novia preocupado— ¿Qué pasa?

—No, Ash, cálmate —ella lo miró y él también lo hizo algo confundido—. Todo estará bien… Si todo resulta bien… te lo contaré… no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

—Bueno está bien —respondió Ash volviendo a recuperar la postura.

—Confía en mí —le sonrió— ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

—Nunca… —Ash suspiró a decirle esa palabra; ya que en el fondo, realmente deseaba que si le hubiera mentido. Pero esos pensamientos que lo invadieron de golpe, hicieron que se levantará algo asustado.

—¿Ash estás bien? —preguntó Dawn también levantándose de su silla.

—Si lo estoy… —metió la mano en su chaqueta, sacó un dinero y se lo dio a Dawn— Ten… págate el café… yo mejor me voy… creo que no estoy bien… —dijo algo confundido y mareado —. Mejor me voy…

Dawn se volvió a sentar confundida, apoyo los codos en la mesa y lo vio alejarse de ahí— Vamos a tener que volver a ponernos a trabajar Gary…

…

Volviendo a la oficina, Misty salía besando su mano, la cual, luego agitó en el aire con el ceño fruncido…

—Mi… Misty —susurró con miedo May a ver a la pelirroja en ese estado— ¿pasó algo?

—¿Por qué no le consigues un bolsa de hielo al señor Oak? La va a necesitar… —le sonrió— Nos vemos mañana… si es que tengo ganas de venir a trabajar… ¡Dos días, dos peleas! No soportaré más… —acomodó su bolso en el hombro, se acercó al ascensor, y descendió por él hasta llegar al planta baja para salir del edificio…

Salió tan apurada, que se llevó por delante a una persona y cayó al piso.

— ¡Rayos lo que me faltaba!

—Bueno, es fácil —le dijo la voz conocida para ella—, presta más atención —le extendió la mano para levantarla, pero ésta no quiso aceptarla—. Bueno Misty, como quieras… quédate en el piso —se alejó de ella.

—¡Ash espera! —le gritó y éste se detuvo—. Ayúdame por favor… —le pidió, estirándole la mano.

—Bah… —se acercó y la miró de reojo— ¿Por qué nunca aceptas la ayuda a la primera?

—Sabes que soy muy terca —respondió cuando Ash la levantó del suelo—. Gracias…

—De nada… —Misty se sacudió y se adelantó— Oye… —Misty se detuvo y volteó con su ceja derecha alta—. ¿Vas a casa? —ésta le afirmó con la cabeza— Bueno —se acercó hasta ella—. ¿Vamos juntos?… Claro si no te molesta…

—Como quieras volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, y ambos caminaron hacia el transporte que los llevaría hasta su casa en total silencio, ya que ninguno de ellos hablaba. Cuando bajaron del transporte, aún seguían es un tenebroso silencio… Aunque ahora, la mente de Misty estaba procesando tanta información que lucía aturdida por sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de hablar con Delia— «Y si esto no pasaba» pensó en ese momento. «él y yo… estaríamos así… yendo a nuestra casa. Juntos, tal vez de la mano, tal vez abrazados… ¡Rayos!» —apretó sus puños…

—¿Uh? —Ash la miró— ¿Sucede algo? —ésta lo miró nerviosa, y le negó con la cabeza—. Pareciera que sí, bueno… —se adelantó y abrió la puerta de su casa—. Pasa…

Misty se extraño de ese comportamiento, levantó una ceja pero entró a la casa… aunque corrió a su habitación… dejando a un Ash sumamente confundido…

—Definitivamente, ésta hoy no está bien… —colgó su llave en el estante correspondiente— Tengo que ir a bañarme y cambiarme, debo ir por May a las nueve… —subió de a dos escalones y se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación.

…

Más tarde, salió cambiado de su habitación, una camisa beige, pantalón oscuro… lucía muy elegante para el acostumbrado Ash, apresuró su paso hacia la sala; se fijó que todo estuviera en orden, se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó su llave y salió de la casa en busca de May…

Cuando pasó por la joven de Petalburgo, ella esperaba en su departamento con un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas sin mangas… Dio un giro ante Ash con su vestido.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó apenada.

—Bonito atuendo —respondió Ash con un poco de nerviosismo…

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó toda emocionada.

—Iremos a comer… ¿te parece bien?

— Me parece excelente… —dijo toda emocionada, cuando Ash colocó el brazo en posición para que ella lo tomara—, vamos…

Ambos tuvieron una cena muy tranquila, hablando de todo un poco, más bien, ambos pozos sin fondo se comieron todo… Es decir, en su mundo, la pasaron demasiado bien…

Ash llevó a May hacia su departamento nuevamente, allí se despidieron, aunque May estaba algo apenada… Ash la miró confundido, inclinando un poco su cabeza— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó a su amiga preocupado.

—Ash —May jugaba con sus dedos, sonrojada—, ¿puedo darte un beso en la mejilla? —Ash se ruborizó un poco—. Mira que si no quieres…

—Es solo un beso… —sonrió— hazlo… —May sonrió, se acercó a la mejilla de Ash, y cuando iba a darle un beso, se tropezó accidentalmente y termino besándolo en los labios.

Ésta toda apenada ingresó a su departamento dejando a un Ash petrificado. May se apoyó en su puerta desde adentro, colocando dos dedos de la mano derecha sobre su boca, sonrió y se alejó de la puerta…

Mientras Ash… miraba la puerta en un cuadro de shock absoluto— Adiós May… —movió su cabeza, para salir del trance y miró su reloj—. Faltan quince minutos para las once de la noche. Su mente le hizo acordar la regla número tres— ¡Avisar!… ¡Oh cielos!

…

Mientras en la casa a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, la joven pelirroja, líder del gimnasio local, estaba en el sillón de la sala haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno…

—Bien Ash Ketchum —trazando una línea en su cuaderno—, regla número tres rota… —sonrió dibujando una línea vertical en un circulo que parecía ser un ahorcado con el nombre Ash señalado con una gruesa línea—. Es decir, que ya tengo un sesenta por ciento de la casa —miró el reloj, él cual marcaba ya las doce de la noche—, con esto quiere decir que pasaste la noche… fuera de casa… Regla cuatro —sonrió una vez más—, rota —hizo otra línea diagonal desde la línea vertical y luego traza una línea sobre la cuarta regla— ¡Qué bien, ya tengo sesenta y cinco por cierto!

En eso, se escuchó un ruido de llaves que intentaban abrí la puerta, la cual estaba con tres pasadores del lado de adentro.

—Oye… —gritó Ash golpeando la puerta—, sé que estás ahí… ¡Abre la puerta! —volvió a golpear.

—Tarde señor Ketchum —cerró el cuaderno y lo apoyó con las manos cruzadas contra su pecho—, son las doce del día tres de convivencia, siendo que su salida fue el día dos, es decir…

—Si lo sé… —golpeó de nuevo— rompí la regla de avisar si llegaba tarde… —volvió a golpear.

—No solo eso, pasó el cambio de día fuera de la casa… Es decir…

—¡Rayos! —maldijo interrumpiéndola— Rompí dos reglas esta noche…

—Así es Ketchum… —sonrió acercándose a la puerta para quitar los pasadores—, es decir —quitó el primero— que ahora solo le queda un treinta y cinco por ciento —quitó el segundo— así que debería tener más cuidado —quitó el tercero y Ash entró furioso a la casa…

—Maldición… ya esto me tiene harto, no voy a quedarme sin mi casa… solo porque a ti se te ocurre quitarme porcentaje… es la mitad mía —se señaló indignado— ¡te guste o no te guste!

—Debo —dijo con un tono muy tranquilo— recordarte —le enseñó la hoja firmada— que tú firmaste en acuerdo a las reglas aplicadas…

—¡Solo te salvas porque tienes ese papel! —le gritó aún ofuscado por su situación.

—¡Oye! — ya su tranquilidad se fue al diablo— ¡No me grites o te golpearé!

—Vamos hazlo —le insinuó— ¡Contacto físico, regla uno… me tocas… tengo toda la casa para mí!

—Nadie dijo que para golpearte necesito tocarte con mi cuerpo — tomó el cuaderno y se lo reboleó, golpeándole en la frente

—Oye… — gritó furioso

—La próxima te quedas afuera —lo amenazó, subiendo las escaleras de manera muy brusca.

—¡Rayos! —protestó frotando la mano contra la frente— En estos cinco años no cambió nada… Sigue siendo la misma bruta —bufó, cuando vio el cuaderno tirado en el piso—. Con esto me pegó —lo levantó, era un cuaderno blanco y celeste, y había caído abierto, así que se encontró con lo que Misty escribía—. Pero —exclamó sorprendido—, como… —en eso la dueña bajó.

—Oye Ash… mi… —lo vio con el cuaderno y corrió a él, para quitárselo— ¡Oye!… ¿Quién te dio permiso para leerlo?… Recuerda la regla dos… "Nada de husmear las cosa de los demás" ahora te quedan solo treinta —apresó el cuaderno entre sus brazos frente a ella.

—Te recuerdo señorita Misty, que las cosas no hay que dejarlas tiradas por ahí… Regla —trató de recordar el número—, ¡ocho! Así que no perdí nada… —siguió de largo hacia las escaleras… y se desapareció tras su puerta.

Misty miró furiosa hacia las escaleras.

—Guerra 2 - Convivencia 1


	4. Odiosamente Juntos

Diez normas de convivencia sometían a Ash y a Misty a un estricto comportamiento en aquella casa que ganaron hace cinco años…

En aquel concurso, ambos demostraron que se conocían como si fueran ellos mismos… pero la envidia y la codicia de dos personas, echaron todo a perder…

Ahora Misty sabía la verdad, sabía que la habían engañado, tenía muchas ganas de decirle a Ash la verdad, pero a su vez tenía mucho miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar…

Aún así, ella quería venganza… quería ver caer a esos, como ella cayó hace tanto tiempo…

Pero su relación con Ash no mejoró, empeoró. Ya se habían roto muchas reglas…

_01. Nada de contacto físico_

_02. Nada de husmear las cosas del otro «Rota por Ash»_

_03. Avisar si se llegara tarde «Rota por Ash»_

_04. No pasar la noche fuera de la casa «Rota por Ash»_

_05. No levantarse de noche, ni hacer ruidos molestos _

_06. No entrar al cuarto del otro_

_07. Cuidar y mantener ordenada la cocina_

_08. Acomodar lo que se desordena ni dejar las cosas tiradas «Rota por Misty»_

_09. No meterse donde no le llaman… ni en asuntos del trabajo del otro_

_10. Ni Gary, Ni Tracey sin Ash presente o Ni Dawn, ni May, sin Misty presente__«Rota por Ash»_

Ya no se sabía que pasaría… pero algo era seguro… solo habían pasado tres días de convivencia, y ya sus vidas no eran las mismas en ningún sentido.

**Viviendo con el enemigo**

**Capítulo 04 **

**Odiosamente juntos**

Esa mañana amaneció nublada, el cielo era invadido con nubes grisáceas debido a una fría brisa que corría, pero eso no era suficiente para quitarle el ánimo a la chica que preparaba el desayuno en la gran casa a las afueras de ciudad Celeste…

Misty estaba tarareando una melodía a medida que iba anotando algo en su cuaderno, Pikachu movía las orejas al ritmo de su amiga humana…

—Gracias Pikachu —sonrió, dejando el lápiz con el que escribía para terminar de preparar el desayuno—. Eso significa que voy bien —el Pokémon amarillo le asentó con su cabeza—. Bueno terminemos con esto antes que llegue tu entrenador —comentó Misty sacando de la alacena dos tazas, pero un mal movimiento voló el cuaderno de la mesada— ¡Qué torpe! —se dijo a sí misma, cuando levantó el cuaderno se encontró con una página que decía— "Eternamente juntos" —susurró el nombre que leyó, y el Pokémon eléctrico bajó sus orejas— Esa canción —comentó con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era cubierta con su flequillo— nos aseguró el primer lugar en aquel concurso… —cerró el cuaderno y se acercó a Pikachu poniendo su mano entre ambas orejas del Pokémon— "Juntos estaremos en las buenas y malas" —cantó haciéndole una caricia al Pokémon.

—"Juntos compartiendo mil aventuras" —continuó el joven moreno que entró a la cocina, dejando a la chica muda— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver el pánico en la cara de su compañera de vivienda, apoyó su mano en la nuca— Esa canción nos valió esta casa, deberías estar contenta —sonrió cerrando sus ojos—, aún me sorprende el compás que habíamos logrados con esa canción. "Pues yo estaré contigo siempre…" —continuó, pero a la joven no le agradó en absoluto, y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda— ¿Qué sucede?

—Éramos muy buen equipo Ash… el mejor… pero nos lo echaron a perder… — apretó sus ojos con furia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido— ¿Cómo que nos lo echaron a perder? Los únicos culpables fuimos nosotros…

—No Ash —ella volteó decidida— es que… — lo miró dispuesta a soltarle la verdad— algo paso…

—¿Cómo que algo paso? —preguntó algo salido del lugar.

—Si verás… —en eso suena el teléfono— ¡Rayos! —balbuceó retrocediendo unos pasos para tomar el teléfono— ¡Hola! —contestó— Ah… tú —respondió de mala manera con un gesto en el labio superior— ¿Qué quieres? —Ash la miraba muy confundido—. Si… si… si le digo… Está bien, desayunamos y vamos para allá —cortó sin siquiera despedirse.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó con temor a recibir la misma ira que el desconocido.

—El señor Oak —respondió tomando las bandejas del desayuno y colocándolas sobre la mesa —. Quiere que vayamos lo antes posible para la oficina, que nos quiere decir algo

—Está bien — la miró levantando la ceja, y con una gran curiosidad— ¿Por qué señor Oak?

—Porque —le dio la espalda apretando el puño derecho frente a ella— ayer terminamos…

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, y tratando de esconder la instantánea alegría que sintió de pronto.

—Si —susurró y bajó la mirada—. Acabo…

—Misty — se acercó a ella con miedo, ya que esperaba que le dijera «rompiste otra regla» pero no pudo evitarlo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Misty y le susurró— No estés mal… no se lo merece…

Para sorpresa de Ash, Misty no le gritó ni nada, al contrario su rostro se ruborizó un poco y dijo en un susurró—. No, no se merece ni una lágrima —volteó sonriendo—, mejor desayunemos y vemos que quiere.

—Está bien —sonrió y se sentaron a desayunar, Ash observó el cuaderno y le preguntó— ¿Aún sigues componiendo canciones?

—Sí —contestó después de dejar la taza de café—, hoy trabajaba en una —miró a Pikachu—, él me ayudaba a decidir que ponía o no —el Pokémon eléctrico que comía sus bloques de comida afirmaba emocionado con su cabeza.

—Ah, bueno —Ash rascó su mejilla—. Pikachu ahora me reemplaza.

—Sí —cerró sus ojos—, aún las sigo usando para expresar cosas que no puedo decir… —hizo un silencio—. Y como no puedo confiar más en ti… tengo que buscar a alguien… en si… —bajó la mirada— ya no confió en nadie humano…

Ash la miró, algo incómodo pero no dijo nada.

Terminados de desayunar, se fueron a cambiar para ir a la oficina, a ver que quería Gary… Llegados, ingresan a la oficina del señor Oak, él cual tenía su ojo derecho cubierto con un parche oscuro, Ash se aguantó las ganas de reírse, ya que lo miró de una manera muy asesina.

—¿Qué te paso? — le preguntó con un supuesto tono de preocupación.

Gary lo miró molesto, y luego miró a Misty quien sonreía con una sonrisita de gran satisfacción— No contestaré esa pregunta… —miró a Ash de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? — se cruzó de brazos, algo impaciente, Gary sonrió para sí mismo.

—Verás Ash, tenía que ir por unos papeles a isla Mandarín en…

—Si sé dónde es, ¿tengo que ir yo? —respondió interrumpiéndolo, Gary afirmó con la cabeza.

— Así es, necesito que traigas esos papeles, es solo una semana, vas y vuelves… Pero como esos papeles hay que revisarlos… —señaló a Misty—. Tú irás con él.

—¿Qué? —gritaron los dos espantados.

—Si… Misty —la miró— tú conoces perfectamente mi trabajo, así que será lo mejor para que supervises los papeles que le entreguen a Ash…

Ash miró a Misty y luego a Gary.

— ¿no hay otra opción? —Gary negó con la cabeza.

—No, esa es la única opción, o perdemos el negocio Ash, no nos conviene… además… es solo una semana.

—¡¿Una semana?! —exclamaron aún más espantados.

—Vamos, si ya lo había dicho —comentó Gary—. Van, reciben, supervisan y vuelven… Realmente la idea era que vayamos mi hermosa Misty —la miró y ésta frunció el ceño— y yo… pero con mi rostro así, no puedo salir a ningún lado

—Ok… —Ash dio un gran suspiro— lo haré…

Gary tomó una carpeta violeta oscura y se la dió a Misty

—Aquí está todo, pasajes, documentos que tienen que pedir y además todas las instrucciones.

Misty tomó la carpeta seriamente— Está bien…

—Si salen en la tarde se los agradecería, encantadamente —respondió sonriendo.

Misty apretó los puños— Si con eso me salvo de ver tu cara, me voy ya —se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, Gary estiró su mano pero ya se había ido.

—Misty… — suspiró.

Ash miró la escena muy confundido, pero no dijo nada, saludó y se retiró…

Misty estaba esperando el ascensor— Menos mal que no le dije porque lo terminaba —el ascensor llegó y la puerta se abrió, Misty ingresó y tocó el botón de planta baja, pero la puerta se detuvo y Ash también ingreso, luego la puerta se cerró y bajaron… Ésta estaba con la mirada baja, Ash la miraba pero no dijo nada…

En su mente, se sentía apenado por no poder consolarla, bajaron del ascensor con dirección de nuevo a su casa…

Allí, arreglaron todo para salir, avisaron a sus familias, Ash a Dawn y partieron hacia la isla Mandarín, en el archipiélago Naranja.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo… ambos trataban de prácticamente ignorarse en aquel viaje totalmente, como si no se conocieran.

Un extraño sentimiento los acompañaba, seguramente por lo que el lugar significaba para ambos… celos, peleas de niños.

Habían llegado al hotel más lujoso de toda isla Mandarín, dos grandes botones vestidos de azul, tomaron los bolsos de ambos jóvenes y lo guiaron a la suite a nombre de Gary Oak…

La suite que ambos usarían, era casi todo el primer piso… digo casi porque había un sector que daba a la azotea del edificio

—Ésta es su suite —comentó uno de los botones, abriendo la puerta para que pasaran, posteriormente le entregó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta a cada uno, después de recibir una propina que Ash le dio a los dos— ¡Qué disfruten su estadía! —hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Ash entró recorriendo con su mirada la gran ante sala que tenía dicho lugar.

—Parece que Gary tenía pensado pasarla muy bien contigo —la joven de cabello naranja lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Así parece — recorrió el cuarto también ella— pero no hubiera conseguido nada… —Ash la miró—. En cinco años no pudo, no lo lograría ahora. —el rostro de Ash cambió torrencialmente, parecía petrificado.

—Ah… acaso tú… —tragó saliva y Misty lo volvió a mirar irritada— ¿Qué? —preguntó apenado. Misty se acercó a su bolso y lo tomó.

—A Gary lo quise mucho, pero solo amé a una persona —se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Ash se quedó observando la puerta que se cerró tras Misty, muy confundido— ¿Será verdad? —se preguntó, tomó su bolso y también entró en otra habitación.

Misty se dejó caer sobre la gran cama llena de almohadones que allí había, tomó uno crema, que hacia juego con la decoración del sitio y lo abrazó— Delia tenía razón, él piensa que soy una mujerzuela… —dio un gran suspiro, cerrando sus ojos— ¿Cómo pudiste Ash? —acercó la almohada a su rostro— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí, si yo daba la vida por ti?

Mientras tanto Ash, entró a la habitación y dejó el bolso en la cama, para posteriormente sentarse en ella.

—No sé por qué… —se dijo a sí mismo— me siento tan extraño… —cruzó sus brazos frente a él—. Tal vez sean los recuerdos de hace casi quince años en esta isla, lo que me pone así, mi primera victoria ante una liga… —susurró—. ¿Qué pasa Ash? —se dejó caer hacia atrás— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —esa pregunta no tenía respuesta alguna en su cabeza, trato de cerrar sus ojos para dormir un poco, pero un golpe a la puerta lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

—Ash —sonó la voz de Misty tras la puerta— ¿Ash? — éste se acercó a abrirle, cuando lo hizo, la joven le sonreía tan felizmente que lo intimido un poco.

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó preocupado.

Misty cerró sus ojos y levantó un dedo— Leí las instrucciones de Gary, según dice eso, mañana están los papeles a firmar… podríamos ir a ver si están ahora… Por ahí tenemos suerte, y usamos para vacacionar el tiempo que queda…

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Ash abrió enormes sus ojos.

—¡Muy enserio! —le respondió la líder de gimnasio.

—Está bien —dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Vamos.

Llegaron a un gran edificio casi en pleno centro de la isla, allí fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello negro y traje gris.

Los papeles fueron entregados a Ash, pero antes de firmarlos, Misty decidió leerlo. Le dieron un cuarto para que leyeran la información, tranquilos.

Misty tardó prácticamente una hora en leer la gran cantidad de hojas que le dieron por ese proyecto. Ash mientras tanto, se tambaleaba del sueño sentado en la silla… hasta que sutilmente su antigua amiga, le proporciono un codazo que lo dejo viendo Starmie danzantes…

—¡Oye! —se quejó, pasando la mano por el lugar del golpe—. Sé más cuidadosa.

Misty sonrió irónicamente— Ya —le pasó los papeles—, firma. Todo está muy bien —Ash tomó el papel—. Ese proyecto los subirá muy bien económicamente tanto a él como a ti… —cerró los ojos—. Aún me parece increíble —afirmó con la cabeza— que la idea haya salido de tu mente…

Ash pasó de mirarla a mirar el papel a firmar con el ceño fruncido— Sí, lo hice yo, ya te lo había dicho, créalo o no, señorita.

Misty sonrió para sí misma, cuando Ash le regresó la carpeta algo molesto.

— Vamos —le dijo la pelirroja, se levantó de la silla y salió, después de ella, lo hizo Ash.

Se reunieron con la mujer de antes, para que Ash firmará un comprobante de retiro

—Recuerden que la reunión es en cuatro días —les recordó antes de que salieran. Misty volteó y le asentó con la cabeza.

Misty guardó en su bolso la carpeta con los papeles y alcanzó a Ash que ya se había adelantado — Vaya como siempre tan caballero —respondió rezongona. Ash sonrió con sus ojos cerrados

— Así es… pero como no veo a ninguna dama por aquí… — Misty frunció los hombros y pasó chocándolo con toda su furia para sobrepasarlo— ¡Oye!

Misty no se detuvo pero aún así, dijo al aire en voz alta— Tú lo dijiste, no hay damas… así que te la aguantas —se alejó de él, pero éste le siguió el paso de la misma manera, jugando a ganarle el paso al otro, parecían esos dos niños de tiempo atrás a los que le gustaba pelear por todo. Misty fue la primera en pisar el hotel, así que levantó en el aire sus brazos triunfantes.

— Te gané…

—Si —Ash protestó para sí mismo—… pero no te acostumbres.

— Contigo siempre me acostumbro a ganar… —Misty lo miró con una sonrisa, Ash no dijo nada, solo la miró molesto, ésta entró al hotel pero se llevó por delante a un hombre que justo salía de allí—. Lo siento disculpe…

—No hay nada que disculparte, querida Misty —dijo la persona que sostenía a Misty de los brazos para evitar que se cayera; la chica de cabello naranja, levantó su mirada lentamente, ya que esa voz se le había hecho demasiado familiar… Cuando se halló con el rostro, vio a un guapo hombre de cabello bordo oscuro y tez moreno, que le sonreía.

Misty quedó paralizada, parpadeando sucesivamente

— Ru… Rudy —susurró, cuando éste le sonrió nuevamente.

—Sí, hola tanto tiempo —tomó la mano de la joven y la besó—, lo que los años han hecho con mi bello pimpollo, ya es toda una bella flor. El rostro de Misty se ruborizó por completo

— Ay Rudy… yo… —Ash molestó carraspeó a su costado, llamando la atención del líder de la isla Trovita.

—Veo… —Rudy tiró para atrás su cabello— que lo descortés no se te quita ni con los años Ash.

— hola… Rudy —soltó Ash de mala forma, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, no pensé que estaban juntos aquí.

— Así es —Ash afirmó y miró a Misty—, ¿Misty no teníamos algo que hacer? —la chica le negó con la cabeza aún mirando a Rudy

— No Ash… —la chica le negó con la cabeza aún mirando a Rudy— además solo estamos juntos por trabajo…

— Solo es trabajo —Rudy suspiró aliviado y tomó la mano derecha de Misty— ¿se hospedan en este hotel?

—No —Ash respondió con tono irónico —, solo pasábamos por aquí, entramos a ver…

— El señor Ketchum —dijo Misty, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— y yo nos hospedamos aquí, solo somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más.

— ¡Qué alegría le has dado a mi corazón! —Rudy ahora levantó, las dos manos cerrando sus ojos— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

—¡No! —exclamó Ash sin pensarlo, pero su compañera afirmó con la cabeza tras el sí que salió de su boca.

— Que no se diga más… —Rudy volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa— espérame en la recepción a las nueve, aquí estaré. Debo irme, Mary me espera… —besó la mano de Misty nuevamente—. Nos vemos —se alejó de allí dejando a Misty embelesada.

Ash pasó molesto su mano por delante de la hipnotizada joven y la dejó ahí.

El clima fue bastante tenso en el lugar hasta que se hicieron casi las nueve de la noche, Misty se apareció en la sala con un vestido azul marino muy bonito, tenía un gran volado -como si fuera una flor- en el hombro derecho, de largo le pasaba las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto, y apenas adornado con un hebilla del mismo color que su vestido, zapatos de taco bajo también en el mismo tono de azul.

Ash la observaba con recelo mientras la joven desaparecía tras la puerta, se había producido tanto para ir a ver a ese… La cabeza de Ash estaba que explotaba de los celos.

—¡No Ash! —se dijo a sí mismo— No tiene que importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer ella… —asentó con su cabeza—. No es tu problema.

Claro no era su problema, pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaría haciendo su… es decir Misty…

La joven la estaba pasando muy bien, la cena fue deliciosa, y después la bajaron bailando un poco… Cuando los pies ya no le daban, Misty pidió volver…

Mientras en aquella habitación del hotel, Ash iba y venía mirando la hora

— Ya son más de las doce y no llega… —sus manos estaban tomadas tras la espalda—. Mejor voy a ver —tomó su chaqueta, justo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una Misty con los zapatos en su mano derecha y algo cansada.

— ¿Se puede saber, dónde estabas? —Ash se acercó a ella, hecho una furia.

— Si sabes que estaba con Rudy — Misty apoyó su mano en el rostro— No sé por qué preguntas

— Ese tipo no me interesa —Ash apoyó sus manos en la cintura—, te lo pregunto por ese estado en el que llegas.

— Solo estoy cansada… —Misty sonrió— los pies me matan… Baile, hasta más no poder.

— ¿Estás segura? — Ash se cruzó de brazos.

Misty se cruzó de brazo, dejando caer sus zapatos al suelo.

—Si muy segura. Y óyeme… tú no me vengas a tratar así, que el primero que rompió la regla fuiste tú. Además —movió sus brazos— aquí no cuentan —Ash la miró –aún- en su porte serio.

—No me interesa, solo espero que no vuelvas a encontrarte con ese tipejo.

— Jajaja, ya entendí… —Misty se sonrió— ¡estás celoso!

— Claro que no… —Ash cerró sus ojos, algo apenado— es solo que este tipo, nunca me cayó bien.

— Mira —Misty sonrió—, a mí no me importa si te agrada o no, a mí sí, y listo.

— Da igual, no quiero verte de nuevo cerca de él —Ash volteó su mirada hacia otra parte—, ¿de acuerdo? —Misty lanzó una carcajada.

— Jajaja… ¿Y de quién debo estar cerca? —lo miró burlona— ¿De alguien como tú, ingenuo y cobarde? — Ash la miró con los puños apretados.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —Misty apoyó su mano en su boca.

—¡Ay! La verdad duele, ¿verdad Ash? —Ash solo la miró— No te diré más nada… me voy a dormir —Ash la detuvo del brazo.

—Mira, antes de que te vayas a acostar… de voy a decir algo —Misty lo miró, como diciendo si otra no queda—. Lo de ingenuo, me da igual que me lo digas, mucho me lo han dicho, pero lo de cobarde, no, eso no te lo permitiré… ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! —Misty volvió a reír.

—Si no lo eres, demuéstralo…

—¿Y cómo, según tú, te lo podría demostrar?

—No sé, mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo con un niñaco como tú.

—¡Yo no soy un niñaco! —el tono de Ash se había subido— ¡Ya verás, te demostraré que no soy un cobarde! —hizo un silencio— Ahora que lo pienso bien...según tú, ¿Por qué soy un cobarde?

— ¿Ves? —Misty levantó un ceja sin poder creer lo que oía— Ahí entra lo ingenuo, nunca entiendes nada... No sé cómo pude estar tan enamorada de ti.

— lo mismo digo...niñita... —dijo entre dientes, Ash, en tono irónico.

— Tú... —Misty le negó con la cabeza—, tú nunca estuviste enamorado de mí... porque si fuera así... jamás... hubieras pensado eso de mí.

— ¿acaso tú pensaste distinto a mí?

— Lo tuyo no es pensar... —respondió, Misty mordazmente— y cuándo lo haces... te equivocas —se acercó a Ash, y con un tono más atrevido dijo— ¿Sabes? Ya sé cómo puedes demostrar que no eres cobarde...

—¡¿Ah sí?! —exclamó Ash— ¡¿Cómo?! —Misty sonrió.

—Fácil, si no eres cobarde, bésame.

— ¡¿Queeeeé?! —gritó sobresaltado.

— ¿Ves?... —Misty suspiró— Eres un cobarde —dio media vuelta.

— ¡Espera! —Ash, volvió a estirar su mano para detenerla, Misty lo volteó mirándolo de reojo—. De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Bueno —se cruzó de brazos—, espero.

—Bien —se acercó a Misty, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, ¿Contenta?

—Niño... eres un gran niño inmaduro —dijo, apretando los puños.

—¿Querías un beso? ¡Ahí te lo di!

—No, contigo no se puede... —volvió a voltear— Mejor ve a dormir... es tarde.

—Si no estás contenta, cosa tuya —se alejó de ella— ¡Adiós!

—Ok... —se sentó en el sillón muy molesta—. Nunca entiende nada... yo no quería ese tipo de besos —resopló fastidiada— ya me quitó el sueño, maldito desgraciado.

Ash se detuvo al escucharla.

— ¿Entonces qué clase de besos querías?

— ¿Qué andas escuchando lo que yo hablo? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

— Yo escucho lo que yo quiero, los oídos son míos —respondió.

—Ja, ja —rio irónica.

—¿Decías algo de un beso?

—Ah no sé, tú supuestamente escuchaste lo que dije.

—Sí, escuché, que nunca te conformas con lo que te doy.

—No... —cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez—, tú nunca me conformaste, mejor dicho, nunca tuve de ti lo que quería.

— ¿O no serás que eres muy exigente? —Ash sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Demasiado exigente? —la pelirroja rió de forma cínica—. Si vieras que con tan poco me conformo… —volvió a reír—. Pero anda a pedirle peras al olmo contigo…

—Yo siempre te preste atención, y te di lo que necesitabas. ¿Sabes? me aburrí de pelear contigo, mejor me voy a dormir ¡hasta mañana!

—Ojala sea hasta nunca...—volvió a sonreír irónicamente—. ¿Lo que necesitaba? Sí, claro —refunfuñó—. Amor quería, eso nunca me lo diste.

—¡Sí, claro, niñita mimada...! —se dirigió a la puerta de salida— ...¡Adiós! Me largo de aquí, no pienso dormir en el mismo lugar en que estás tú.

—Pues disfrútalo mientras puedas, al menos que me quieras dar los treinta por ciento q te quedan de la casa —le ofreció mirándose las uñas.

— ¿30%? —Ash la miró espantado y comenzó a realizar cuentas con los dedos— ¿y eso por qué?

—Ah no… era treinta y cinco, olvidé mi ahorcado en casa.

—Habla claro... —se cruzó de brazos y puso en blanco su mirada—. Claro, si es que es posible...

—Bueno no te ibas, adiós señor cobarde.

—¡No me voy hasta que te expliques!

— ¿Explique qué? Es obvio si no quieres vivir más conmigo, me cedes tu parte y listo

—¡Rayos! De acuerdo, pero solo lo hago para no perder mi parte de la casa.

—Lo que generan los celos —se dijo pensante con el dedo índice en su mentón—, seguramente, si se lo pedía a Rudy, hubiera tenido un BESO.

—Otra vez con ese tipo...¡Ya deja de nombrarlo!

—No lo haré, porque —se paró con los puños apretados— contando al ingenuo y al embustero, él fue el único que realmente me trata bien —respondió con los ojos algo llorosos— es el único que valora todo de mí...

—Yo siempre te valore como persona y como mujer —dijo Ash molesto—. Claro, hasta que me enteré por boca de Dawn toda la verdad.

—Ja... ja... ja... —se acercó a él muy rápidamente, apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Ash, y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios— Ahí está tu error... ojala algún día lo comprendas — se alejó –nuevamente- de forma rápida para dirigirse a su habitación, y al entrar en ella se encerró con llave.

—¿Mi error?—se preguntó confundido — ¿Qué error habré cometido? —sacudió su cabeza — Mejor me voy a dormir, a lo mejor, la almohada me ayuda en algo —se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y entró en ella.


	5. Las Jugadas del Destino

Lo que parecían ser unas mini vacaciones, se tornó tormentoso con la reaparición de un sujeto a la vida de Ash y Misty…

Para Misty significaba un buen amigo, alguien que la quiere mucho, o demasiado…

Para Ash, solo significaba una cosa, precaución.

Pero, ¿cómo podía Ash ocultar o negar los celos, sí cada partícula de su ser hervía al saber que ella estaba con él?

Tan furioso estaba que generó con la muchacha, una gran pelea que lo dejó desconcertado, demasiado perplejo para reaccionar…

Según Misty había cometido un gran error… pero su pregunta era… ¿Cuál?

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 05**

**Las jugadas del destino**

* * *

><p>Por ese motivo, Ash no había pasado una muy buena noche, lo último dicho por Misty retumbaba en su mente… Motivo por el cual, esa mañana se despertó bastante cansado…<p>

—Rayos, no dormí casi cada anoche —protestó refregando su ojo derecho—. Mejor me voy a preparar un café —se dijo para sí mismo, deteniéndose pensante, cerca de la mesita de pie— ¿qué me habrá tratado de decir anoche con eso de que no crea todo lo que me dicen? —se dejó caer sobre el sillón, cuando una nota sobre aquella mesita llamó su atención— ¿Qué será esto? — tomó la nota y la leyó:

"_Hola Ash, buenos días, me fui a… a pasear un poco… nos vemos, no sé a qué hora regreso, chau"_

— Para ti también, buenos días, Misty —arrugando la nota en su mano derecha—. Ya se fue con ese tal Rudy, es lo más seguro —pensó –en voz alta- furioso.

Vio el carro con su desayuno en la entrada, se acercó a él, y comió lo más rápido que pudo, se cambió y bajó en busca de la prófuga… Buscó por el hotel, por las galerías y shoppings del lugar, pero no la encontró.

—¿Dónde rayos se metió? ¿Se la tragó la arena? —suspiró, acercándose a la playa—. Ya me cansé —se dejó caer en la arena… Hasta que una voz conocida para él, lo saludó.

—Hola Ash… tanto tiempo —él la miró, era una joven de cabello bordo sujeto en una larga coleta—. Soy Mary, ¿me recuerdas? —Ash tardó en reconocerla pero lo hizo.

—¡Hola! —sonrió— Has crecido bastante desde que te vi… ¿Cómo estás? —la jovencita se sentó al lado de Ash y suspiró.

—Bien… bien aburrida —sonrió— acompañando a mi hermano… pero prácticamente se olvidó de mí —cerró sus ojos—. No me quejo, se lo ve feliz…

— ¿Y por qué te dejó de lado? —Ash inclinó un poco su cabeza.

— Es que está —Mary puso sus puños cerrados frente a ella emocionada— como niño detrás de su enamorada —dio un gran suspiro romántico—. El amor me lo transforma.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra? —preguntó Ash algo nervioso.

— Allí —señaló hacia la playa— jugando con Misty —Ash siguió la dirección del brazo de la chica. Rudy cargaba en sus brazos a una joven de cabellera naranja que parecía reírse mucho — ¿No se ven tiernos?

Ash vio la escena, sin decir nada, miró a Mary y le preguntó.

— Mary… ¿Podrías hacerme un favorcito?

— Claro —sonrió—, dime Ash.

— ¿Podrías ir a comprar unos helados? — Ash metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaleco y entregándole dinero.

— ¿Unos helados? —preguntó confundida. Ash aún no sacaba su mirada de aquel espectáculo que daban Rudy y Misty.

—Sí es que se me antojo — miró a Mary con una sonrisa — cómprate uno para ti también

—Está bien — respondió la joven levantándose y yéndose a comprar.

Ash se levantó y se acercó un poco hacia ellos como para que pudieran oírlo, colocó sus manos alrededor de la boca y gritó.

— ¡Buenos días tortolos!

Al oír eso, el rostro sonriente de Misty, pasó a ser molesto, y miró al joven, pero no respondió. Rudy frunció el ceño y respondió

— ¡Buenos días, solitario!

Misty se bajó de los brazos de Rudy, dejando a relucir su traje de baño rojo… se cruzó de brazos y dijo— ¿Jugando a los detectives?

—Sí —Ash sonrió—, es que estaba muy aburrido allá dentro… Además necesito decirte algo…

— ¿No podías esperar hasta que regresara? —Misty apoyó sus manos en su cintura— ¿Tan urgente es?

— No —Ash negó con su cabeza—, sería demasiado tarde si esperaba hasta que regresaras.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Misty lo miró y luego levantó su mirada al cielo.

—Solo venía a decirte buenos días, mi querida Misty —dijo balanceando los brazos— y que la pases bien con tu Casanova. Bueno, menos no esperaba…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tú sabes, no te hagas la inocente, por favor, mira que no te queda —le señaló.

—¡Ay cierto! —exclamó, golpeando su cabeza sutilmente— ¿A ti no te puedo engañar, no? — tono irónico.

—Parece que no, pero a tu "nuevo" novio, sí que lo puedes hacer tonto, ¿verdad?

—Eso no me quita pasar un buen momento —rió con su mano sobre la boca—. Algo que tú nunca pudiste darme.

—Por supuesto, si pasabas tanto fuera de la casa con tus "asuntos importantes", no podía hacer mucho, ¿no crees?

— Es que iba a encontrarme con mis amantes —confesó irónica, cubriendo su rostro. Rudy saltó en el medio con un _"¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ Ya que no entendía que sucedía entre ambos

— ¿Qué —ahora Ash usó el tono irónico—, acaso Misty no te conto la historia versión completa?

Rudy se sentía extremadamente molesto por la actitud de Ash, pero Misty se movió y levantó su mano derecha para silenciarlo.

— Si, Rudy, es por eso... —le respondió aún, mirando con rabia a Ash—. Esa historia que te conté anoche.

— Pero... —Rudy parecía muy confundido ante la situación.

— Ahí compruebas cada una de mis palabras —le dijo Misty a Rudy, señalando a Ash con el pulgar.

— No puedo creerlo —susurró Rudy negando con la cabeza.

— Bueno Rudy...—dijo Ash con tono despectivo— ahí tienes a tu "señorita".

— Mi señorita je... je… —sonrió, tomó la mano de Misty y se la acerco a él—. La acepto sea lo que sea, porque en realidad y verdaderamente, yo la quiero.

— Rudy... —susurró Misty sumamente apenada.

— ¿Aunque después que quiera quitarte tu propia casa? —preguntó Ash alzando la ceja derecha, Rudy que –aún- seguía mirando a Misty, negó con su cabeza.

—Lo mío es de ella desde el momento que me diga que sí y eso ella lo sabe —Ash lo miró furioso.

—¡Entonces hagan lo que quieran, me da lo mismo lo que les ocurra!

— No se nota —soltó Rudy, quien dejó de mirar a Misty para mirarlo a él, lanzando su cabello hacia atrás—. No haces más que... estar pendiente de lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer.

—A mí que me importa lo que pienses, yo solo venía a darle un mensaje a Misty, y como se lo di, me largo —se alejó de allí rápidamente, aunque a cierta distancia volteó y le gritó a Misty — ¡Te espero a la noche Misty, claro, si no quieres perder tu casa, aunque me da lo mismo si llegas o no, total, ya tienes donde vivir! —volvió a mirar hacia el camino y se fue.

— ¿Ves, ves Rudy lo que él piensa de mí? —susurró abrazándose a sí misma.

—Aunque lo vi —observó cruzado de brazos como Ash se alejaba de ahí— y lo oí con mis propios ojos y oídos… aun me parece imposible de creer…

—Le lavaron el cerebro… —Misty suspiró — y yo quedé como la mala de la película.

— Tú tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca, haces mal dándole la razón… —le recomendó Rudy, apoyando las manos en los brazos de la joven de cabello naranja.

Misty cerró sus ojos dejando caer una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla derecha.

— Ay disculpa —secó su rostro con el revés de la mano derecha—, no sé ni porqué lloro.

— Si tienes ganas de llorar —la abrazó—, llora Misty. Sé que esas palabras debieron dolerte…

— Duelen y mucho —dijo Misty liberando las lágrimas que tenía presas desde hace un par de años, en aquel abrazo.

— Te llevo al hotel —Rudy se separó de ella—, deberías descansar un poco —le aconsejó, justo cuando se acercó Mary con los helados y le entregó uno a Misty.

—Ten algo rico, te ayudará —le sonrió.

— Gracias… —Misty tomó el helado y le regresó la sonrisa.

— De nada… —respondió la jovencita.

Mientras el señor Ketchum, daba vueltas por ahí, pensando en esa escena…

—Yo no sé qué tanto me preocupo de esa mujer, hoy solo comprobé aún más que de verdad, es una cualquiera. Ya no me seguiré atormentando más por esto. Si por estúpidas reglas no puedo tener toda la casa, se la compraré, o se la vendo. Después de todo, si la puedo alejar de mí, es lo que importa... —puso su puño cerrado frente a él—. Y ya me decido, llegando a Kanto, le pediré matrimonio a Dawn, y con eso se acaba un ciclo más de mi vida, para comenzar uno nuevo.

…

Ash y Misty, no volvieron a hablar desde aquel hecho, se limitaban a un buen día, buenas noches y nada más…

Luego de la última reunión, Misty se enteró de algo que la dejó muy contenta, aunque a Ash solo le generó un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta… La chica estaba muy emocionada.

…

Mientras en la región Kanto, la señorita Dawn estaba en su apartamento con Gary, éste iba y venía frente a ella, la cual estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón…

— ¡Ya por favor, Gary! —exclamó exasperada.

Gary se le acercó, aún mucho más exasperado que la peliazulada.

— ¿No entiendes? ¡Hoy regresan! Hoy el principal motivo para separarlos empieza a ser realidad —apretó el puño— y yo estoy separada de ella —Dawn sonrió.

—Bueno, al menos yo tengo a Ash —dio una risita irónica—. ¡No puedo pedir más!

— Si puedes… —se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja derecha, ya no había marcas del golpe efectuado por la pelirroja una semana atrás—, pasaron cinco años, el único avance que diste, fue el noviazgo, no has conseguido nada… —aflojó los brazos y los hombros tratando de conseguir tranquilizarse— ninguno de los dos logró algo más con ellos…

— Sabíamos que no era fácil… —cerró sus ojos—, menos sabiendo que ahora viven juntos…

—Y más ahora que Misty nos tiene en sus manos… —movió la cabeza para ambos lados haciendo sonar su cuello.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sorprendida.

— El proyecto, el proyecto que se acaba de firmar… —pasó su mano desesperada por el rostro al no conseguir relajarse—. Ash y yo, tenemos un 30 por ciento cada uno de ese proyecto… El cuarenta por ciento restante, le pertenecerá a la firma anónima… Así lo decidió el comité…

—Vaya —exclamó fingiendo entender—, ¿y qué tiene que ver esa firma anónima con esto?

—Mucho—afirmó con la cabeza— mucho más de lo que piensas…

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

_Hace cinco años, Misty y Ash aún eran amigos, y acababan de ganar el concurso…_

_Gary había llegado al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste…Misty lo recibió bastante confundida por la prisa en la que pidió verla en investigador pokémon._

—_Hola Gary, me sorprende tu presencia, ¿sucede algo?_

—_Es que… —se veía bastante preocupado—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_Misty se alarmó un poco por el estado del joven así que accedió y lo invitó a pasar, lo guió a la cocina, allí le ofreció un café. Gary tomó la taza y suspiró antes de hablar._

—_Gracias… veras… —Misty se sentó frente a él— estoy actuando contra la voluntad de Ash —y aquella frase, la preocupó aún mucho más. _

—_¿En contra de Ash? —susurró— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Le pasó algo? —Gary tomó una mano de Misty, ésta miró la mano y luego miró a Gary—. ¡Ya dime! _

— _El proyecto de Ash, puede perjudicarse, si no contamos con la firma anónima de un líder de gimnasio._

— _¿Cómo? —exclamó poniéndose de pie y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa— ¡Ash lleva tiempo en ese proyecto! No puedo permitirle que…_

—_¿Entonces me ayudarás?_

— _Pues claro —respondió con un leve tono molesto por la duda del investigador— ¡Siempre haré lo que sea por ayudar a Ash! Eso ni lo dudes._

—_Gracias…_

:·:·:···Fin del flashback···:·:·:

Dawn, lo miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo, al comprender -por fin- el origen de todo lo que habían hecho. No solo interesaban las personas, si no el dinero que Misty representaba para Gary.

—Eso, eso…

— Luego de eso —afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa ladeada—, la convencí de que el proyecto fue más mío, que de Ash —sonrió—. Y si Dawn, eso quiere decir que la mayoría de las ganancias que produzcamos le pertenece a la líder de ciudad Celeste… —cerró su puño frente a él—. Es por eso que quería hacerla mía, pero no hubo caso…

—La niña fue muy fiel a su amor por Ash… —apoyó la mano en su mentón—. Eso es muy grave… —Gary se detuvo frente a ella y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Dawn, ésta lo miró confundida.

— Es por eso necesitamos que hagas caer a Ash perdidamente en tus brazos —resopló— para colmo están muy distanciados últimamente.

— Sí… —corrió la mirada de Gary y suspiró—. Ash está muy extraño desde que supo que tenía que convivir con Misty…

— Bueno —Gary la tomó del rostro para que volviera a mirarlo—, al menos tú consigues de él, lo que quieras —Dawn sonrió—. Solo tienes que convencerlo de que se casen…

— Ok… lo haré —cerró sus ojos— me convertiré en la señora Ketchum… ¡Como que me llamo Dawn!

— Eso es lo que más, más me gusta de ti —acercó su rostro y la besó.

…

Mientras en las islas Naranja… Misty estaba tomando un café con Rudy -en la cafetería del hotel- ella tenía la mirada baja, y él, solo la miraba

— Cuéntame… —pidió tomándole la mano— ¿Qué paso?

— Es que… —suspiró— esto fue ayer en la tarde: Estaba en la laptop, pasando los informes de la reunión… cuando… él llegó lo más campante…

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

— _¡Hola Misty! —la saludó Ash ingresando a la sala con una enorme sonrisa _

_Ésta lo miró confundida por la actitud, y tras pensar «¿Y a éste que le pasa?» sacudió su cabeza para responder _

— _Hola… _

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó aun con una sonrisa tan esforzada que confundió mucho a Misty._

— _Paso el informe de la reunión de hoy —respondió mirándolo de reojo_

— _Ah… ya veo… —se alejó y tomó un par de uvas de una frutera que había en una mesada a la entrada de la suite— ¿También podrías hacer los cálculos de la casa?_

— _Por supuesto —Misty sonrió ladeado—, ¿vas a vendérmela?_

— _No —le negó con la cabeza— voy a comprártela._

—_¿Quién dijo que quiero venderla? —respondió Misty con el ceño fruncido._

— _Vamos — Ash apoyó sus manos en su cintura—, dame un valor. Te pago lo que me pidas, la necesitaré pronto…_

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Es que como me voy a casar con Dawn, necesitare un lugar donde vivir, ¿no lo crees?_

—_Ah… — respondió aguantándose las lágrimas que el nudo que se formó en su garganta, le provocó. Aspiró y se las tragó para responder— sí, es verdad, pero mi parte de la casa no está en venta, ni mucho menos te la vendaría a ti._

—_¿Por qué te niegas tanto? Tú ya tienes muchos lugares a donde ir a vivir. Además, el último que te conseguiste con Rudy, está muy bonito_

—_Si pero está lejos de lo que verdaderamente amo —cerró la laptop y se levantó. _

—_¿Tus otros amores?_

—_Sí —cerró sus ojos— mis otros amores, los que nunca me fallan… mis Pokémon._

—_Está bien, haré lo que me dices… — Misty volteo a verlo— te vendo mi parte de la casa, quédatela, la cosa es no verte más… Cuando lleguemos a pueblo Paleta, les diré a todos las noticias, y no volveré a verte nunca más_

—_Lo mismo digo, para mí no serás más nada que un simple retador idiota, que pasó por ciudad Celeste por una medalla cascada._

—_Y para mí, solo serás una líder como cualquier otra._

_Misty cerró sus ojos y luego sonrió. _

— _Te tomo la palabra —lo miró con decisión—. Será muy bonito ver cómo te derrumbas… sin esta estúpida que te sostenga, cada vez que vas a caer —y sin más se encerró en su habitación._

— _Por favor —gritó Ash furioso— ni que fueras la única mujer en el mundo… Además para eso tendré a Dawn ahora, la única que supo hacerme ver la realidad… ¡Adiós! _

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

— Ya Misty —Rudy le sonrió con cariño—, debes ser fuerte, si Ash decidió casarse con Dawn…

— Se casará con una persona que solo… — Misty lo miró con sus ojos llorosos.

— Pues Misty —se levantó y se agachó frente a ella, para secarle la mirada con su pañuelo—, déjalo. Deja que se golpee una vez, no puedes ir siempre tras él, protegiéndolo de todo. No eres su madre…

— Siempre estuve pendiente de él, más que de mi misma —Misty bajo su mirada— ¿Qué acaso está mal?

—No, no está mal —dijo parándose—. Uno tiene que hacer cosas por la persona que ama, pero… si vas a salir lastimada…

— Al menos tengo una gran cantidad de dinero en recompensa a ello… —miró la carpeta azul que estaba sobre la mesa— y tendré la casa para mi sola —se sonrió tratando de no pensar en Ash.

— Así Misty —sonrió— me gusta más cuando sonríes…

— Gracias por todo Rudy —le dijo tomándole la mano— eres un espectacular amigo —se levantó, se colocó su bolso— Ya debo volver a Kanto.

— Está bien Misty —susurró algo triste por la noticia, mas ésta se acercó y besó su mejilla— Misty… — susurró.

—No estés mal, Rudy, por esto que pasó. Tú no tienes la culpa, yo debí parar esto; pero su peor castigo, será nunca saber la verdad… y casarse con alguien que le da lo mismo si es él u otro… —volvió a cerrar los ojos para respirar de forma profunda— Espero verte pronto —y tras tomar la carpeta, se fue de allí rápidamente.

— Adiós Misty….

Misty pasó por al lado de Ash, que estaba parado en la puerta de la cafetería y le estrelló una carpeta en el pecho al joven.

— Eso debes darle a Gary cuando bajamos… —le informó pasando de largo.

…

El barco que los llevaría de nuevo a Kanto no tardó en llegar; una vez embarcados, Misty no se despegó de la laptop, parecía sacar cálculos, y sonreía cada vez, que leía la pantalla.

—Me dieron… el cuarenta por ciento… Soy la socia mayoritaria del proyecto de estos dos —sonrió—. No fue tan malo ser la pobre victima… —Pikachu estaba sentado en su regazo—. Es una lástima que no pudiste estar con nosotros en el hotel, Pikachu… nos hubieras sido útil… —acarició su cabeza—. Bueno, veamos… —abrió una página de colores— ¿Cuáles de estos colores, te gusta? —preguntó sonriéndole al roedor— Tengo pensado redecorar todo la casa de nuevo, ahora que será solo mía —Pikachu la miró no muy contento con el comentario de la chica de cabello naranja—. Bueno discúlpame…

Ash llegó a donde Misty buscando a Pikachu.

— ¡Pikachu… ven aquí! — le pidió a su Pokémon, pero éste solo se aferró a la joven, y apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de Misty— ¡Pikachu! —éste seguía negándole— ¡Ya, ven aquí!

— Ve Pikachu —le pidió con la mano derecha entre las orejas del roedor, le sonrió y besó su mejilla, apenando al Pokémon—. Debes portarte bien… luego seguimos… —el Pokémon asentó con su cabeza y se fue con su entrenador.

…

Cuando el barco ancló en la región Kanto, Gary y Dawn esperaban por los dos… Ash bajó rápidamente a abrazar y a besar a su novia, lo cual dejó un poco paralizada a Misty pero sin embargo se acercó a Gary sonriéndole.

— Misty —Gary sonrió, tomándole las manos—, eres… fabulosa, ¡muchas gracias por todo!

—De nada… —Misty cerró sus ojos—, si de todas formas, tengo mis beneficiosos.

—Vamos a tomar algo… —exclamó Dawn sonriente.

— Sí —afirmó Ash apoyó su mano en el estómago—, me muero de sed y hambre.

El cuarteto, se fueron a un hermoso restaurante, ambas parejas, comieron y hablaron del proyecto. Claro, Misty se sentía incomoda entre tantos mentirosos así que ni bien terminó de vaciar su plato, se levantó de la silla e informó.

—Me voy… —Gary la tomó de la mano para detenerla—. Gary…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el investigador sorprendido—. Nada de esto sería posible sin ti.0

—Lo sé… —se soltó sutilmente— pero estoy cansada.

—¿Qué hizo ella de grandioso? —declaró molesto y de forma altanera, Ash— Si solo supervisó papeles,

— No solo eso —Misty lo miró frunciendo el ceño—, ¿recuerdas la firma que tiene el cuarenta por ciento?

— ¿Qué tiene? — Ash la miró confundido.

— Soy yo —le informó señalándose.

Ash que justo le daba un mordisco a un bocadillo, se golpeó con el puño en el pecho, ya que se había atorado, Dawn lo miraba sin saber que hacer, Misty la miró y tomó su vaso de agua, para pasárselo al muchacho, Ash lo tomó, bebió y pudo tragar— Gracias…

— Ni un vaso de agua puede darte —protestó pero se rio para sí misma, Dawn la miró molesta, pero Gary la calmó—. Regresando al tema… yo fui la que aprobó el proyecto para que lo llevaras acabo… —se colocó su bolso—. Otras de las grandes estupideces que cometí… por querer siempre ayudarte… —y se fue sin voltear.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó Ash señalando el camino por el que se fue la pelirroja.

— Bueno… —susurró sentándose una vez más—, sí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —protestó molesto.

— Porque… —Gary tomó y bebió de su copa—, porque no quise… —se escucha el anuncio del barco a Sinnoh y Gary se vuelve a parar— Dawn… ese es nuestro barco.

— ¿Cómo? — Ash miró a Dawn confundido.

— Voy a ver a mi mamá —Dawn sonrió—, Gary también viene, tiene que ir a ver al profesor Rowan.

— Ah, bueno —sonrió y tomó las manos de la peliazulada—, cuando regreses te tengo una sorpresa…

—¿En serio?

— Si… —le afirmó—, pero ahora ve… ya sabrás cuando regreses…

— Ahora me dejas con la intriga —protestó la coordinadora.

— Mejor… — Ash sonrió para sí mismo—, así piensas más en mí, y regresas pronto.

— Sí lo haré… —afirmó—, adiós amor —le dio un beso.

—Adiós cariño… Cuídate…

Gary miró a Dawn y luego miró a Ash

—Te la voy a cuidar bien… —Gary y Dawn se retiraron y Ash siguió allí comiendo.

— Tengo mucha hambre… —por un momento, dejó de comer— Todo esto me dejó una mala sensación… —movió su cabeza—. Bah, como sea… —y siguió comiendo.

Mientras Misty, iba muy deprisa para alejarse del puerto, cuando se llevó por delante a un joven.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— no veía por donde…

—Descuida Misty — respondió interrumpiéndola, un joven de cabello verde…

—Drew —exclamó con una sonrisa—, ¿Qué haces por Kanto?

— Venia a ver a May… — Drew lanzó su cabello hacia atrás—, iba camino a su apartamento.

— Ah bien —sonrió—, vamos por el mismo camino…

—Si no te molesta —sonrió.

— Para nada… —le informó, tras negar con la cabeza—, es bueno tener compañía en el camino, si no es aburrido…

— Y tú… ¿trabajando?

—Si… más bien, recibiendo mí premio por ayudar tantos años a un bueno para nada…

—¿Qué pasó con Ash? — el comentario de Drew, hizo reír a Misty.

— Eso fue divertido —ésta se cubrió la boca con la mano.

— Si… —comentó apenado, y le dio una rosa—, ten… las mujeres son mas bonitas sonriendo, no creo que Ash merezca tus lágrimas

— Gracias… —dijo tomando la rosa.

—Una cosa que debes saber siempre… aquel que merezca tus lágrimas, nunca te hará llorar… — le sonrió— ¡Al menos que te merezcas un regaño!

Misty lo miró sorprendida

— lo tendré en cuenta… —afirmó.

Llegados a la torre de May, se despidieron y Misty siguió su camino.

—Bien, gracias Drew —miró la rosa—. No volveré a derramar una sola lágrima más por Ash… ni una sola…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contactos con la autora: Página de Facebook, Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua.<em>**


	6. Esperanzas Rotas

Ash y Misty estaban pasando por la crisis más grande de su relación como simples conocidos, prácticamente nada querían con el otro; seguían solo compartiendo la misma casa, hasta que Ash consiguiera donde mudarse, luego de su casamiento con Dawn…

¡Se iba a casar con Dawn! Con la joven que lo engaña tan sutil y cruelmente frente a sus ojos y él ni cuenta se da…

_¿Hasta qué punto llegara su ingenuidad? ¿Tan bien engañado se encontraba que no entraba en razones?_

Ya a Misty, muy poco le importaba, había decidido dejar de lado sus sentimientos, y desechar sus esperanzas rotas, por un amor que al parecer, jamás… vería la luz…

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 06**

**Esperanzas rotas**

* * *

><p>—¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! —sonaban voces alegres cerca de una pareja de enamorados, estos vestían de hermosos trajes de color blanco, el color de la pureza, representando lo puro de su amor, ella tenía un largo vestido de caída libre, él, tenía un traje de moño; lucían felices y enamorados, el amor se reflejaba en sus ojos, con los cuales se miraban mutuamente…<p>

El hombre tomó las manos de ella, las elevó y las juntó, dándole un beso entre ellas, luego volvió a mirar los ojos verdeazulados de su compañera.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te amo? —le preguntó, formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—No —cerró sus ojos apenada—, al menos no, en los últimos cinco minutos —miró fijamente los ojos café del morocho que tenía frente a ella—. Pero yo también te amo… —el joven apoyó su mano derecha en la nuca de la chica peli naranja y la besó…

—Estaremos juntos por siempre —le susurró separando su rostro del de ella.

—Si —le asentó con la cabeza—, yo quiero estar por siempre a tu lado…

Pero la magia del cuento desapareció en un suspiro, la paz y alegría del ambiente, se vio cubierto por una energía negativa; él cubrió a su pareja en los brazos pero fue inútil, dos desconocidos enmascarados, vestidos de negro, echaron a perder la pureza de la relación…

Aunque luchaban por no separarse, esos dos sujetos lo lograron, aun así, ellos estiraron sus brazos para lograr tomarse de las manos.

—No lo olvides… —le gritó ella entre lágrimas— yo solo te amo a ti…

—No lo olvidaré —respondió él apretando el puño…

El escenario volvió a cambiar, todo era oscuridad y una luz cubriendo a la mujer… Estaba sentada en el suelo, sus piernas juntas estiradas hacia un costado, su cuerpo tirado hacia delante, donde apoyaba los puños contra el suelo.

—Mentiroso —sollozaba— nunca creíste en mi… me dejaste sola y abandonada….

—Deja de molestar Misty —sonó una voz que hizo que la joven levantara así su mirada—, en este sueño tu tiempo acabó, deja de vivir en el sueño que yo haré realidad.

—Nunca te lo permitiré —sus ojos demostraban furia, mientras miraba la joven que apareció frente a ella—. Nunca tendrás mi vida —se levantó, junto su fuerza en el puño derecho para golpearla… pero ésta desapareció— Pero, ¿qué? —se preguntó confundida… llevó sus manos a su rostro y las deslizo por su cabello—. Ya no más —cayó de rodillas al piso y luego su cuerpo hacia un lado… parte de su cabello naranja había caído en su rostro, y de sus ojos verdes, caían lágrimas sin control—. Ya quiero despertar… por favor… ¡DESPIERTA!

…

—¡Ah! —efectivamente, Misty despertó en un gran grito, estaba agitada, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que brotaban sin control— Otra vez… otra vez —miró sus manos— el mismo maldito sueño de hace cinco años atrás… —miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, la prolijidad de tal, la suavidad de su cama… se dejó caer hacia atrás—. Pensé que me había librado de él.

—¿Misty? —la puerta de su habitación se abrió, el pequeño roedor amarillo saltó a brazos de la recién despertada, mientras su entrenador, la miraba preocupado, acomodándose la corbata de su traje— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si —respondió, mirando hacia la pared, enjuagándose las lágrimas con los dedos— perfecta…

—Es que… —entró en la habitación— te oímos gritar, y vaya que nos asustamos… —Misty lo miró molesta, roja de su llanto—. Si, si, lo sé… —tomó el cuaderno de la repisa de Misty— ¿Rompí otra regla, no?

—Por lo que te importan las reglas… ya te vas a ir… así que… sal de mi habitación, por favor — le dijo levantándose -tan de golpe- que perdió el equilibrio, al menos Ash actuó rápido y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo— ¡Suéltame! —le exigió.

—Sí, espera —la acercó a la cama, y la soltó de golpe—. Ahí está, te solté… —Misty lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Oye… — se acercó a ella, sus mejillas estaban rojas—, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—Porque tienes las mejillas rojas como Pikachu —sonrió—, déjame ver… —quiso apoyar su mano en la frente de Misty pero ésta no se dejó—. ¡Oye solo quiero saber si llamó un médico o no!

—ja… ja… —lo miró de reojo— ¿Por qué haces esto, si soy lo peor que te paso?

—Mira, eres una mujer, y por eso lo hago… seas lo que seas… —tomó el rostro de Misty y apoyó su mano, efectivamente, ardía—. Auch —sacudió su mano—, estás hirviendo…

—¿Qué te importa? —quiso levantarse de nuevo, pero se volvió a marear— ¡Cielos! —apoyó la mano en su frente, al caer sentada nuevamente en la cama— No veo nada…

—Bueno, es fácil —apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Misty y la recostó—. Te quedaras en cama… iré a llamar a un médico… Pikachu —miró a su Pokémon— si se levanta, la atacas…

—¿Pika? — dijo el Pokémon confundido inclinando su cabeza, su entrenador lo miró, y asentó.

—Bien, ya vengo… —cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él— ¿A quién le habrá dicho? _"Mentiroso nunca creíste en mi"_ —sintió un escalofrió— Lo sentí tan directo —sacudió su cabeza, y bajó las escaleras hacia el teléfono, que empezó a sonar— ¡Uy justo ahora! — atendió— ¿hola?

—Ash, hijo —sonó la voz de Delia contenta—, ¿Cómo estás amor?

—Con una Misty que hierve en temperatura —susurró sin mirarla.

—¿Qué? — exclamó la señora con un grito.

—Si mamá —se quejó Ash— ¡me dejaras sordo!

—Lo siento… —se disculpó—. Llamaba para avisarte que estoy camino a la casa, así que ahora apuro mis pasos.

—Está bien, te espero, mientras llamo a un doctor.

—Bien Ash… nos vemos —cortó la comunicación, y Ash aprovechó para llamar a un doctor…

Una vez comunicado con éste, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Misty, con una bandeja donde tenía un vaso de agua, un termómetro y un tira de aspirinas…

—Lo que me falta… hacerle de enfermero —subió las escaleras protestando— ¡Qué castigo!

Cuando entró, Pikachu la miraba, ésta dormía destapada, el camisón azul que usaba para dormir, era lo único que la cubría… sus mejillas aún más rojas que antes, preocuparon mucho a Ash.

—¿Por qué me siento así? — se preguntó para sí mismo— ¿Por qué no puedo verla así? —sacudió su cabeza— ¡Misty! —la llamó— Necesito tomarte la temperatura —el Pokémon se acercó y la movió.

—¿Qué pasa? — se sentó de golpe, con sus ojos entrecerrados…

—Necesito que te tomes la temperatura —comentó Ash, entregándole el termómetro— y que te tomes esto —le dio una aspirina y el vaso con agua.

Misty tomó la aspirina y se bebió el vaso completo de agua— Gracias —apoyó el vaso en la bandeja, y colocó el termómetro en su boca, no tardó mucho en emitir un sonido, así que Ash se lo sacó de inmediato.

—Veamos… — miró y el termómetro marcaba "39, 3°"— Cielos, vuela de fiebre… —dijo acostándola una vez más en la cama—. Vas a tener que descansar por hoy…

—¡No me gusta descansar! —se quejó la chica, aunque el dolor de cabeza por la fiebre la hicieron desistir y acomodarse en la cama para dormir.

Ash la observó y sin querer una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios.

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

— _Vas a tener que descansar por hoy —le había dicho la pelirroja al chico de cabellos azabaches con un tono acusador en su voz._

—_No me gusta descansar —se quejó el entrenador—. ¡Me aburro aquí en la cama! —protestó._

—_¡Cielos! —Misty se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo te aguanta Delia?_

—_¡Es que es mi mamá! —afirmó con una gran sonrisa._

—_Ojalá vuelva pronto de ciudad Verde, no quiero tener que hacerte de enfermera por mucho tiempo más…_

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazo—, ¿tan poquito me quieres?_

—_¡Ash! —tomó un cojín de los pies de la cama y se lo lanzó pegándole de lleno en la cara al entrenador—. ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Solo tienes un resfriado, no te estás muriendo!_

—_Podría morirme mañana —le informó._

—_Podrías morir por mi puño en cualquier momento —le amenazó la chica con su puño en alto._

—_¡El día que tú te enfermes me las vas a pagar!_

—_Yo nunca me enfermó Ketchum —le dijo triunfante—. ¡Así que no te preocupes por tener que ser mi enfermero!_

—_Que lastima —protestó frunciendo los labios._

—_¿Qué lástima? —preguntó sorprendida._

—_Sí —puso el puño bajó su mentón—, una Misty enferma debe ser súper dócil._

—_¡Ash! —volvió a tomar el cojín que Ash había lanzado al suelo y se acercó para pegarle reiteradas veces con él—. ¡Tonto!_

—_¡Pero así me quieres!_

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

—¿Me querías? —se preguntó el joven en voz alta sin darse cuenta -aunque para su suerte- la líder de gimnasio estaba ya dormida—. Al menos eso parecía… sí que la pasábamos bien… juntos… —el timbre de la casa sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos en voz alta— Seguro es el doctor. Pikachu… cuídala —el Pokémon afirmó y su entrenador salió de allí nuevamente.

Bajó las escaleras a máxima velocidad, y para su suerte, no solo el médico esperaba tras la puerta, si no su madre también, Ash cerró la puerta y condujo al doctor a la habitación de Misty, informándole su actual temperatura…

Ash tenía que irse a trabajar, así que dejó a su madre y al doctor con Misty, y se retiró.

Delia se quedó con Misty -cuando el medico se retiró- colocándole paños fríos a la joven que solo dormía…

— Misty —susurró con la mirada triste mientras apoyaba un paño frío por su rostro—, algún día tus fuerzas flaquearían —hundió el paño en el agua con hielo que tenía a un lado de ella— Pero sé que te recuperaras de esto —miró a Pikachu— ¿Verdad Pikachu? —el roedor eléctrico le afirmó con la cabeza—. Misty no es una persona débil —apretó el paño para soltar el agua de más, y lo apoyó en la frente de Misty una vez más— Ash —susurró—, ¿por qué actuaste así? ¿Por qué? —el teléfono de la mesa de luz de Misty sonó, así que ella atendió— ¿diga?

—Hola mamá —dijo Ash, desde su oficina— ¿Cómo sigue? — se paró de su sillón y camino por el lugar…

—La temperatura está en treinta y nueve, pero aún es alta —respondió Delia mirando a Misty, Ash cerró los ojos, adolorido por esa noticia…

—¿El médico no le mandó antibióticos? —preguntó alarmado.

—Sí, pero no puedo salir a comprarlos… —Delia suspiró—. No la puedo dejar sola así…

—Ok —se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y tomó una lapicera—. Dime que necesita y lo compraré de camino a casa…

—Gracias hijo… —Delia le pasó la lista de medicamentos—. Y eso es todo Ash…

—Bien mamá —respondió, dejando el lápiz—. Cuando salga de la oficina, voy por los medicamentos…

—Está bien —ambos cortaron la comunicación y Delia sonrió—. Al parecer… el amor es más fuerte que todo…

Ash dejó el teléfono, y vio la lista que su madre le había dictado…

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —se preguntó—. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de correr por la salud de Misty? ¿Eh? —suspiró, dobló el papel, lo guardó y salió de su oficina—. May…

—Si —respondió la joven de cabello marrón— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —estaba dudoso—, ya me voy a retirar… Es temprano, pero tengo una urgencia…

May lo miró preocupada, pero solo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza.

—Lo sé… cualquier inconveniente le aviso… —sonrió—. Descuida Ash, deja todo en mis manos.

—Gracias amiga — le respondió con una sonrisa, y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasará? —se preguntó May golpeando el costado de su boca derecho con un lápiz…

…

Mientras en aquella casa, Misty abría sus ojos, poco pero lo suficiente para ver a Delia a su lado…

—Delia —balbuceó, cuando la imagen de sus ojos se hacía cada vez más nítida— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hago de enfermera —le respondió con una sonrisa—, tienes mucha fiebre… es mejor que te la bajemos… —sonrió— Pero tú coopera también —le reprochó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Delia —sonrió—, por estar aquí… conmigo —Misty tomó la mano de la señora, y ésta se emocionó.

—Misty —afirmó la mano que Misty le tomó—, ¡no puedes dejarte vencer tan fácilmente! ¿Dónde está la niña con voluntad de acero que conocí?

—No lo sé Delia… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Créame que me gustaría saberlo…

—No Misty —tomó un pañuelo, y secó los ojos verdes de la líder—, no lograrás nada llorando…

—Pero —cerró sus ojos— ¿Qué quiere que haga? —hizo un silencio, sin saber si decir o no lo que sabía, decidió soltarlo— ¡Ash se casará con Dawn ¡

—¿Qué? —Delia se paró en su lugar atónita por la noticia— ¿Cómo?

—Eso me dijo él —apoyó el antebrazo derecho sobre su mirada—, se va a casar, con la que lo tiene engañado.

—Pero Misty, tienes que decirle la verdad… mi hijo tiene que saber que ustedes fueron engañados por Gary y Dawn —le dijo aterrada.

—No Delia —la miró negándole con la cabeza—. Ash nunca me creerá a mí si le digo que Gary y Dawn nos engañaron para separarnos, que todo lo que nos separó fueron inventos de esos dos… —tomó aire y susurró—. Eso se lo puedo asegurar… ni usted tiene la seguridad de que le crea…

—Si, puede que tengas razón —se sentó sin poder creerlo— Así tan fácilmente, ¿ganaron? —apoyó su mano sobre la de Misty—. Dawn quiere a mi hijo, pero solo ganó su lugar con mentiras, ensuciando tu nombre…

—¿Cree que me siento feliz? —dijo apretando los dientes— ¿Sabiendo que esa cosa, tiene toda mi vida, una vida que me arruinó y me quitó con mentiras?

—Bueno Misty, cálmate… —le pidió Delia, calmándose y calmándola a ella también—, sólo empeorarás las cosas… tu salud es lo que nos importa ahora.

—Ya lo decidí Delia, dejaré que Ash se casé, no voy a pelear más… Si es feliz creyendo que soy una cualquiera, cuando solo viví para él, cuando solo mi corazón es de él y de nadie más… No voy a hacer nada para evitarlo… Ojala, algún día sepa todo y ya sea tarde para que así sienta lo que yo siento ahora…

—¿Quieres que permitamos que viva en una mentira? —Delia no podía creer lo que oía.

—Si Delia —respondió entrecerrando sus ojos lentamente—, dejemos que se golpee en su realidad él solo… — cerró sus ojos y quedó dormida de nuevo…

—Misty… —susurró triste, colocándole un nuevo paño—. Lo siento, pero yo hablaré con Ash igual… no voy a permitir que se case… no con ella —sacó el termómetro de la axila de Misty, y marcaba "38, 5°" — ¡Qué bien! ¡La temperatura ya bajó! Solo falta que llegué Ash con los remedios —sonrió, pero ella no se percató, que apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, escuchando toda la conversación… estaba Ash…

…

El joven entrenador estaba atónito, mudo, simplemente no podía emitir palabra alguna. Todo le había llegado de golpe, sus ojos brillaron en confusión, todo lo que había creído, resultaba ser falso; durante los últimos años había vivido una mentira, había estado ciego. Ciego a lo que sucedía en verdad.

No aguanto más su posición tras la puerta y bajó las escaleras saliendo de la casa, huyendo de todo, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Todo daba vueltas, cada palabra, cada reclamo. En su estómago, se revolvía un sentimiento de odio, de rabia, que deseaba salir sin control.

— ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo pude ser tan...? — se repetía con un gran reproche, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro— ¿Cómo caí en las redes de Dawn? ¿Por qué le creí? —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo su rabia— ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? —levantó la mirada—. Seguro que todo los sabían… y yo… y yo… como el gran estúpido del cuento no me di cuenta de nada... Soy un... —elevó la mirada hacia el cielo— Misty... —susurró y bajó la vista al suelo—, es esto lo que has estado tratando de decirme...—las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho a su madre retumbaron en su cabeza _"Él nunca lo creería de mí... él cree que soy una cualquiera"_ — ¡No!...— negó con la cabeza, intentando aliviarse de su conmoción— Perdóname... Misty… yo... no...—en ese instante, se dio cuenta de seguía con la bolsa de los medicamentos en su mano derecha—. Es verdad... lo olvide —se dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa.

Su madre le recibió algo preocupada -después de todo- May le había dicho que tenía rato de haber salido de la oficina.

—¿Ash? —la señora no pudo evitar ver que su hijo no estaba bien— ¿Sucede algo? —apoyó la mano en el hombro de Ash, al momento que éste la abrazó— Hijo… ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué mamá? —la abrazó con fuerza, mientras lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos— ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué fui tan idiota?

—Ash… —Delia lo separó de ella—, ¿qué pasa?

—Las oí —dijo el joven aún derramando lágrimas—. Te escuche hablar con Misty…

—¡Oh cielos! —apoyó su mano derecha en el rostro y luego lo volvió a abrazar— Hijo…

—Me siento destruido mamá… —cerró sus ojos—. No sé qué es real o es ficción, producto de la mentira…

—¿Quieres que te cuente? —preguntó, tomando la bolsa de remedios…

—Si, por favor mamá… —respondió cayendo sobre el sillón.

—Déjame ir a darle los remedios a Misty —se dirigió a la escalera— Dame unos minutos.

—Está bien…. —secó su rostro con el revés de su mano—. Seguro que Misty está así por todo lo que le dije… —golpeó su frente con la palma derecha— ¡Qué estúpido soy! —se paró y se fue a su habitación, tras buscar en el cajón de su velador, sacó un pequeño estuche y volvió a bajar para derrumbarse una vez más sobre el sillon— pensar qué —abrió el estuche—, cuando te compre… creí que ibas a hacer la llave a una vida maravillosa, lejos de los recuerdos… y ahora — observó el anillo plateado con una piedra azul, que brillaba dentro del estuche— y ahora —cerró el estuche y lo apretó en su puño—. Ahora solo es una gran estupidez… —exclamó arrojándolo hacia un rincón, éste cayó abierto y el anillo salió rodando— ¡Me odio a mí mismo!

Delia bajo la escalera, sacudiendo el termómetro…

—¡Que alegría! —Ash la miró—. Ya está bajando la fiebre —sonrió—. Seguramente los medicamentos, le harán efecto esta noche, y mañana estará bien…

—¡Qué suerte! —dijo Ash en un suspiro de alivio— Ahora mamá… —Delia lo miró— Me explicarás, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

Delia afirmó con su cabeza y se sentó a su lado— Bien hijo… te diré todo lo que yo sé… —aspiró profundamente, antes de iniciar…

—¡mamá! — pidió algo desesperado

—Veras hijo, hace dos años, con Daisy, la hermana de Misty…

—Sé quién es ella mamá —la interrumpió—, prosigue…

—Salimos a… comprar a un centro comercial…

:·:·:···Flashback… POV Delia···:·:·:

—_No sé si eso le agrade a Tracey —respondí algo nerviosa observando una camisa de cloche marrón clara que Daisy sostenía en sus manos._

—_No importa —sonrió cerrando sus ojos—, lo convenceré de que la use igual —rió algo emocionada. _

_Sí que me da miedo esta chica a veces, pensé para mí misma._

—_Como digas, niña — le respondí, para luego invitarla a comer algo._

—_Señora Ketchum, ¡mire! —me dijo señalando hacia la derecha, me asustó un poco pero mire… Dawn caminaba abrazada al brazo de Gary. _

—_Mi Ash de viaje, y ella… —no lo dude mucho, tomé a Daisy del brazo y la jalé conmigo… _

_Las mesas de aquella galería de compras, tenían los bancos separados por largos canteros de arbustos; es muy lindo, y a nosotras nos sirvió muy bien, nos sentamos en una mesa atrás de ellos._

—_Por los tres años —oí exclamar a Gary, por el tono de voz, supuse que estaba muy contento._

—_Por tres magníficos años —comentó Dawn entre risas y se oyó el chocar de los vasos, nos miramos con Daisy parecía que estaban celebrando algo._

—_¿Quién creería que nuestro plan para separarlos, está cumpliendo tres años de perfecta historia? —Gary se oía tan contento…_

_No tengo palabras para explicar cómo nos sentimos cuando oímos eso…_

—_Así es —hizo un largo silencio y luego siguió—, solo con decirle a Ash que Misty es una gran… —tuve que frenar a Daisy o si no hubiera ocurrido algo grave…_

—_Dawn, Dawn —la calmó Gary— te estas olvidando que hablas de mi Misty… En todo caso Ash es el gran estúpido que creyó cada una de tus palabras —ahora era yo la que me sentía irritada, pero Daisy me calmó… — Bueno Dawn… tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan hasta el final…_

—_Sí, lo sé Gary —le respondió—. No pararé hasta casarme con él…_

—_Lo mismo digo de mi pequeña —se escucharon risas y de nuevo el choque de vasos…_

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

Ash estaba atónito, sus ojos abiertos al máximo parecían salirse en cualquier momento de órbita

— Eso…

— Por lo que deducimos con Daisy… —Delia cerró sus ojos y afirmó con su cabeza—, ustedes estaban siendo…

— ¿Qué hacías con Daisy ahí? —la interrumpió para no tener que oír lo que su madre quería darle a entender.

—Sabes que Daisy pasa tiempo en el pueblo, a veces me hace compañía en la casa, gracias a ella me mantuve al día, con las noticias de Misty…

—Ya veo…

—Sabes que Misty siempre fue como una hija para mí, Ash, no podía creer lo que te decían, me negaba a creer que era verdad… Más cuando empezó a salir con Gary seguido de su pelea… me pareció todo muy extraño…

—Ja... —se dijo con desdén—, para ti era extraño, para mí todo encajaba…

—Así es… ¿recuerdas? —le dijo—. Hemos peleado mucho por este tema, Ash, tú nunca querías hablar del tema, pensabas que yo me ponía de su lado, cuando lo único que quería es que abrieras los ojos…

—Si tan solo —apretó sus puños— te hubiera escuchado… si te hubiera hecho caso…

—Bueno, por algo te insistí tanto para que tomaras posesión de la casa —miró hacia las escaleras—, creíamos que si vivían bajo el mismo techo, su amor quizás resurgiría y todo se aclararía…

—¿Cuántos más saben la verdad? —preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

—Pues, Tracey, Daisy, yo y Misty… Misty se enteró la vez que yo la mande a llamar

—Ya veo… —suspiró— Ahora entiendo su comportamiento en las islas… todo lo que pasó con… — volvió a golpear su frente— ¡Que ciego he sido, por favor!

—Bueno hijo, aún estás a tiempo

—Pero entiendes mamá, he destruido lo que siempre he amado —la miró desesperado— y le he estado recalcando a cada rato que me iba a casar con Dawn…

—Bueno Ash… yo no iba a permitirte eso. Así si te tenía que amarrar para evitarlo —movió su rostro y dejó caer unas lágrimas— las mentiras se descubren tarde o temprano, y no te iba a dejar que cometieras semejante locura —Ash bajó la mirada— Y sé que Misty por más que diga que no… tampoco lo hubiera permitido.

—Yo… —apretó sus puños, Delia apoyó su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de su hijo.

—Aun estás a tiempo… —Ash miró a su madre—. Sé que no será fácil que Misty te perdone, pero no es imposible, ella te ama… su amor es puro y verdadero… y siempre ha podido verse.

— Si mamá… —afirmó—, lo sé —miró hacia las escaleras—. Pese a todo, ella aún sigue aquí… No creo que se merezca alguien como yo —cerró sus ojos de la ira que lo invadía.

—Ash… aquí no se trata de merecer o no, se trata de amor… y tú… realmente aun la quieres, ¿no? —Ash se sentía avergonzado, pero aun así, en un susurro afirmó. Delia acercó su rostro al de su hijo— Ash… no te escucho —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Aún la quiero! —le respondió elevando la voz— Solo quería casarme para sacármela de la mente, dejar de pensar en ella, de lo que hace o deja de hacer.

—Si Ash… —de manera irónica— querías quitártela de la mente… cuando tendrías que quitártela del corazón.

—De ahí —Ash se deslizó por el sillón hasta casi tocar el suelo, dio un gran suspiro y tapó su rostro con ambas manos—, no puedo… Ella lo ocupa, prácticamente… todo…

— Bueno Ash… —se levantó—, ven, voy a prepararte algo para comer…

—No mamá —se levantó negándole con la cabeza—. Primero tengo que ir a otro lado…

— Ok… ve con ella —le dijo y sonrió, ingresando a la cocina—, yo prepararé mientras algo para comer

—Está bien —Ash subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Misty, e ingresó en ella, se acercó al pequeño Pokémon amarillo que hacía guardia de la joven dormida, y apoyó su mano entre las orejas del roedor— Hola Pikachu… ¿sabes? —le dijo mientras frotaba su mano sobre la cabeza del Pokémon— Nunca pensé sentirme así… ¿Por qué le creí a Dawn y no a ella? Si se suponía que teníamos mucha confianza entre nosotros —el Pokémon inclinó un poco la cabeza y se lanzó a la cama de Misty— ¿Qué pasa? —Pikachu, señaló a la joven— Tienes razón… —se acercó, las mejillas femeninas aún estaban rosadas, le cambió el paño de su frente—. No era necesaria esta situación, Misty… —cayó arrodillado al lado de la cama—. Por favor… —tomó la mano izquierda de la pelirroja entre las suyas—. Perdóname mi amor… —cerró sus ojos y apoyó la mano de Misty en su mejilla— Perdóname por favor… —la miró—, tenemos que vencer esto… Tenemos que… parar esta red de mentiras… que nos han envenenado… Misty… —cerró sus ojos— Te mentí, yo no amo a Dawn… yo solo a ti… te he amado… solo a ti.


	7. La Venganza de Misty

Bien, con escena inédita... ;)

* * *

><p>Se dice que la mentira, siempre sale a la luz, y en esta historia asi ha ocurrido; después de tanto tiempo, Ash sabía la verdad. Sabía que había caído en un vil engaño provocado por la persona que -hasta hace unas horas atrás- sería su futura esposa.<p>

Los planes del joven de pueblo Paleta, se hicieron añicos, ¿Qué más podía pasarle ahora?

Solo quería pedirle a Misty disculpas por el daño causado, pero la conocía tan bien, y si realmente, todo lo que él sabía de su querida Misty era la única verdad de la líder de ciudad Celeste, entonces estaba en serios problemas.

Aunque sabía que el perdón de ella sería más difícil que cualquier desafío que él ha enfrentado, lo conseguiría. Después de todo, si algo lo caracterizaba muy bien a él, era lo de que no había reto alguno que no quisiera enfrentar y vencer…

Y Misty no sería su excepción.

Estuvo toda la noche al lado de su cama, tomándole la mano a la joven enferma, rogando porque ella se recupere pronto, hasta que se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 07 **

**La venganza de Misty**

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Dónde estoy? —retumbó la voz de la chica de cabellos anaranjados, en una inmensa oscuridad; oscuridad en la que apenas podía verse— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —llevó las manos a su rostro, en el momento que todo lo oscuro desapareció dejándola en aquel traje blanco de su repetido sueño— Ay no… —en eso se vio frente a Ash, también vestido de blanco.<em>

—_Misty, mi amor —tomó las manos de la líder entre las suyas, las elevó y las juntó, dándole un beso entre ellas, luego volvió a mirar los ojos verdeazulados de su compañera— ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo? —le preguntó, formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Misty soltó sus manos rápidamente -dejando a un Ash perplejo- cuando retrocedió— ¿Qué pasa Misty?_

—_Mentiroso —susurró, Ash lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás por la palabra—, eres un idiota — lo miró con el ceño fruncido — No eres más que un vil miserable, te odio._

—_Pero Misty —trato de tomarle el brazo cuando volteo para alejarse, pero la joven, tomó el envión para volar el rostro de Ash hacia la derecha._

—_Te odio Ash… arruinaste mi vida…_

—_Pero Misty… —en ese momentos dos sombras los envuelven, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, las sombras no tardaron en formarse en Gary y en Dawn…_

—_Tonto —le dió a Gary un codazo para liberarse, tomó uno de los jarrones de vidrio que había sobre las mesas, y se lo partió en la cabeza— No me tocarás ni un solo pelo —el golpeado cayó inconsciente al suelo._

_Vio a Dawn llevarse a Ash, no peleo ni se esforzó para alcanzarlo, nada de eso, solo sonrió…_

_Su espacio desapareció, para hallarse nuevamente en un oscuro lugar; ella sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar ahora… con Dawn… _

—_Ay Misty… —le dijo ésta con una sonrisa— me encanta tu vida… me la voy a quedar… _

—_Está bien — respondió tranquilamente Misty con una sonrisa, se movió tras Dawn y de la nada tenía una tijera en su mano—. A mí me gusta tu cabello me lo voy a quedar —usó la tijera para cortar el largo cabello azul de la chica de Sinnoh… _

—_No —Dawn apoyó las manos en su cabello que ahora sobrepasaba los hombros— mi cabello… _

—_Ay Dawn —sonrió la pelirroja—, vas a aprender que con Misty no se juega —y sonrió._

Aunque su sueño era placentero en cierta parte, su cuerpo en la realidad no dejaba de moverse; fue en uno de esos movimientos que levantó la pierna, dándole a Ash un tremendo golpe que hizo que se chocara con un estante. El estante se sacudió tanto que las cosas que Misty tenía allí, no tardaron en caer sobre la cabeza de Ash.

—Auch… —se quejó el joven flotándose la cabeza con su mano derecha, tal escándalo, despertó a la joven durmiente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sentándose de golpe, con sus ojos entrecerrados— ¿Dónde estoy? —vio a Ash entre los escombro de sus adornos, y puso el grito en el cielo.

Delia subió las escaleras rápidamente, y cuando abrió la puerta, Ash se escondió tras ella para evitar la furia de Misty.

—Cobarde… ¿Por qué te escondes?… —lo señaló— Ahí si tú, detrás de tu mami, ¿no?

—Te dije que fue un accidente… —dijo aún ocultándose tras su madre—. Aunque…

—Aunque, ¿Qué? —preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

—Tú me diste una patada dormida, y me empujaste hacia esa pared —estaba erguido para su defensa, aunque claro que seguía tras Delia—, así que esto es tu culpa.

—Ah —exclamó Misty con un deje de desinterés en su rostro—, ¿quién te manda a estar en el camino de mi pierna?

—Ves… encima que me preocupo por ti… —la señaló enojado saliendo de detrás de su madre— ¡Ingrata!

—Yo no te pedí que te preocuparas… ve —le hizo un gesto con la mano señalándole la puerta — y preocúpate por tu futura esposa…

—Sí… —asentó con su cabeza— eso hago Misty… —se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a una muchacha algo perpleja…

—Misty —susurró Delia—, yo debo irme, espero que puedan llevarse bien.

— Ash… —parpadeó un par de veces—, ya… sabe todo ¿Verdad?

— Sí Misty… —afirmó con la cabeza la señora de cabellos castaños—, Ash nos escuchó hablar… sabe todo lo que aquí pasó…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de un líquido que amenazaban con recorrer su mejilla

—Entonces… —susurró

—Entonces — la señora de cabello castaño se acercó a ella, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Misty y con el pulgar le secó la lagrima que inició el recorrido— aclara todo con mi hijo, por el bien de los dos… Nunca es tarde… y Ash… —le sonrió— te quiere a ti, más que a nadie… te lo aseguro, ya hable con él.

—Delia —dió un sollozo fuerte y se abrazó a ella, la madre de Ash, solo apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la joven y la abrazó.

—Solo habla con él, limen las asperezas que no son de ustedes

Misty se separó de ella, tomando aire y secó con el revés de su mano sus ojos

— Lo intentaré Delia… solo —cerró sus ojos— espero poder hacerlo… Pero… —Delia la miró, Misty sonrió de forma ladeada sorprendiendo a Delia— no le diga que yo sé, que él sabe…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por nada en particular… por favor —le pidió.

—Está bien…

Luego de prepararle un gran desayuno a Misty y de despedirse de su hijo, Delia regresó a pueblo Paleta… dejando a los individuos… solos en la casa.

La joven líder de gimnasio ingresó a bañarse, mientras el entrenador en su habitación, jugaba con una pokébola vacía, la lanzaba y la tomaba en sus manos, así sucesivamente…

—¿Cómo puedo enfrentarla? —atrapó la pokébola entre sus manos— ¿Cómo hago? —miró la puerta con rabia. No entendía como pudo creer las barbaridades de cosas que Dawn le había dicho— ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

:·:·:···Flashback POV Ash···:·:·:

—_Se pelearon — exclamó Dawn muy emocionada… ahora me daba cuenta de eso._

—_Sí… tenías razón —la abracé, como un idiota… seguramente ella se reía de mí en ese momento…_

—_Bueno Ash… ahora sabes cómo son las cosas —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—, debes mirar a quien siempre te ha querido… _

—_Dawn… —la mire, creía en sus palabras, en sus ojos que me demostraban un puro amor, y me deje llevar por ello. La volví a abrazar creyendo que todo era un mal sueño del que iba a despertar._

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

—¡Soy un idiota! —tiró la pokébola contra la puerta y ésta cayó abierta en el suelo, golpeó con su palma su frente— eres un estúpido Ash Ketchum… un grandísimo idiota.

Por parte de la pelirroja, estaba metida en la bañera, con la tina llena de burbujas y de sales relajantes…

—Bien… —dijo pasando su mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo—… veamos… ¿Qué podemos hacer para vengarnos de Ash? —sonrió—. Él fue engañado también, pero me lastimó más que los otros —miró fijamente un punto apretando los puños— y por más que me gustaría salir a besarlo y decirle que olvide todo, no lo haré… no daré el brazo a torcer —volvió a sonreír—. No antes de mi pequeña jugarreta —rio para sí misma— ¡Prepárate Ash! —se recostó y se hundió en el agua, luego salió lentamente, con su cabello anaranjado, totalmente tirado hacia atrás— porque el juego será divertido… —cerró los ojos— al menos para mí…

Regresando a Ash, él aún seguía en sus pensamientos, recordando cada cosa, que ahora se le hacía tan obvio…

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

—_Yo siempre te valoré como persona y como mujer, claro, hasta que me entere por boca de Dawn toda la verdad_

—_Ja... ja... ja... —se acercó a él muy rápidamente, apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Ash, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Ahí está tu error... ojala algún día lo comprendas —se alejó rápidamente, se dirigió a su habitación._

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

—¿Por qué no te entendí Misty? —deslizó los dedos por su oscura cabellera— ¡Ya Ash! —se levantó y salió de la habitación con dirección a la de Misty, se paró delante de la puerta y levantó su mano para golpear la puerta— ¡Se fuerte Ash! —se dijo, pero cuando iba a apoyar la mano para golpear, la puerta se abrió sola, dejando a una joven en bata frente a él, Ash quedó duro como roca frente a ella; sin poder decirle alguna palabra. La joven lo miró sin prestarle mucha atención, se fue y volvió con un paquete de galletas dulces…

—¿Me permite? —le dijo a Ash que le cubría la entrada a su habitación, éste se corrió y Misty pasó.

—Mis… —logró pronunciar cuando la líder cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando al entrenador con las palabras en la boca…

…

Esa tarde, Misty estaba tan animada que se decidió a acomodar la sala, moviendo muebles y cambiando las cortinas rojas por unas azules; mientras tarareaba una canción, que se le había hecho muy pegajosa…

—"_Por qué se me ocurrió quererte, por qué tuve que conocerte…"_ —se detuvo— ¿Qué seguía? —apoyó el puño bajo el mentón— Si es muy conocida esta canción del cantante ese… como era… —suspiró—. Solo me acuerdo de esa parte —siguió cambiando otra cortina—_ "¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?"_

Ash la miraba con su hombro apoyado en la pared

— ¿Qué no sabe otra parte de la canción? —protestó algo irritado, parecía que se lo hacía a propósito…

Misty terminó de colgar la última cortina, y enrolló las rojas entre sus manos

—Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme… —sonrió para si misma— ¡Ya! Así era… —festejó, comenzando de nuevo— ¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?

—¡Argh! —protestó Ash saliendo de la casa -hacia el jardín- muy molesto.

—"¿Por qué el amor es incurable? ¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?" —miró hacia el ventanal por el que salió Ash—. Es imposible olvidarte —cerró los ojos con tristeza—… no sé por qué…

Salió hacia el lavadero con las cortinas para lavar, las metió en el lavarropas y ahí las dejó, para cuando volvió a la sala, Ash estaba sentado en el sillón… Así que disimulando la sorpresa de verlo ahí, entró en la cocina, a preparar algo para comer…

Ash la observaba sin descaro, en silencio; aunque ella estaba espaldas a él, podía sentir su mirada en ella… Volteó sobre su hombro a verlo y se encontró de lleno con esos ojos café que odiaba tanto como amaba… Ahí estuvieron mirándose por varios segundos hasta que el sonido del teléfono interrumpió dicha conexión…

—Hola —Ash atendió sin prestar mucha atención— se ha comunicado con la pacífica residencia, Waterflower Ketchum —dijo con un leve acento sarcástico.

_«Ash» _la voz que sonó del otro lado, hizo que Ash entrecerrara irritado los ojos_ «hola, ¿me pasas con mi princesita marina?»_

—Claro Rudy… —comentó con desagrado— Misty… princesa marina… —dijo prácticamente como si cantara de forma irónica— Tiene teléfono —la pelirroja se acercó a la sala secándose con un paño, las manos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó intrigada.

—El bailarín… —respondió con desagrado.

—¡Rudy! —exclamó tomando el teléfono— ¡Hola! Si… —asentó con su cabeza— Ajá — sonrió— Hoy no… —ante aquella negación, Ash festejó para sí mismo—, acabo de recuperarme de una alta fiebre, no podré salir hoy… ¿mañana?… —la cara de Ash cambió torrencialmente— Mañana empiezo a trabajar con mis socios… —sonrió— así que en la noche tengo libre —hizo un silencio— Oke… ahí nos vemos… —Misty dejó el teléfono y miró a Ash — La comida ya va a estar lista… —se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina sin decir más nada…

Ash sintió rugir a su estómago

— Mejor vamos a comer… —siguió a Misty y se sentó en una silla, la joven le sirvió y comieron en un silencio aterrador, solo se escuchan el ruido de los cubiertos, el sonido de los vasos… Tanto era el silencio, que no tardó en oírse la lluvia que lentamente aumentaba su ritmo… para ser una gran tormenta.

Terminados de comer, Misty levantó los platos, los lavó, los secó y los guardó todo en silencio. Ash la observaba, imaginándose en qué pensaría, no podría ser que no pensará nada… era Misty después de todo… La pelirroja, salió hacia el lavadero, sacó las cortinas que había puesto a lavar… y las tendió en una soga bajo el techo del patio de la casa.

—Este clima no me ayudará a terminar de renovar todo —se lamentó para ella misma.

—Si me dejarás ayudarte… —le susurró Ash, y todo quedo en silencio nuevamente, ella lo miró con un deje de desinterés en la ayuda ofrecida.

—No la necesito —respondió y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero Ash la detuvo de la muñeca— ¿Qué haces?

—Ya basta… —se la acerco a él— Misty quiero que acercó su rostro al de ella, los ojos de ambos, se observaban con un brillo que nunca antes habían reflejado… o al menos desde que se separaron…

—¿Qué? —ella lo miraba aguantándose las ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante.

—Tengo algo que decirte… —Ash le susurró dulcemente, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Misty… La líder miró la mano, que subía y se quedó en su mejilla

—Dime… —las mejillas de Misty estaban sumamente coloradas pero aun así, su mirada volvió a fijarse en la de Ash.

—Yo… —le acomodó el cabello tras de la oreja— Misty… quiero… —el silencio se adueñó de ellos, solo se oía la lluvia que azotaba con fuerza, ambos jóvenes acercaron sus rostros lentamente al del otro cerrando los ojos… Y ahí, ahí al roce de sus labios, el teléfono sonó— ¡Argh! ¿Quién interrumpe ahora? —protestó Ash, Misty se hizo la desentendida, y mirando hacia otro lado se acomodó el cabello— ¿hola?

_«¡Amor!»_ la voz sacó de orbita a Ash y a Misty…

—Dawn… —respondió Ash con un susurro, miró hacia Misty, la cual se cruzó de brazos y salió por los ventanales de la sala— ¿Qué pasa? —miró hacia la pantalla del teléfono.

—Vaya… —se dijo Misty para sí misma— casi caigo —apoyó el puño derecho en la frente— no caigas Misty… resiste… —cerró sus ojos mientras se golpeaba sutilmente con el puño en la frente repetidamente.

—¿Qué yo tenía una sorpresa para ti? —dijo algo nervioso Ash, y Dawn lo miró algo molesta— Ay… si… si ya recordé —cerró los ojos— ya lo veras… si Dawn… —rio aún más nervioso que antes— Si… nos vemos... —cortó la comunicación, y rápidamente buscó a Misty; la cual se encontraba en el jardín, recibiendo sobre ella la lluvia con los ojos cerrados… Ash se paró tras ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo, estás loca? —Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Recién acabas de recuperarte…

—¿Y qué?... —levantó la mirada al cielo gris— todo me importa poco y nada…

—No seas estúpida —la tomó de los brazos y le dio un envión para voltearla, y la volvió a tomar de los brazos—. Sí que te importa todo, aunque digas que no…

—Tú no me conoces —cerró los ojos, de los cuales se desprendías lagrimas confundidas entre las gotas de lluvia—. Nunca demostraste realmente conocerme… Tú… destruiste mi vida Ash… hace cinco años… mi vida dejó de ser un arco iris para ser una oscura realidad… —se soltó del amarré y le pegó un cachetazo, pero Ash no se quejó— ¡Al menos dí algo! —le volvió a pegar.

—No Misty… si así te descargas de toda tu ira, hazlo… no voy a detenerte…

—¿Por qué Ash? —bajó su mirada— ¿Por qué me creías cualquier cosa? ¿Por qué le creíste a Dawn? —lo miró fijamente.

—Por tonto… —respondió apretando los puños.

—No —se soltó con un movimiento de sus brazos— no me vengas con ese verso… —Ash la miró extrañado—. Realmente, tú querías encontrarme algo malo… querías algo que impidiera que estuviéramos juntos…

—¿Qué? —Ash aún más extrañado trato de calmarla— Misty, no es…

—¿Así? — Preguntó irónica completándole la frase— ¿Qué no es así? Por favor Ash, me hubieras preguntado, en vez de creer semejante estupidez… me destruiste… ¿Y sabes? Me encanta que estés mal por saber la verdad… Me encanta que sufras y se te retuerzas por tu grandísima estupidez…

—Ya Misty… —gritó molesto— ¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Por qué soy así? —preguntó indignada— Tú no te veías tratarme… me hacías sentir tan poca cosa… pero ahora los papeles cambiaron, señor Ketchum… Ahora soy yo la que siente que eres poca cosa para mí, ahora tú eres escoria… un insecto al que tanto detesto…

—Di lo que quieras… —dijo, negando con la cabeza— aunque duelen esas palabras, sé que son mentira… Sé que las dices de la boca para afuera…

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

—Fácil —sonrió—, lo comprobaré —mandó su mano a la nuca de Misty, se la acerco a él y la besó. Las manos de Misty se elevaron hasta casi la altura de sus hombros, pero tardó poco en caer en las redes de Ash; el beso que controlaba Ash, pasó a ser controlado por ella, sus manos pasaron a recorrer el cuello de Ash, para posteriormente abrazarse de él… Las manos de Ash, estaban con firmeza ahora en la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ellos. Ash se separó de ella, la jaló hacia la casa y la apoyó, una vez dentro, contra la pared — Dime ahora que no sientes nada por mí… Que soy escoria para ti… —sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Misty estaban fijos a los de Ash, tenía que decirle algo para zafarse de ahí, pero, ¿cómo lo haría, si sus pensamientos la querían hacer huir mientras sus sentimientos la hacían quedarse ahí?

—Vamos —Ash siguió insistiendo— dímelo…

—Déjame en paz —trató de librarse de los brazos que la mantenían contra la pared, pero no podía—. Ash… déjame

—No —aún manteniendo fija la conexión visual—, no te dejaré hasta que me digas eso que quiero oír…

—No te lo diré… —comentó mirando hacia otro lado— además no tengo nada que decirte

—No lo creo… —tomó el rostro de Misty, suavemente e hizo que lo volviera a mirar—, no te creo Misty…

—¿Y de qué sirve lo que siento? —le preguntó molesta, con el ceño fruncido— De nada… No cambia nada, el hecho de que te haya amado, y que aún estúpidamente te siga amando…

Las palabras de Misty dejaron a Ash en shock, no esperaba una respuesta tan sincera de su parte, o tal vez, tan directa… La joven aprovechó el momento para zafarse de su prisionero… pero al momento de subir las escaleras, se tambaleó al pisar mal.

—Rayos —se quejó, Ash corrió a ayudarla aún pese a la negativa de la pelirroja y la acompañó hasta la habitación para que se cambiara de ropa—, puedo sola —dijo al ver que el moreno no se salía de su habitación.

—Misty —susurró y tras cerrar los ojos, salió de la habitación hacia la suya para cambiarse de ropa—. Maldición… —gruñó desabrochándose la camisa que tenía pegada a su cuerpo por la lluvia, se quitó la ropa e ingresó a bañarse para no enfermarse.

…

La pelirroja mientras tanto, salió del baño con una polera amarilla y un capri azul. Se tiró en la cama sin poder olvidar la sensación de los labios de Ash sobre los suyos… fue como recordar aquellos días antes de que todo lo que habían avanzado como dos simples humanos, se perdiera para siempre…

—Ash —susurró y se echó el brazo derecho sobre los ojos—, quizás no debí decir que aún te amo…

…

Ash salió de su habitación con una toalla blanca en sus manos, y avanzó hacia la habitación de Misty, secándose el cabello. Miró por el pasillo que daba a la escalera y luego hacia la puerta de Misty… tras fruncir la boca, una sonrisa traviesa se acercó hacia la habitación y llamó a su compañera de morada. Tras no recibir respuesta, tomó el picaporte e ingresó a la habitación, cubriéndose de un posible golpe… pero solo encontró el cuerpo de la pelirroja dormido sobre la cama e ingresó completamente a la habitación.

—Misty… —susurró.

…

—_¡Oye Misty! —dijo un joven Ash de veinte años con el cabello oculto bajo una gorra roja al ver a la pelirroja en Pueblo Paleta._

—_¡Al fin te encuentro Ash! —sonrió y le tomó la mano para guiarlo con ella hasta un banco de una plazuela cercana—. Tengo algo que proponerte…_

—_¡Ay Misty! —comentó Ash con una sonrisa—. No pensé que eras de esas…_

—_¡No! —le pegó con un revés de su mano derecha en el hombro—. ¡No pienses mal!_

—_Qué pena… —murmuró causando que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada que el acompaño encantada—. Ya cuéntame._

—_Mira —buscó en su bolso y le entregó un folleto—, esto es —dijo cuándo Ash la volvió a mirar a ella—, un concurso de conocimiento, de confianza entre dos personas. El premio es una casa y dinero en efectivo que te serviría mucho para tu proyecto._

—_Misty…_

—_Es que se me ocurrió, que si entramos a competir… —corrió la mirada toda sonrojada—, es probable que ganemos… _

—_¿Quieres entrar a participar solo para que yo pueda cumplir mi sueño? —Misty afirmó con la cabeza y cuando menos lo pensó estaba siendo abrazada por Ash—. Misty… eres la mejor…_

—_Ash… —aunque estaba sin habla respondió al abrazo con mucho gusto—, de nada… tenemos que prepararnos para ganar._

—_Si tú eres mi pareja —se separó de ella y la miró emocionado—, es seguro que ganaremos._

…

—Misty… ganamos esta casa por querer ayudarme, como siempre… —suspiró—, quizás no merezco este ángel de la guarda que tengo… No cuando fui tan cretino contigo…


	8. La Orden del Día, Interrupciones!

**¡Volví! Prometo no desaparecerme de nuevo... ¡Lo prometo! Volverán a verme por aquí porque mi meta de este año que ya casi termina es terminar de subir este, el de Una historia escrita al Futuro y el de Solo lo he dicho una vez... **

**Ambos van a ser actualizados mañana ;)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sire~**

* * *

><p>En un par de horas, la vida de Ash y Misty fue totalmente sacudida, ambos eran conscientes del engaño en el que vivieron los últimos años; aunque Ash estaba más que dispuesto a reconciliarse con quien es el amor de su vida en realidad, Misty estaba envuelta en un grueso caparazón de orgullo dispuesta a todo con tal de no darle la batalla ganada a Ash.<p>

Misty estaba tramando la forma perfecta para deshacerse de toda la frustración que había acumulad desde el momento que Delia le contó toda la verdad, Ash debía pagar por destruir sus ilusiones, por creerle a Dawn en todo el veneno que ella había soltado para mancharla…

Ash sabía perfectamente a lo que se atenía, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, no iba a dejarse abatir por el rencor que Misty albergaba, iba a luchar por recuperar su vida, por recuperar la vida que hubieran tenido si hubiera creído en ella… y no en lo que vio o escuchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 08**

**La orden del Día, las interrupciones…**

* * *

><p>La lluvia aún azotaba con furia sus gotas sobre el techo de aquella gran casa a las afueras de ciudad Celeste… Rayos y relámpagos iluminaba la habitación de Misty.<p>

Ash simplemente, la veía dormir con miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo y mente; sumergido en recuerdo e imaginándose que hubiera sido si él y ella ahora estuvieran juntos; si vivieran en esa misma casa felices, y quién sabe si compartirían ya, un vínculo tan fuerte como son los hijos.

Esas preguntas lo estaban atormentando y para más pesar de él, se veía tan bella, que no podía con la rabia y la ira por arruinarlo todo. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama de Misty y se acercó a ella, tenía la ilusión de poder iniciar una nueva vida los dos, olvidando todo lo que pasó…

Se apoyó en la cama, y acercó su rostro para besarle la frente, pero justo en ese momento, Misty abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —se levantó rápidamente, nerviosa, agitada y sumamente sonrojada, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que llevo su mano a su pecho— ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

—Nada… —respondió tratando de cubrirse, pero sabía que no la engañaría, ella frunció su ceño.

—¡Ibas a besarme, no lo niegues! —le exigió con un grito, pero Ash –lejos de intimidarse- solo sonrió, irritando mucho más a la pelirroja.

—Claro… —exclamó con sarcasmo—, como si el beso que nos dimos antes, no fue nada para ti —aún sonriendo, cerró sus ojos— Ahora dime también, que no te gusto…

—No —miró hacia otro lado, y tardó en responder—, no te voy a decir eso, pero de nada sirve si me gusto o no el beso, no fue más que un momento de debilidad, algo que no tiene que volver a pasar.

Ash se acercó a ella, aun sonriente por el estado de desesperación de Misty, la veía temblar como las hojas en el viento de la tormenta que azotaba afuera.

—Pero no puedes negar que fue una bella debilidad —susurró queriendo -nuevamente- obtener los labios de la joven—. No temas Misty —alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. No pasará nada que no… —la joven, lo empujó para poder escapar hacia la puerta— Ay amorcito, ¿por qué huyes de mí?… —preguntó negando con su cabeza.

—Ash —protestó la líder—, déjate de bromas —se apoyó en la puerta, sintiéndose acorralada— no quiero seguir tu juego, quiero que me dejes en paz… Por favor…

—Pero… —cuando Ash iba a responderle, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Misty saliera corriendo de la habitación con dirección a la sala a tomar el teléfono, lo levantó y May apareció en pantalla.

—Hola Misty, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó con una sonrisa la joven de cabello castaño, al ser atendida por la joven pelirroja.

—Si May —le sonrió algo nerviosa viendo que Ash no bajara las escaleras—, estoy mucho mejor, Delia estuvo cuidándome.

—Si me comentó… —se la vió tomar algo y lo acercó a la pantalla—. Mira esto Misty —ésta miró la nota que le enseñaba la coordinadora—, me llegó recién, Gary y Dawn quieren ir a cenar con los dos, me dijeron que a las nueve de la noche de hoy, pasarían a buscarlos a ambos.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó algo molesta cruzándose de brazos, mientras observaba hacia otro lado, May la miró y se rio de manera nerviosa...

—Es que dijeron que quieren festejar en grande, el proyecto de las islas Naranja… A ver… — salió de la pantalla, y volvió— Aguárdame Misty… —se fue de nuevo.

—Está bien… —corrió la mirada de la pantalla hacia un pequeño brillo que llamó su atención, se acercó a él y se agachó para tomarlo. Era un anillo plateado, muy bonito—. Esto será…

—¡Misty! —la voz de May, hizo que la mencionada se levantara metiendo el anillo en su bolsillo, se acercó rápidamente a la pantalla— pensé que dejaste…

—No —la interrumpió— es que vi algo en el piso, y pues… fui a levantarlo —fingió un enfado que no sentía— ¡Odio las cosas en el suelo!

—Ah —sonrió nerviosa por la tonada de ira de Misty—. Bueno, revise el mensaje y a las ocho y media estarán los dos allí, y que se vistan de elegante sport porque irán a un restaurante de primera.

—Está bien, May, muchísimas gracias —le sonrió guiñándole un ojo—. Los esperaremos.

—Adiós Misty… —se despidió la chica de ojos azules—, que te recuperes por completo.

—Gracias May —agradeció y tras acabar la llamada, colgó el teléfono—. Estúpido Gary, ¿qué se cree? Piensa me comprara con una cenita… — bufó cerrando sus ojos

—¿Yo… —la voz de Ash, sonó tras ella y le erizó cada partícula de su ser— puedo comprarte de otra forma? —apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Misty.

—Ash… —susurró Misty, sintiendo el aliento de Ash en su nuca— por favor…

—Misty —Ash comenzó a darle suaves besos en su cuello—, no haré nada que tú no quieras — cerró los ojos mientras seguía recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de Misty.

—Si no harás nada que no quiera… ¿Por qué sigues? —trato de hacerse la dura, pero no le salió, parecía quebrarse ante cada beso. Como si cada beso reviviera algo en ella.

—Eso es fácil… —le dio un envión para voltearla— es porque si quieres que lo haga —acercó su mentón al de ella y la besó, al segundo beso, las manos de Ash pasaron a tomar el rostro de Misty, mientras que las manos de la joven, sin titubear, cruzaron los hombros del entrenador Pokémon; al tercero, las manos de Ash bajaron a la cintura de la joven y la atrajo más hacia él, y su boca volvió a recorrer el cuello de Misty…

—Ash… —exclamó con un suspiro tratando de no caer rendida a los pies de Ash, tenía que resistir— por favor….

—Me encanta que me pidas por favor —regresó a su boca y la volvió a besar con sutiles besos cortos, y luego se quedó ahí, con la frente apoyada a la de ella.

—¿Por qué mejor no hablamos Ash?… —le susurró de forma suplicante, la joven.

—Porque no quiero hablar… las palabras ahora están demás… —amagaba besarla, y ella caía en cada uno de sus amagues— Ja… como pude dejarte sola… estás… tan bonita —el teléfono inició su sonido característico atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja— ¡Déjalo! —le pidió, acercándose a su boca una vez más.

—Ash —lo alejó de ella con un empujón—, déjame —se acercó al teléfono—, puede ser importante… —atendió sin imagen tratando de recuperarse—. Hola…

—¡Misty! —sonó la voz de la madre de Ash, así que Misty activo la imagen — ¿Cómo estás hija? —la señora de cabello castaño apareció en pantalla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muy bien —sonrió algo nervioso, lo colorado de sus mejillas por la escena anterior aún no se iba, y su corazón aún seguía agitado.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación en sus palabras— Yo aún notó tus mejillas rosadas… ¿Aún te dura la fiebre?

—No Delia —Misty miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no observar ni a Ash ni a Delia—, yo estoy bien, es por otra cosa…

—Ah… —exclamó abriendo enormes sus ojos, sonrió casi emocionada— ¿Hablaste con mi hijo? —Misty dio un suspiro y se sonrojó aún peor— ¿Qué pasa?

—Su hijo… no quiere hablar precisamente — Delia inclinó un poco su cabeza incrédula de lo ante lo que la pelirroja le contaba—. Ya sé que sabe la verdad… pero, ¡no me importa! —exclamó mirándola una vez más, realizó una pequeña reverencia hacia el teléfono y le dijo— Lo siento Delia… me retiro a cambiarme, la dejo con su hijo —se alejó con algo de prisa hacia su habitación, Ash la miró alejarse, pero sonrió para sí mismo antes de acercarse al teléfono.

—Hola mamá —la saludó sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados—, ¿Cómo estás? —Delia se confundió bastante con aquel estado de ánimo de su hijo, y no iba a quedarse con la duda.

—Bien, pero… —levantó la ceja derecha y acercó su rostro a la pantalla— ¿Qué pasa en esa casa? —ante la tensión en los gestos de su hijo, frunció el ceño—. Sabes que no puedes mentirme Ash Ketchum porque te conozco perfectamente.

—Lo sé mamá —afirmó apenado llevando su mano derecha a la nuca—. Es que… pues… no sé porque de la nada… la encuentro, tan atractiva, tan bella y solo quiero tenerla entre mis brazos… —apretó los puños con frustración— Pero ella me esquiva como si trajera la peste…

—Bueno Ash… compréndela —sugirió Delia llevando las manos frente a ella—. Es difícil, tú crearías que era cualquier cosa, si ahora cae en tus redes, solo le estaría dando la razón a las habladurías de Dawn.

—Pero mamá —Ash la interrumpió— nada que ver… Yo lo hago porque… porque…

—Hijo… —la señora lo calmó hablándole de forma seria— hasta que no te sientes a hablar con ella de todo lo que pasó, cómo pasó, y por qué pasó… Ella no te dará un mínimo pie para que arreglen las cosas…

—Pero… —la quiso interrumpir de nuevo, pero Delia no lo dejó.

—Ash, escúchame, seguramente, por cómo estaba Misty, ¿la has besado, verdad? —Ash asentó con su cabeza— ¿Y crees que eso es lo correcto? —le preguntó alzando una vez más la ceja derecha— ¿Qué la apures a algo así, cuando no sabe ni por qué lo haces?

—Bueno yo… —Ash bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzado, su madre tenía toda la razón, actuando tan impulsivamente, estaba llevando a la presión a Misty, y si algo él no quería, era propasarse con ella.

—Además, Ash… —Ash salió de sus pensamientos y la miró—, Misty te quiere, lo sé, perfectamente, pero dale tiempo… No lograras nada si no se sientan a conversar…

—Está bien mamá —cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza—, hablaré con ella de todo lo que paso. Quiero arreglar esto, no puedo permitirme estar mal con ella, cuando… cuando… —apretó con furia los ojos y los apretó—. Me estoy dando rabia. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!

—Calma… —Ash suspiró y la miró—, Misty no te odia, solo está herida; mucho peor, al saber que te dejaste llenar la mente, por Dawn… Pero, no te preocupes —Ash bajó la mirada—. Ash mírame… —se negó a hacerlo— ¡Te estoy hablando hijo, mírame! —le exigió así que lo termino haciendo— Ambos saldrán adelante…

—¿Cómo estás segura? — le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Porque los conozco a los dos perfectamente y no creo que me equivoque —le sonrió de forma pícara para que recuperara sus ánimos— y verás que no…

—Ojala mamá —respiró profundamente y exhaló todo con un suspiro—, espero que tengas mucha razón…

—Verás que sí, verás que si —cortó la comunicación tras despedirse, Ash colgó el teléfono, y miró hacia las escaleras— Misty… — cerró los ojos, y recordó los besos de hace minutos atrás, la lluvia había cesado por completo así que tras mirar por el ventanal, se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer en él— ¿Qué hago? —ocultó el rostro con las manos, de la pena que sentía— ¿Qué le digo? Si nunca fui bueno para las palabras… —cerró las manos y apoyó los puños en los ojos — pero tendré que hacerlo —corrió su mirada hacia un costado y vio la caja del anillo de compromiso a un lado, se levantó, la tomó y vio que estaba vacía— ¿Dónde habrá ido a parar el anillo? —se preguntó mientras comenzaba a buscarlo.

Mientras en la habitación de Misty, la joven líder de gimnasio miraba dicho objeto con mucha tristeza, lo movía apretándolo con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha.

—Pensar… que este anillo sería o para mí, o para separarlo definitivamente de mi vida —suspiro—. Pero aún así… —abrió un cajón y lo tiró ahí dentro—, ya eso no importa… nunca veras a tu dueña linda pieza de plata… —se sentó frente al espejo, y abrió una caja que se separó en unos 4 estantes pequeños—. Será mejor que empiece alistarme para la cena…

La hora acordada se acercaba y aunque Misty le había dicho a la distancia a Ash lo de la cena, este estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos extendidos pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida este último tiempo, Pikachu simplemente lo observaba desde la mesa de su escritorio.

—Pikapi… —susurró el roedor

—¿Qué puedo hacer Pikachu? —preguntó de pronto, llamando la atención de su Pokémon—. Tiene que haber una forma de…

—¡Pika! —exclamó el roedor saltando sobre su entrenador.

—¡Oye! —se quejó y tras sentarse en la cama adolorido por el comportamiento de Pikachu, vio como éste señalaba el placard de madera— Es verdad… —susurró, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al mueble de madera. Abrió la puerta derecha de éste, y abrió uno de los tres cajones que aparecieron, en el más alto, buscó algo entre la ropa que allí había mas lo cerró, abrió el del medio, pero lo cerró antes de abrirlo por completo, se agachó dándose un pequeño estirón a sus pantalones para facilitarle el dobles de piernas, y lo abrió—. Seguramente está por aquí —entre unos cuantos papeles que levantó, encontró una cajita que cabía perfectamente entre ambas manos juntas—, yo sabía que debía guardarla y no quemarla aquella noche —cerró sus ojos con negación— Algo en mí, me decía que fue mentira aquella forma en que terminamos… hace años… —abrió la caja de la cual extrajo un plástico de color azul marino sellado. Lo tomó y dejó la caja de nuevo en el cajón, se levantó y se acercó a su cama— Y aún esto sigue tan latente —metió su dedo en el dobles del plástico para romper el sello— Misty… —lo estiró y sacó unas hojas que llevaban un manuscrito en ellas.

_:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:_

_Ash iba seguido por detrás por una Dawn preocupada, que trataba de seguirle el paso, iba comiéndose la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, mientras Ash, iba con una carta en su mano._

—_¡Basta Dawn! —le suplicó— Ya te dije, creo que la malinterpreté, aunque me sacó de un golpe del gimnasio. Es mejor que lo hable con ella._

—_Pero… ¿Y si la vez con otro, recién ahí vas a convencerte de lo que te digo es verdad? — Ash se detuvo y la miró con una ceja alta, al mismo momento Dawn se detuvo sonriendo._

—_¿Por qué habría de verla con otro? —miró la carta— Estoy seguro que con esta carta, la recuperaré…_

—_Como digas —Dawn cruzó los brazos y suspiró—. Entonces, no mires hacia tu derecha, porque creo que Gary está acompañado de tu pelirroja…_

—_¿Qué? — Ash abrió los ojos y miró en aquella dirección, allí la vio, a su querida Misty siendo detenida de la mano por Gary, quién sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, alzó las manos para tomarla del rostro y besarla. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, Gary besaba a Misty, Ash se paró de forma sorpresiva, reflejando en su rostro el dolor, un dolor que sentía como si una mano estrujara con toda su fuerza, a su corazón. Movía la cabeza tratando de desvanecer de su mirada aquella escena donde vio a la chica que tanto amaba besándose con quien era su amigo de la infancia, con su rival en los Pokémon, ahora tomaba posición de lo más valioso para él. La ira lo invadió cuando vio a Misty apoyar sus manos en el rostro del joven de cabello castaño, viró hacia la joven de cabello azul, que lo miraba indignada por su comportamiento— Dawn…_

—_¡Te lo dije! —protestó la joven acercándose hacia donde estaba Ash, puso sus manos en el rostro del moreno._

—_¿Por qué Dawn? —susurró._

—_Ella es una mujer mala, no supo valorarte… —acercó su rostro al de Ash—. Yo si te quiero Ash, déjame… déjame que yo borre de tu vida los recuerdos de Misty…_

—_Dawn yo… —susurró una vez más, aturdido por la escena y por ver a Dawn tan cerca de él._

—_No te preocupes —sonrió de forma ladeada—, lo conseguiré, quitaré a Misty de tu corazón, ya lo verás —y lo besó._

—_Dawn, esto no sabemos si va a ser bueno para ninguno de los dos…_

—_No te preocupes Ash… _

—_Sabes que eso me preocupa —murmuró mirando hacia donde estaba anteriormente Misty y Gary y ya no los vio—, ya veremos… que el tiempo nos diga qué camino tomar._

_:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:_

—¿Y si esa escena fue hecha por ellos? ¿Cómo justo Dawn me va a decir, lo que vi después? — estiró las hojas frente a él—, aunque no quita que Misty, haya apoyado sus manos en el rostro de él —suspiró— o tal vez… ella ahí ya había decidido olvidarse de mí por mi estupidez…

Dejó la carta en su mesa de luz, y decidió empezar a cambiarse…

—Que el tiempo nos diga qué camino tomar.

…

Ash estaba en la sala esperando por Dawn y Gary, quienes llegaron muy puntuales a la cita, Ash apenas abrió la puerta fue recibido por un abrazo y un beso de su novia.

—Bueno, bueno Dawn —Ash la alejo de él, con un poco de sutileza—, cálmate…

—Te extrañe —le dijo con una sonrisa, colgada aún de su cuello— ¿Tú, no?

—Sí, si Dawn… —la despejó de él—, ¿quieren pasar?

—Preferiría ver a mi bella princesa… —comentó Gary con una sonrisa, molestando e incomodando a Ash, y bastante.

—¿Alguien me buscaba? —preguntó una voz proveniente desde las escaleras, los tres miraron hacia allí y en el descanso de ésta, estaba la chica de cabello naranja, apenas adornado con una hebilla, luciendo un vestido de strapples ajustado hasta la cintura, y de caída libre por encima las rodillas, de un brilloso color violeta azulado. Ambos muchachos parecían hipnotizados, Gary se abrió paso hasta el pie de la escalera y le extendió su mano mientras Misty bajaba despacio cada escalón de dicha escalera—. Gracias Gary —le sonrió al tomar su mano y terminar de bajar.

—¡Estás… — la hizo dar una vuelta— hermosa! —respondió con un tartamudeo.

—Ay Gary… —sonrió con los ojos cerrados soltando la mano del joven investigador y acomodándose sobre sus hombros el chal de seda violeta del vestido— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Si — Gary acomodó su brazo frente a Misty para que ella lo tomara—, Vamos… —la pelirroja tomó el brazo y ambos pasaron por delante de Ash y Dawn para salir de la casa, seguido por la mirada encendida de rabia de Ash, Dawn lo miró con una ceja en alto, y lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Vamos o nos dejaran! —exclamó estirando del brazo de Ash para que éste caminara, Ash adelantó unos pasos, pero no cambio su cara, una cara que demostraba perfectamente su ira por Misty estar del brazo de Gary.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes de la costa de ciudad Carmín, Gary había reservado una de las mesas con vista al océano, ya que era la mesa favorita de Misty. La joven líder le sonrió por el gesto tan amable -aunque por dentro sentía tanta bronca y rabia de lo hipócrita que era- pero prefería entretener su mirada con lo que Gary le decía, para no tener que ver como la coordinadora se entretenía dejando sin aliento a Ash a cada instante.

—Bueno —tosió Gary, haciendo que la dulce pareja, dejara de lado los besos—, ¿comemos?

—Claro —contestó Dawn con una gran sonrisa—, pidamos —tomando entre sus manos la carta del menú

—Ordenar… —dijo Ash para sí mismo—, cuando todo el día fueron las interrupciones —miró a Misty, y sus miradas se cruzaron, la líder lo veía con el ceño fruncido, negándole con la cabeza.

_«Cómo puede…_ » pensó para sí misma «eres un cretino» apretó su puño tan fuerte que Gary –que estaba a su lado- lo tonó, dejó la carta sobre la mesa, y la miró.

—¿Misty — La joven lo miró sorprendida, elevando una ceja—, estás bien?

—Claro —respondió con una larga o—, mejor que nunca… ¡Soy millonaria! — rió de manera irónica—. Y tal vez… — sonrió de lado mirando hacia el mar—, si inicie mi carrera de cantante… y viaje por el mundo… de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Dawn súper emocionada, y claro no era para menos, con Misty lejos no tenía por qué preocuparse. Le estiró una de sus manos— ¡Hazlo Misty… —sonrió—, te ira muy bien, tienes tan bonita voz… —cerró sus ojos.

—Gracias —respondió con una falsa sonrisa, y pensó para ella _«Claro…»_ pensó la pelirroja _«asi te dejo al idiota este para ti, bueno a los dos»_

La cena fue bastante tranquila, comieron y en la entre mesa, conversaron sobre el proyecto. Misty ahora tendría que trabajar con ellos dentro de aquel edificio.

Según lo previsto, alguno de los dos tenía que dejarle su oficina

—No —comentó Misty elevando su mentón y cerrando sus ojos, con un gran énfasis de alegría y superioridad—, yo ya tengo oficina, ¿no se los dije? —miró a Ash y luego a Gary y sonrió— Me dieron el décimo quinto piso para mi sola —las caras de Ash y Gary se fueron un poco para delante y Dawn se atraganto de la noticia— ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Gary, poniéndose de pie—. Yo he querido esa oficina hace años…

—Sorry querido —Misty levantó sus manos como diciendo "que lastima" —, yo solo hablé, esta líder de gimnasio tiene mucho prestigio, no lo olvides… —levantó su mirada y cerró sus ojos—. Cuando dejas de lado tu corazón, y solo te preocupas en ser la mejor… se logran estas cosas…

—Claro… —Dawn sonrió— pero… —en ese momento una canción comenzó a sonar en la pista de baile— ¡Ah! —gritó emocionada— Amo esa canción —tomó la mano de Ash—, ¿vamos?

—No — se soltó del amarre—, sabes que odio bailar…

—Aguafiestas — protestó

—¿Tú Misty? —preguntó Gary dándole su mano, pero ella se negó.

—¿Por qué no sacas a Dawn? —la miró y la señaló con su mano— Ella quiere ir…

—Sí, vamos — Dawn tomó la mano de Gary y se alejaron a la pista de baile…

—Mentiroso —soltó Misty consiguiendo la atención de Ash—, antes adorabas bailar.

—Eso es en tiempo pasado —dijo apoyando su cabeza en la mano derecha mientras observaba como Gary con Dawn bailaban

—Igual, ¿Te diviertes, no? — le comentó a Ash, él la volvió a mirar sin comprender— No te hagas, que no te sale…

—No sé de lo que me hablas… —contestó Ash ingenuamente…

—Eres tan cínico, me dan ganas de matarte a golpes…

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sabes… yo siempre fui fiel a mis sentimientos, por más basura que fueras… —apretó los puños sin mirarlo—. Jamás entregué mi alma a otro sujeto… ¡Pero claro! —soltó con burla— ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti?

—Misty… —Ash se dio cuenta a que punto quería llegar—, no es un tema para…

—No es un tema para hablar nunca… —negó con su cabeza—. Además, de seguro, Gary la tuvo más veces que tú… Eso es más seguro que nos metieron los cuernos, mucho más que yo sea entrenadora de Pokémon de agua —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Me fueron claras las palabras de Dawn durante la cena, es tan tonta que no sabe ni cuando decir esas cosas.

—Misty, cálmate…

—Yo estoy calmada — se levantó y tomó su chal del respaldo de la silla—, mañana te digo cuanto te ofrezco por tu parte de la casa.

—Misty… —trato de detenerla, pero ella se soltó— espera.

—No… —lo observó completamente con la boca fruncida de rabia— No sé cómo casi caigo a tu merced… te odio Ash Ketchum —se fue de allí casi corriendo.

—¿Qué paso? —se acercó Gary a paso rápido seguido por Dawn— ¿Qué le hiciste a Misty? — le pregunto dándole un empujón.

—Yo no le hice nada… —se volvió a sentar— Está loca esa —dio un gran suspiro y para sí mismo se dijo «_tengo que arreglar esto_»

—Ashi… —Dawn se le acercó y le tomó las manos—, ¿me llevas a casa?

Ash volvió a suspirar y se levantó

— Ok, Dawn, te llevo… —le sonrió—. Vamos…

Mientras tanto, Misty llegó a la casa quitándose el chal de los hombros, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos verdes cuando bajó su mirada, tras colgar la llave en un llavero bajo una M que había tras la puerta, entró a la casa y dejó el chal sobre el sillón al pasar por él… Salió hacia el gran jardín de la casa, amagó con prender las luces, pero no lo hizo, continuo a oscuras… hasta la mitad de éste; elevo su mirada al cielo azul marino que estaba salpicado de estrellas y una luna que la iluminaba completamente, causando que el reflejo de la luna, iluminara con un brillo, la lágrima que broto de los ojos de Misty…

Se sentía totalmente destruida… más cuando escucho aquella voz decirle:

«Yo con Ash me divierto mucho, más cuando ambos estamos juntos en mi cama»

—¿Qué necesidad de decirme eso, desgraciada perra? —farfulló, apretó sus puños con furia, en eso el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar— ¿Ahora quién demonios es? —secó su rostro con el revés de su mano e ingresó a paso rápido a la sala— Hola… —respondió, pero sus ánimos decayeron aún peor al oír la voz de Dawn.

—Misty —apareció sonriendo en la pantalla—, solo llamé para decirte que mi bello, amado, querido, dulce novio mío, se quedara a dormir conmigo… Para que puedas cerrarte la casa sin preocuparte.

—Ah, que considerada… —sonrió de una forma muy fingida—. Gracias por preocuparte —cortó la comunicación y cayó arrodillada en el piso—. ¿Por qué me duele tanto que haya estado con Dawn? ¿Por qué le dije esas cosas a Ash en la comida —En ese instante Misty abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró— No…. No puede ser —se miró las manos—, esas escenas no son verdad… —llevó las manos a su cabello y lo lanzó hacia atrás— Mi mente me engaña… —enroscó el cabello en un rodete sin atar de los nervios— Yo no… Ash… —corrió hacia su habitación, una vez dentro de ésta se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó hacia el piso—. Esas escenas no pasaron Misty… —apoyó dos dedos en su sien, y los giraba en sentido de las agujas del reloj—. Dos días después, él te trato de cualquiera, no, eso no pasó, yo no le di el pie para que pensara cualquier cosa de mí, no lo hice —seguía moviendo los dedos como si quisiera olvidar lo que recordó—. No… nunca… nunca… antes prefiero regresar con Gary, a recordar esa escena… Me niego a —bajó sus brazos con resignación— aceptar que esa cosa pasó entre Ash y yo.


	9. Simple Bloqueo Mental

¡Con este ya actualice todos mis fics este año! xD Saludos!

.

.

* * *

><p>Una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana abierta en la habitación de Misty, lugar donde la joven de cabello naranja dormida. Aunque no tranquilamente, ya que se movía brutalmente en su cama, producto tal vez, de alguna pesadilla que la estaba atormentando; movió ambas piernas para quitarse el abrigo de la cama, su frente sudaba, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración que parecía terriblemente alterada.<p>

—Ya basta —gritaba apretando los dientes y apretando los puños en su almohada— deja de atormentarme —se despertó sentándose de golpe— No más… —apoyó las manos en el rostro y soltó un llanto incontrolable, flexionó sus piernas y apoyó su frente en las rodillas— ¡Al diablo las terapias, y las sesiones! —exclamó abrazándose a sus piernas— el recuerdo volvió… no me sirvió pelearlo… aquí está de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 09**

**Un simple bloqueo mental**

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo la deje abierta? —se preguntó frunciendo los hombros por el frío de la habitación y se levantó para cerrarla, se acercó a la silla del escritorio y de allí tomó el desabillé de su camisón de seda largo, se sentía sedienta y decidió ir por un vaso de agua. Se lo colocó y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras muy de prisa, e ingresó a la cocina. Miró la hora del reloj que había sobre el refrigerador, el mismo que marcaba las seis de la mañana.<p>

No faltaba mucho para que tenga que ir a trabajar, no faltaba mucho para asumir el puesto ganado por ayudar a Ash…

Decidió prepararse el desayuno, una vez que lo terminó se sentó en la silla, tomó su taza de café y se quedó observando aquel liquido marrón oscuro que se movía por el temblor de ambas manos

—Basta Misty —se regañó a si misma, bajando la taza para -posteriormente- apretar los puños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, prometimos no recordar lo que pasó…

_:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:_

_Misty estaba en su cuarto, iba y venía sin parar, sus manos estaban sobre la boca, y su corazón parecía detenerse cuando oyó sonar la puerta de su habitación, se acercó a ella y la abrió, allí estaba Ash, algo confundido, Misty lo hizo entrar al cuarto, y Ash entró algo mareado._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tras acomodarse la gorra, la miró parpadeando al ver lo rojo que lucía su rostro._

—_Ash… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? —Ash se sonrojó, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa oscuro— ¿de vivir juntos tú y yo?_

—_Si Misty… — afirmó con la cabeza, y luego puso la mano en la nuca—, ¿sigues enojada por eso?_

—_No —negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y luego lo miró—, no Ash, no estoy enojada al contrario…_

—_¿Al contrario? —preguntó aún más confundido de lo que estaba, Misty había llevado las manos a su pecho— yo… quiero saber si —susurró, mientras el tono color rojo de sus mejillas se oscurecían aún más—, si realmente quieres que tú y yo… vivamos juntos._

—_Bueno — Ash volvió a llevar la mano a la nuca — yo…_

—_Ash —adelantó un paso—, no es lo mismo a estar viajando, es una casa, tú y yo, nada ni nadie más… _

—_Misty — Ash se le acercó, la notaba muy nerviosa, y apoyó las manos en los brazos de ella, sonriéndole— ¿tú que quieres?_

_Misty lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sin hablar, lo besó, Ash fue tomado por sorpresa pero no tardo más que simples segundos en sujetar a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos _

_**:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:**_

El ruido de unas llaves, sacó de sus pensamientos a Misty, sacudió su cabeza y volcó, producto de ese movimiento, la taza de café, en su ropa

— ¡Rayos! —maldijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash entrando a paso rápido a la cocina, aunque con lo que se encontró, le sorprendió. Misty no limpiaba su ropa, si no la mesa y el suelo con un paño, y sin mirarlo, asentó con su cabeza para responderle a la pregunta— Oye, ¿te pasa algo? —ahora, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza aun sin mirarlo— Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones— dijo en tonada de burla, pero lo único que logró es que Misty lo mirara de reojo, le lanzara el paño impregnado de café en la cara, y saliera corriendo escaleras arriba— ¡Oye! —tiró el paño a la pileta de la cocina, y tomó otro para secarse el rostro— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? — se preguntó confundido, mas movió los hombros y subió a cambiarse.

En su habitación, encontró desparramadas por todo el sitio, las hojas de la carta que él le había escrito a Misty

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —exclamó, y se agachó a recoger toda las hojas, notando la ventana abierta— ¡Ay si seré! — se acercó y la cerró. Guardó la carta en el cajón de su escritorio y se cambió el atuendo.

Cuando bajó, encontró a una Misty sentada en el sillón de la sala, con su cabello suelto donde traía unos bonitos anteojos negros sobre él, vestía un traje de falda por sobre las rodillas azul oscuro y un saco cruzado haciendo juego, unos pendientes y zapatos a juego, no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido por la apariencia de la líder de gimnasio, que seguía haciendo de cuenta que él no estaba, Ash seguía su paso, hasta que le oyó decir.

—Cuidado con la pared —dicho y hecho, Ash miró hacia adelante para chocarse con dicha parte de la casa—, ten más cuidado —le recomendó.

—Si —afirmó, pasando su mano por la nariz—, lo tendré —entró a la cocina, y se halló con el desayuno preparado— pero… —tartamudeó, mirando el gran desayuno que tenía ante él— Misty… — salió hacia la sala, la joven lo miró, y Ash sonrió—, muchas gracias. —Misty no respondió, solo se limitó a levantarse, y dirigirse a la puerta— ¿Ya te vas?

—Si… tengo cosas que hacer —tomó la llave, su cartera y salió de la casa.

—Ya sé Misty —se apoyó en la pared de la sala—. Ya recordé a lo que te referías anoche — apoyó las manos en el rostro— ¿Yo que sabía? Si pensaba cualquier cosa de ti… —se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso— Realmente lo lamento… ¿Cómo logro que lo entiendas?

Misty se había dirigido al gimnasio Pokémon, allí fue recibida por su hermana Daisy, que notó enseguida el malestar de su hermanita.

—¿Vengarte? —preguntó asustada cuando Misty comentó su plan.

—Si Daisy —afirmó, apretando el puño derecho—, quiero que todos me paguen lo que me hicieron.

—Pero Misty —la joven de cabello dorado, apoyó las manos en los hombros de la líder—, la venganza no es buena, no lograrás más que envenenar tu alma-

—¿Más de lo que está? —preguntó irónicamente— Daisy, me siento burlada por todo el mundo, siendo que soy la estúpida del cuento al que todos toman para jugar —negó con la cabeza—. No quiero seguir siendo esa, quiero ser una nueva Misty… Tomar mi revancha, principalmente contra Dawn y Gary… después… después… o antes tal vez… contra Ash…

—¿Por qué Ash? —Daisy, le levantó la mirada— ¡Ash es víctima igual que tú!

—No Daisy, no existen las víctimas y los victimarios, en la vida cada uno elige el rol que quiere, y yo no elijo ser la víctima, yo no quiero ser la víctima.

—No lograré cambiarte de parecer… ¿verdad? —preguntó derrotada.

—No —le negó—, o me apoyas o estás en mi contra

—Ay hermanita —le sonrió—, estoy de tu parte, eso ni lo dudes —sin más, Misty se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor para abrazarla, Daisy apoyó su mano derecha en la nuca de Misty—. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, no está bien, pero no puedes hacer de cuenta que nada paso…

—Lo sé… — elevó su mirada al cielo que se veía por el techo de la piscina — no puedo hacer de cuenta que nada paso

_:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·: -Después de la pelea de Ash y Misty-_

_Gary estaba siguiendo a Misty por todo el gimnasio, ésta tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

—_Vamos Misty… ¿Yo tenía razón, no? — Misty lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué?_

—_¿Te alegra tener razón, no? — Gary retrocedió y Misty adelantó sus pasos de manera provocadora— ¿Estás feliz porque Ash me ha dejado de lado, luego de lo que pasó entre los dos?_

—_¿Qué paso? — preguntó sorprendido, pero Misty quedó congelada y nerviosa._

—_Este… no, nada… _

—_Ven Misty —le tomó la mano— vamos a caminar un poco… —Misty lo dudó, pero no pudo negarse, así que salieron a caminar._

_Iban caminando los dos, pero Misty se soltó del amarre para caminar delante de él…_

—_Espérame por favor —le pidió Gary a Misty, deteniéndole de la mano— quiero decirte algo Misty… — Misty se detuvo pero no le dijo más nada, solo miró la mano tomada por Gary y luego lo miro a él. _

—_¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó con una ceja alta, no muy confiada de las intenciones del joven investigador. _

—_Misty —le tomó del rostro— yo te quiero — y la besó, Misty se separó de él, algo en shock… lo miró fijamente y apoyó las manos en el rostro de Gary. _

—_Gary… yo también te quiero, pero —le sonrió—, solo como un gran amigo, mi único amor es Ash, y así será siempre… —Gary ante aquellas palabras corrió su mirada hacia la derecha._

—_Oye Misty —le dijo parpadeando sucesivamente._

—_Dime… — le preguntó mirándolo con la cabeza algo inclinada._

—_Esos no son… —Misty miró hacia donde Gary señalaba, ahí estaba Ash, su querido Ash, besando a Dawn de una forma que a ella se le hacía tan familiar, de pronto, su rostro se puso pálido, sus ojos dejaron de parpadear, era como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, pero al momento que sintió que sus piernas flaquearían y caería derrotada al suelo, retrocedió un paso en negación y se echó a correr camino de nuevo al gimnasio Pokémon. _

—_¡Misty espera! — gritó Gary estirando su brazo hacia la líder, y posteriormente salió tras ella. _

_:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:_

—¿Recuerdas esa escena que te conté, verdad? — Daisy le afirmó con la cabeza — Me suena tan armada ahora…

—Yo digo —cruzándose de brazos— si tú y Ash fueron engañados para estar separados, ahora que ambos saben la verdad… ¿Por qué no se arreglan? Y viven este amor que sé perfectamente que aún sienten el uno por el otro… Misty — la miró con una sonrisa — no desaprovechen esta oportunidad de que recuperen su maravillosa relación, una relación tan magnifica, que por envidia, y celos les echaron a perder… Ambos eran muy inocentes… — apoyó su mano en el rostro de su hermanita— ambos creían que eran llevado por consejos de amigos que querían lo mejor para ustedes y no la destrucción de sus vidas. Tú lo amas, díselo, sé que él también te lo dirá —cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Misty comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y Daisy la volvió a abrazar

— Sí tienes razón… —concedió apretando los ojos— pero mi tonto orgullo es más fuerte…

—Misty —susurró, acariciándole la nuca—, cariño, el orgullo en el amor, es lo peor que hay, tú se honesta con esto —se separó un poco para señalarle el corazón—, que es el único que importa en el amor. Uno cuando se enamora, siente ganas de arriesgarlo todo por aquella persona, y yo sé que tú más de una vez, lo has intentado por Ash… ¡Hazme caso Misty! —le rogó— Habla con Ash, ábrele un poco tu corazón, al menos para escuchar lo que tiene que decirte… y cuanto antes mejor…

—Ok, Daisy… — le sonrió— ¿Sabes qué? — Daisy la miró algo sorprendida — Yo sé que Rose o Kevin será muy afortunado de tenerte como mamá — aún sonriéndole, apoyó su mano en el vientre de su hermana— Así como su padre es un excelente hombre, tú serás una buena madre…

—Misty —la abrazó—, aún no se me nota el vientre ¿Cómo lo supiste? —se preguntó emocionada.

—Este… —corrió la mirada dubitativa, llevando la mano derecha a la nuca— no eres la única amiga de Delia…

—Bueno Misty —le sonrió— yo creo que mi hijo, no querrá a una tía triste y amargada — Misty la miró de reojo — querrá a una tía alegre y feliz, que lo consienta mucho, y a su tío Ash también…

—Está bien Daisy — Misty se secó el rostro— me convenciste hablaré con Ash

— Me alegro —festejó Daisy, tomándole de la mano — ahora acompáñame que te corriste todo el maquillaje.

Ambas se rieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Daisy a arreglar el maquillaje de la pelirroja, luego de esto, se despidieron y Misty partió hacia la oficina.

Había llegado aquel alto edificio elevando su mirada hacia arriba, nunca le había parecido tan grande como ahora, sus nervios la estaban consumiendo, pero no se dejaría vencer, cerró sus ojos, aspiró profundo y exhalo por la boca, llevo su puño cerrado frente a ella y sonrió

— ¡Bien Misty… llego la hora! — se dijo a si misma cruzando la puerta del edificio, subió en ascensor hasta el octavo piso donde Ash y Gary estaban actualmente, para ver si ambos habían ya llegado. Cuando cruzó la puerta del ascensor, escuchó su nombre y un gran ramo de flores le cubrió la visión, ella retrocedió algo asustada con su cabeza y una gota de nervios recorrió su mejilla izquierda— ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo trajeron para ti, Misty —respondió May, cuando lo bajo para hacerse visión del panorama, vio a una May emocionada por tan bello ramo, a Ash y a Gary mirarse entre si algo molestos, y vio a Tracey también ahí… Misty lo vio toda emocionada.

—Tracey —dejó a un lado el ramo de flores y corrió a él para abrazarlo, el joven observador la recibió algo sorprendido, ante las miradas furiosas de Gary y Ash—, felicidades… — Tracey sonrió, ya sabía a qué se refería la líder.

—Este… gracias Misty —sonrió el observador— estoy muy contento.

—¡Y no es para menos! — tomó una de las manos de Tracey al separarse de él — ¡Le darás a la dinastía Waterflower otro descendiente! Esa es una gran noticia

—¿Qué? — exclamaron los tres presentes.

—Ah, bueno —Tracey nervioso llevo su mano a la nuca—, verán… ¡seré padre! —informó emocionado.

—¿Misty estás embarazada? —preguntó ingenuamente May, haciendo reír sin control a la líder de gimnasio— ¿Qué?

—¡Ay no May! — aún entre risas— Sabía que eras un poco ingenua, pero no para tanto. Tracey será padre y mi hermana Daisy, es la futura madre.

—Ah — respondió May con la mano derecha sobre la boca—, lo siento Misty —se disculpó sumamente apenada— Disculpa Tracey

—Ay, no te preocupes —la pelirroja sacudió su mano— estoy acostumbrada a que piensen estupideces de mi persona —miró de reojo a Ash, quien la miraba y luego tomó camino a las escaleras— Mejor me voy, Tracey luego hablamos.

—Claro Misty —se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

Misty volvió a tomar el ramo, pero la tarjeta de éste cayó a sus pies, se agachó y aprovechó para abrirla ahí mismo

— A ver de quien es —se dijo mientras extraía del sobre la tarjeta, la leyó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Quién las envió? — preguntó curiosamente May…

—Un amigo mío —respondió guardando la tarjeta una vez más—, recordándome que hoy tengo una cena con él — Tracey la miró y adelantó un paso.

—¿Volviste a encontrarte con Rudy? —Misty le asentó con su cabeza— Pero…

—Solo somos amigos —le sonrió de soslayo y con cierta picardía respondió—, aunque quien sabe esta noche, le dé una oportunidad para ser algo más… —así, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, se perdió escaleras arribas. Ash apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, tenía una gran ira en su ser, tan grande que se reflejaba en sus ojos cafés. Misty llegó por las escaleras al décimo quinto piso, algo agitada, con sus rosas en la mano— No pensé que… —suspiró— fueran tantos escalones —rio para sí misma, aspirando profundamente— Pero que bueno que ya…. — levantó su mirada, allí vio a Ash apoyado en la puerta de su oficina, cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y mirándola fijamente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Así que… vas a ir a cenar con ese, nomas… ¿verdad? — preguntó con un desdén en su voz, Misty bajó su mirada y miró hacia otro lado ofendida— ¡Responde! —le exigió.

Misty frunció su ceño, mirándolo de reojo, para posteriormente mirarlo enojada a los ojos

— ¿Qué te importa lo que hago con mi vida? —avanzó intentando pasar a su oficina— ¡Déjame pasar!

—No lo haré — le dijo aún con su mirada fija en los ojos esmeraldas de la joven— No te dejaré pasar hasta que no hablemos —Misty abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia dentro— ¡Oye!

—Está bien —entró ella tras él y cerró la puerta— ¡hablemos!

—¿Por qué vas a salir con él? — Misty se cruzó de brazos

—Yo soy una persona libre, señor Ketchum, tengo el derecho y la libertad para salir, y hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera con quien quiera.

—Claro —exclamó irónico— ¿justo con ese intento de hombre, tiene que ser?

—¿Intento de hombre? — preguntó indignada negando con la cabeza — ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Tú eres el sujeto menos hombre que conozco… que dice cosas y hace otras...

—Eso es mentira —exclamó molesto.

—No — se acercó a él apuntándole con el dedo—, tú de ser humano ya no tienes nada para mí, ni siquiera mereces saber lo mínimo de mi vida.

—Ya sé —se sonrió ladeado— tú estás celosa, porque anoche no dormí en casa… ¡Admítemelo!

— ¡Nada que ver! —le dijo, cerrando los ojos, antes de acercarse a su escritorio para dejar las rosas— No me importa lo que tú hagas de tu vida.

— No seas mentirosa —Ash se acercó a ella, lentamente—, sé que eso es lo que te pasa —se paró detrás de ella y le susurró al oído—. Bueno, no pasó nada anoche con Dawn, si eso te tranquiliza —pero lejos de tranquilizarla, Misty volteó furiosa.

—¿Y qué me importa? — Lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados — No pasó nada esa noche, pero otras veces, si — Ash retrocedió un paso—. Me quedo muy claro anoche, cuando Dawn casi más lo publica en el periódico de Ciudad Carmín

—Bueno yo… —Ash trato de excusarse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, ya que lo que le decía no era más que la verdad.

—Encima yo como una tonta —se golpeó la frente, sucesivamente con el puño derecho—, ayer casi caigo en tus brazos por segunda vez —estiró el brazo hacía su costado derecho— Menos mal — lo miró con rabia— que no lo hice.

—Misty — cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de seguir hablando—, ambos estábamos peleados en este entonces, yo que diablos voy a saber que aún sigues fiel a aquella vez que tuvimos…

—No me importa…. —le indicó la puerta—. Vete Ash…. Vete de mi oficina

—No, sin antes comprobar algo — la tomó de la nuca para acercársela a él y besarla, Misty puso resistencia pero fue mínima, y ella tomó un segundo beso, que prácticamente, parecía hacerles perder la cordura a ambos; pero cuando las manos de Ash se aferraron con fuerza en la espalda de la joven, ésta se separó de él de un empujón— ¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó apoyando el revés de su mano en la boca— ¿Por qué me besas?

—¿Eh? —levantando una ceja, preguntó confundido— ¿Qué te pasa? Si tú me seguiste el beso, y me volviste a besar…

—Sal Ash… —pidió, enseñándole la puerta una vez más.

—¿Ves Misty? Algo aquí es seguro… —ella lo miró sin decirle nada— Tú y yo aún tenemos esa misma pasión que nos unificó hace cinco años.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó apoyando las manos en sus orejas— ¡cállate!

—Sé que mandaste a bloquear ese suceso, Misty —le informó cruzado de brazos—, pero aunque lo hayas hecho, así fue…. Pasó….

—Vete —volvió a ordenar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para ignorarlo—. Vete de aquí, Ash.

—Está bien, me voy — tomó camino hacia la puerta— pero nadie, escúchame —Misty quitó las manos de sus oídos—. Nadie cambia, el hecho de que tu cuerpo y todo tu ser —abrió la puerta— es mío —cerró la puerta cuando en ella se estrelló el ramo de rosas rojas que cayeron violentamente al suelo alfombrado.

—Te odio Ash… —cayó arrodillada con las manos en su rostro— pero te amo también, y no sé qué es lo peor…

…

Hacia la tarde, en aquella casa a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, Misty estaba con una bata cruzada azul y su pelo recogido alto, pasando la aspiradora por la alfombra de la sala mientras movía la cabeza a un ritmo, en eso apagó la aspiradora y tomó su cuaderno, aun moviéndose a un ritmo silencioso, empezó a escribir

— "_He estado… en cada paso que has dado, en cada momento a tu lado. Oh, no. He estado cuando me necesitabas, cuando las fuerzas te dejaban. Sin importar, ni momento ni lugar… Y ahora… así me pagas ¡Oh no!"_ —releyó con un movimiento de su lápiz y continuó escribiendo— _"Y ahora así me pagas" _

—Vaya —exclamó Ash bajando por las escaleras— ¿nueva canción? —Misty lo miró, miró el cuaderno, lo cerró y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es… —volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa tan helada que Ash pudo sentir el frio que emanaba— "Así me pagas" —afirmó—. Así la voy a llamar —Misty pasó por su lado para subir las escaleras—. Permiso.

—Espera — Ash la detuvo del brazo cuando ella estaba en el segundo escalón— ¿Por qué te vas? —Misty se soltó.

—Quiero irme, además, tengo que cambiarme, guarda esa aspiradora —le pidió antes de terminar de subir la escalera…

—Bah, por lo que va a durar esa cena… —protestó tomando la aspiradora. Ash terminó de acomodar todo para cuando Misty volvió a bajar, llevaba su cabello medio recogido por una hebilla en forma de flor, un vestido largo con un tajo media pierna del lado derecho y un escote hombro a hombro, de color azul, entallado al cuerpo. Ash quedó estupefacto al verla. La miraba parpadeando sin creer lo bella que estaba.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó, tomando un poco del vestido con sus manos para no tropezarse con él.

—Nada —sacudió su cabeza—, no pasa nada Misty, bonito vestido.

—Gracias —se sentó en el sillón y volvió a tomar su cuaderno— ¿Sabes Ash? — éste la miró confundido— Quiero que leas esto en el momento que yo no estoy — le extendió el cuaderno, Ash lo tomo algo extrañado.

—¿Para? —preguntó tomándolo y luego apegándolo a su pecho.

—Para que comprendas muchas cosas… —el sonido del timbre interrumpió a Misty, quien se levantó rápidamente— Voy —miró por el visor, y vio a Rudy— ¡Espérame ya te abro! — tomó un abrigo azul marino, y se lo colocó sobre sus hombros— No me esperes, llegaré tarde.

— Te esperaré… —dijo Ash aún con el cuaderno pegado a su pecho—, presiento que volverás temprano.

— Ya lo veremos…. —le dijo frunciendo el ceño, Ash solo sonreía, Misty tomó su llave, su cartera y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

—No hay caso… me encanta verla enojada… —se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó una gaseosa y luego se fue hacia el sillón donde se desplomó en él, dispuesto a leer el cuaderno que Misty le dio— Vamos a ver Ash, que escribió aquí Misty — cuando lo hizo, se halló allí con letras de canciones. El primero en la lista era "Ahora juntos" Trataba de una persona demostrándole a otra que ahora juntos todo sería perfecto para los dos. La segunda "mis confusos sentimientos" Trataba de que no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos por él. La tercera… "Amarte así" Parecía ser una letra escrita después de aquel encuentro, hablaba de lo feliz que se sentía por la cercanía, del abrigo de sus brazos.

Ash no se sentía muy bien leyendo eso, pues… lo hacía notar que feliz era Misty ante de esa pelea, tan solo teniéndolo como amigo, ella era feliz, con solo tenerlo a su lado…

Las canciones a partir de ahí, pasaban a ser letras de desilusión, desamor, bronca… Cada letra era una gran punzada en el pecho de Ash, ver lo que cada palabra le producía, cada palabra era el sufrimiento narrado de su querida Misty, y eso lo desgarraba más de lo que imaginó.

—Misty —susurraba cada vez que cambiaba de página—, ahora entiendo porque querías que leyera esto… Es la mejor forma de entender tus sentimientos… —cerró el cuaderno, y lo apoyó sobre la mesa de pie—. Ay Misty…. —apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón— ¿Por qué desconfié así de ti? ¿Por qué me deje engañar como un niño? —cubrió con ambas manos su rostro por la frustración que sentía— ¿Por qué?

…

Mientras la señorita, tenía su cena a la luz de las velas con Rudy en un gran y lujoso restaurante, Rudy hablaba con Misty a quien escuchaba atentamente, apoyó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Misty y le sonrió.

—Sabes Misty… —ésta lo miró—, deberías hablar con él, si realmente fueron engañados para que pensaran esas atrocidades uno del otro. Pienso que es lo mejor.

—Pero… ¿y si…? —no pudo continuar de solo imaginarlo.

—Misty hay dos posibilidades —le indicó—, una que no queden en nada, que es la que no creo posible; la segunda, que es la que creo que va a pasar, es que ambos volverán a estar juntos, aunque sea muy doloroso para mí aceptarlo —le volvió a sonreír, tomándole ahora ambas manos— Sabes que yo me conformo con que seas feliz.

—Gracias —le dijo apretando los ojos para no llorar—, eso vale muchísimo para mí.

—Quiero que seas feliz querida —le recordó— y si es al lado de él, yo lo acepto. Además —sonrió con un deje de tristeza en su mirada—, era algo que yo sabía desde que los conocí… — Misty asentó con su cabeza.

—Si… lo sé…. — suspiró.

—No… — se quejó Rudy—, nada de suspiros o me harás enojar, ahora vamos, te llevo a tu casa — dijo levantándose de la silla—. Esto ya no puede esperar —le extendió su mano a Misty para levantarla—. Porque si quedan en nada, ahí si, que apuesto mis fichas en ti, Misty — le comentó de forma galante, haciendo reír a la joven—. Así me gusta, sonríe —tomó el mentón de Misty— Eres más bella cuando sonríes —le besó la frente dejándola sumamente roja—. Suerte mi amada pelirroja.

Asi como dijo, Rudy dejó a la pelirroja en la puerta de su casa, las luces estaban ya apagadas, por lo que deducía que Ash dormía, sin titubear mucho más, tomó las llaves de la puerta, la abrió y entró por ella.

Dejó las llaves en su lugar, se quitó el abrigo, el cual colgó y luego dejo su cartera, se sacó los zapatos de taco alto que tenía y entró sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Descuida, no duermo —esa voz puso a Misty pálida, como si hubiera visto un Pokémon insecto; Ash prendió la luz, había estado acostado en el sillón desde que ella se fue— Necesitamos hablar…

—Sí Ash, lo sé —cerró sus ojos para juntar el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, cuando lo hizo le dijo— Sincerémonos de una vez por todas…


	10. Enfrentamiento: Parte Ash

**¡Durante el día de mañana les traigo la otra parte de este capitulo, el pov de Misty en el capitulo 11! ^^**

**Lamento la demora, realmente me olvide que tenía este fic activo :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

El momento cumbre había llegado a la casa de las afueras de ciudad Celeste, Ash y Misty al fin se pusieron de acuerdo para aclarar el hecho de hace cinco años, que puso en jaque mate su relación de leal amistad... y algo más...

¿Podrán estas dos personas sobrepasar todo, para unirse nuevamente?

Pues, ahora lo sabrán...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**El momento de la verdad**

**POV Ash**

* * *

><p>Ese cuaderno que me dejó Misty para que leyera, antes de marcharse a su cita con aquel sujeto, dejaba en claro la angustia y el dolor que le causó todo este malentendido. Mi ingenuidad, era el producto de lo que pasaba, por dejarme engañar, por dejarme caer envolver en una red de mentiras que solo querían separarnos… y lo lograron...<p>

La confusión que sentía era tan grande que parecía como si un tornado hubiera atacado en mi mente y mezclado pensamientos y sentimientos en su remolino. Realmente me sentía miserable, ¿cómo no? Si había destruido a una de las personas que más he querido en mi vida, en la que confiaba en mí por sobre todo… ¿por qué yo no lo pude hacer?

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón, y apagué las luces, para que mi cabeza pudiera hallar la paz por un momento, pero fue cuando escuché el golpeteo de unas llaves, y la posterior apertura de la puerta principal, había llegado temprano. Entró en la sala tratando de no hacer ruido, pero no quería dejar pasar más rato.

—Descuida estoy despierto —le dije prendiendo la luz de la sala, me miró asustada, _seguramente no me esperaba despierto,_ pero necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes—, ¿vamos a hablar?

— Sí Ash —la vi respirar profundo antes de seguir hablando— sincerémonos de una vez... —se sentó en el sillón frente al mío.

Aunque el silencio de apoderó de ambos, ella miraba hacia otro lado, pasando la mano izquierda por su brazo derecho, como si tuviera frío...

—Creo que —me dijo poniéndose de pie—, me iré a cambiar —se alejó del sillón pero la detuve del brazo.

—Espera —volteó a verme—, espera Misty por favor...

—Ash tengo frío —se soltó y camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo antes de subir—, no te preocupes, volveré... —y realmente eso esperaba.

Aspiré profundo, y miré el cuaderno que aún posaba sobre la mesa de pie. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad... era hoy o nunca, conociéndola.

Por suerte, si bajó, vestía un pantalón y un abrigo largo, no le quedaba nada bien, pero mejor me guardo ese comentario.

—Bueno Ketchum — dijo al pararse frente a mi, con su tonada tan característica de superioridad — Hablemos, de cómo pudiste creerte que yo soy una cualquiera, cuando la cualquiera es la que tienes como novia — ¡_Ah bien!_ Por como inició la conversación, era notable que no sería algo fácil.

—Este... —inicié con titubeo, odiaba que me apurara de esa forma porque me dejaba complemente tieso y sin habla; pero no me dejaría, no hoy. No sé de donde saqué el valor para lo que dije—, cálmate Misty — ella me quedó mirando fijamente sorprendida por la forma en la que le hablé, y no era para menos, yo mismo me sorprendí del tono serio de mi voz—. Vamos a hablar en calma, por favor, con atropellos y gritos, no vamos a resolver nada —levantó una ceja, aún más extrañada pero para más sorpresa mía, lo hizo, se sentó frente a mí, con su mirada relajada, ¿Sería buena señal?

—Está bien Ash, hablemos tranquilos y civilizadamente —me miró, pero apartó su mirada rápidamente hacia el cuaderno, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo llevó a su pecho—, ¿lo leíste?

—Cada página Misty —suspiré recordando cada palabra ahí escrita, con amor, con cariño, con rabia y con desilusión—. Misty, déjame empezar a mí...

—Está bien Ash... —dejó el cuaderno a su lado, y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre las piernas—, te escucho.

—Sé que no es fácil pedir disculpas con lo que ha pasado, ni sé si merezco tu perdón, porque sé que te hice sufrir mucho Misty, y aunque yo también sufrí, sé que no hay comparación.

—Claro que no la hay Ash... —la vi cerrar sus ojos y apretarlos— que la persona que tanto quieres y la cual creías que te conocía perfectamente te trata de esa forma. Solo me demostrarte que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas. Porque en quince años, a ti no te conozco Ash, lo que construimos en diez años, lo destruiste en un solo instante.

—Es que Misty, Dawn me hizo sospechar de que Gary estuviera tanto en el gimnasio —traté de excusarme rápidamente.

—Pero ahora lo sabes, Gary iba para que yo los ayudara con el proyecto, nada más... —negó con la cabeza y un gesto de sus manos.

—Después me di cuenta que podía ser algo de amigos, no tenía por qué pensar en... —hice un gesto de circulo con la mano derecha—, que pasaba algo entre ambos, pero...

—¿Pero? — preguntó volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Yo decidí mirar hacia el ventanal mientras recordaba aquella escena.

—Cuando fui a hablar contigo, a decirte que lamentaba la escena de antes, pues, vi a Gary besarte... —la miré, su rostro se puso pálido—, y entonces, creí que todo lo que me decía Dawn era verdad…

—¡Pero como eres! —me confundió su tono de voz, pero me preocupó su mirada, estaba irritada— ¡Gary me besaba —me recalcó el "besaba" haciendo comillas con los dedos—, no yo a él!

—Si, pero tú pusiste las manos en su rostro —le grité moviendo mi brazo bruscamente por ¡negar lo que mis ojos vieron!—. Seguro que lo volviste a besar.

—¡Piensa lo que quieras! —me dijo con indiferencia—. Solo sé, que había tomado el rostro de Gary para decirle que por más amor que sentía por mí, solo lo quería como amigo... porque... —saqué coraje para volver a verla, ya que su voz se entrecortó, tenía su mano en su frente y los ojos cerrados, parecían estar aguantándose las ganas de soltar lágrimas— yo aún… y fue ahí, que él me hizo notar que tú te estabas besando con Dawn.

—¿Qué? —exclamé acercándome a ella— Entonces...

—Somos dos tontos, Ash —ella aún tenía su mirada oculta por su mano—. Es claro que esa escena fue arreglada por ellos.

—Sí, eso se nota claramente ahora —no teníamos que decir mucho más, ambos fuimos atrapados por Dawn y Gary respectivamente.

—¿Por qué jugaron así con nosotros Ash? —quitó su mano del rostro para preguntarme eso— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé Misty —no contuve más mis ganas de abrazarla y lo hice, ella se acomodó en mis brazos como si lo esperara—. Pero ahora sabemos la verdad, debemos dejar de lastimarnos y unirnos.

—Pero no entiendo Ash —susurró contra mi pecho—, llevo tiempo tratando de entender que pasó aquí, porqué jugaron con nosotros como dos muñecos. ¡Solo me dan ganas de vengarme! —el sonido de su voz con respecto a la venganza me erizó la piel, se la oía tan envenenada, tan llena de rabia... ¿Qué le habíamos hecho a Misty? ¿En que la convertí por mi estupidez?

—Misty —la separé de mí tomándola por los hombros—, la venganza no es buena... —traté de calmarla, pero no lo logré, ella me sonrío con los ojos cerrados y me dijo...

—Guárdate los discursos Ash, que lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento —se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón y se limpió el rostro con el revés de su mano—, pagaran caro, cada lágrima que yo derrame por su culpa y la tuya.

Me paré de golpe, _¿me estaba dando a entender, que la venganza iba en mi contra, también?_

— Misty —balbuceé sorprendido— ¿yo estoy incluido en esa venganza? —tardó en responder, su mirada se llenó de un aire pícaro, un aire de maldad, que solo me daba a pensar que sí, aunque su respuesta me dejo congelado.

—Por supuesto que si Ash —sonrío nuevamente—, claro que estás en mi lista de gente a vengar...

—¿Lista? —pregunté nerviosamente—, ¿cuál lista?

—Ésta —tomó el cuaderno, lo abrió en una hoja rosa, que antes había visto pero para mí no significaba más que DAG—, se nota que eres algo lento, Ash —suspiró, para tomar una lapicera y escribir algo al lado, cuando volví a mirar la nota, por un momento esperé que esa A no sea de Ash, pero si lo era. Era la conjunción de las tres iniciales de Dawn, de Ash y de Gary...

—Pero, ¿Por qué ese orden? —temía que mi venganza fuera peor que la de Gary.

—Porque así suena bonito, pero mi orden será, Ash, Dawn y Gary. Es decir Ash, querido — el miedo se apoderó de mí—, tú serás mi primera venganza.

—¿La primera?

—Claro —sonrío—, te voy a hacer algo que te va a encantar... —se río de manera escalofriante, era obvio que no me iba a agradar en lo más absoluto. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar...

—¿Si lo hago —respondí parándome recto frente a ella, algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo— me darás tu perdón?

Me sonrío con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— Si Ash... Si lo haces al pie de la letra, tendrás mi perdón.

Y era más que obvio que lo iba a hacer...

Ella se dirigió a las escaleras y sin voltear me dijo

— Mañana a la mañana iniciamos... a ver qué tan dispuesto a arreglarte conmigo, estás.

—Sabes que me encantan los desafíos Misty —apoyé ambas manos en mi cintura y le sonreí cerrando los ojos—, no hay grandes obstáculos para Ash Ketchum...

—Ya lo veremos Ash... ya lo veremos —comentó—. Y mejor vete a dormir, no quiero que estés cansado para el día que te espera, sin contar que tenemos que ir a trabajar —desapareció tras su puerta.

—¿Mañana tenemos trabajo? —prácticamente me había olvidado que era hoy era lunes, mañana martes, los martes salimos a medio día… Así que lo que Misty planeaba era en la casa, no puedo negar que me emocioné un poco... ¿Qué sería? Pero, para eso, tenía que esperar al día de mañana... Solo hasta el día de mañana.

…

¿Para qué engañarme? Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche, dí más vuelta en mi cama que carrusel de parque; la mente no se detenía, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer ella conmigo. Cuando pude cerrar mis ojos y acomodarme para descansar aunque sea un poco, un sonido de trompetas, me hizo pegar un salto de mi cama.

—¿Qué rayos? —exclamé con mi mano derecha en mi pecho, el sonido de trompetas aún no se detenía, alcancé a ponerme una bata, salí de mi habitación y me moví hacia las escaleras cuando la vi en los pies de las escaleras, luciendo un equipo deportivo y con un reproductor de sonido en sus manos, tenía una sonrisa tan brillosa, que me hizo rabiar y bajar a toda prisa— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Nada del otro mundo, escucho un poco de música —cerró los ojos, parando el sonido infernal.

—¿Eso es música? —pregunté señalando el reproductor con mi dedo.

—Si Ash —me respondió—, es la marcha escuchada por los soldados en los campamentos —volvió a sonreír —, y tú tienen que iniciar tus labores ¡ya! Así que ve a bañarte en este instante —me señaló la escalera para que subiera a bañarme. Y bueno, le hice caso, entré al baño, abrí el agua caliente, para introducirme bajó la lluvia y…

—¡Ah! —grité, porque de un momento a otro, el agua estaba helada— ¡Misty! —exclamé molesto, saliendo de la ducha sin antes tomar una toalla para cubrirme .

—¿Qué pasa señor Ketchum? — preguntó haciéndose la inocente, algo que no tenía ni la sombra.

—¿Tú abriste la llave de paso del agua, mientras me estaba bañando? —ella levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Yo? —apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, como si estuviera sorprendida— ¿Cómo crees eso?

—Porque sería un lindo jueguito, levantarme a las cinco de la mañana y hacerme bañar con agua helada.

—Sabes, ¿qué? —me preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha un poco—, creo que tienes razón… —levanté una ceja porque no tenia idea de que me hablaba—. Fue un lindo y divertido jueguito —dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, hacia su habitación donde se encerró con un portazo.

—¡Argh! —apreté mis puños, _¡no puede ser tan pesada_! Y lo peor, es que yo sabía qué éste era solamente el inicio. Y claro que lo era, cuando bajé, me dio un cepillo de dientes — ¿Para qué quiero esto?

—Fácil, es para que limpies bien el baño, ya lo terminaste de usar y tienes el alma tan sucia —frunció el ceño para decir eso—, que el baño debió juntar muchos microbios —me pasó unos guantes de hule, unos limpiadores y me mando escaleras arriba, nuevamente.

En ese momento, amaba a mí madre por no consentirme tanto y hacerme trabajar con ella en la casa, porque sabía perfectamente como encargarme del baño; hacerlo, puse limpiador en el cepillo y con un poco de dificultad, limpié cada uno de los azulejos del baño, un trabajo agotador _si me permiten decirlo_. Pero no dejaría que Misty me ganara, no, Misty no le ganara a Ash Ketchum, eso nunca.

Para cuando acabe, eran casi las siete de la mañana, no faltaba mucho para salir a la oficina, bajé y el desayuno estaba servido. Que bueno, pensé para mí, algo bueno para variar, pero ahí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, con sus codos apoyados en la tabla y la cabeza a su vez, apoyada en los puños. _¿Qué le pasara?_ me pregunté.

—¿Vas a tomar el desayuno? —me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué le pusiste al desayuno? —interrogué asustado, corriendo la silla para sentarme, ella solo rió.

—Ay Ash — cerró los ojos y movió con indiferencia sus hombros—, que ocurrencias las tuyas —me miró fijamente y me dio escalofríos— ¿Crees que pude haber puesto, Veneno de Arbok en tu bebida, Paralizador en tu jalea o usado, Ácido para freír los huevos? —volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa aterradora—, yo no soy así Ash… —rió como una niña cubriendo su boca con los dedos. Tenía mucha desconfianza, pero insistió en que no tenía nada, así que lo comí, y la verdad, estaba muy bueno— ¿Rico? —me preguntó acabado mi desayuno.

—Si… — respondí, cuando ella se levantó.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque necesitaras las energías, y ahora ve a lavarte los dientes, así salimos, yo levantó esto —se acercó hasta mi puesto para tomar el plato y los cubiertos.

—Bueno, gracias —subí las escaleras, enteré al baño pero no encontré mi cepillo de dientes— ¡Misty! — la llamé saliendo de mi habitación, ella estaba por entrar a la suya a cambiarse.

—Dime —aún sonreía y ya me estaba dando miedo, como la sonrisa de un Banette— ¿Qué sucede Ash?

—No viste mi cepillo de dientes… —le pregunté de todas formas.

—Pues, ¿Dónde dejaste el cepillo que usaste para limpiar?

—En la cocina, pero no voy a usar ese… —me quedé mudo cuando la vi reírse, era más que obvio lo que aquí pasaba—. No me digas que era…

—Bueno, no te digo que el cepillo que usaste era el tuyo —entró a su habitación riéndose como condenada.

Di un gran suspiro, sabía que no era ni el inicio de lo que me esperaba con su venganza.

—Ah Ash —volvió a llamar mi atención, así que se la dí—, llamé a Gary —_que me importaba lo que hablara con ese,_ pero igual la escuché— Le dije que ambos no iríamos a trabajar hoy.

—¿Qué? — _¿cómo que no iríamos a trabajar?_ Me aguanté el grito, y simplemente le pregunté— ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente—. Solo le dije que iríamos a arreglar el tema de la venta de la casa.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé sorprendido, _iba a vender la casa_—. Pero…

—Es obvio que es mentira, Ash —sonrió, _ahora ¡mentirosa_! Esta Misty ya me estaba aterrorizando—, la casa ni loca la vendo, pero como la casa está a nombre de ambos, es un pretexto perfecto para tenerte encerradito para mí —no podía más que observarla sorprendido, ¿qué le había pasado a la Misty que yo conocí?

Ah sí claro, yo la traté como cualquier mujer de la noche, olvidándome de lo que ella me había dado. ¿Cómo esperar que siga siendo esa Misty preocupada de mí, esa Misty tan hermosa que había descubierto ese día, si se vio engañada y traicionada por quien debía protegerla?

…

Hacia más tarde, me llamó a la sala, la nueva tarea iniciaría, se paró al inicio de la alfombra con una escoba, y no creo que la escoba sea para que la bruja vuele, así que me acerqué rápidamente.

—¿Para qué es esa escoba? — pregunté, pero ella se echó a reír— ¿Por qué la risa?

—Que yo sepa, la escoba sirve para barrer, y eso es lo que vas a hacer, vas a barrer, la alfombra

—Ah, bueno —no la veía tarea difícil, hasta que claro, la escoba que me pasó, si me haría el trabajo difícil, solo tenía unas pocas cerdas buenas, el resto estaba abierto hacia los lados—. Pero… puedo tardarme años con esta escoba.

—El tiempo lo tienes, así que inicia la limpieza —ella se echó sobre el sillón, con sus piernas sobre la mesa de pie—, mira, así no te estorbo —rió de una manera que me cortó la respiración, cada vez sonaba más a una bruja. Inicie la limpieza a paso lento, claro está, pero lo inicié—. Y cuando termines, limpiaras los vidrios de las ventanas y los ventanales —sin darme cuenta, Misty terminó convirtiéndome en su criado, pero si algo era seguro, era que no daría el brazo a torcer. ¡Por algún motivo! No sé porque me entró a la cabeza, la sospecha, de que esperara que le pidiera por favor que detuviera la limpieza, pero no, Ash hará todo, así sea difícil, lo lograré.

Tarde casi dos horas en limpiar la alfombra, fue todo un desafío, pero lo logré, así fue cuando se dirigió a la cocina, y volvió con un balde de agua jabonosa, y una pequeña esponja—. Bueno Ash… es turno de los vidrios y que no me queden veteados o lo harás de nuevo.

—Está bien —ya me sentía resignado a sus órdenes, pero si quería ganarle la partida, iba a hacerle caso.

¡Como dije anteriormente, de nuevo podría decir que amaba a mi mamá! ¿Vidrios? Eso no sería nada complicado gracias a los tips que me había dado mi mamá cuando me pedí ayuda con la casa, ese era un factor que Misty no conocía. Eso esperaba.

…

Terminé de limpiar los ventanales del jardín y veía orgulloso el brillo de todos estos, cuando sucedió algo que me dejó sumamente fuera de mi mismo, Misty se me acercó tan emocionada que me dio un abrazo haciéndome girar.

—¡Oye! —exclamé algo mareado— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me llamo, me llamo… —repetía emocionadísima, y yo que seguía sin entender.

—¿Quién te llamo? —le pregunté separándome de ella— ¿Qué paso?

—El señor Aguirre —me sonrió—, vendí dos de mis letras de canciones —por un momento su rostro se vio tan iluminado, se veía tan bella, _diablos_, en lo que pensaba en ese momento…

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté como si me interesara, aunque no tenía ni idea de quien era ese.

—Sí, tengo que ir a buscar el cheque en este momento —me sonrió—, ¿me acompañas?

—Pero, ¿y la limpieza? —me tomó la mano, y me jaló con ella escaleras arriba, me dejó en mi habitación para que me cambiara— la limpieza ahora no importa, luego te ayudo —bien, ahora más confundido me tenía, minutos atrás me trataba de enemigo, y ahora era su amigo ideal… _Que rara son las mujeres._

Me cambié la ropa por un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul marina y bajé las escaleras, ella ya estaba esperándome con un vestido floreado en tonos rosados y unos anteojos de sol a juego, frente a sus ojos verdes. Se veía tan linda_. ¡Ya Ash concéntrate! ¡Se está vengando de ti, reacciona!_

Bueno, sacudí mi cabeza para calmar mis pensamientos, pero Misty tomó mi mano y me arrastró con ella hasta un edificio de ciudad Celeste era un gran edificio de con muchos colores, como si fuera un estudio de televisión o algo así.

—Cielos Misty, esto parece un arcoíris más que una oficina seria —comenté pero a ella no le hizo gracia, ya que me miró de reojo, luego de colocar sus gafas oscura sobre su cabello naranja.

—Lo sé, pero a mí solo me importa cobrar mi chequecito —se sonrió y me tomó la mano—. Bien, vamos amor —me dijo tirando de mí para que la siguiera… Esperen, _¡¿Escuché mal o me llamo, amor?!_

En fin, prácticamente me llevó a las corridas dentro del edificio, tuve que seguirla a paso rápido para que no estuviera dándome de jalones en mi pobre brazo; cuando al fin llegamos a destino, un hombre bastante, bastante_… raro_ nos atendió. Si bien era alto de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, su forma de vestir dejaba mucho que desear.

—¡Señor Aguirre! —el grito de mi amiguita, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, más cuando liberó mi mano para saltar a los brazos de ese hombre como si fueran íntimos amigos.

—Mi querida Misty —se separó de ella para tomarle las manos, y le sonreía, ¡_Ay maldición, mi sangre hervía! Ehhh… ¡Si estoy celoso!_— ¿Cómo está mi bella sobrina?

—¿Sobrina? — exclamé sorprendido, no sabía que Misty tenía más familia a parte de su hermanas.

—Ah, cierto, tú no lo sabías —me dijo Misty con una sonrisa— Él es el marido de mi tía lejana, y bueno, es él que maneja mi carrera como compositora.

—Vaya no sabía —exclamé y sin dudas, mi mente lo agradeció porque mi sangre se tranquilizó—, pero que bueno que hayas vendido dos canciones.

—Sí — el señor tomó la palabra—, esta niña tiene un talento, no tengo ni idea de donde saca tanta imaginación —fue ahí cuando Misty se paró detrás de mí y apoyo las manos en mis hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? —la miré algo confundido.

—Él es tío, Ash es mi punto de inspiración —la miré de reojo, pero el señor ese, solo se limitó a darle lo que Misty fue a buscar, lo que había hecho que suspenda mi orden de limpieza— Gracias —comentó tomando el cheque en sus manos—. Ya sabes que cuando me necesites, aquí está Misty.

—Lo sé — el hombre sonrió, y nos dejo en ese mismo instante, yo miré a Misty que veía tan embobada aquel papel, como si fuera todo para ella.

—¡Misty! —la miré cuando dió un giro emocionada.

—Vamos a reventar el dinero —rió levantando el cheque en alto.

—¿Cómo? —la miré arqueando una ceja, ella simplemente bajó las gafas hacia su mirada y sonrió de lado.

—¡Qué vamos a pasarla bien! —tomó mi mano y me volvió a jalar con ella.

¿Y qué más podía hacer yo, qué seguirla a ella?

Esta historia continuará…


	11. Enfrentamiento: Parte Misty

**Viviendo con el enemigo**

Al fin había llegado el momento de enfrentarse con la realidad, al fin el momento de ventilar todo lo que habían sentido producto de los engaños a los que habían sido víctimas iban a salir a la luz.

¿Cuánto habrían sufrido en silencio? ¿Cuántos sentimientos habían sido negados?

Ahora que conocemos el punto de vista de Ash… conozcamos el punto de vista de Misty….

**Capítulo 11**

**El momento de la verdad, La pena oculta de Misty**

**Pov Misty**

Ash me había esperado despierto para conversar, así que tomé el valor para sentarme frente a él en la sala para que conversáramos, pero el silencio que apoderó de ambos, yo lo único que hacía era pasar mis manos por mis brazos por el frio que sentía con el vestido que me puse para cenar con Rudy.

—Creo que —le comenté poniéndome de pie—, me iré a cambiar —intenté dirigirme hacia las escaleras pero él me lo prohibió tomándome del brazo.

—Espera... —volteé hacia él—, espera Misty por favor... —aunque la súplica que vi en sus ojos, me convencían a hacerlo, me solté y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—Ash tengo frío, no te preocupes, volveré... —subí a mi habitación, y me apoyé en la puerta tras cerrarla, estaba confundida, tenía tantas ganas de arreglar la situación como de vengarme. Tantas ganas de golpearlo como tenía de besarlo. Cerré los ojos, y en ese instante, recordé todas sus palabras hirientes, como me trató como si fuera cualquier cosa, aspiré profundo— Recibirás mi venganza Ash… —tomé mi piyama, me lo puse y sobre él, me coloqué un abrigo, y volví hacia la sala.

—Bueno Ketchum —me paré de brazos cruzados frente a él—. Hablemos, de cómo pudiste creer que yo era una cualquiera, cuando la cualquiera es lo que tienes como novia —eso salió de mi boca sin pensarlo, era una gran punzada que ya no aguantaba.

—Este... —sus ojos giraron y su voz se oía titubear, aun así, frunció sus ojos y me dijo — Cálmate Misty —su manera de hablarme me sorprendió, no podía creer que Ash haya sido capaz de levantarme la voz—. Vamos a hablar en calma, por favor, con atropellos y gritos no vamos a resolver nada — y sí, creo que tenía razón, accedí a conversar tranquilamente, así que me senté en el sillón que él tenía frente suyo

—Está bien Ash, hablemos tranquilos y civilizadamente —su rostro mostraba un alivio, pero mi cuaderno sobre la mesita de pie, me hizo recordar que se lo dejé para leer, lo tomé y lo llevé hacia mi pecho, donde lo apreté con fuerza—, ¿lo leíste? — le pregunté, el asentó con su cabeza

—Cada página Misty — dio un gran suspiro—. Misty, déjame empezar a mí... — su petición, me haría más fácil las palabras así que lo dejé comenzar.

—Está bien Ash... —dejé mi cuaderno a mi lado, y puse mis manos sobre mis piernas, tras suspirar — te escucho.

—Sé que no es fácil pedir disculpas con lo que ha pasado, ni sé si merezco tu perdón, porque sé que te hice sufrir mucho Misty, y aunque yo también sufrí, sé que no hay comparación — ¿_Comparación_? Entre sufrir porque te maltratan a sufrir por estúpido, creo que hay una gran diferencia, pero no quería pelear… eso creo.

—Claro que no la hay Ash... — cerré mis ojos y coloqué las manos sobre mi pecho— que la persona que tanto quieres y la cual creías que te conocía perfectamente te trata de esa forma... Solo me demostraste que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas. Porque en quince años, a ti no te conozco Ash, lo que construimos en diez años, lo destruiste en un solo instante.

—Es que Misty, Dawn me hizo sospechar de que Gary estuviera tanto en el gimnasio — _sospechar_, esos dos, sentía una gran furia interna, me los imaginaba riéndose de nosotros mientras con Ash nos sacábamos literalmente los ojos…

—Pero ahora lo sabes —le dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—, Gary iba para que yo los ayudara con el proyecto, nada más —asenté con un movimiento de mis manos.

—Después me di cuenta que podía ser algo de amigos, no tenía porque pensar en... —cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños antes de hacer un gesto con la mano derecha—, que pasaba algo entre ambos, pero...

— ¿Pero? —ese pero no me gusto para nada, encima se demoraba en continuar. _¡Me desesperas Ketchum!_

—Cuando fui a hablar contigo, a decirte que lamentaba la escena de antes, pues, vi a Gary besarte... — oh no, esa escena, la misma escena que… — y entonces, creí que todo lo que me decía Dawn era verdad… y ella me besó diciéndome que podía confiar en ella —esas últimas palabras retumbaron con ira en mi mente, ¿Dejó que lo besara solo porque vio a Gary besándome?

—Pero como eres... — me sentía cada vez más insultada, cuánto más iban a atormentarme — Gary me besaba — hice un gesto de comillas con mis dedos para ver si entendía que yo… que yo— ¡No yo a él!

—Sí, pero tú pusiste tus manos en su rostro —me gritó con lo que parecía una furia reprimida — seguro que lo volviste a besar

— ¿Ves? _— ¡rayos_! ¿Cómo podría desesperarme tanto este niñito? Creer todo lo que ve, como si fuera algo que no es— Solo había tomado el rostro de Gary para decirle que por más amor que sentía por mi, solo lo quería como amigo... porque... —sentí que mi voz se entrecortaba, y como vi que me observó rápidamente, seguramente él también lo notó, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a soltar. Apoyé las yemas de mis dedos sobre mi mirada para quitar las lágrimas, tenía que continuar—. En ese momento, él me hizo notar que tú te estabas besando con Dawn.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó realmente sorprendido, él se acercó a mí— Entonces...

—Somos dos tontos Ash —aún no podía mirarlo, así que permanecí con la mano en mi rostro—. Está claro que esa escena fue arreglada.

—Sí, eso se nota claramente ahora— susurró, así que bajé la mano y lo miré

— ¿Por qué jugaron así con nosotros Ash? —le pregunté—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé Misty — lanzó sus brazos hacia mí, y me arropó en ellos, yo solo me acomodé en su hombro, hace tanto que no sentía esa calidez que emanaba Ash—. Pero ahora sabemos la verdad, debemos dejar de lastimarnos y unirnos —tenía razón, pero omití lo que me propuso.

—Pero no entiendo Ash... —susurré aferrándome aún más a su pecho, cerré los ojos a la fuerza, tratando de concentrarme en mi plan para no levantar la cabeza y darle un beso— llevo tiempo tratando de entender que paso aquí, porque jugaron con nosotros como dos muñecos. —apreté los dientes por la rabia que sentía—. Solo me dan ganas de vengarme.

—Misty — me separo de él, con sus manos puestas en mis brazos—, la venganza no es buena...

—Guárdate los discursos Ash, que lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento... —le sonreí con mis ojos cerrados— Pagaran caro, cada lágrima que yo derramé por su culpa y la tuya —no, ya era algo inevitable, mi sed de venganza estaba a flor de piel. Ash se paró de golpe, muerto de miedo, tanto así que parecía balbucear, en vez de hablar.

—Misty —se señaló —, yo estoy incluido en esa venganza... —tardé en responder, mi mente se llenó de cosas divertidas que podía hacerle al sujeto que estaba frente a mí.

—Por supuesto que sí Ash —dibujé en mi rostro una sonrisa gigante—, estás en mi lista de gente a vengar...

— ¿Lista? —lucía nervioso, sus manos se movían como si estuvieran sudadas—, ¿cuál lista?

—Ésta —tomé mi cuaderno, y busqué una hoja rosa, en ella había tres letras, una D, una A y una G; que era claro que para él no decía nada, pero para mí, decía mucho— Se nota que eres algo lento Ash —suspiré, tomé una lapicera, y completé los derivados de esas iníciales que eran Dawn, Ash y Gary.

—Pero, ¿por qué ese orden? —preguntó perplejo al ver la hoja de mi cuaderno.

—Porque así suena bonito, pero mi orden será, Ash, Dawn y Gary. Es decir Ash, querido —él me miraba con miedo—, tú serás la primera venganza.

— ¿La primera? —quedó convertido en roca, prácticamente.

—Claro — sinceramente disfrutaría de esa escena, y claro que la haría—, te voy a hacer algo que te va a encantar... —no aguante mi risa y solté una carcajada que claramente, le erizó la piel.

—Si lo hago — dijo de repente tras sacudir su cabeza—, ¿me darás tu perdón?...

—Sí Ash... —respondí con una sonrisa—. Si lo haces al pie de la letra, tendrás mi perdón.

Y no sé por qué el brillo que cubrió su mirada, me hizo dar cuenta que lo lograría, o lucharía para eso. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia la escalera para ir a mi habitación

— Mañana a la mañana iniciamos. A ver qué tanto dispuesto a arreglarte conmigo estás. —le dije dándole la espalda.

—Sabes que me encantan los desafíos Misty, no hay grandes obstáculos para Ash Ketchum...

—Ya lo veremos Ash... ya lo veremos —le respondí tratando de bajarle los ánimos, mientras subía las escaleras—. Mejor vete a dormir, no quiero que estés cansado para el día que te espera, sin contar que tenemos que ir a trabajar —fue lo último que le dije; cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, entré y me apoyé en la puerta— Ash, Ash —suspiré— fuimos manejados como dos simples peones en un juego de ajedrez, pero no puedo desconcentrarme… Te odio tanto Ash Ketchum… —apoyé el revés de la mano en mi frente— ¡Ay Dios, Misty que mentirosa eres! —me regañé a mí misma dejándome caer sobre la cama— Aunque siga enamorada de ti, no te haré las cosas simples Ash… nada fácil —di un giro y abrí el cajón de mi mesita de luz, sacando de allí una libreta. En esa libreta tenía mi plan de ataque contra Ash… —. Bien mi amor, comprobemos que tanto me quieres…

…

Producto de los nervios que sentía, pude dormir solo un par de horas, estiré mi mano hacia el despertador y marcaban las tres de la mañana. ¡Rayos!

Pero… pensándolo mejor, me senté en la cama y una loca idea cruzo por mi cabeza… ¡Era hora de iniciar la venganza!

Busqué entre mis discos algo que me sirviera, cuando lo encontré lo metí en mi notebook y lo pasé a mi reproductor de mp3. Me coloqué un conjunto deportivo y me acerqué a su puerta. Le di play y el sonido retumbó en el silencio de la noche. Bajé rápidamente y me paré al pie de la escalera para esperar a mi soldado.

El cual no tardó en aparecer…

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó cuándo bajó las escaleras.

—Nada del otro mundo, escucho un poco de música —le indiqué, deteniendo la reproducción.

— ¿Eso es música? — preguntó señalando mi pequeño reproductor.

—Si Ash. Es música escuchada por los soldados en los campamentos y tú tienen q iniciar tus labores ¡Ya! Así que ve a bañarte en este instante —le señalé la escalera para que fuera a su habitación, pero no pude evitarlo, era más fuerte que yo, me dirigí a la pileta de la cocina, y abrí la llave de agua caliente….

—¡Ah! —se oyó el grito de Ash— ¡Misty! —y en pocos segundos estaba mojado apenas cubierto con una toalla frente a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa señor Ketchum? — trate de hacerme la desentendida del asunto, juntando mis manos en mi espalda, y tratando de desviar mi mirada que caía tentadoramente sobre su cuerpo

—Tú — me señaló furioso —abriste la llave de paso del agua, mientras me estaba bañando —me acusó.

— ¿Yo? —llevé las manos a mi pecho fingiendo sorpresa de su acusación— ¿Cómo crees eso?

—Porque sería un lindo jueguito, levantarme a las cinco de la mañana y hacerme bañar con agua helada — y si tenía razón, era un gran jueguito y verlo tan regalado a mi poder, pues era algo que no podía evitar, Ash era mío, era mi juguetito momentáneo.

— Sabes, ¿qué? —le sonreí —, creo que tienes razón… —Ash lucía confundido y yo me sentía tan plena con esa reacción—. Fue un lindo y divertido jueguito —y pasé por al lado de él hacia mi habitación, con la frente en alto para evitar que mis preciosos ojos verdes observaran más de lo indicado y me encerré en mi habitación hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

…

Estaba acomodando un poco la cocina, para cuando volvió a aparecer ante mí, aunque claro ahora llevaba puesto una polera negra bastante ajustada a su cuerpo y un pantalón deportivo. Busqué los utensilios para que fuera a limpiar el baño común de la casa.

— ¿Un cepillo de dientes? —preguntó sorprendido, claro, aún espero que no se de cuenta que entré al baño mientras se estaba bañando, y tomé su cepillo de diente…

—Terminaste de ducharte en el baño común de la casa y no en el de tu habitación así que quiero que limpies bien el baño, como tienes el alma tan sucia —lo miré fijo— , el baño debió juntar muchos microbios —le pasé unos guantes de hule, unos limpiadores y lo mandé escaleras arriba nuevamente.

Yo aproveché para preparar un rico desayuno para ambos, no podía ser tan mala… ¿o sí puedo?

Cuando regresó, me quedó mirando -sorprendido- lo que había preparado para desayunar, no pude evitar bromear con lo que le había preparado pero no lo llevé a mayores porque quería desayunar tranquila. Luego de terminar todo, lo mandé a que fuera a cambiarse para ir a la oficina.

Así que mientras Ash fue a alistarse, me di el tiempo para llamar a Gary para avisarle que:

— ¿Cómo que no vienen? —exclamó sorprendido, cuando le comenté sobre que ni Ash ni yo iríamos a trabajar.

—Sí, es que tenemos que ir a averiguar unos asuntos sobre la venta de la casa —le sonreí— mañana recuperamos el día.

—Está bien… —me respondió sin ánimos—. Como digas… Adiós

—Adiós —corté la comunicación, y me dirigí a mi habitación, aunque fue para hallarme con la voz de Ash, llamándome.

—¡Misty! —

—Dime — le pedí con una sonrisa — ¿Qué sucede Ash?

—¿No viste el cepillo de dientes que tenía en el baño común? —me preguntó algo confundido.

—Pues… ¿Dónde dejaste el cepillo que usaste para limpiar?

—En la cocina, pero no voy a usar ese… —se quedó en silencio, fue fácil notar en su rostro cuando descubrió que uso su cepillo para limpiar— No me digas que era…

—Bueno, no te digo que el cepillo que usaste era el tuyo —le respondí al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, riéndome de la cara de ingenuo que mostraba el pobrecillo ante la noticia, ah, claro tenia que decirle lo de Gary—Ah Ash —llamé su atención, aún lucía algo confundido—, llamé a Gary —no le gustó mucho que le nombrara a su amiguito—. Le dije que ambos no iríamos a trabajar hoy.

— ¿Qué? —gritó sorprendido— ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? — pregunté girando mis ojos y con una risa inocente—. Solo le dije que iríamos a arreglar el tema de la venta de la casa

— ¿Cómo?

—Es obvio que es mentira, Ash — le sonreí ante la cara aún más confundida—. La casa ni loca la vendo, pero como la casa está a nombre de ambos, es un pretexto perfecto para tenerte encerradito para mí —eso quería tenerte en mi poder Ash… y así te iba a tener.

Inicié mi gran juego: Limpiar la casa hasta que la dejé brillosa… Para mi sorpresa, si lo logró en un tiempo increíblemente rápido y perfecto… Estaba por terminar las ventanas… y parecía que no hubiera vidrio en los marcos de lo bien que los estaba dejando.

¿En qué momento se convirtió en ese hombre tan hacendoso?...

No tardé en descifrarlo. Él me había comentado hace tiempo, que Delia lo hacía trabajar en su casa, por lo que de seguro ahí estaba la pista.

Estaba mirando su trabajo asombrada, cuando el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi trance.

—Hola —atendí sin ánimos hasta que la voz del otro lado, me hizo abrir enorme mis ojos— ¿Tío?... ¿Qué? —sentí una gran alegría corriendo por todo mi ser. Cuando corté la comunicación, Ash entró a la casa y no pude evitarlo -mis ánimos estaban altísimos- me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza.

—¡Oye! —exclamó algo mareado y confundido— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me llamó, me llamó… — solo podía repetir eso, la emoción no me permitía hablar

— ¿Quién te llamo? —me preguntó, separándome de él— ¿Qué paso?

—El señor Aguirre —le sonreí emocionada—, vendí dos de mis letras de canciones —había vendido dos de mis temas, dos canciones que para mí valían mucho, mis composiciones en voces de grandes artistas.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, tengo que ir a buscar el cheque en este momento —le sonreí, estaba tan contenta, que pensé en…—, ¿me acompañas?

—Pero, ¿y la limpieza? — ¡Limpieza! Uff, no podía creer que aún quisiera seguir limpiando, tomé su mano, y lo jalé hacia la puerta tomando su abrigo, el mío y la cartera.

—La limpieza ahora no importa, luego te ayudo —salimos de la casa, Ash iba callado como si no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba en el lugar. Pero yo tampoco le conté nada, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

—Cielos Misty, esto parece un arcoíris más que una oficina seria —levanté mis gafas oscuras para mirarlo fijo, pero no dije nada, solo sonreí.

—Lo sé, pero a mí solo me importa cobrar mi chequecito —era verdad, solo me importaba lo que había adentro—. Bien, vamos amor —le pedí adelantándome… Oh sí, como leyeron, le dije amor… En sí, sí lo era.

Lo guie a través del sitio hasta que llegamos a una oficina en el quinto piso, donde fui recibida por un hombre de traje gris, y cabello castaño

—¡Señor Aguirre! —exclamé emocionada cuando lo vi, mi querido tío, había logrado mi tan ansiado deseo…

—Mi querida Misty —me sonrió al tomarme de las manos— ¿Cómo está mi querida sobrina?

— ¿Sobrina? —escuché a Ash exclamar sumamente confundido.

—Ah, cierto, tú no lo sabías — le respondí alegremente—. Él es el marido de mi tía lejana, y bueno, es el que maneja mi carrera como compositora.

—Vaya no sabía —hizo un silencio, pero igual continuó—, pero que bueno, que hayas vendido dos canciones.

—Sí —mi tío tomó la palabra—, esta niña tiene un talento, no tengo ni idea de donde saca tanta imaginación —Ja, mi imaginación… Me acerqué a Ash y apoyé ambas manos en los hombros de mi querido y amado muchacho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me miró preocupado, yo solo le sonreí.

—Él es tío, Ash es mi punto de inspiración —me miró de reojo, pero solo me concentré en lo que mi tío querido me dio — Gracias — tomé el cheque en mis manos, tan emocionada estaba que no puedo explicarlo — Ya sabes que cuando me necesites aquí está, Misty.

—Lo sé —dijo mi tío, luego se despidió de los dos, y se fue.

—¡Misty! —exclamó Ash, luego de que di un giro sobre mis pies emocionada con mi chequecito.

—Vamos a reventar el dinero —fue mi respuesta acompañada de una risotada, que por la expresión de su rostro, le dio miedo.

— ¿Cómo?

—¡Que vamos a pasarla bien! —tomé la mano de Ash y lo jalé hacia mí— ¿Sabes Ash? —su rostro estaba pegado al mío, podía sentir su respiración tanto como podía ver en su mirada el deseo por besarme—. Creo que te amo tanto como te odio —él levantó una ceja—. Pero en estos momentos solo quiero destruir a todos los que me han—apreté mi puño, pero él me abrazó—. Ash…

—No me importa si quieres castigarnos, si quieres vengarte por mi deslealtad… Yo cometí un error contigo —¡Vaya! Su forma de hablar me tomó tan por sorpresa que sentía un nudo formarse en mi garganta—. Y sabes que no me rindo fácilmente —rompió el abrazo y colocó ambas manos en mi rostro, aquellas manos se sentían tan tibias, cerré los ojos pero los abrí rápidamente para no darle a entender otra cosa—. Te demostraré, que puedes volver a confiar en mí… —acercó su rostro al mío, casi rozándonos nuestros labios, pero cuando pensé que me iba a besar, desvió su rostro y me besó en la mejilla.

—Ash… yo… —¿Estaba titubeando? ¡NO! No podía permitir eso. Me separé de él aunque realmente no quería, ignorando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, tratando de enfocarme de nuevo en mí. Así que, me moví y adelanté unos pasos—. Vamos por algo para tomar, y luego iremos de shopping, y luego y luego…. —jajá me reía como tonta, lo admito, pero tenía que calmarme. Si mi venganza apenas comenzaba, no podría alterarme, todo tenía que salir de acuerdo a mi plan… Ash serás mi esclavo… quieras o no…

Él no dijo más nada… solo se limitó a hacer todo lo que yo quería… como me había prometido.


	12. Melodías Perdidas

**¿Sabían que este capítulo divide la historia en dos? xD **

**Desde el capítulo que sigue sería como "Viviendo con el Enemigo, la Revancha" xD Jajaja ._. eso hice la primera vez que lo subí xD**

**¡Lean!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

La venganza de Misty había comenzado. Su sed de venganza pedía ansiosa la súplica de esas tres personas que durante cinco años la habían hecho sufrir. Gary por haber jugado con sus sentimientos, Dawn por aprovecharse de Ash y de Ash, por haber desconfiado de ella.

Sabiendo que la venganza más difícil sería la de Ash, decidió iniciar por ella. Ash sería el primero, el primero de los tres en probar la venganza de Misty.

Pero, ¿qué tanto podría hacer Misty, si Ash está empecinado en no defenderse? En dejarse vengar con tal de obtener el perdón que tanto anhelaba de ésta.

Solo podía enfocarse en mantener su coraza de cristal y resistir lo más que pudiera.

**Capítulo 12**

**Melodías perdidas**

Ahora estaban los dos en un paseo de compras, el joven moreno estaba detrás de Misty con las manos repletas de bolsas de compras, mientras que la pelirroja iba observando las vitrinas sin prestar mucha atención a las quejas de su mula de carga. Se detuvo para poder ver mejor unas botas que le llamaron la atención cuando se llevó por delante a una persona.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó levantando la mirada hacia la persona con la que había chocado.

—Oh no —el hombre de gabardina oscura, movió su sombrero en señal de disculpas—, acepte las mías, no veía por donde iba —algo en el tono de voz de ese sujeto le había producido a la líder de gimnasio una sensación inquietante que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal como si fuera un escalofrío. Rápidamente llevó su mano derecha a la frente tratando de restabilizarse.

—¿Misty? —Ash se acercó, preocupado mientras veía como el sujeto se alejaba sin mirar atrás. Dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, ésta lucía pálida y su respiración estaba acelerada — ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, pero ella no respondió. Ash decidió acomodar todas las bolsas en la mano derecha y pasar el brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Misty—. Ven, vamos —le pidió y sin queja alguna Misty obedeció dejando aún más preocupado al azabache.

Llegaron a la casa casi en un santiamén, Ash aún notaba la preocupación en el rostro de Misty, dejó las bolsas sobre uno de los sofás y volvió a acercarse a la pelirroja, buscó la mirada que estaba cubierta por el flequillo y quedó paralizado cuando vio que sus preciosos ojos verdes emanaban lágrimas sin control.

— Pero, ¿qué? —retrocedió un paso titubeando, pero se repuso rápidamente— ¿Qué tienes?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento… —repitió eso una y otra vez, con una tonada temblorosa—. Algo va a pasar, pero no sé qué puede ser…

— ¿Misty? —Ash avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó— No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo —pensó que la pelirroja iba a alejarse de él pero no -con fuerza- se aferró a la espalda de Ash y sin pena soltó casi con un grito toda la angustia que sentía dentro.

Ash la mantuvo junto a él, aún cuando se sentaron en el sillón, pasaba la mano por la espalda femenina mientras ella iba controlando sus sollozos y regularizaba su respiración, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ash, fue cayendo dormida con los suaves latidos del corazón del moreno.

Ash no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, acomodó a Misty en sus brazos y la subió hasta su habitación y la dejó en la cama. La tapó y se dirigió a su habitación con ambas manos en la nuca.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —tuvo un recuerdo de aquel hombre que encontraron en el paseo de compras y bajó los brazos confundido— ¿Le habrá hecho algo y no llegué a ver? —la duda lo tuvo desvelado casi toda la noche, daba vueltas en su cama sin poder entender que era lo que había pasado, ¿en qué momento la Misty anímica de ese día había desaparecido?

Al otro día cuando Ash bajó a desayunar, se encontró con Misty quien estaba desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado. Lucía tranquila, emocionada por el día que tendría hoy.

— Buenos días Ash —lo saludó cuando entró a la cocina—, tu desayuno está en esa bandeja — efectivamente frente a él, se encontraba una bandeja tapada, el miedo se dibujó en su rostro, ¿qué habría bajo?

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó llevando su mano hacia la tapa que cubría la bandeja, mirando a una Misty que aún lucía amable.

—Ayer te comportaste bien conmigo —cerró los ojos, apoyó los codos en la mesa, y sostuvo con las manos, su mentón—, las cosas que me hacen bien, las agradezco.

—Claro y las malas, te las vengas —Ash esperaba una reacción negativa, pero ella no cambio de posición, sólo sonrió.

—Así es Ash… — Ash soltó la tapa.

—Pero Misty, no ganas nada haciendo sufrir a los demás, por tu venganza.

— ¿Ah no? —se sentó erguida— ¿Qué no gano nada? ¿Acaso ellos ganaron algo haciéndome sufrir? —Ash hizo un silencio—. Si lo sé, ganaron lo que querían, que nosotros nos separáramos…

—Si… —susurró suavemente.

— ¿Por qué yo debería dejar todo así nomás? Sabiendo que ellos disfrutaron con mi sufrimiento —Ash había bajado su mirada, pero cuando Misty calló, Ash golpeó la mesa asustándola—, ¿eh?

—Se supone que tú eres mejor persona que ellos —Misty se sorprendió, los ojos de Ash lucía húmedos, así que se contuvo de decir algo—. Yo creía que tú eras una mejor persona, que eras fuerte como el hielo. Que podrías afrontar todo sin importar lo que se le presentara —Misty lo miraba seriamente, apretando los labios por permitirle que haga su descargo y no interrumpirlo—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, que estaba equivocado, tú misma… no haces más que rebajarte ante ellos.

Misty se mantuvo en silencio, aspiró procesando lo que Ash le había -prácticamente- gritado en la cara.

— Ash —éste la miró aún molesto con todo esto—, de lo que ellos hicieron, yo salí más perjudicada… —volvió a hacer silencio— y lo sabes perfectamente —Ash asentó con la cabeza—. Yo estoy cansada de que todo el mundo se ría de mí. ¡Ya basta! Esa Misty que agachaba la cabeza ante sus hermanas, dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo. Y me jure a mí misma, no volver a hacerlo, ante nadie.

—¿Y por qué no usas tu ingenio para arreglar todo si es que eres tan inteligente? — Misty se paró molesta, poniendo tieso a Ash— ¿Qué? —ella se acercó a Ash, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… —destapó la fuente—, me esmeré en el desayuno y lo dejas enfriar —apoyó de un golpe la tapa al lado de la fuente— ¡No te perdonaré esto! — se fue de allí, a paso rápido tras subir las escaleras, golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

—Rayos —exclamó Ash— solo dije lo que pienso.

Misty se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, golpeó la madera con ambos puños y apretó los ojos para no gritar o llorar. No porque se sintiera mal, si no por lo que Ash le había dicho… Quizás tenía razón… quizás era mejor usar el ingenio y vengarse de una forma inteligente. Sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

…

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, se dividieron en dos como lo hacían últimamente para que nadie notara que llegaban juntos, pero cuando Ash llegó al piso que le correspondía vio a Misty conversando con May que recogía sus cosas bastante confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash.

—Resulta que ahora May será mi asistente —Ash, Gary y May quedaron paralizados en sus lugares—. Ya, termina de recoger tus cosas y sígueme —se adelantó hacia el ascensor, pero May aún estaba quieta— ¡May! Muévete o eres despedida en este mismo instante —las palabras de Misty, hicieron que May se levantará, tomará sus cosas y saliera tras ella. Dejando a Ash y a Gary sin respuestas.

Ambas jóvenes, llegaron al piso quince donde Misty condujo a May hasta su oficina.

—Misty —May trató de acercarse—, nos conocemos… No estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Tú también sientes algo por Ash, ¿Verdad? —May se ruborizó producto del recuerdo de aquella noche cuando besó a Ash luego de la cena.

—Misty —May jugó con sus dedos nerviosa—, yo… — Misty la miró cruzándose de brazos.

—No digas nada, con solo verte la cara me lo confirmas… —May hizo un silencio—. Lo que no entiendo es qué papel juega Drew en esto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Drew en esto? —ella elevó las manos a su pecho— Hace tiempo que no se de él.

—Vaya —exclamó realmente sorprendida—, me lo encontré hace unos días… Me parece una gran persona como para que jueguen con sus sentimientos.

—Oye... —May ya comenzó a enojarse—, ¿no crees que eso es asunto mío?

—Si lo sé —respondió acercándose a su escritorio—, pero no hay nada peor que las penas de amor… ver a la persona que quieres con otro. Digo, tú debes sentir lo mismo que yo cuando ves a Ash con Dawn… ¿o no?

—Puede ser… pero… —se quedó en silencio.

—May, sabes que con Ash llevas las de perder… porque si no quieres a Drew, déjalo o si lo quieres, aclara la situación con él. No es son buenas las penas de amor, envenenan el alma… — hizo un silencio y se dijo para sí misma «_Si lo sabré yo_»—. Pero bueno —le señaló la puerta—, ve a acomodarte, tienes un gran escritorio ahí afuera.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? — Misty le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, necesito una asistente —la miró mientras se acomodaba en su sillón— y confiare esa responsabilidad en ti.

— ¿Por qué en mí? — se preguntó en voz alta

—Porque nadie conoce mejor los movimientos iníciales de estos trabajos, mejor que tú, ¿no es así? —May asistió con la cabeza— Bueno —Misty hizo un giro con su mano derecha—, ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta.

El día en la oficina fue agotador ya que Misty decidió verificar detalladamente una gran cantidad de papeles con ayuda de May, para que la orientara.

Cuando llego la hora de salir, era de noche. Misty estaba emocionadísima, no solo había encontrado gracias a May, la pieza para su venganza contra Gary, sino que también se estrenaría una de sus melodías vendidas, en televisión.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó May, mirando el papel largo que Misty le entregó.

—Si May… —le sonrió dejando el lápiz con el que acababa de firmar ese papel—, no es mucho dinero, pero me gustaría recompensarte por las horas extras de hoy.

—Bueno, gracias… —dijo doblando y guardando el cheque.

—Pero —May la miró—, necesito que no digas nada de esto a nadie —le advirtió—, tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotras.

—Está bien… —le extendió la mano— te doy mi palabra amiga.

—Gracias May —le sonrió estrechando la mano de la castaña—, puedes retirarte.

—Hasta mañana —May se retiró, y Misty se sentó y giró su sillón hacia la ventana, donde se veía el cielo estrellado—. Así que Gary estuvo haciendo movimientos de dinero a nombre de Ash… Vaya —entrelazó los dedos frente a ella—, que hallazgo más interesante —la puerta de Misty sonó— ¡Adelante! —permitió con los ojos entrecerrados observando el cielo.

—Misty —la voz de Ash hizó que Misty girara el sillón hacia la puerta—, vine por ti, no queda nadie en la oficina.

—Ya Ash —guardó unos papeles en su cartera, tomó el abrigo y se acercó al moreno—, vamos…

Una vez en la casa y con el estomago lleno luego de una exquisita cena, Misty le entregó a Ash los papeles que ese día había encontrado con May.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confundido pero Misty solo sonrió.

—Quiero que lo leas y me digas que opinas de ellos— Ash miraba las hojas confundido—. Ve mejor a tu habitación, y concéntrate por favor —le suplicó—. Es importante.

—Está bien —Ash subió las escaleras con aquellas hojas, y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

—Bueno Ash, te salve de que fueras preso —suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón, para ver el programa que la haría famosa como compositora.

Cuando coloco ese canal, en la pantalla, su melodía sonaba.

—Es esa —se acomodó en el sillón para oír su canción, en una voz muy bonita. Todo parecía genial, la gente en el estudio estaba embelesada con su canción de amor; pero no todo era tan bueno…

—Y ahora con ustedes, el compositor de tan bella melodía.

El rostro de Misty se puso pálido

— No puede ser… —el hombre que entró a escena, era el mismo con él que se había encontrado y chocado el día anterior—, no puede ser…

—¡Hola! —exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa bastante siniestra—, me alegra que le haya gustado mi hermosa composición, aunque claro, mis palabras no serían nada si no fueran interpretadas por la voz angelical de mi representada.

Los halagos sobre la canción y la voz de ese hombre solo pusieron nerviosa a Misty que de un movimiento apagó el televisor y llevó los puños a sus oídos para quitar esas imágenes de su mente.

—No es posible… no…. —empezó a golpearse los oídos con los puños en el momento que Ash bajaba rápidamente las escaleras…

—Misty ¿Qué significa… —hizo un silencio, cuando la vio tiesa y balbuceando en el sillón— ¿Qué pasa? —dejó las hojas en la mesa de pie, y se sentó a su lado.

—Me acaban de estafar —respondió Misty, quien dejó caer sus manos frente a ella y las miraba con tristeza—, creo que acabo de perder la autoría de las canciones que le vendí a mi tío…

—¿Cómo? —exclamó sorprendido.

—No lo sé, se supone que mi tio las patentaría antes del estreno y… ahora… —las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas, Ash al verla así, sentía que su corazón se partía en dos—. Ash, ¿Puede hacerme un favor? —le susurró.

—Claro, dime… —accedió acercándose a ella.

—Abrázame —Ash quedó tieso ante ese pedido, pero aún así, se acercó más a Misty y la abrazó— Abrázame fuerte, Ash, por favor…

—Claro Misty —suspiró—, pero debemos hablar con tu tío, saber que fue lo que pasó aquí — pero ella no respondió, y lo abrazó fuerte, éste cerro los ojos y se prometió a sí mismo_ «No te preocupes Misty, conozco el empeño y esfuerzo que tiene cada melodía que has compuesto… y yo recuperare tu reconocimiento… así como que me llamo Ash Ketchum_» Misty dio un sollozo fuerte y se secó el rostro con el revés de su mano— ¿Estás bien? —le susurró a Misty quitando su mano de la espalda de ésta, luego de que ella lo mirara.

—Si —afirmó con los ojos cerrados—, creo que estoy mejor —le sonrió y tomó la mano masculina entre las de ella—. Gracias —cuando Ash le sonrió de regreso, ella decidió cambiar de tema— ¿leíste esos papeles?

—Si… —afirmó con la cabeza—, pero no sé, ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Por qué está mi firma ahí si yo nunca vi estos papeles?

—¿Quién te hacía firmar los papeles? —le preguntó con su ceja derecha alta— ¿Quién es?

—Pues la que los lee y luego me los da para firmar —Ash pensó solo un par de segundo y respondió tranquilamente—, pues es May —Misty se paró de golpe, casi no podía creer lo que oía _¿May seria cómplice de todo esto también_?— Misty —Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos—, no crees que…

—No, no puedo creer que May haya tenido que ver con esto también… —se dejó caer en el sillón.

—No —Ash volvió a revisar sus papeles desesperado—, May no puede estar aliada con esos dos.

—Tienes razón —Misty llevó la mano a su mentón—, si así fuera no me habría ayudado a encontrar esos papeles —el sonar de la puerta, les hizo dejar la conversación, Misty se levantó para ver quién era su visita nocturna, pero cuando vio la imagen de la persona que se halla tras la puerta miró a Ash.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado— ¿Quién es?

—Es May y Drew —comentó al momento que abrió la puerta y ambas personas se visualizaron.

—Buenas noches, Misty —dijo Drew cortésmente.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —le pidió May a Misty, luego de que ella le indicara con la mano entrar.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ash a los recién llegados.

—Ash —May se le acercó y realizó una reverencia frente a él—, perdóname — Ash retrocedió un paso, al mismo momento que Misty se acercó confundida.

—¿Vienes a explicarnos como llegó la firma de Ash, ahí? —preguntó la pelirroja indicando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Sí, vengo a explicarles eso y lo que pasó en la televisión hace un momento —los ojos de Ash y de Misty se abrieron al máximo.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron al unisonó

—Mejor siéntense —les pidió Drew—, deberían calmarse y escucharla —ambos hicieron caso a Drew.

—Te escuchamos… —May se sentó frente a ambos, dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Todo inicio cuando ustedes ganaron esta casa y Misty firmó como apoderada del proyecto central.

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

_Gimnasio Petalburgo, ciudad Petalburgo…_

—_¿Qué? —exclamó May ante Gary— ¿Cómo que Ash y Misty irán a vivir juntos?_

—_Sí, lamento decírtelo, pero así parece ser… Sé que amas a Ash y es una difícil situación pero, ¿qué tal si nos unimos los dos para destruir la pareja?_

—_¿Destruir la pareja? —preguntó jugando con los dedos— Pero si Ash eligió a Misty… no deberíamos entrometernos… _

—_¿Por qué no? —le sonrió— Hacemos que se peleen, y tú lo consuelas…_

—_No quiero —se negó cruzándose de brazos—, si Ash llega a amarme, quiero que sea por mí, no por la pena de que Misty lo dejé._

—_Entiendo —suspiró— creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a su otra amiguita._

—_No creo que Dawn te ayude…_

—_No lo sé —sonrió— pero me alegra saber que el trio de niñas amigas de Ash, grandes amigas entre ellas… estén enamoradas del mismo bueno para nada._

—_¡Oye! —le gritó enojada— No vuelvas a insultar a Ash frente a mí, ¿me escuchaste?_

—_Sí, si… —pasó la mano por la oreja—, te he escuchado perfectamente… Pero bueno — suspiró nuevamente—, si no quieres, al menos podrías ayudarme, siendo la secretaria de Ash. _

—_Yo —se sonrojó— yo… ser la secretaria de Ash…_

— _Así estarías muy junto a Ash —Gary asentó con su cabeza—, estarías con el amor de tu vida… ¿Qué piensas? — May estaba encantada con la idea, solo movía la cabeza en señal de si_

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

Ash miraba a May sorprendida…

—¿Tú también? —cerró sus ojos de la rabia que sentía— ¿Tú también eras parte del juego?

—Lo siento, me disculpo con ambos —suspiró—. Pero entiende, Dawn y yo, estábamos celosas, empezamos a odiar a Misty por su suerte contigo… No disculpo a Dawn, porque, porque… yo —cerró los ojos, y apoyó la mano en su pecho—, Ash yo… — lo miró dejando caer unas lágrimas— yo no traicione mi cariño por ti…

—Eso es mentira —Ash se paró enojado—, tú y Dawn, las dos, —se miró las manos—, personas en la que yo confiaba ciegamente, personas que ayude a ser grandes profesionales con los pokémon… ¿Me traicionan así? ¿Solo por celos?

—Sí —asentó con la cabeza—, sé que es tonto Ash. Y créeme que lo lamento demasiado, pero deje de hacer eso, cuando vi algo que no me gustó en absoluto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ash sentándose de nuevo.

—Los vi… —cerró sus ojos bajando la mirada— a Dawn con Gary, festejando el triunfo ante ustedes.

Ahora fue Misty la que se paró indignada

—¿Y dime —May la miró— tuviste que esperar todo ese tiempo para decírselo a Ash? — Drew se acercó a May—. Si tanto quieres a Ash como dices, le hubieras hecho notar, lo tonto que era al estar con Dawn.

—Lo sé Misty —dio una risa inocente— ¿Sabes? Ellos me descubrieron…

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

—_¿Tú no viste nada, ok? —exclamó Dawn con su dedo índice en alto._

—_No creo que quieras quedar mal con Ash —comentó irónico Gary._

—_¿Por qué habría de quedar mal yo? —les gritó enojadísima. _

—_Porque a ver… —Gary se señaló— yo soy el novio de Misty —señaló a Dawn— y ella es la novia de Ash… Podrían llegar a pensar que eres solo una mentirosa, que intentas arruinar sus vidas._

—_¿Arruinar sus vidas? —May se rio de forma burlesca— Eso es imposible… porque ese trabajo ya lo hicieron ustedes… —Dawn se acercó a May y le dio una cachetada— ¡Oye!_

—_No te metas en lo que no te importa, tú mantente al margen del asunto si no quieres salir perjudicada…._

—_Llevas las de perder May —Gary apoyó su mano en el hombro de May—, así que mantén la boca cerrada y todo estará bien_

:·:·:···Fin del Flashback···:·:·:

— Así que calle por ese motivo… —May soltó un suspiro pesado—, pero ahora que se nota en Misty que saber que Dawn y Gary los engañaron… Me atreví a contarles esto —Drew apoyó sus manos en los hombros de May—. Lo siento Ash… pero no sé qué les paso a esos dos…

—Ni yo lo sé May — respondió Ash con la mano derecha en su frente, mostraba confusión, ira…

—¿y qué paso con mis canciones? —preguntó Misty de repente. May apoyó su mano derecha en la mano izquierda de Drew, y fue él, él que habló.

—Verás Misty, ese sujeto es Aarón Hasumoto. Se lo conoce por su gran intelecto y astucia a la hora de destruir la vida de personas por encargo. Seguramente, estafó a los que te compraron la melodía, y ahí tienes, como se hizo con los derechos de esas canciones.

—Pero —ella apretó los puños—, ¿Gary tiene algo que ver con todo esto? — May asentó con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

—Digamos que fue una venganza porque lo dejaste —May volvió a suspirar—. Gary quiere el cuarenta por ciento de tus acciones e incluso con esos papeles, quería el treinta por ciento de Ash.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —se preguntó Ash, aunque Misty sabía la respuesta.

—Según —los tres la miraron, ella estaba pensante con los brazos cruzados frente a ella—, el informe y la reunión que tuvimos en las Islas Naranja, esas acciones aumentaran su valor en un quinientos por ciento.

—Eso quiere decir —Ash volvió a pararse sorprendido.

—Eso quiere decir Ash —Misty lo miró—, que es una suma demasiado millonaria… De la cual, ambos tenemos el setenta por ciento.

—He ahí el motivo por el que Gary quería a Misty para sí, para tener ese cuarenta por ciento que le pertenece a ella, y ser mayoritario, pero cuando Misty lo dejó —comentó Drew.

—Decidió quitarle el porcentaje de otra forma —completó May-

—No puedo creerlo —Misty suspiró, pero Ash llamó su atención, lucía enojado, molesto, apretaba su puño con gran constancia— ¿Ash?

—Me las van a pagar —se decía para el mismo—, me las van a pagar.

—Ash —susurró May.

—Déjenme en paz —salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Es demasiado para él —supuso Drew viendo las escaleras.

—Ash siempre finge ser fuerte, pero no lo es —susurró Misty también observando las escaleras y cerró los ojos tras el portazo que emitió su compañero de vivienda—, Ash absorbe todo…

—Lo siento Misty en verdad —se disculpaba May constantemente.

—Está bien May… —suspiró— no hay más que hacer. Aunque como tú te has disculpado, estas exonerada de mi venganza —May se paró asustada.

—¿Venganza? —preguntó impactada.

—Así es —sonrió— nadie conoce de lo que es capaz Misty… y lamentaran mucho haberse metido conmigo.

Drew y May se miraron algo asustados, y decidieron pasar a retirarse por lo mismo.

Luego de despedirse de ellos dos, Misty subió hacia la habitación de Ash, tocó la puerta, pero Ash no contestó. Así que se dirigió a su habitación…

Ash dentro de la suya, hablaba con Brock en un tono muy bajo.

—Lo sé Brock… tú siempre tuviste razón…

—_Aunque claro_ —contestó el doctor Pokémon_—, nunca creí tenerla con tanta certeza_.

—Pero así fue —suspiró con pesar—, destruí a la persona que amo y todo por mentiras… todo porque querían unas estúpidas acciones.

—_Yo te dije que Misty era incapaz de traicionarte, ella era fiel a sus sentimientos._

—Sí y yo no le creí… —suspiró nuevamente.

—_Pero sabes_… —Brock sonrió y Ash se desconcertó— _esta oportunidad es excelente_.

—¿Cómo excelente? —preguntó confundido Ash.

—_Claro, ayuda a encontrar al estafador, a aquel que se quedó con sus melodías… Transfórmate en su héroe, que Misty vea en ti, ese mismo niño bueno que éramos cuando nos conocimos hace tantos años._

—No sé —titubeando, agitó sus dedos—, no me puede salir bien eso…

—_Ash_ —volvió a sonreírle—_, bien o mal, la intención es la que importa… ¿lo recuerdas? Esta Misty, no es muy distinta a la que conocemos… Es la misma Misty que es fría por fuera, pero por dentro es un cristal tan delgado, que se quebraría en cualquier momento. Ella siempre fingirá que puede sola… pero tú y yo sabemos que no siempre puede. _

—Es verdad —dijo más reanimado—, voy a hacerlo… voy a recuperar su confianza.

—_Así me gusta —_afirmó_—, ese es el Ash que yo conozco. El que siempre sale bien de todos sus problemas._

—Adiós Brock, gracias.

—_Adiós amigo, buena suerte_ — Ash cortó la comunicación y se tumbó sobre la cama.

—May, Dawn y Gary… —cerró sus ojos y se los cubrió con ambos antebrazos—. Y yo que pensaba que eran mis amigos… —se sentó de golpe en la cama y observó el cielo nocturno a través de su ventana— Misty, nos vamos a reconciliar. Tú y yo no le daremos el gusto a ellos… ¡Eso nunca! Yo voy a ayudarte, no a vengarte —sonrió— pero si a hacer justicia…


	13. La Propuesta de Sir Aaron

Aunque Ash y Misty sabían perfectamente quien estaba tras los planes de su extraña separación hace cinco años atrás, las verdades que salieron a la luz en esta ocasión los había afectado de sobre manera. ¿Qué tan buen convencedor había resultado ser Gary que había logrado que las dos mejores amigas de Ash se fueran a su lado? ¿Qué tan real era el cariño que decían sentir por el joven de Pueblo Paleta que no les había importado el dolor que le provocaron con la separación de Misty?

Ash no podía entender aquello, él siempre había sido una persona bondadosa, un amigo en el que se puede confiar desde un primer inicio, y por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero no lograba comprender como le habían terminado pagando de esa forma. Lo único que consiguió fue que su sed de justicia aumentara a tal punto que no iba a descansar hasta que aquellas personas lamentaran haberse metido con ellos.

Aunque ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, porque para hacer justicia necesitaba de la otra víctima del asunto, de Misty; pero ahora ella estaba lejos de importarle Gary, lejos de importarle todas las fechorías que habían hecho en su contra… solo le importaba recuperar sus canciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 13 **

**La propuesta de sir Aarón**

* * *

><p>Aquella semana había sido bastante complicada para Ash que por su poco apego a la tecnología y las pocas ganas de acercarse a las oficinas para evitar encontrarse con Gary y dejarle todos sus nudillos bien marcados, no tenía medios para buscar información sobre el sujeto que había atacado de esa forma tan sutil a Misty.<p>

Misty estaba en modo automático, hacía las cosas porque había que hacerlas pero siempre mirando un punto en la nada, siempre ausente. Ash solía detenerla, la abrazaba y luego se separaban con una sonrisa que poco y nada duraba en los labios femeninos.

Parecía una rutina típica en la casa, hasta que el fin de semana un gran grito se oyó en la habitación de Misty, Ash corrió escaleras arriba para ver que le sucedía, entró sin llamar a la puerta y cuando lo hizo se vio en un tornado de hojas que volaban desordenadas por toda la habitación.

—¿Misty? —preguntó ingresando con miedo— ¿estás bien?

La joven salió de una gran montaña de papeles muriéndose de la risa.

— Siiii —respondió con una enorme sonrisa, Ash la miró como si estuviera loca por lo cual la pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Y no —se paró sacudiéndose las manos—, no estoy loca —Ash fingió suspirar con alivio—. Es que estaba acomodando y se me cayó la caja encima —apoyó su mano en la nuca— Ando torpe… — rió nerviosamente, y se agachó a acomodar las hojas una sobre la otra. Ash que estaba parado como piedra, sacudió su cabeza y se agachó con ella.

—Te ayudo —comentó imitando lo que Misty hacía, aunque ella se quedo quieta mirándolo, éste noto eso, así que la observó— ¿Qué sucede?

—Gracias… —bajó la mirada y siguió acomodando las hojas; Ash solo sonrió y también continuó en lo mismo.

Las colocaron en una caja de color verde bastante grande y suspiraron.

—Al fin — exclamaron a dúo.

—Bueno Ash, esta ayuda merece ser recompensada —comentó Misty tras aplaudir— ¿te parece si aseo tu habitación? —sonrió— Lo debe necesitar…

—Pues si Misty —Ash llevó la mano a la nuca bastante apenado—, lo necesita

—Bueno, entonces iré a hacerlo —salió de la habitación, Ash dio un giro alrededor ésta, y se dispuso a salir también de ella, cuando noto que una hoja se le había pegado al calzado

—¿Qué es esto? —lo tomó y leyó «Contraseña del notebook de la feíta» Se sonrió para sí mismo por la suerte de haber encontrado aquel papel— Parece que tus hermanas están ayudándome de alguna forma mística… —guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su chaleco y salió como si nada pasara—. Ahora podré buscar la información de Aarón en internet.

Mientras Ash planeaba como obtener información del ladrón de canciones, Misty acomodaba la habitación de éste.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan desordenado? —tomó uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa de luz para colocarlo en la repisa de libros, cuando de repente algo cayó de él— Uf —bufó Misty molesta consigo misma—, sí que ando torpe —se agachó para tomarlo y notó que era un sobre, con un movimiento de su mano volteó el sobre para ver si tenía alguna dirección, y solo vio cinco letras que la dejaron heladas, su nombre estaba escrito en aquel sobre… se acercó a la puerta, y se fijo que Ash no estuviera cerca, la curiosidad por saber que había ahí dentro la hizo decir— ¡Ash! Me voy a encerrar un momento en tu habitación, hay mucho desorden.

El joven entrenador, que estaba sentado frente al notebook de la pelirroja, sonrió por aquella noticia.

— Bueno Misty —le gritó para contestarle—, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Ok, lo haré —respondió, cerró la puerta y le puso traba, luego apoyó la espalda en la puerta mirando el sobre— ¿Qué dirá aquí dentro? —estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos sudaban del miedo, pero aun así, tomó la hoja que había dentro del sobre—. ¡Sé valiente! —se dijo.

Escaleras abajo, el escritor de la nota, festejaba en silencio por los logros que había obtenido con tan poca búsqueda.

— Sí, si… —mientras leía la pantalla, anotaba la información y el número telefónico que había encontrado en la red, al parecer— Vamos a arreglar cuentas, señor Aarón —cerró todo, bajó la tapa y volvió a dejar el notebook donde la pelirroja lo tenía. Estaba tan contento que entró a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

Escaleras arriba nuevamente, la pelirroja aún con la espalda apegada a la puerta se había deslizado hacia el suelo, aquellas palabras que acababa de leer eran imposible de creer; esa nota tenía cinco años, con fecha de aquel trágico día en que cayeron de lleno en la trampa de Dawn y Gary.

En aquel papel, Ash pedía disculpas por actuar tan mal, que si realmente conocía cada detalle de ella, de los deseos que tenía de continuar su vida con ella, de armar una familia junto al proyecto de vivir juntos en esta casa que hoy habitaban. Que digan lo que digan las malas lenguas, él le creía a ella, que pese a todo lo que les pase, él la amaba.

«Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré Misty»

Fue la frase que más retumbo en su cabeza, pero toda la carta en si la estremeció; en cada línea estaba reflejado los puros sentimientos que Ash sentía por ella, lo apenado que estaba con ella por desconfiar, que quería jugarse por un futuro juntos. Él quería vivir con ella y poder disfrutar de ese cariño que sentían por el otro antes de que todo fuera contaminado…

Guardó la carta en el libro, acomodó rápidamente todo lo que le quedaba, y bajó en busca de Ash.

—¡Ash! —lo llamó bajando las escaleras pero no lo halló en la sala.

—Estoy en la cocina —le respondió, Misty se acercó hacia el lugar y efectivamente ahí estaba, con un delantal verde oscuro sobre su ropa, cocinando para ambos. La mujer se quedó congelada, inclinó su cabeza mirándolo fijamente, mientras él le contaba lo que estaba preparando para comer. Ash la miró algo confundido al ver que la chica no estaba prestándole atención, le preocupo la manera en que lo miraba, apagó la hornalla y se acercó— ¿Mist? —le preguntó pasando su mano delante de su rostro— ¿Neblinita? —se cruzó de brazos molesto, sabía que si le decía eso reaccionaria, pero no— ¿Qué pasa? —ella dio un gran suspiro— ¿Eh? —Misty simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó— ¿uh? —no entendía muy bien que sucedía, pero no pudo evitar seguirle el juego del beso. Era más fuerte que él, apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Misty y la apegó a su cuerpo. Cuando el beso acabó, Ash estaba preparado para recibir un sonoro cachetazo, cerró sus ojos, pero Misty solo apoyó su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda, al sentir la suave mano sobre su mejilla, abrió con miedo sus ojos cafés para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de ella — ¿Misty?

—Esto va incluido en tu venganza —le respondió frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios

—¿Qué? —Inclino sin entender lo que trataba de decir— ¿no te entiendo?

Misty dio una pequeña risa, y apoyó la otra mano también en el rostro de Ash

— Ash, Ash, Ash… vas camino a que te perdone y no sé porque…

—Yo sé por qué —dijo con una sonrisa iluminada en el rostro—, porque me amas.

Misty bajó lentamente las manos, y cerrando los ojos asentó con la cabeza

— Así es Ash… porque aún te amo —Ash quedó petrificado por esa confesión tan inesperada, pero la joven lo ignoró, se dirigió hacia la olla que acababa de hervir, se lavó las manos y luego, tomó el cucharon para probar del caldo de la olla— Vaya, vaya… cada día cocinas mejor —le sonrió a un Ash que aún estaba atónito—. Gracias cariño —cerró los ojos— vamos a comer.

Esa tarde fue realmente extraña para Ash, pero a la vez fue muy alegre, ambos pasaron una tarde recordando viejas anécdotas, aquellas que lo habían juntado tanto a los dos.

—Sabes —Ash apoyó las manos en la nuca y luego apoyo su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón—, Tracey me pidió de ser el padrino de su hijo.

—¿En serio? —Misty entrecerró la mirada, algo desconfiada.

—¿No te agrada la idea? — le preguntó tirando el cuerpo hacia delante, ya que Misty estaba sentada en el suelo, ésta junto las piernas y las dobló para apoyar sus brazos en las rodillas.

—No es eso, solo es que yo seré la madrina… —apoyó el mentón de sus rodillas — es eso

—Bueno, ambos seremos los padrinos de nuestro sobrino —le sonrió, pero Misty lo miró algo confundida— ¿Qué?

—Sobrino… —se quedó pensante y volvió a la misma posición de antes— Quien lo creería, mi hermana casada con uno de mis mejores amigos… —sonrió— Es una roba cuna —apoyó la mano derecha en la boca para evitar que la risa se le escapara de los labios.

—En el amor no hay edad —respondió Ash elevando el pecho, dejando a Misty sorprendida— ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada Ash —sacudió su cabeza—, nada —se paró rápidamente, pero se mareó, y Ash la sostuvo, cayendo en su regazo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, tenía su rostro muy junto al de Misty, ambas mejillas estaban rosadas. Misty le asentó con la cabeza.

—Si… estoy bien Ash… —susurró levemente, fue a levantarse pero Ash no la dejó— ¿Ash?

—No me huyas Misty, por favor… —le suplicó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Misty— fui un tonto lo sé… pero yo también aún te amo… ya no seas tan cruel… —la miró, de sus ojos se veían formar un liquido que amenazaba con mojar las mejillas de Ash.

—Ash — susurró sorprendida de ver esas lágrimas en los ojos de hombre— es que yo…

—Aún queda mucho entre nosotros Misty, déjame — apoyo suavemente la mano en el rostro de la pelirroja— demostrártelo… —acercó su rostro al de Misty… pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, ésta apoya dos dedos de la mano derecha en los labios de Ash— ¿Qué?

—Recuerda, estás con Dawn. Quieras o no, ella es tu novia —se soltó y se alejó.

—Pero si yo termino con ella… —Misty lo interrumpió.

—Si haces eso, hablamos…

El tema entre ambos fue dejado de lado, no lo mencionaron más, ambos estaban tan contentos con lo que se habían enterado que nada podría bajarles la autoestima.

Era lunes ya, la luz del cielo azul ingresaba a la oficina del decimo quinto piso, la joven de cabello naranja sonreía mirando las pocas nubes que se avistaban, al momento que la joven de cabello castaño llamada May, ingreso a dicho lugar.

—Me mando a llamar, Misty —preguntó la recién llegada, la mencionada sonrió para si misma con sus ojos cerrados antes de voltear—, ¿Misty?

—Hola May —respondió al voltearse de golpe— y si, te mande a llamar, toma —tomó un papel del escritorio y se lo extendió— Esto es tuyo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó tomando el papel largo que Misty le entregó—, ¿un cheque?

—Pues si… —le sonrió—, hable con recursos humanos y me dijeron que esa es tu liquidación de servicios.

—¿Qué? —dijo abriendo en grande, sus ojos zafiros— ¿me estás…?

—No despidiendo, si no recortando personal —le informó con una sonrisa ironica en sus labios.

—Pero, ¿hice algo mal? —preguntó frunciendo los hombros, conteniendo un sollozo.

—May —se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos en los hombros de ésta—, no… no hiciste nada mal, solo que ya no eres útil —cerró los ojos con negación—. Esas cosas pasan, las personas pierden utilidad todos los días, hoy te toco a ti… capaz que mañana le toca a otra persona. Nunca se saben las vueltas de la vida.

—Pero… —Misty suspiró.

—May, ya no pierdas tiempo en esta oficina, mejor ve —la animó—. Deberías ir y buscar otro trabajo, más que llorar — May dio un sollozo y salió rápido de ahí— Lo siento —levantó la mirada y susurró— Pero no puedo trabajar con alguien al que no tengo confianza… —juntó sus manos— al menos que mi intención sea esa…

May tomó sus cosas y bajó hacia el piso donde se encontraba Ash y Gary, ambos estaban algo sorprendidos por la noticia.

—Déjame ir a hablar con Misty — le pidió Gary a una afligida May.

—Deja Gary —Ash frenó a Gary extendiendo su brazo frente al castaño—, si esa decisión la tomó Misty, no hay marcha a atrás —miró a May—. Lo lamento May, ojala consigas trabajo pronto.

Atormentada por aquellas palabras tan frías, May se fue de la oficina a paso rápido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, causando que se llevara por delante a una persona y cayera al suelo

—Ay — se quejó la joven de cabello castaño al caer.

—May —ésta persona le extendió la mano para levantarse— ¡Arriba!

—¡Drew! —comentó entre un gran sollozo, al levantarse— ¿Qué haces aquí? —éste le pasó un pañuelo de color verde,

—Misty me llamó —May dejó de mirar el pañuelo para mirarlo a él— me dijo que ahora más que nunca necesitarías a alguien —la abrazó—, también me contó que te había despedido, y me pidió que cuidara de ti.

—Drew — se abrazó de él, y se puso a llorar.

De regreso a la oficina, Ash estaba hablando por teléfono muy impaciente, anotó una dirección, cortó la comunicación, tomó su chaqueta y salió audaz hacia la calle.

Comenzó una búsqueda para localizar aquella dirección. Finalmente lo encontró. Ciudad Ecruteak, en Johto.

Encontró en pánico, ¿Cómo decirle a Misty que se iría a Johto?... Era difícil pero no imposible… O al menos eso creía…

—Bueno Misty, me iré a Johto… ¿Por qué? No puedo decírtelo —cerró los ojos, y hablaba consigo mismo— Si eso le diré… —se dijo convencido al llegar tras la puerta— Bien Ash… — abre la puerta, y estaba todo a oscuras— ¿Misty? —prendió el interruptor de la sala— Parece que no está —colgó las llaves, y allí se encontró con una nota— ¿Qué será? —la tomó y la leyó:

_«Ash, me voy a quedar en el gimnasio Pokémon, tengo retadores. Por lo que no estaré en la casa ni en la oficina por una semana. Cuida la casa. Misty»_

Ash bajó la nota con una sonrisa en sus labios— Qué pena… Misty no estará en casa… — se dirigió hacia las escaleras contento— ¡Qué pena, Misty no estará en casa!

…

Al otro día, muy temprano, Ash partió hacia Johto, mejor dicho hacia ciudad Ecruteak, en busca de la persona que ayudaría a acabar con Aarón.

Mientras en la oficina, el clima se ponía algo sospechoso, Dawn hablaba con Gary en la oficina de este último.

—¿Cómo que ninguno de los dos vino hoy? —exclamó la peli azulada sumamente sorprendida — ¿ni Ash ni Misty?

—Así es, una está ocupada en el gimnasio, y del otro pues no se sabe nada.

—¿Cómo que no sabes nada? —Dawn gritó furiosa al saber que nada sabía de su querido Ash.

—Disculpa cariño —Gary calmó a Dawn con sus manos—, no era mi obligación mirar a Ash, si no la tuya.

—Si lo sé —suspiró jugando con sus dedos—. Ash casi me ignora de lleno —dio otro suspiro—. Ando tan deprimida —apoyó sus manos en el rostro— Pienso que ya no me quiere…

—¡Oye! —comentó Gary de la nada, haciendo que Dawn lo mire frustrada porque no le estaba prestando atención—. May fue despedida de la empresa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos al máximo— ¿Por qué?

—No sé, lo que sé, es que Misty necesitará una secretaria nueva.

—Ajá… —contestó Dawn sonriéndole—, yo sé lo que quieres que haga.

—Gánate su amistad, haz que te convierta en su nueva secretaria… —Gary pasó por al lado de Dawn, giró, se volvió hacia Dawn y la besó—, eres tan brillante.

—Lo sé —lanzó su cabello hacia atrás—, soy genial

Por la parte de Johto, Ash había descubierto que aquella dirección era de una policía investigadora tras la pista del sujeto éste.

Hablço con Ash de todo el inventario de trucos y acciones que Aarón había hecho al mundo Pokémon, además de robos, plagios, estafas multimillonarias. Era todo un emperador del mal… incluso Ash descubrió porque de un día para el otro el equipo Rocket dejo de existir…

Con un amplio conocimiento de su forma de actuar, Ash partió a encontrarse con dos personas que habían sido amigos y ahora sufrían su traición.

El primer hombre que visito, lo hizo ahí en ciudad Ecruteak, era un hombre que había perdido su empresa por jugarle chueco a Aarón.

—Pero —exclamó Ash sumamente sorprendido— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme con que no hay que jugarle torcido?

—Es una persona muy astuta, y no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere, sin importarle cuantas cabezas necesite aplastar para conseguirlo —le respondió un hombre flaco de cabello castaño, vestido con un traje desgastado y sucio , tanto así que a Ash le daba algo de pena, la forma de esa persona.

—Ya veo —asentó con su cabeza—, ¿conoce un lugar donde lo pueda encontrar?

—¿Quieres encontrarlo? — Se sorprendió el pobre hombre — Todo el mundo le huye y usted lo quiere hallar

—Es que necesito recuperar lo que robo…

—Tus ojos brillan —le comentó al ver directamente el rostro de Ash—. Creo saber cuál fue la última acción de este sujeto… ¿Conoces a la dueña o dueño de las canciones que anda distribuyendo por todos lados?

—Así es —afirmó con la cabeza—, ella es muy importante, y si puedo regresarle la sonrisa lo haré.

—Ya veo, y te entiendo… espero que tengas suerte… —cerró sus ojos— Él puede ser localizado en el bar de ciudad Azulona, si ves a un hombre bebiendo whisky, que viste una gabardina negra, y un sombrero al mejor estilo años setenta, es él.

—Bueno —Ash le agradeció—, muchas gracias por los datos dados —metió su mano en el saco de su traje y extrajo de él, unos billetes— tomé.

El hombre abrió enormes sus ojos al ver aquellos billetes que le proporcionarían algo para comer

—¿Me podría decir su nombre? —preguntó Ash, al notar algo familiar en el rostro de ese sujeto.

—Mi nombre es Giovanni… —ese nombre retumbó en la mente de Ash, pero solo se despidió y se alejó de allí.

No podía creer, que aquel hombre pordiosero sea la persona que tanto problemas le causó de niño. Pero no le paró tanto, ahora algo le era más importante… hallar a Aarón.

Volvió hacia Kanto, descanso unas horas en su casa, se baño, comió algo y salió con dirección a ciudad Azulona. Como conocía el lugar, no fue muy difícil hallar el bar mencionado por Giovanni en ciudad Ecruteak.

No entendía como una persona tenía tanto poder y era tan hábil que pese a todos los expedientes que le enseñó la oficial, no podían darle orden de aprehensión.

Aspiró hondo, cerró sus ojos y tomó el coraje para entrar allí, el lugar lucía oscuro, como si la noche invadiera cada lugar del pequeño bar a las afueras de ciudad Azulona. La poca gente lo observaba de una manera sospechosa, Ash sentía que su piel se erizaba ante aquellas miradas tan intimidantes, iba caminando entre las mesas, cuando una mano lo jalo hacia una silla. Ash se encontraba en shock, pero una voz conocida lo llevó a mirar frente a él, solo veía el humo del habano que exhalaba el hombre frente a él.

—Así que me ha localizado señor Ketchum —comentó llenando la visión de Ash nuevamente de humo; abriéndose visión con su mano, Ash solo tosió.

—Así es señor Hasumoto… —indicó una vez que pudo verle la cara al sujeto— Quiero proponerle algo

—Mmm, negocios —levantó su mano, para que se acercara un mozo—. Me gusta arreglar tratos con un buen whisky —Ash pensó que sería peligroso rechazar la propuesta, así que aceptó el vaso que le ofrecieron— Bueno, supongo que viene por las melodías que robé a la señorita Misty —comentó moviendo lentamente en forma circular el vaso con whisky que aún tenía en la mesa.

—Sí, las que tomó por orden de Gary —Aarón le negó con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda —. No, no señor, Yo no trabajo para nadie, no sigo ordenes solo me piden cosas y las hago, por diversión.

—O sea que, ¿por diversión acaba con las personas? — Aarón rio — ¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Has definido mi esencia de vida… pero no creo que estés aquí por mi vida.

—Claro que no —Ash apoyó su puño en la mesa—. Vengo a ofrecerle algo por los derechos sobre las melodías de Misty

—Si es dinero, ya te voy diciendo que no…

—No… no es dinero… —Ash cerró sus ojos, suspiró y miró hacia el hombre que exhalaba aún una gran cantidad de humo— le daré lo que quiera por esas canciones.

—¿Tan valiosas son esas dos partituras, qué ofreces darme lo que yo quiera?

—No es el hecho de las partituras, para mí realmente no son importante las letras de esas canciones, lo que me es importante es la escritora y compositora de ellas.

—Entiendo, es todo por asunto de mujeres… —bebió de su trago— Es algo vergonzoso ver como un hombre se rebaja por una mujer.

—Para mí no es vergonzoso, quiero a esa mujer, y para que vea que puede confiar en mi, quiero regresarle esa sonrisa tan bonita que tiene.

—Ay me das náuseas y escalofríos —se quejó el señor Aarón—. Mejor hagamos el trato, yo te entregó las partituras y los derechos a nombre de Misty si tú…

—¿Si yo, qué?

—Si tú me das…. —las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, mantuvieron su contacto visual por un rato largo—. Bueno realmente quiero que me des…


	14. La Decisión de Ash

**Bien, este es el último capítulo de la primer parte del fic, a partir del capitulo 15 entra en la parte Revancha o/ y será la parte que cambiaré de lo que fue el original... que son 3 capitulos que yo transformaré en cuatro más el epilogo que nunca fue subido ^^ Espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero recuerden que soy madre y eso me complica a veces :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

Los primeros movimientos de la venganza de Misty, habían comenzado; primero, eliminar de forma profesional a May de la compañía para poder seguir con sus planes de encontrar la forma de llegar a Gary y a Dawn sin obstáculos de ninguna clase.

Aunque no todo era venganza en la mente de la pelirroja, aún tenía la carta de Ash clavada con fuerza en su memoria.

Éste joven, mientras tanto, había decidido recuperar las canciones de Misty sea como sea. Luego de mucho buscar, lo había logrado, fue difícil pero logró llegar a Aarón sin mayores contratiempos. Pero las cosas para él, no serían nada fácil, el gran delincuente quería algo a cambio, quería algo que Ash aún no sabía hasta ahora…

**Capítulo 14: La gran decisión de Ash**

—Hagamos el trato —le pidió el hombre que movía en la mano, un vaso con whisky— yo te entrego las partituras y los derechos a nombre de Misty si tú…

—¿Si yo, qué? —preguntó impaciente el joven de cabello negro, al momento que el mozo trajo los dos tragos

—Si tú me das…. —las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, mantuvieron su contacto visual por un rato largo hasta que el mozo se retiró.— bueno realmente quiero que me des… —si el susodicho quería ponerlo nervioso, lo estaba logrando, los nervios de Ash estaban a limite— Como sabrás, no hay mucho que tú me puedas dar y creo que siento quien fuiste alguna vez en tu vida, hay una cosa que podrías darme.

—Ni se te ocurra pedirme que te dé a Misty —exclamó rápidamente a la defensiva.

—No la quiero —sonrió de soslayo, negando con su dedo indice—, a ver adivina —le propuso.

—¿Mi empresa? —preguntó

—Nah —negó nuevamente pero con una mueca—, si la quisiera, la tendría.

—No sé qué quiere, pareciera que te estas burlando de mí —le reclamó a un punto de desespero— ¿quieres a mi novia?

—No, no, no —seguía negando con su dedo—, no quiero cosas que las consigo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Entonces? —Ash lucía confundido, ¿Qué tenía él que quería Aarón? Era el gran interrogatorio en su mente.

—Quiero algo de valor, algo que yo nunca pude conseguir ni con todo el oro del mundo — bebió un trago de su copa.

—Ya —suspiró resignado—, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Kanto, Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Battle Frontier y Sinnoh… ¿te suena? — Ash lo miró aún más confundido.

—Son regiones — Aarón dio una gran risotada— ¿Qué?

—Sentido del humor, ¿eh? —cerró sus ojos—. Quiero tus medallas de regiones —soltó rápidamente— Quiero esas cuarenta y tres medallas. A cambio de esas canciones

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ash parándose.

—Así como lo oyes — lo invitó a sentarse de nuevo — Quiero la medalla roca, cascada, trueno, etc., etc. —le indicó acompañando los etc. con el movimiento de su mano— Ni una menos, ¿Qué te parece mi trato?

Ash volvió a tomar asiento, tener que desprenderse de sus medallas tan queridas por un simple trato. Estaba inseguro, no sabía que hacer

—Vaya —exclamó de la nada Aarón— y yo que pensaba que en verdad te importaba Misty —sonrió— Si así fuera no dudarías, pero seré bueno… —Ash lo miró desconfiado—, te doy 48 horas para que pienses… —le extendió su mano—, ¿Qué dices?

—Solo sé, que es un precio muy alto por tan poco —exclamó molesto—. Quiero algo más a cambio de mis medallas

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —contrajo la mano extendida y se rascó su frente— No soy de aceptar peros… pero, valga la redundancia, te escucho.

—Quiero que ayudes a Misty a vengarse de Gary… —en el rostro de Aarón se dibujó una sonrisa — ¿Qué?

—¿Te refieres a Gary Oak? —soltó una risotada— ¿Yo ayudarla a ella? —apoyó su mano en el mentón—Mmm…ayudar a una líder de gimnasio, le daría un plus a mis medallas… Si… si me das las medallas, la ayudaré con gusto. Los fraudes son mi hobby.

—Entonces —Ash se paró decidido y extendió su mano—, ¿aceptas?

—Sí, acepto… —Aarón extendió su mano hacia Ash—. Habrá un trabajo siempre y cuando vea mis medallitas —enseñó sus brillosos dientes, y bajo su mirada dejándola cubierta por su sombrero—. El sábado a las doce del día, en el puerto veintiuno de ciudad Carmín. —le indicó soltando la mano de Ash—, llega temprano, porque soy muy puntual, no me gusta esperar y me hace olvidar los tratos de palabras…

—Está bien —dio una reverencia—, nos encontraremos el sábado —y salió de aquel oscuro lugar, con la sensación de confusión y satisfacción mezcladas en su ser ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estaba bien, estaba mal? Sea lo que sea, ya lo había hecho…

Llegó a su casa, cansado, abrumado de sus pensamientos, entró y se halló con Misty que si bien tenía tono de preocupación en su voz, su rostro lucía muy contento.

—Al fin llegas —le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho, se acercó a Ash e inclinó un poco su cara— ¿Pasa algo? —Ash la abrazó— ¿uh?

—Misty, ya no quiero pelear contigo, ya no más… —abrazándola fuerte.

—Ash —Misty apoyó las manos en la espalda de Ash— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?

—Prométeme, prométeme que ya no vamos a pelear —aun atrapándola sobre sus brazos.

—Pero Ash… — Misty estaba perpleja, mientras permanecía en la misma posición. Éste se separó de ella, y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte… —la soltó para tomar su mano y jalarla con él, escaleras arriba.

La hizo entrar en su habitación, y entre todo ese desorden. Ash le entregó la carta a Misty, ella lo miro, y con ambas manos tomó la carta

—Eso es tuyo — Ash dió un suspiro— ya no quiero pelear contigo Misty, yo te quiero. Y mañana mismo iré a terminar a Dawn, para que nosotros —aspiró profundo—, nosotros retomemos lo que nos quitaron.

—Pero Ash… —susurró Misty— yo… — _¿Qué podría hacer? Oía la que quería, ya no quería pelear con él, ya no más…_ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¿No vas a leerla? —Ash le señalaba el sobre que Misty tenía en sus manos, y ésta entró en pánico, ¿cómo le decía que ya la había leído? Estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, al mirar el entusiasmo que Ash mostraba en su rostro— Está bien —cerró los ojos con una sonrisa— si quieres leerla en privado, no hay problema —se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y miró a Misty— Luego me dices que te parece, puesto que… —suspiró—, nada de ahí ha cambiado, creo que solo hemos cambiado nosotros por fuera— salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—Sé que tienes razón Ash… —sonrió—. Solo cambiamos de apariencia —susurró— pero al parecer el amor no ha cambiado, se negó a morir.

Ash no le preguntó a Misty si leyó o no la carta, dejó que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos; lo que sí hizo, fue buscar los estuches de medallas Pokémon. Tomó los seis estuches y los colocó sobre su cama…

—Mis medallas —tomó la medalla cascada entre sus manos—, por ti Misty… por ti… las sacrificaré… —se sentó al lado de los estuches, y comenzó a sacarle brillo una por una a las cuarenta y tres medallas. Cada vez que una medalla se posaba entre tres de los dedos de su mano izquierda, los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, de aquellas batallas regresaban a él con una gran fuerza— ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? —susurró— ¿Por qué?

Coloco las ocho medallas de Kanto, las cuatro del archipiélago Naranja, las ocho de Johto, las ocho de Hoenn, los siete símbolos de la frontera y las ocho de Sinnoh, una a una en un gran estuche. Ordenadas en hileras, Ash se despidió de esa colección que marcaba su prueba como un entrenador Pokémon, algo que por capricho de su entorno dejó de lado.

Bajó las escaleras algo triste, Misty preparaba la cena de la noche. La notó alegre, así que trato de disimular su pena lo mejor posible. Misty sirvió, y comieron en silencio, hasta que Ash…

—Misty —ésta lo miró—, ¿Crees que puedo regresar al entrenamiento algún día? —la pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Misty— Me gustaría ganar medallas nuevamente.

—Pues —Misty sonrió—, si no te has oxidado —Ash frunció el ceño y ella rió—. Creo que tal vez si puedas.

Ash apoyó sus codos en la mesa para sostener su cabeza, bastante pensativo consigo mismo.

— He estado pensando, y deje muchas cosas de lado por pelear por esta casa…

—Sí, es verdad, dejamos muchas cosas

—Tú no puedes decir lo mismo —cerró los ojos—, tú sigues siendo líder, no como yo que ya ni entrenador soy. Dejé todo por estar con Dawn, solo me preocupaba por ella, y por quitarte la casa.

—Ya, Ash —le sonrió—, esas cosas quedaron atrás, solo debemos pensar, que al final de cuentas, estamos los dos aquí juntos —lo miró inclinando el rostro hacia la izquierda— Tú y yo, como deseábamos hace años enfocados en nuestro proyecto, en nuestro futuro —Ash no podía creer lo que oía, Misty le hablaba dulcemente… _¿sería el final de un ida y venida de dolorosos momentos_?

—Misty —estaba emocionado de aquellas palabras, se levantó y se acercó a ella… Misty se ruborizó al verlo tan cerca de ella, porque fue tomada muy por sorpresa.

—¿Qué… sucede Ash? —susurró tartamudeando.

—Sé que dijiste que espere… pero… —acercó su rostro al de Misty y la besó—, te prometo, te juro que no dejaré que nada te pase… —tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas— Voy a pagar tus lágrimas por mí, con cariño, aunque de ti solo reciba golpes —soltó una leve risa— es mi promesa hacia ti.

—Ash… —ella lo miró y le gusto la determinación que vio en sus ojos castaños.

—Lo que voy a hacer es por ti, porque quiero que recuperes tu sonrisa…

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—El sábado, tú me acompañaras a recoger algo que te pertenece —se alejó de ella— Voy a recostarme, mañana me levantaré muy temprano en la mañana.

—Buenas noches — susurró Misty.

Ash se retiró, dejando a Misty en suspenso, ¿_Qué paso? ¿Acaso recupero sus melodías_? Nadie más que Ash lo sabía.

Al otro día en la oficina, Misty se encontró con una grata noticia, como si las cosas se tornaran a su favor, frente a ella tenía a Dawn, a su querida enemiga, condenándose a su venganza…

—Así que quieres trabajar para mí — interrogó con una gran sonrisa y se dijo a sí misma «Ni que lo haya planeado yo misma, aunque si vino sola no debe ser para algo bueno»

—Si —asentó con su cabeza la mujer de cabello azul con una sonrisa— quiero trabajar, de paso, estar cerca de Ash — sonrió, aunque a Misty eso no le agrado mucho.

—Está bien Dawn —Misty le extendió la mano—, trabajaras para mí, a partir de ahora.

—Gracias Misty —Dawn cerró sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa, pero por dentro festejaba «Pobrecita, cayó en nuestro plan» — Paso a retirarme, permiso —hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina de Misty.

—Está bien —Dawn se retiró, pero Misty entrecerró sus ojos pensativa— Ya veremos que planeas con ofrecerte así por qué si Dawn… ya veremos.

…

El sábado estaba llegando sin muchos hechos emocionantes, Dawn se comportaba de una manera neutral, nada parecía indicar que estaba tramando algo en contra de Misty. Sin embargo, la actitud de ésta cambio el viernes en la tarde.

La joven de cabello azul largo, y de ojos del mismo color, fue a reunirse con Ash, éste la esperaba en el restaurante favorito de ambos. Ash había decidido ponerle punto final a su noviazgo con Dawn, tenía que hacerlo si quería iniciar de nuevo.

Cuando la coordinadora llegó, se sentó frente a Ash muy emocionada, hacía tiempo que los dos no se reunían, apoyó sus codos en la mesa para luego apoyar el rostro en las palmas de sus manos mirando a Ash con ojos brillantes de una inexplicable alegría.

Ash se puso nervioso ante esa situación, ¿Cómo decirle que no quería saber nada más con ella?

Dawn notó los nervios de Ash, cerró sus ojos emanando una sonrisa «_Lo sabía»_ se dijo para sí misma «_Sabía que a eso se debía el comportamiento de Ash…_ » abrió sus ojos para mirarlo _«me propondrá matrimonio… yo lo sé»_ — volvió a cerrar los ojos en su mundo perfecto.

— Dawn —Ash apretó los puños, frenando sus ganas de decirle a Dawn que sabía toda la verdad— yo…

—¡Acepto! —gritó la peli azulada parándose y abrazando a Ash por encima de la mesa—. Si amor, acepto casarme contigo.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ash separándosela de él— ¿De dónde sacaste que yo iba a pedirte matrimonio?

—¿Ah no?… se separó un poco de Ash mirándolo parpadeando sucesivamente— Oh, lo siento —volvió a su lugar con la mano en la nuca muy apenada—, me deje llevar…

—Sí —respondió Ash acomodándose la ropa—, un poco… —tosió y volvió a su compostura poniendo las manos cerradas frente a él—. Mira Dawn, muchas cosas han pasado aquí entre nosotros y últimamente no te he dedicado mucho tiempo…

—No importa —lo interrumpió con una sonrisa—, mientras sepa que solo me quieres a mí, soy feliz… — Ash dio un suspiro que preocupo a Dawn — ¿Qué pasa?

—Dawn, es duro lo que tengo que decirte pero, creo que ya no siento lo mismo por ti —Dawn se paró erguida en su lugar—. Lo siento.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó— ¿Es broma, verdad?

— No Dawn — Ash negó con la cabeza—, he decidido volver a los viajes Pokémon, volver a dedicarme a lo que me gusta.

—Pero, yo puedo acompañarte, como en los viejos tiempos —los ojos azules de la coordinadora comenzaron a llenarse lágrimas.

—De verdad, lo siento Dawn —aspiró para tomar el valor de esa última frase—, pero quiero que terminemos nuestra relación aquí mismo…

—Ash por favor no… —le suplicó la joven.

—No lo hagas más difícil… yo no te quiero atar más a mi… no puedo darte el tiempo que antes y mereces ser feliz con alguien más… —tomó su abrigo y se alejó del lugar a paso rápido.

—Ash… —susurró— ¿Por qué? —se dejó caer en la silla que ocupaba confundida— ¿Qué paso aquí?

…

Ash iba de camino a la casa que compartía con Misty, pensando si había hecho bien en terminar con Dawn de una manera limpia, sin que sospeche que estaba al tanto de sus sucios trucos para tenerlo con ella…

Aunque por otro lado, se sentía feliz, ahora si podría estar con Misty, estar con la persona con la que siempre debió estar, sin que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos_. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?_ Sentía su piel arder por ese fuego interno que solo despertaba cuando peleaba con aquella joven de la que estaba enamorado…

Llegó a la casa, Misty estaba sentada escribiendo pero dejo lo que hacía para saludar al recién llegado, lo notó extraño ya que su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, dejó su cuaderno en la mesa de pie y se acercó a su compañero de vivienda…

—¿Pasa algo Ash? —le preguntó preocupada acercándose al recién llegado— ¿Ash?

—¿Quieres conocer al enemigo con quien vives? —susurró levantando al mirada y clavando sus ojos cafés en los de Misty.

—¿Cómo? — confundida retrocedió un paso, no entendía que pasaba con Ash.

—Que… acabo de terminar con Dawn —los ojos de Misty se abrieron al máximo— ya no estoy atado a nadie. Sin embargo…

—Sin embargo… ¿qué? —estaba asustada y confundida de la tonada en la voz de Ash— ¿Ash? —éste se lanzó sobre ella y la aferró a él tomándola de la cintura.

—Quiero atarme a ti por siempre y nunca más dejar que nos separen —sus rostros estaban muy juntos— Dime, ahora que estoy soltero — la acercó mucho más a él—, ¿me permitirás que te haga feliz, por cada vez que lloraste por mi culpa?

—Ash —Misty parecía no creer ninguna de las palabras que oía, sin embargo, su corazón se aceleró a más no poder, sentía que se le saldría del pecho— Ash…

—Confía en mí —deslizando el revés de su mano derecha en el rostro de la pelirroja—, como antes, haz de cuenta que nada pasó entre nosotros, que seguimos siendo… —acercó sus labios a lo de su compañera— solos tú y yo —terminó para poder besarla.

Ash empezó a besarla sin control, mientras que la pelirroja trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su prisionero.

—Mañana Misty —le susurró al oído cuando alcanzó su cuello entre besos—, mañana al fin comprobaras que mi amor por ti sigue siendo total.

—Ash —Misty no sabía que más decir, había sido tomada por sorpresa y su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a sus órdenes.

Ash se adentró en la casa paso a paso aún sosteniendo a Misty de la cintura

— Misty —le sonrió dejando al fin de besarle el cuello a la muchacha que apenas se podía mantener de pie— ¿Por qué no limamos viejas asperezas?

—Tengo que pensarlo, no es algo fácil —respondió aun tratándose de librar de Ash—. No porque recién hayas terminado con Dawn voy a caer a tus pies así nada más.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó confundido perdiendo la fuerza en su agarre—, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

—Si Ash —cerró los ojos y lo miró—, eso quería, pero yo nunca dije que termines con ella y enseguida empezaríamos algo, yo solo dije que para pensarlo —se separó de él— tendríamos que estar ambos solteros.

—Está bien —resignado la dejó alejarse—, pero ya te lo dije… —suspiró— mañana verás como es verdad lo que siento por ti, pese a todo lo que ha pasado.

—Mañana veremos —susurró Misty— depende de mañana es lo que haré con respecto a ti…

Esa noche se fueron a acostar ni bien terminaron de cenar, Misty como si nada hubiera pasado se fue a recostar primera, Ash tardó pero cuando llegó a su habitación, tomó un maletín donde había puesto el estuche con todas las medallas.

—Si esto no demuestra mi amor por ti, Misty —cerró los ojos—, no creo que nada más lo haga —suspiró al ver por última vez sus medallas, luego cerró el maletín y lo colocó en su escritorio — Es mañana o nunca… —se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro — y sé que mañana es el día…

…

El sol se asomó con fuerza dando el inicio al día sábado, Ash despertó emocionado, se cambió y bajo corriendo las escaleras, Misty ya estaba cambiada en la cocina desayunando y esperándolo a él.

—Buenos días Misty —hizo un gesto con la mano al saludar, Misty lo miró con la mirada baja sonriendo, corrió su cabello de su rostro, llevándolo hacia atrás de la oreja derecha.

—Buenos días Ash —se levantó a servirle agua para su desayuno— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —preguntó vertiendo el agua en la taza que luego puso frente a Ash.

—Bien, ¿tu? — preguntó colocando una cucharada de azúcar a su café.

—También, bien —lo miró tomando su taza— ¿A qué hora salimos? —Ash miró su reloj, y faltaban tres horas para la entrega.

—Terminamos de desayunar, y salimos a ciudad Carmín.

—Está bien…

Así fue, terminado de desayunar Ash -con su maletín- y Misty, salieron a paso rápido hacia la ciudad Carmín; una vez allí, debían dirigirse al puerto veintiuno.

—¿Al puerto veintiuno? —preguntó Misty a Ash.

—Así es —puso su mano delante de él y cerro su puño— a las 12 en el Puerto Veintiuno de ciudad Carmín —repitió eso dos veces—, allí estaremos para el intercambio.

—¿intercambio? — inclinó un poco la cabeza confundida.

—Ya lo verás —respondió enigmático—, ya lo verás.

Una vez en la ciudad fueron hacia el puerto, buscaron el número señalado y cuando llegaron al lugar, Aarón los estaba esperando. La cara de Misty cambió torrencialmente al ver a ese ser frente a ella, buscó en el rostro de Ash la respuesta, pero solo halló seriedad.

—¿Lo has traído? —preguntó Aarón a Ash, y éste asentó con su cabeza; Misty veía con asombro lo que pasaba frente a ella, no entendía _¿Qué estaba pasado ahí?,_ se sentía confundida, casi mareada, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ash la nombró

— Ven Misty —ésta se acercó, al momento que Ash abría su maletín, y luego el estuche.

—¿Qué? —exclamó preocupada al ver las medallas de Ash brillando en el estuche.

—Aquí tienes, mis cuarenta y tres medallas —Aarón hecho una mirada al estuche, las contó y extendió una carpeta ante Misty.

—Toma señorita afortunada —Misty tomó la carpeta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó abriendo la carpeta, pero al ver dentro de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, bajó la carpeta y miró a Ash, quien le sonreía en medio de una gran tristeza — Ash…

—Es que quiero verte reír de nuevo Misty —cerró sus ojos y le sonrió— intercambié mis medallas por tus canciones.

—Ash… — susurró, pero Ash solo entregó el maletín y se alejó un par de pasos de ahí, dejándola con Aarón—, porque…

—Bueno… — Aarón habló para llamar la atención de la líder, y lo consiguió, Misty lo miró —, estas medallas me costaron entregarte esas canciones que ni tan buenas estaban y además —comentó buscando en su bolsillo algo—, me pidieron ayudarte con el tema de Gary, más o menos tengo una idea de que podría ser —le extendió una tarjeta con su teléfono—. Si me necesitas, aquí me localizas pero no llames de red fija, solo desde teléfonos móviles. En cuanto tenga todo armado, te llamaré, si no, ya sabes. Me llamas.

—Está bien —tomó la tarjeta sin entender mucho, y se alejó de allí en busca de Ash que ya no estaba a la vista de ella.

—Al fin —comentó Aarón viendo las medallas—, tengo lo que por años no pude conseguir…

—Lo mismo digo —respondió una voz de mujer tras él, de cabello rojo largo— al fin nos volvemos a ver Aarón…

—Pero mira quién es… —pero cuando iba a reaccionar, la joven mujer que lo apuntaba con un arma de fuego, le quitó el estuche con las medallas— ¿Qué haces? Eso es mío.

—Solo me aseguro de que nos volvamos a encontrar —le indicó la oficial entre dientes—. Llevo tiempo tratando de poder al fin vengarme de ti. ¡Yo lograré meterte a la cárcel y me haré famosa!

—La famosa detective que atrapó a Aarón, te felicito — levantó su sombrero oscuro— me quito el sombrero ante ti…

—Déjate de estupideces —le dio un revés con su mano mandando lejos el sombrero—. Gracias a ese joven te encontré, voy a dejar que los ayudes porque me dio pena su historia pero después tú y yo arreglaremos viejos asuntos…

—Claro mi doncella acuática… — la mujer de ojos café frunció la mirada— ¿Se enojó?

—No… —guardó el arma— no estoy enojada, estoy feliz de que al fin tengo pruebas suficientes para que esta vez logres salir de la cárcel tan fácil.

—No es mi culpa que el sistema sea tan corrupto —le comentó con un movimiento de sus hombros despreocupadamente—, yo solo pasó un cheque y mi expediente se pierde —lamentó con fingida dolencia.

—Eso lo sé —sonrió buscando una pokébola—, pero yo he estado recolectándolos… tengo todos los que se han "perdido" —lanzó una pokébola de la cual salió un Alakazam— En una semana vamos a vernos en Ecruteak, si es que —le enseñó el estuche de medallas— quieres recuperar esto — y desapareció con una tele transportación.

—Como quieras, sirenita —se acercó a su sombrero, lo levantó sacudiéndolo para luego ponérselo— He estado esperando por jugar a la policía y el ladrón contigo hace mucho tiempo.

…

Misty buscó a Ash pero no lo encontró por lo que decidió regresar a ciudad Celeste, aturdida se encaminó a la casa esperando que Ash se encontrara allí, pero no estaba…

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y puso la carpeta sobre la mesa de pie, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos para poder comprender lo que había pasado.

—Las medallas por mi sonrisa… —suspiró— ¿Qué puedo decir de él ahora? —bajó la mirada hacia sus manos— No hay más nada que me haga dudar de él, ya no puedo dudar de la verdad de sus sentimientos por mí.

Luego de meditarlo, una alegría invadió su mente y su ser, Ash había hecho todo por ella ¿y ella que hizo por él? ¡Tenía que hacer algo para Ash!

Entró a la cocina, y comenzó a preparar algo para comer. Pero tan feliz se sentía que solo tenía en su mente que Ash volviera para hablar; para su mala suerte, eso generó que se olvidara la comida en el horno, y ésta comenzara a emitir una gran cantidad de humo.

—¡Oh no! —abrió las ventanas y los ventanales rápidamente, mientras con un repasador estaba haciendo viento para sacar el humo del lugar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la voz de Ash entrando rápidamente a la cocina, cubriéndose la nariz — ¡Misty! —la llamó preocupado por el humor del lugar.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Misty apareció llena de hollín, tosiendo sin parar— Se me quemó la comida —se mordió su lengua— ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro — así entre los dos ventilaron la casa, luego de ello, Misty tomó la fuente del horno olvidándose de que estaba caliente, quemándose la mano— ¿estás bien?

—Creo —rió nerviosamente, llevando su dedo índice a la boca—. Solo me queme el dedo — Ash se le acercó y tomó su mano.

—Déjame ver —miró la mano de Misty—, tienes que tener más cuidado —buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y le limpió el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Ash —susurró Misty—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer, qué? — preguntó echando el pañuelo a la basura debido a lo negro que quedó éste.

—Lo de tus medallas… —bajó la mirada.

—Ah… eso… comentó con una voz animada, pero enseguida la cambió por una seria— porque era el precio por tus melodías y yo te había prometido que —pero no pudo terminar de hablar Misty lo había abrazado tomándolo por sorpresa— ¿Misty?

—Ash… —susurró acomodándose en el hombro de éste— ¡Gracias! Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y yo que me comporté tan dura contigo.

—Ya… —apoyó las manos en la espalda de la pelirroja—, todo está bien Misty. Dejemos de buscar quien es el culpable aquí o quien fue más malo con el otro —se separó de ella, y apoyó ambas manos en el rostro de Misty— A partir de ahora, yo voy a ayudarte en todo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendida.

—Voy a ayudarte a vengarte, vamos a hacer justicia por lo que nos hicieron, pagaran caro las lágrimas que derramaste —le afirmó, deslizando sus dedos pulgares por las mejillas de Misty.

—Ash —sin dudas aquellas palabras la hicieron emocionar más de lo que ya estaba, le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar— te amo…—apretó los puños fuertemente en la espalda de Ash—, nunca deje de hacerlo aunque me odiaba por ello.

—Lo sé Misty —Ash cerró sus ojos—, yo siento lo mismo que tú. Como que nuestros corazones no querían admitir que habían estado equivocados por tanto tiempo.

Misty se volvió a separar pero ahora ella apoyó las manos en el rostro de Ash y lo besó

— Vamos a trabajar juntos mi amor, como cuando necesitábamos el dinero para tu proyecto y lo conseguimos junto con esta casa.

—Claro —Ash le sonrió—, ahora viene nuestro turno y haremos lo que sabemos hacer mejor, trabajar juntos.

**¿Qué pasara ahora? **

**No te pierdas lo que pasara a partir de ahora…**

**Porque esta historia… inicia su etapa de Revancha**

**Esta historia continuara…**


	15. Una Oportunidad que Aprovechar

**_¡Y empezamos Enero con la Segunda Parte del Fic, el momento de la Revancha! ¿Podrán Misty y Ash ser felices? _**

**_¡Es hora de leer!_**

* * *

><p>Al fin, luego de muchas ideas y venidas, Ash y Misty habían hecho las paces. Ahora, con ambos enfocados en su revancha, iban a buscar la manera más astuta para que paguen por el daño que les habían hecho.<p>

El primer paso consistió en buscar a un sujeto al que Gary había acudido para atacar a Misty con el robo de sus canciones: Aarón Hasumoto. Un criminal excelente, que pese a que incluso admitía abiertamente sus fechorías, su enemiga más grande no era capaz de ponerle las esposas, su trabajo era tan impecable que nunca encontraban pruebas en su contra.

Luego de que Ash hiciera un trato con Aarón a cambio de las melodías, una misteriosa mujer apareció para quitarle las medallas que Ash le dio como parte de pago. ..

Pero, ¿quién era la joven de cabello rojo que tomó las medallas de Aarón?

Era una agente de la policía, la misma policía de ciudad Ecruteak que había guiado a Ash a Giovanni y posteriormente a Aarón.

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el Enemigo <strong>

**¡La Revancha!**

**Capítulo 15: Una oportunidad que aprovechar**

* * *

><p>Misty había sido citada por esta mujer en ciudad Ecruteak, dos días después de que se hizo la entrega. Así que ese lunes, Misty se dirigió sola hacia Johto, realmente confundida por ser citada por la policía de aquella región del oeste; pero Ash la tranquilizó mientras se colocaba la corbata para ir a trabajar<p>

—No creo que te metan presa por la cara que tienes —rió, pero el comentario no le agrado mucho a la pelirroja.

—Parece que alguien quiere recibir algo —apoyó molesta los puños en la cintura frunciendo el ceño.

—Si —Ash acomodó su camisa y se acercó a Misty—, quiero beso —le sonrió, pero Misty dio un suspiro de resignación que confundió un tanto al joven— ¿Qué?

—Sinceramente, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo Ash… —Ash tomó eso como un pie para acercarse más y envolverla por la cintura con sus brazos— ¿Qué haces?

—Misty —levantó una ceja—, solo puedes hacer una cosa conmigo.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó colocando un dedo sobre su boca— Creo que puedo hacer muchas cosas.

—Ah… que picara me salió mi Misty — comentó, pero una sonrisa aún más picara se dibujó en el rostro de Misty— Me mata la curiosidad —cerró los ojos sonriéndole— ¿Qué puedes hacer?

—Pegarte, insultarte, maltratarte — la cara de Ash cambió torrencialmente.

—Siempre acudiendo a la violencia —se alejó de ella protestando para tomar la chaqueta.

—Pues si — rascó su mejilla derecha con el dedo índice—, es lo que mejor me sale.

—Si lo sabré yo —susurró mirándola de reojo. Aún así Misty se le acercó, apoyó sus manos en el rostro de Ash— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?

—No… —lo besó por un par de segundos—, no lo haré… Estaré en la casa de Sakura esta semana.

—Está bien… —Misty lo ayudó a prenderse el botón de la chaqueta—. Avisaré en la oficina, que tuviste que salir.

—Gracias… —cerró los ojos con una sonrisa—. Se te hace tarde, mejor vete ya.

—Sí, mejor —se despidió de Misty, y salió de su casa. Una vez que Ash ya no estaba, ésta tomó el bolso que estaba sobre el sillón…

—Vamos a ver que necesitan de mí… —salió de la casa, con dirección a la región Johto, mejor dicho a la ciudad Legendaria… a ciudad Ecruteak…

…

—¿Señorita Waterflower, Verdad? —preguntó la agente cuando vio a Misty en su oficina de Ecruteak, pero Misty no fue sola, aprovechó la oportunidad para ir acompañada de su amiga Sakura, quien reside en esa ciudad.

—Así es —miró a Sakura, la joven de cabello bordo y ojos azules, llevaba una larga trenza sobre su hombro— Ella me guio hasta aquí. Espero que no haya problemas.

—Descuida, conozco a las hermanas Eevee, no te preocupes por eso —le extendió la mano a ambas jóvenes— Soy Sabrina Cleariver, Agente de Investigación de la Policía Regional Johto — se sentó luego de mostrar su credencial— Como víctima de Aarón necesitaba hablar con usted, para completar el expediente del sujeto.

—Claro —asentó con la cabeza la pelirroja, observando a su alrededor lo impecable de aquella oficina, pero un maletín sobre la esquina derecha llamó su atención—. Eso es… — Sakura lo miró, al mismo tiempo que la oficial señaló dicho maletín.

—¿Reconoce eso? —una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la oficial— Es lo que piensa, son las cuarenta y tres medallas que Ash le dio a Aarón —cerró los ojos pensante— Ahora están confiscadas como evidencia de sus sucios manejos —se puso de pie y se acercó a Misty para enseñarle un pasillo— Necesito que usted me dé su declaración para el "pequeño" — haciendo gesto de comillas en la palabra— expediente de Aarón Harumoto.

Misty siguió la instrucción de la mujer y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, Sakura aún seguía mirando ese estuche.

—Disculpe —la agente la miró—, ¿qué pasara con el material confiscado?

—El material confiscado… —puso la mano en su mentón—, si no me equivoco va al departamento de objetos secuestrados —miró a Sakura— Y de ahí, no sé cuál es su destino.

—Ah… Gracias

Luego de una hora, Misty salió de dar su declaración, se despidió de la agente y junto a Sakura caminaron hasta la casa de ésta última.

—¿Crees que puedan atrapar a ese sujeto? —preguntó Sakura a una Misty que iba con su mano en su mentón pensativa.

—Si, tal vez porque esa mujer tiene alma de querer apretarle el cuello a ese tipo. Pero mientras nos ayude con nuestra venganza, pues lo demás no me importa —en ese momento Sakura detuvo su marcha, sus ojos azules se iluminaron de la nada— ¿Qué?

—No me digas — exclamaba emocionada agitando ambas manos en el aire—, no me digas.

Misty levantó su ceja derecha miraba a su amiga sin entender lo que le sucedía

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? —la joven de cabello bordo tomó las manos de Misty y las sacudió.

— ¡¿Te arreglaste con Ash?! —la pregunta efusiva golpeó un tanto a la líder de ciudad Celeste— ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… este —titubeó al hablar delatándose, así que la más pequeña de las hermanas Eevee la abrazó— ¿Sakura?

—¡Que feliz estoy por ti amiga mía! —Sakura se separó de su amiga sonriendo— Espero que no caigan en nada más.

—Espero que no —le sonrió— pero recién estamos empezando, llevamos unos días nomás —eso hizo que la ya emocionada Sakura, se emocionara aún más.

—¿Soy la primera que lo sabe? —Misty asentó con su cabeza.

—Así es, de mi parte eres la primera —la líder cerró sus ojos contenta—- Solo espero —miró hacia la torre de latón— que nada nos vuelva a separar…

—Veras que no —Sakura apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Misty— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás… —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara, ruborizando un poco a la pelirroja— ¿Ya limaron las viejas asperezas? — Misty se paró tiesa.

—No —bajo la mirada— aún no…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con un tono brusco en su voz— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Oye! —exclamó la pelirroja mirándola de reojo— No puedo caer así nada más… tengo que ver que todo esté bien, que todo esté perfecto.

— Ya veo —Sakura llevó ahora ella, la mano al mentón pensante—, pero ¡Mientras sepa que todo está bien ya estoy feliz! —tomó las manos de su amiga y la hizo girar, pero luego se detuvo en seco— Ah… —miró a Misty— ¿Cómo está tu futuro sobrinito?

— Pues muy bien, aunque por lo que oí —rió algo nerviosa— el tema de los antojos tiene a Tracey muy ocupado.

Ambas joven rieron, y siguieron en silencio hacia la casa de las hermanas Eevee.

…

Mientras tanto en la casa de las afueras de ciudad Celeste, el joven Ash, estaba muy nervioso, iba y venía en la sala de aquella gran casa. Miraba el reloj pulsera de su muñeca derecha, suspiraba, y volvía a ir y venir.

—Se está tardando mucho — por lo que susurraba, dejaba claro que estaba esperando la llegada de alguien. _¿De quién? _Ahora lo sabremos…

El timbre que sonó dos veces hizo que Ash se reincorporara a sí mismo y atendiera rápidamente, cuando la puerta se abrió una mujer de cabello castaño se vio algo preocupada.

—Hola hijo —saludó la señora Delia al entrar a la casa, quien con un tono preocupado habló— Vine lo más rápido que pude hijo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Ven mamá —Ash la guío hacia el sillón—, siéntate y te contare —Delia tomó asiento— ¿quieres algo para tomar?

—Después hijo, ahora cuéntame lo que pasa.

—Bueno — Ash se sentó frente a su madre — te tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala.

—Dime la mala primero —respondió Delia llevando las manos a su pecho— Adelante…

—La mamá es que… —hizo un silencio antes de continuar—, terminé con Dawn —los ojos de Delia en ese momento se iluminaron por completo.

— ¡Qué bien! —celebró la mujer — creo que esa en vez de mala es la buena.

—No… — Ash se cruzó de brazos pensante—, creo que son las dos malas —dijo con una sonrisa pícara que confundió mucho a su madre.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es que —le sonrio con los ojos cerrados— la otra noticia es… — volvió hacer un silencio que incomodo a Delia

—¡Ya hijo! —le gritó saliéndose un poco de su compostura.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado con la mano en la nuca—. Bueno… estoy con Misty — el silencio invadió la sala, pero cuando Ash se dio cuenta, su madre lo estaba abrazando— ¿eh?

—Al fin Ash… al fin Ash —seguía abrazándolo— es una de las mejores noticias que me podrías dar.

—Si mamá lo sé — se separó de ella— Ahora iniciaremos una nueva vida los dos… pero…

—¿Pero? — exclamo sorprendida.

—Antes… ella y yo… nos desaparecemos de unas personas que nos estorban.

—Ash… —Delia se sentó frente a él — se van a vengar… ¿verdad?

—Si…

—Mira Ash —tomó las manos de su hijo—, sé que no puedo detenerlos… solo les diré, que como los engañaron una vez pueden hacerlo otra vez.

—Si mamá —le sonrió—, pero recuerda que ella y yo somos muy buenos trabajando en equipo. Somos una dupla muy buena desde que nos conocimos… No se saldrán con la suya. Vamos a ganar… como sabemos hacerlo… en equipo.

…

Misty pasó una semana de relajo en la tranquila ciudad de Johto, muy animada por cierto, ya que ayudo a las hermanas Eevee con su festival anual. Logrando así, olvidarse un poco de lo que hasta ese tiempo estaba viviendo.

Sentada bajó un árbol de aquella mansión y viendo entrenar a Espeon, pensaba como armar su revancha, no sería fácil, pero era hora de iniciarla… ¿Cómo planearían todo?

—¿Qué haré?...

—¿Pasa algo Misty? —le pregunto la joven de cabello bordo mirándola preocupada—, ¿estás bien?

—¿Quieres ayudarme Sakura? —le preguntó a su amiga, aun con la cabeza apoyada en el árbol.

—Claro que si amiga… Tú dime que tengo que hacer —tomó la mano de la pelirroja— y yo lo hago.

—Ven a mi oficina el lunes… —le respondió poniéndose de pie—, ahí te explico todo lo que tienes que hacer.

—Está bien… —contestó poniéndose de pie también— ¿Ya te vas? —Misty asentó con su cabeza.

—Ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí —levantó su cabello suelto y lo enroscó— Nos vemos —le sonrió— A ver que me llevas el lunes a mi oficina.

—Es verdad —exclamó con sus manos enfrente a su rostro emocionada—. Mi querida amiga cumple veintiséis años.

— Sí, lindo número ¿No?

—Descuida —cerró sus ojos y llevó el puño hacia su corazón—, te llevaré un gran obsequio — sonrió— el mejor…

—Gracias Sakura — abrazó a su amiga.

—Misty —le susurró—, si hay que pelear por tu felicidad, yo te ayudaré —la separó de ella—, ¿para eso somos amigas, verdad?

—Así es Sakura — elevando su pulgar derecho y guiñando un ojo—, eres la mejor.

—Ni tanto… ven… te acompaño hasta la frontera…

—Está bien…

—Solo te voy a decir algo antes…

—¿Qué? — preguntó

—No interpongas la venganza ante tu felicidad… Si ya recuperaste a Ash, no lo pierdas de nuevo…

Las palabras de Sakura, quedaron rondando en la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras se encaminó hacia ciudad Celeste, nuevamente sin saber lo que allí pasaba…

…

Ash estaba en su oficina, tratando de liberarse de una pesada Dawn, la cual lo seguía por toda la oficina.

—¡Ya Dawn! —le gritó enojado— ¡Déjame en paz!

—Pero Ash… Solo quiero saber porque ya no me quieres… —susurró con un tonito de tristeza, muy sobreactuado.

—Porque no, lo descuidamos y por mi parte ya no siento nada por ti —se cruzó de brazos—. prefiero estar soltero, antes que contigo por lastima —le gritó.

—Ash… —bajó la mirada—, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en un ser tan malo? —apoyó las manos en su pecho—. Me das miedo…

—Dawn… —se acercó y la tomó de los brazos—. No estoy bien porque tengo muchos problemas, la venta de la casa me tiene muy mal…

—¿La van a vender al final?

—Si… —asentó con la cabeza— Pero solo mi parte, según aquella loca —refiriéndose a Misty — ya encontró comprador para mi parte, pero no me dice quién es…

—Supongo —apoyó su mano en su mentón— que anda en eso ahora…

—Así es… ¡Ay! —exclamó molesto— ¡No sé ni porque te cuento esto! ¡Vete! —se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le indicó a la joven la salida — ¡vete por las buenas!

—Está bien — acomodó su cabello y salió de la oficina— Me voy por las buenas —una vez afuera, Ash cerró de un golpe la puerta de la oficina.

—Ya no aguanto este sitio… —tomó su chaqueta y se fue del edificio sumamente sofocado, se sentía cansado de esa vida de oficinas, no le gusto nunca, y ahora ya había terminado por odiarlo.

Cuando llego a su casa, su madre -que aún estaba en la gran casa- había preparado un gran banquete para su hijo.

—Mamá, está bien que como demasiado, pero esto es mucho para mí solo… —exclamó al ver la mesa llena de cosas exquisitas.

—Lo sé hijo — cerró sus ojos con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios—, es que Misty está por llegar, iba a venir en avión. Al menos eso decía la grabadora.

—¿Misty regresa? — Ash sintió una enorme emoción, había pasado tiempo sin ella, pero ahora ese tiempo, esa sola semana se le había hecho eterna.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Odioso — apretó sus puños— me decidí, no voy a ir más… —

—Pero Ash, ¿vas a dejar a Misty con todo eso sola?

—Ay no —apoyó la mano en el rostro—, ahí tienes razón —suspiró agotado— creo que me iré a dar un baño de agua fría.

—Como gustes hijo — Delia volvió a ingresar a la cocina, mientras Ash subió los escalones que lo llevaban a su habitación. Entró en ella, al momento que la línea de su habitación sonó muchas veces, aunque no tenía muchas ganas, atendió de todas formas.

—Habla Ash Ketchum… ¿ahí? — preguntó desganado.

—Señor Ketchum — Ash reconoció la voz de aquel sujeto sin mucha dificultad—, dígale a la señorita Waterflower que los papeles de la organización MIAS S.A. ya están listos, la empresa puede iniciar la operación cuando quiera.

—¿Empresa? —preguntó confundido, ya que Misty no le había informado nada sobre sus planes aún.

—Si, sólo dígale eso —y la comunicación se cortó, dejando a un Ash aún peor de lo que estaba.

—Definitivamente necesito ese baño frio.

Mientras escaleras abajo, Misty entraba a su casa muy alegre…

—Ya vine… —susurró— Cierto, Ash debe estar en la oficina aún… ¿Eh? —el olor a comida, no pasó desapercibido ante la joven líder, se dirigió hacia la cocina y… — ¡Delia! —exclamó al verla ahí— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Acompañando a mi hijo —se le acercó con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido— ten cielo…

—Gracias —tomó el vaso ofrecido y se sentó en una silla— ¿Ash?

—Arriba dándose un baño, vino algo alterado de la oficina…

—Ya veo —apoyó el codo derecho en la mesa y sostuvo en la mano, su mentón— Ya no se va a tener que preocupar por ello —Delia lo miró confundida—. Ash a partir de ahora, trabaja para la competencia, a la cual le vendió su treinta por ciento del proyecto Pokémon.

Delia tomó una silla y miró a Misty sin entender de qué hablaba

— ¿Cómo?

—Espere que Ash venga y les explico mi plan — sonrió de forma malévola—. Gary va a pagar querer quedarse con nuestro dinero —cerró los ojos— Lo dejaremos en "BANCARROTA" — Delia elevó las cejas sorprendida ante esa palabra ya que Misty la visualizó con ambas manos, la madre de Ash, tomó la mano derecha de Misty aún en el aire.

—No lleven demasiado lejos la venganza… por favor.

—Descuide, ya verá que no haremos mucho problema.

Cuando Ash bajó -una vez terminado de bañarse- se acercó a Misty dándole un abrazo

— Te extrañe mucho…

—Yo también —sonrió apenada— Tengo algo que contarte… así que toma asiento.

Ash se sentó, y Misty tomó de su cartera una hojas.

—Verán, Aarón me ha facilitado una de las tantas empresas que consiguió mediante estafas. La cual la acabo de bautizar "MIAS".

—¿Mías? —preguntó Ash intrigado.

—Mi de Misty, As de Ash, no es mucha lógica Ash —respondió de una forma arrogante y con una sonrisita que incomodo bastante a Ash.

—Bueno, cerebro… continúa.

—Veras, tú acabas de vender a la competencia tus acciones de la empresa, y además vendiste tu parte de la casa. Tenemos que tratar de convencer a Gary de que el proyecto Pokémon que habíamos armado está decayendo, y que la elite ahora piensa asesorar a esta empresa en su visión de mejora social conjunto a los Pokémon — lanzó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Entonces… así…

—Gary nos vende sus acciones, por una suma que nunca vera… y finish —sonrió— Adiós codicia de Gary Oak.

—Ya veo —Ash la observaba mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar—, pero pinta todo muy fácil Misty.

—Lo sé… —trató de tranquilizarlo—, solo te acabo de dar un adelanto de todo lo que vamos a hacer.

—Está bien…

—Solo espero que no se perjudiquen… — Delia tomó las manos de ambos— cualquier cosa los pienso ayudar, no te preocupes por eso.

—Gracias mamá —ésta se quitó el delantal — ¿Qué haces?

—Pienso irme, seguro tienen cosas de que hablar… —sonrió de una forma que le transmitió un poco de confianza a ambos— Solo tienen que llamarme.

En cuando Delia se retiró, Ash con Misty disfrutaron a pleno el gran festín que ésta les dejo antes de partir de la casa. Misty estaba con su cuaderno, anotando cosas con mucho entusiasmo y Ash la veía con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo te fue en Ecruteak?

—Bien —respondió sin sacar su vista del cuaderno.

—Yo también bien… —respondió a una pregunta inexistente— pero te extrañe mucho…

—Si… si Ash, ya me lo has dicho —seguía sumergida entre su cuaderno y los papeles que Aarón le había hecho llegar sin prestarle mucha atención a Ash, él cual empezó a molestarse.

—¡Oye! — se paró y tomó el cuaderno, Misty lo miró enojada.

—Dame eso…

—No, ¿Por qué no me prestas atención a lo que te digo?

—Es que estoy ocupada Ash... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer si quiero ganarles…

—Sabes… a veces creo que quieres más vengarte que estar conmigo, ¿o no? —la desafió.

—Bueno —tomó entre sus manos el lápiz con el que escribía y lo movía en sus manos — tal vez un poco…

—¿Un poco? —le regresó con un desdén de bronca el cuaderno— Está bien, si quieres seguir con eso hazlo. Yo me retiro — y se fue hacia su habitación…

Misty se quedó viendo el cuaderno, luego miró hacia donde se fue Ash

— Sakura tiene razón… La venganza puede esperar por esta noche —sonrió con decisión, dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesada. Y subió hacia la habitación de Ash, tocó la puerta y esperó.

—No hay nadie — respondió Ash desde dentro con un tono enojado, éste estaba acostado en su cama, con su cabeza oculta por la almohada.

—Bueno, si no hay nadie… —sonrió— nada me imposibilita entrar —tomó la perilla, la giró y abrió la puerta.

—¿Olvidaste la regla de no entrar al cuarto del otro? —preguntó enojado, pero Misty solo levantó una ceja.

—Las reglas quedaron sin validez desde que las rompiste todas —sonrió con sus manos tras ella.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —se sentó en su cama cruzado de brazos— No creo que encuentres nada para tu venganza aquí

—Sí, claro que sí, está la pieza fundamental que me va a ayudar —se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—Pues tu Ash… —le respondió con ánimos— ¿Quién más podría ser mi compañero de equipo?

—Solo para eso me quieres —dándole la espalda—, después de ahí, no existo para ti.

—Lo siento…. —bajó su mirada con mucha pena, Ash volteo un poco su rostro para verla.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Estar desaprovechando tu compañía por la revancha…

—Ya veo —volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, Misty sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ash, haciéndole un leve masaje en ellos— ¿Qué haces?

—No viniste de mal humor del trabajo… —comentó acomodándose de tras de él—, con esto se te pasara… —Ash no pudo negar la sensación de relax que sentía, pero su instinto fue más fuerte; volteo rápidamente, tomando por sorpresa a Misty quien quedó apresada entre sus brazos.

—Hay otra cosa que me relajaría también —le insinuó besándola—, algo así como tu… —Misty solo lo miraba atenta—, pero no ésta Misty calculadora, soberbia y fría —le comentó deslizando su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja, provocando que ésta cerrara los ojos involuntariamente—. Si no esa Misty cariñosa, espontánea y cálida que solo pude ver una sola vez…

—Ash yo… —éste le apoyó su cara en el hombro, sentir el respirar de Ash en su cuello solo aceleró más su respiración.

—Te amo —le susurró, helándole la sangre—, no quiero que te vayas de mí, nunca más… —la apretó aferrándola más a él.

—Ash… —lo abrazó— yo también te amo y descuida, no me iré, me quedaré contigo para siempre; aún si tengo que posponer mi revancha para que recuperemos el tiempo lo hare Ash.

—No quiero eso —colocó su rostro frente al de Misty—, solo quiero que me dediques unos minutos de tu tiempo al menos una vez al día —atrapó los labios de la pelirroja y ya no los soltó…

…

Mientras en alguna parte de ciudad Celeste, Dawn le había informado a Gary de unos detalles que se había enterado.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó el joven de cabello castaño— ¿Ash vendió la casa?

—Así parece… —Dawn tenía sus manos detrás de ella— Mañana vuelve Misty, puedo averiguarte con ella…

—Sí, sí, sí, si… —se dijo nervioso Gary a sí mismo moviendo el dedo índice de la mano derecha— Debemos saber porque Ash se está dejando ganar, no puede ser así — golpeó la mesa con su puño— Algo no me gusta de esto y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados…


	16. El Juego de Misty, Comienza

_**La revancha comienza... **_

* * *

><p>El sol brillante entraba iluminando toda la habitación de Ash, Misty parecía no creer estar ahí, abrazada a un dormido Ash; aunque estaba encantada por aquella comodidad encontrada en los brazos del joven, se levantó despacio sin mover mucho al que dormía, tomó sus zapatos, su ropa y salió en puntas de pie de aquel cuarto.<p>

Se dirigió al suyo, entró en él y se apoyó en la puerta, aun sin creer lo que había pasado esa noche. Con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios entró a su baño a darse su ducha matutina.

Cuando bajó a preparar el desayuno, llevaba su cabellera pelirroja enroscada con una gran trenza sostenido por una peineta con flores rosadas, y un traje de falda rosa pálido. Se colocó el delantal, y comenzó a cocinar…

Para cuando todo estaba listo, el muchacho de ojos café, bajo a comer. Aunque antes, se atrevió a felicitar a la chef con un beso.

—¿Preparado para tus últimos días en compañía de Gary Oak? —preguntó entre sonrisas picaras, la líder de gimnasio. Ash rió negando con su cabeza.

—No te imaginas lo triste que estoy por eso Misty… —suspiró fingiendo pena— Mira si hasta no puedo comer por esto —se lamentó dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich, Misty llevó su mano derecha a la boca para tapar la risa que el acto de Ash le provocó.

—Se nota… —respondió bebiendo de su taza— Bueno Ash —junto sus manos abiertas frente a ella, y dejó apoyado cada dedo con el de la otra mano; Ash dejo un minuto su rico sándwich para oírla— Recuerdas todo lo que vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?

—Si mi amor —contestó muy emocionado—. Le vendí mis acciones a la competencia porque… —chasqueó sus dedos— ¿Puedo exagerarle un poquito? —pidió con sus puños cerrados frente a él— ¿Si puedo?

—Está bien —accedió luego de girar fastidiada sus ojos—. Hoy inicia nuestra venganza… — sonrió.

Una hora más tarde, Misty -luego de que Ash se adelantara a la oficina- tomó el cuaderno donde tenía a un posible Ash ahorcado, sonrió y arrancó esa hoja de ahí.

—Ya no sirve —mientras con su mano izquierda hacia un bollo de papel con la hoja arrancada, con la otra mano, volvía a hacer un dibujo, el cual esta vez parecía un dibujo de Gary a punto de ser ahorcado—. Por jugar con mis sentimientos —hizo una línea—. Por jugar con mi prestigio —hizo otra línea—. Por engañarme como a una tonta —trazó una tercera línea—. Por hacerme perder mis melodías —trazó una cuarta línea—. Por hacer que Ash y yo… —dijo entre dientes haciendo la quinta línea—, casi nos matáramos por ti… —Dejó el cuaderno y aspiró profundo para calmarse—. Cinco tips… cinco motivos… cinco pasos para tu destrucción Gary —sonrió — Nadie se mete con Misty Waterflower, es una pena que — se colocó unos lentes rosados frente a sus ojos— No lo supieras —sonrió con el puño derecho frente a ella—. Es hora de actuar…

**Viviendo con el enemigo**

**¡La revancha!**

**Capítulo 16: El juego de Misty, comienza**

Cuando Misty subió hacia el piso donde Ash y Gary tenían sus oficinas, ambos jóvenes estaban en el pasillo, según parecía, Gary estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Misty después de tanto tiempo; tenía en sus manos un gran ramo de rosas rojas, que incomodo un poco a Ash, tratando de todas las formas posible, controlar el acto de celos que lo estaba invadiendo completamente. El castaño en cuanto vio a Misty, se fue raudo hacia ella para entregarle las flores.

—De aquí al lunes —tomó la mano derecha de Misty y la besó—. Voy a darte un obsequio mi querida Misty.

—Ay Gary —algo apenada tomó las flores—, eres muy lindo —sonrió— No puedo creer que te acuerdes que es el lunes.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —sonrió. En eso una persona que estaba tras ellos, con una sonrisa muy fingida, se sobresaltó confundido.

—¿Qué pasa el lunes? —un silencio se generó en el lugar, Misty lo miró con odio, un odio que para nada era actuado.

—Sabes —exclamó con el énfasis tan altanero que a veces demostraba—, no me extraña nada, que tu insignificante memoria, no recuerde que gran día es el lunes —cerró sus ojos y levantó su mirada— No me extraña nada de un traidor… —Dawn que salió del ascensor acomodando su cabellera azul quedo paralizada viendo la escena.

—Buenos días Misty —susurró ante la mirada fulminante de ésta sobre Ash, mas la miró a ella, le pasó el ramo de rosas y le sonrió.

—Buenos días Dawn… sígueme por favor… no quiero contagiarme de esta gentuza —se dirigió al ascensor seguida por Dawn, que miró a Gary y a Ash aún más confundida, ambos tampoco entendían que pasaba— ¡Dawn! — le gritó molesta desde dentro del ascensor.

—Ya voy —exclamó corriendo al ascensor antes que se le cerrara la puerta.

—¿Qué día es el lunes? —preguntó Ash cruzándose de brazos.

Gary sonrió, y apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de Ash

— Es el cumpleaños de Misty —le sonrio—, sigues tan desatento como siempre.

—Bah… —giró los ojos con desinterés—, ¿era eso nomas? ¡Gran cosa! —Gary lo miró algo confundido, elevó su ceja y decidió quitarse la duda de inmediato.

—He notado que Misty está más enojada contigo que en otras ocasiones…

—Si veras —se le acercó dejándole ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa—, aquí entre nos… me asegure la vida.

—¿Aseguraste tu vida? — preguntó poniendo su cabeza un poco de costado.

—Si —sonrió de nuevo— tengo un amigo en la élite que me informó que hay una nueva organización que presentó un proyecto de mejora entre humanos y Pokémon, que al parece nos quitara el subsidio que nos da el consejo Pokémon —Gary abrió enormes sus ojos—. Me daban un millón de billetes por cada diez por ciento de este proyecto.

—¿Vendiste tus acciones? —preguntó sin creer lo que oía— ¿y la casa? ¿También vendiste eso?

—Así es… amigo Gary… vendí todo… —le afirmó palmeándole la espalda— Este barco se está por hundir. Y yo no me hundiré con él —largó una risotada que dejó paralizado a Gary, mientras ingresaba a su oficina.

Mientras tanto arriba, en la oficina de Misty, ésta iba y venía frente a Dawn, con una gran ira…

—Maldito renacuajo —exclamaba golpeando sus puños— ¿Por qué no lo envenene cuando pude? —Dawn estiraba su mano tratando de contenerla pero se arrepentía y la volvía a bajar — Dime Dawn…. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste aguantarlo cinco años de novio?

—Bueno — frunció sus hombros contraída por la pregunta—, cuando una se enamora… no ve los detalles.

—Cuando una se enamora es una idiota ciega… —volvió a golpear sus puños, aún yendo y viniendo— Menos mal… que no caí… —apretó sus ojos— menos mal que pude sacarlo de mi vida a tiempo.

—Disculpa… — susurró — pero ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa con Ash?

—Lee… — le pasó unos papeles—, ahí puedes ver…

—El balance del proyecto de Ash… —exclamó sin creer lo que los graficos indicaban— está cayendo…

—Así es… y todo porque el muy traidor vendió su parte del proyecto a la competencia —se dirigió a su silla y se dejó caer ahí—, si no encontramos una solución nos iremos a la quiebra…

—No hay una forma de salvarlo… —Dawn estaba muy concentrada viendo esos papeles, pero era claro que no entendía nada de lo que allí había aparte de las flechas en baja.

—La única forma es vender la parte del proyecto, aceptar el dinero que nos ofrecen… y resignarnos a ser nosotros los que mejoren la existencia y la calidad de la relación entre los Pokémons y los humanos…

—Pobre… el sueño de Ash… — bajó la mirada.

—No te preocupes por ese engendro… que bien debe de estar feliz… — Dawn la miró — le dieron tres millones por el treinta por ciento de sus acciones…

—Ah… ya veo tu enojo… —Dawn miro para ambos costados algo afligida— Misty… ¿no hay manera de que tú y Gary…?

—Si hay una forma… — susurro — pero es odiosa…

—¿Cuál es?... — pregunto entusiasmada

—La de vender y que ellos tomen poder de este proyecto, así ambos ganaríamos. Pero… — apretó sus puños— no quiero vender —apretó un poco más sus puños—. Deje muchas cosas por llevar a cabo esto… y ahora… y ahora…

—Ya Misty —apoyó ambas manos en el hombro de Misty— Descuida… no estás sola… mientras Gary te apoye…

—Tienes razón —le sonrió—, yo sé que Gary no me va a traicionar —se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo color crema—. Espero que así sea…

—Yo sé que si —le aseguró Dawn, y sin que Misty notara se dibujó en su boca una sonrisa maléfica y pensó «Pobrecita de Misty… vas a caer cuando Gary se vaya a la competencia»

—Bueno ya —exclamó Misty poniéndose de pie—. Me iré a una sesión de belleza… —miró a Dawn— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No sé… — no se veía muy convencida.

—Vamos… el gran coiffeur Bright, me va a dar unos buenos masajes —movió su cuello para ambos lados—. Me siento súper tensionada —miró a Dawn, ésta estaba con ojos brillosos y con sus manos cerradas frente a ella — ¿eh?

—¿Cómo… —tartamudeó de la emoción— cómo dijiste? ¿Mencionaste a Bright, el más exclusivo de los estilistas? — Misty asentó con su cabeza.

—Así es… —sonrió—, es un gran amigo mío y de mis hermanas —cerró sus ojos—, es exclusivo de las hermanas sensacionales.

—Yo quiero ir… — exclamó moviendo sus manos con gran emoción—, yo quiero ir… ¿puedo?

—Claro —sonrió— para eso te invite…

—¡Qué bien! — exclamo anímicamente-

—Bueno llamo para confirmar y luego te aviso

—Está bien, está bien — Dawn salió rápido del lugar emocionada.

—Vaya — Misty giró en el sillón hacia el gran ventanal que ahí tenía—, es tan fácil esta niña… que me da vergüenza ajena —sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos— Primero Dawn, luego Gary… pensó cruzándose de brazos— y luego Ash por olvidarse de mi cumpleaños —sonrió cínicamente—. No dejaré nada al azar…

…

Dawn bajó rauda y veloz hacia la oficina de Gary, pero se encontró con un Ash que salía de su oficina cargando cosas en una caja, seguido por un Gary muy confundido.

—¿Ash? — pregunto al verlo.

—Me voy Dawn, tengo unos días para cambiarme de casa y de oficina. Días que disfrutaré en las islas Naranja —cerró sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa— Tendré unas lindas vacaciones… — se dirigió hacia el ascensor—Pero antes, me voy a burlar de mi ex jefa. Si oyen a Misty gritar de rabia… —les dijo entre risas— no se asusten… —cambió su semblante por seriedad— No perderé esta oportunidad de vengarme de ella por todo — sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de sus dedos bajo la caja— ¡Nos vemos luego! — entró en el ascensor y subió hacia la oficina de Misty.

—Gary —susurró Dawn mirándolo—, estamos en apuros…

—Si ya lo creo… —le indicó la puerta, y ambos entraron a su oficina—, tenemos que investigar sobre esta posible amenaza. Porque si Ash está tan feliz… debe ser muy bueno…

—Por lo que Misty me comento —le informó a Gary—, parece que así es… Está muy molesta con esto, me mostro unos cuadernos de estadísticas dónde al parecer vamos camino a la caída libre.

—Ven… Tenemos trabajo que hacer…

…

Mientras en el decimoquinto piso, donde Misty estaba en su computadora, pasando todo los últimos datos de sus movimientos y a su vez, analizando los mensajes de cómo actuar que iba recibiendo de Aarón.

—Bien, ya está armado todo… —movió el dedo índice sobre su boca rápidamente— Creo que mejor borro todo, a ver si no me revisan esto también —sonrió cuando vio a Ash entrar a su oficina, cerró su notebook rápidamente y se puso de pie.

—Ay Misty —sonrió—, no necesitas ponerte de pie para recibirme… —pero la pelirroja no respondió, se acercó a la puerta, y se la abrió— ¿eh?

—Vete Ash Ketchum —le exigió, enseñándole la salida—. Sal ahora de mi oficina

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ingenuamente— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada Ketchum… —dijo, pero luego le susurró— ya hablaremos más tarde —tomó la caja que Ash dejó en el piso y la lanzó hacia afuera— ¡Ya no estás aquí! ¡Vete y no vuelvas! —lo puso afuera, y cerró con furia la puerta. Al momento que Dawn salió de ascensor vio a Ash juntar todo dentro de la caja.

—Loca —susurraba Ash cuando Dawn se agachó y ayudó al joven a recoger todo—, gracias.

—De nada —le sonrió— Veo que no fue buena idea burlarte de ella…

—Pues… no… —apenado puso la mano derecha en su nuca—, pero bueno… ahora me iré a hacer un pre-entrenamiento con mis Pokémon.

—Ya veo… —ambos se levantaron—, espero que te vaya muy bien —sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Gracias —tomó la caja y se dirigió al ascensor—. Dawn… —ésta volteó a verlo dentro del ascensor—, fuiste una muy buena novia —le dijo afirmando con la cabeza—, gracias por los cinco años. Adiós —la puerta se cerró.

Dawn miró la puerta del ascensor parpadeando sucesivamente sin creer lo que había oído, se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio que tenía y suspiró.

—Es tan lindo… —se dijo con algo de pesar y volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos.

Dentro de la oficina, Misty estaba hablando emocionada con Daisy, su hermana de cabello rubio estaba sobando su vientre muy emocionada.

—Así que salió todo bien —exclamó Misty con una sonrisa— ¡Qué bueno!

—Así es… Mi niñita está creciendo sana y fuerte como sus lindas, bellas y hermosas tías

—Si —rio Misty—, Daisy, ¿me puedes pasar el número del estilista de las sensacionales?

—¿El de Bright? ¿Por qué?

—Si es que — una sonrisa muy rara se dibujó en su boca— llevaré a Dawn — le guiñó el ojo — conmigo para… que lo conozca.

—Ya veo — cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa malévola— ¿quieres una cita especial?

—Pues si —la miró risueña—. Y quiero que sea sumamente especial.

—De acuerdo Misty —Daisy saludó moviendo su mano—. Cuídate, en un rato te mando los tickets.

—Okas —afirmó Misty— Gracias hermana ¡Chau! —cortó la comunicación.

—Misty… —Dawn golpeó la puerta— ¿Se puede?

—Si pasa… ¿Qué sucede?

—Acabo de investigar algo sobre la empresa que está progresando en el ambiente Pokémon. Supongo que es esa la empresa… —Misty tomó la carpeta—. Yo no entiendo mucho, pero Gary imprimió eso, dice que la estructura empresarial que tiene es magistral.

—Ya lo creo —comentó observando las hojas— «Vaya —se dijo para sí misma— El trabajo de Aarón es impecable»

—¿Qué opinas?

—Pues sinceramente, es una gran envidia. Las mentes maestras que lograron esto, son muy astutas…

—Sí, los dueños deben ser muy inteligentes. No encontré queja alguna o error… Según los informes, puede mantenerse sin el subsidio de la CG pero igual nos lo pueden quitar, si quieren.

—Increíble… —contestó con la respiración algo agitada— No quiero perder nada —pasó su mano con tristeza por su rostro—. Necesito calmarme.

—¿Vamos a ir a lo de Bright? —preguntó Dawn acomodándose su cabello.

—Pues así es… —sonrió—. Tengo que pasar al gimnasio a buscar los boletos, luego vamos a ciudad Azulona.

—¡Claro!

…

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la oficina, y se dirigieron al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, ahí Misty no encuentra a sus hermanas, sin embargo, encontró en el escritorio de su hermana mayor, los ticket, con un mensaje que decía "_M3Sty T2 1y5d1r2m4s_"

Misty miro confundida la hoja, al igual que Dawn, pero a ambas jóvenes solo le importo tener en sus manos dos reservaciones para el gran estilista que era Bright.

—Sabes —exclamó Misty saliendo del gimnasio—, Bright es mi padrino — Dawn abrió enorme los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —apoyó la mano derecha en su boca—. Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre tan desarreglada?

—Porque mi estilo es más naturalista que asistido — sonrió muy cínicamente por el comentario—. No porque te pintes como puerca, eres más bella que una chica que apenas se delinea los ojos.

Luego se tomaron un taxi hasta el gran shopping de ciudad Azulona. Misty no evito notar a Dawn muy animada, pero tenía miedo de preguntar porque era.

Dawn vio un bello vestido en una vitrina y sus aires de compradora compulsiva no se hicieron esperar. Entró muy contenta y fue atendida por una joven de cabello negro.

—¿Qué desea joven? —preguntó la vendedora, Misty que entraba vio algo familiar en esa vendedora, pero no le prestó atención.

—Podría mostrarme el artículo 47 de la vitrina primavera —sonrió, pero la vendedora se puso algo nerviosa — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que vera —movía su mano de forma torpe—, ese artículo es —apoyó ambas manos en su pecho— para… —no sabía cómo decirle, pero tomó coraje— Lo siento, pero ese vestido es para personas con busto, y al menos que le quite sisa no lo podrá usar —la cara de Dawn se puso roja de la vergüenza, y se cruzó de brazos cubriendo esa zona.

—¿No tendrá algo para mí? —preguntó aún apenada—. Tiene que haber…

—Lo siento —haciéndole una reverencia—, salvo que vea algo en la zona de niñas… no lo creo…

— La haré echar por atrevida —exclamó Dawn enfurecida apretando los puños, mas retrocedió un paso y volteó camino hacia fuera de la tienda.

Ese mismo problema, tuvieron en las tres tiendas, de ropa más prestigiosa de la región Kanto… Misty debido al stress de Dawn, decidió tomar un café antes de que fueran a lo de Bright.

—Yo tan feliz que estaba — exclamó, poniendo su mentón en la mesa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Misty tomando de su taza— ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? —Dawn se sentó con sus puños cerrados frente a ella, y emocionada respondió.

—Sí —cerró sus ojos—, cuando le tiraste las cosas a Ash, lo ayudé a levantarlas — llevó sus manos al rostro— y me dio las gracias por ser una magnifica novia durante estos cinco años, que había sido increíble y —empezó a inflar un poco lo que Ash le dijo cuándo se vio interrumpida.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó, tratando de esconder un poco la rabia interna que sentía en ese momento.

—Sí —cerró sus ojos—, ¿no es dulce?

—Sí —comentó entre dientes—, dulce como una baya Rawst —terminó su café y se paró— Mejor vamos, no hagamos esperar al gran Bright.

—Claro —exclamó Dawn, tomando su café rápidamente, se paró tomando su cartera— vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la gran boutique del Coiffeur Bright, una joven de cabello verde, recogido con una gran rosca, las atendió; nuevamente, Misty notó algo muy conocido en el rostro de la ayudante, quizás sería el lunar debajo de su ojo derecho…

—Bienvenidas a la Boutique de Bright —las saludó haciéndole una reverencia—, ¿tienen cita?

—Si — Misty le entregó los dos ticket que había recogido del gimnasio Pokémon.

—Ya, muchas gracias —volteó sobre sus pies—, Síganme… —Misty iba tranquila, pero Dawn miraba a su alrededor con mucha emoción.

—No puedo creer estar aquí… — susurraba para sí misma— Es tan increíble…

Fueron guiadas a un gran salón, donde un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello rubio corto, peinaba unas pelucas, muy emocionado.

—¿Padrino? —comentó Misty, el hombre al oír eso, soltó lo que veía y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Misty.

—Pero si es mi querida Misty —dijo abrazándola— ¿Cómo estás cariño?

—Muy bien —se separó de él— Te presento a una —giró sus ojos por lo que iba a decir— amiga.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Dawn extendiendo su mano, pero Bright la veía horrorizado— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu cabello mi niña —con la manos en la boca—, es horrible… —la palabra horrible, paralizó a Dawn que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Cómo… cómo dijo?

—Tranquila que te lo arreglaré —se fue con ella a un cuarto dejando a Misty con la asistente, ésta se cruzó de brazos y miro de reojo a la mujer que tenía al lado —

—Daisy… ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó a la joven del cabello verde, ésta sonrió.

—Te lo deje en el mensaje, te ayudaremos —cerró sus ojos— ¿Qué tal la actuación de Sakura, Violeta y Lily?

—Ustedes… —exclamó sorprendida—, las vendedoras de la tienda.

—Mira, somos adoradas en este shopping, además somos las modelos de sus líneas de ropa — apoyó el puño en su mentón— Algún día teníamos que usar eso… — Misty tomó la mano de su hermana — ¿eh?

—Gracias —sonrió— son las mejores…

—Ya te lo dije — Daisy cerró sus ojos —pagaran muy caro, todo el mal que le hicieron a mi pequeña hermana — le guiño un ojo — ya lo verás.

Mientras Misty se fue a la zona de masajes, Dawn era atendida por Bright, aunque ahora tenían un problemita…

—Pero debe hacerlo joven —le pidió Bright a Dawn, con una hoja.

—No quiero ese seguro — sonrió — confió en su experiencia —tomó el papel y escribió— "_Confió en Bright no quiero su seguro de peluquería_" —y firmó Bright no podía creerlo, así que no le quedo mas que tomar el papel, guardarlo y comenzar a tratarle el cabello a Dawn— Use lo que tenga que usar… yo se lo pago.

—Pero no puedo usar muchos químicos Dawn, te quemaría el cabello…

—No creo — sonrió— además usted es el gran Bright — cerró sus ojos— confió en usted…

Al cabo de un rato, Dawn tenía su cabello que brillaba como nunca, se veía emocionadísima con todos los espejos que encontraba, Misty salió muy relajada de la zona de masajes, aunque Dawn corrió a ella, tomó su mano y la sacudió.

—Gracias Misty… gracias —sonrió mientras seguía sacudiendo la mano de Misty—. Eres demasiado buena —la soltó y dio un giro— ¡Mira mi cabello esta bellísimo! —sonrió de nuevo — Me tengo que ir… pero gracias por todo — tomó su bolso y se fue.

—Loca… — susurró Misty, en eso Bright apareció al lado de Misty— ¿Y?

—Le puse algo en el cabello que le da brillo, pero le quita vitalidad… —sonrió y le mostró la nota de seguro— Si no fuera porque firmó que no me hará cargos, no lo hubiera hecho.

—Gracias padrino —sonrió Misty— Te debo una bien grande — Bright apoyó su mano en el hombro de Misty-

—Descuida… pero si ella fue la causante de que tu pequeña luz se fuera… no puedo ser tolerante… más si es una sesión gratis — sonrió.

—Muchas gracias tío —en eso aparecen las tres vendedoras sacándose las pelucas, mostrando a unas sonrientes muchachas— Gracias chicas…

—De nada Misty — respondieron éstas.

—Pero — Sakura se adelantó un paso— yo quería hacer algo contra Dawn… — cerró sus ojos — justo hablaba con tus hermanas, y que tú llamaras…

—Ahí se nos prendió el foco —Lily elevó su índice — fue fantástico.

—Somos un gran equipo… —comentó Violeta asentado con su cabeza.

—Gracias a todos…

—No nos agradezcas — Daisy se acercó quitándose ella también la peluca —. Lo hacemos, porque queremos que no quede lo que te hicieron, sin revancha.

—Si lo sé y hablando de revancha tengo un asunto que arreglar en casa… —apretando sus puños.

—¿Qué hizo Ash ahora? — preguntó entre risas, Sakura

—Luego les cuento… ahora me iré a terminar mis venganzas del día — saludó a todos y tomó camino a ciudad Celeste — ya vas a ver… "_Gracias por estos cinco años_" te saldrán caras esas palabra Ash… bien caras…

**Esta historia continuará.**


	17. MIAS SA: El Imperio Pokémon del Mañana

**_¿Quieres saber lo que hay detrás de este fic y de todos los demás? Pues si tienes Facebook busca "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" Dale Like y enterate de todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza a la loca de la autora!_**

* * *

><p>Misty y las chicas habían disfrutado de una mini venganza contra Dawn sin saber cuáles serían los resultados a corto plazo, ¿quedaría la chica de hermoso cabello azul con algún problema?<p>

Eso Misty no lo sabía, y claro Dawn tampoco se esperaba los efectos adversos, así como Ash que tampoco sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto Misty llegara a la casa y tomara represalias por olvidarse de su cumpleaños…

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 17**

**MIAS S.A ~El Imperio Pokémon del mañana~**

* * *

><p>Cuando Misty llegó a la casa, la encontró con todas las luces apagadas, salvo por una que otra luz en el jardín que se veían encendidas, protestó en voz baja buscando su celular en su cartera.<p>

—Sí que es flojo, se le va a caer el dedo por apretar el interruptor de la luz —bufó alumbrándose con su móvil, mientras buscaba la llave para entrar a la casa— Tonto... Digo Ash —corrigió al entrar— ¿estás acá? —gruñó buscando el interruptor de la luz.

—No lo busques, no hay luz en la casa… — la voz le puso los pelos de punta del susto ocasionado, en eso tras ella, Ash apareció prendiendo una vela.

—Me asustaste idiota —gritó molesta.

—Lo siento mi amor… —la palabra molesto aún más a la pelirroja.

—No me llames así —le exigió frunciendo el ceño—, le andas diciendo a Dawn que fue una gran novia, y me dices eso a mí ahora…

—Pero es verdad, engañado o no, así lo fue — Misty se cruzó de brazos, y Ash disfruto mucho eso… — Ya veo… —sonrió— la señorita esta celosa —la joven le dio la espalda.

—Para nada…

—Tu bello rostro no me dice lo mismo — poyó en la mesa de pie la vela recién encendida— Si sabes que solo te quiero a ti… mi tontita — cada palabra que Ash decía, enfurecía a Misty mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Te gusta verme molesta, verdad? —Ash afirmó con la cabeza.

—No te imaginas cuanto me fascina… — le sonrió de soslayo— No te puedes hacer ni una idea…

—Debe ser la misma felicidad que me provoca golpearte — Ash suspiró.

—Ya salió la violenta… —aclamó negando con la cabeza— No cambias Misty…

—Ni tu tampoco… así que no sé de qué te quejas… Y mejor ya prende la luz.

—No —negó con la cabeza poniéndose tras Misty—, me arruinas la sorpresa —Misty apoyó los puños en su cintura— Anda, sígueme el juego —pasó sus manos por sobre los hombros de Misty con un pañuelo blanco

—¿Qué haces?

—Shh —la calló—, vamos… sígueme el juego — cubriéndole la mirada con el trozo de tela.

—Ash, no fastidies, quítame esto… —protestó— Ya bastante tengo, con que esta todo a oscuras…

—Ya Misty, haz silencio por favor —le pidió mientras empezó a prender unas cuantas velas alrededor de ambos. Mientras Misty de brazos cruzados bufaba constante mente.

—¡Dale! —lo presionó— quítame la venda de los ojos

—Aún no… —se le acercó y le susurró al oído— pero sigue… sigue presionándome, que me gusta

—¡Ash! —gritó furiosa— Al diablo con tus juegos —llevó las manos hacia su vista y se quitó la venda aunque la escena que vio lo dejó muy sorprendida— ¿Qué es esto? — el lugar estaba adornado con velas creando un ambiente muy romántico.

—Bueno… me dije… si Gary puede darte flores de aquí a tu cumpleaños… ¿Por qué no darte las primeras mejores noches de tu vida, hasta que sea tu cumpleaños? —sonrió— Al menos que quieras que se extienda por mas días después… — Misty no podía hablar, veía cada detalle de la sala, decorada tan perfecto, cuando noto pétalos de rosas bajo sus pies y a lo largo de toda la sala hasta la cocina— ¿Viste? —le sonrió— Le di un buen uso a las rosas que Gary te regalo —la pelirroja no pudo enviar la risa ante aquel comentario— Bien… ya te hice reír — sonrió nuevamente — Ahora —la tomó entre sus brazos y la movía como si una música lenta sonara en el ambiente—, lo de Dawn… — con su mano hizo que Misty apoyara la cabeza en su hombro derecho— lo hice para que vieras lo lindo que me sentí al ver cómo le coqueteabas a Gary frente a mi…

—Ves como tú también eres celoso… —comentó de forma cínica…

—Pues si —la giró y la bajó sobre el brazo derecho para besarla— y no tengo vergüenza en admitirlo —la afirmó en sus brazos dándole un gran beso. Luego la paró y le susurró— Ven, hasta te prepare una rica cena —le contó indicándole la cocina.

—Bueno, después veo si te perdono… —se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, Ash la miraba y negaba con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacerse la dura? —se preguntó aun negando con su cabeza y salió tras ella.

…

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio… un hombre de cabello castaño, estaba sentado frente a su computadora sumamente nervioso, se tiró hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de la silla con las manos en su rostro

—Cielos —exclamó molesto—, me voy a ir a pique… —gruño, volvió a sentarse bien en su silla, y a abrir unas páginas con contraseña —susurró— Misty tiene que tener algo en su computadora… —comentó poniendo una clave, en un archivo que tenía en el escritorio de su ordenador— Mi querida Misty, nunca debes confiar en un hombre. Veamos, por lo que veo anduvo observando a esa empresa… — nuevamente se lanzó contra el respaldo dando una risotada— Así que el martes tiene una reunión con los dueños de la competencia… —cerró sus ojos con negación— Creo que Gary ya tiene el regalito de cumpleaños de Misty… —apagó la computadora y se levantó de ahí caminando hacia los ventanales de su apartamento— Ay Misty, no debiste dejarme, ahora por eso te hundirás solita… —tomó una copa, la llenó con un poco de Champagne y la elevó— Brindo por la gran idea de aquel imbécil. Gracias Ash… — bebió de ella— Gracias a ti, acabaré con la que pudo ser el amor de tu vida… y te lo prohibí.

…

Mientras tanto, los dos mencionados, se reían sin control… ¿motivo? Ni ellos sabían…

—Ay Arceus… —Misty apoyó la mano en su estómago— ¿Qué le pusiste a la comida? — y se volvió a reír.

—No sé —respondió riéndose también—, es una receta de mi mamá, no creo que tenga nada raro…

—Ya veo —se dijo tirándose viento con la mano— uf… siento calor —llevó las manos a su camisa para desabrochársela.

— Ah bueno… —exclamó Ash acomodándose en la silla al verla quitarse la camisa, aunque debajo de ésta tenía un top deportivo— Buu… — gruñó indicando con su dedo pulgar hacia abajo.

—Ay Ash—Misty dejó su camisa sobre la mesa y la golpeó de la risa—, debiste ver tu cara de baboso —Ash la miró y se cruzó de brazos, la pelirroja con ambas manos en su estómago seguía riéndose— ¡Ay no puedo, no puedo respirar de la risa!

—Muy chistosa —mirándola de reojo— muy chistosa.

—Siii —exclamó casi al borde de caerse de la silla— es muy chistoso —tanto así que terminó cayéndose de la silla.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ash preocupado parándose.

—Si… —aguantó muy poco las ganas de reírse y cuando Ash la iba a levantar, volvió a reírse— me caí…

Ash la miró con sus puños en la cintura

— Vaya novedad Misty, ¿estás segura que no tomaste nada antes de venir aquí?

—No —hizo silencio pensante—, aunque —volvió a reírse— tengo que reírme ahora para no reírme mañana — Ash alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Mañana verás a una nueva Dawn —cerró sus ojos—, pues o la verás con poco pelo… o tal vez pelada — Ash abrió enormes los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo nada —sonrió— fue mi padrino por orden de ella misma — le lanzó un beso a Ash— A mí me quiere todo el mundo Ash… —llevo las manos a su rostro y cerró con fuerza sus ojos poniendo voz infantil— Pero yo te amo a ti, mi vida…

—Ay Misty… eres todo un caso… —le extendió las manos— Vamos levántate — Misty tomó las manos masculinas pero lo jaló hacia ella— ¡Misty! —ésta aún se reía.

—¿Piensas que no sé cómo fastidiarte? —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— no me conoces muy bien —estaba por besarlo pero sacudió su cabeza y se levantó acomodando su ropa — Sabes… creo que mi notebook sonó… —y se alejó de Ash con aquella excusa…

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —protestó Ash saliendo tras ella.

—Es que —tomó la notebook que se había activado—, le puse un anti espías modificado.

—¿Un qué? — preguntó confundido, pero Misty sonrió.

—Si alguien intenta entrar a mis cuentas, lo sé automáticamente… —abrió una ventana y efectivamente ahí vio un pre aviso de filtración de información—. Mira, Gary entró a mi memoria.

—¿Cómo? —Ash no entendia nada, pero Misty rió, cerrando la notebook.

—¡Que emoción! —cerró los ojos abrazando la laptop— ¡Está saliendo todo mejor de lo que planeé!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ash nuevamente cada vez más confundido.

— Luego terminamos esto cariño —Misty se acercó le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios de Ash y subió rápidamente las escaleras— Tengo algo que hacer… — y se perdió tras su habitación.

—Siempre tiene algo que hacer — bufó cruzado de brazos apagando de mala gana una de las velas que había encendido.

Misty entró fascinada a su habitación, todo hacía indicar que Gary había caído redondito en su plan; y con lo que le había hecho a Dawn, desencadenaría en un acto para vengarse de Misty… aunque claro, en ese acto iban a hacer exactamente lo que Misty quería que hicieran. ¡¿Qué más podía pedir?! Se cambió de atuendo, ató en alto su cabellera, y bajó a paso rápido

—¿Te vas? — pregunto Ash anonadado.

—Si amor —sonriéndole —. Salgo, pero regreso —guiñó su ojo derecho— Luego continuamos en lo que estábamos… —apoyó dos dedos sobre sus labios y le lanzó un beso— No me extrañes — y salió de la casa.

—Adiós — respondió inclinando confundido su cabeza, mientras colocaba los puños en su cintura— Siempre Ash para el final —entre la confusión empezó a darse cuenta que tenía sentimientos encontrados, con una mueca terminó por soplar todas las velas y se dejó caer en el sillón, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás colocando el brazo sobre su mirada.

…

Misty camino rápidamente hacia su gimnasio Pokémon, sabía que su amiga Sakura estaba hospedada en el lugar, así que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la menor de las hermanas Eevee.

—¿Lista para ingresar a mi maligno plan de revancha? —interrogó endosando una sonrisa muy picara.

—Claro Misty — afirmó con su cabeza la chica de cabello bordo — tú solo di "Hazlo" y yo "Hago".

—Esta es una de las partes más importantes de mi plan —Misty tomó sus manos—, serás la apoderada de la organización MIAS.

—¿Cómo?

—Serás la que nos represente a Ash y a mí hasta que demos el golpe total y revelemos nuestra identidad.

—Ya veo…

—Pero como te conocen, te haremos un camuflaje con el ingenio de mis hermanas —giró sus ojos— ¡Que sé que están escuchando! —las tres apenadas salieron detrás de la puerta— Bueno, verán, a partir de mañana serás la señorita Sakurako, apoderada de los Sres. Mías.

—Ya Misty… —sonrió afirmando—. Si esa es la ayuda que quieres, con gusto te ayudo.

Misty regresó a la casa luego de una larga noche de planes encontrándose con Ash dormido en el sillón, sintió pena por no haberle avisado que llegaría tarde, subió las escaleras por una manta y lo tapó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo miró por última vez y tras aspirar profundamente, subió a acostarse.

Al otro día, le dejó preparado el desayuno en la mesa de pie con una nota y se fue a trabajar.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Gary la recibió con una caja de bombones rellenos, que Misty tomó con mucho entusiasmo, luego subió a su oficina, y ahí vio lo que tanto esperaba, sus ojos se llenaron de un gran regocijo a ver a una Dawn con su cabello aun brilloso pero se notaba desde lejos la poca cantidad de ese cabello azul adornado con hebillas doradas.

—Buenos días Dawn —saludó Misty con una sonrisa ante la mirada triste de su secretaria— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nunca imagine que lo que Bright me dijo fuera real —sacudió su cabeza llorando con los puños cerrados frente a ella.

—¿Eh? —preguntó la pelirroja sin entender a qué se refería.

—Me dijo que tanto químicos me haría mal —apoyó las manos en sus ojos— y ahora pierdo mi cabello al peinármelo o al pasarle la mano sobre él.

—Ay ya Dawn… —Misty simulando estar muy preocupada por la joven de Sinnoh, se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por la espalda de la niña— No estés mal, el cabello vuelve a crecer —le sonrió— Por más pelada que quedes, en unos años lo recuperaras —las palabras de Misty solo pusieron peor a Dawn quien terminó llorando con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio. Misty giró sus ojos y entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella— Bueno… se dice quien juega con fuego, termina quemado, en tu caso Dawn — dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca— termina pelada…

…

Mientras tanto en la casa de ciudad celeste, Ash despertó algo adolorido por el sillón, quejándose con las manos en su espalda.

—¡Que sillón más incómodo! —bufó enojado desperezándose, al abrir sus ojos notó que era de día, y a su vez, notó el desayuno sobre la mesita de pie— ¿Me dejo el desayuno? ¡Ay esta niña es más indecisa, me marea! — tomó la nota que le dejó ésta — ¿Y ahora qué?

"_Ash, ahí te dejo el desayuno, Sakura ira a la casa a eso de la una de la tarde, para buscar unas cosas, que ella sabe dónde están. También te explicara algunos detalles de lo último en nuestro plan Ash… Ya solo queda Gary… y una vez que haya caído, te prometo dedicarme a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Nos vemos a la noche. Misty"_

Dejó la nota, y destapó su desayuno, no comentó nada sobre la nota, algo en sí le decía que Misty estaba más preocupada por la venganza que por él, pero otra parte de él, entendía que no podía ir contra ella, ya que era ir contra la corriente misma.

Esperó a Sakura, quien llegó a la hora mencionada por Misty, la joven de cabello bordo, no parecía muy interesada en buscarlo que Misty le había encargado.

—Claro Sakura —accedió Ash, ante el pedido de hablar entre los dos — ven, tomemos un té mientras hablamos.

—Gracias Ash — se dirigieron a la cocina, Sakura se sentó en una silla con sus ojos cerrados, lucía muy preocupada, y Ash lo notó enseguida.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo? — le preguntó apoyándole la taza con te, frente a ella.

—Gracias — respondió por la taza, aspiró profundo y luego respondió a la pregunta de Ash— Es que estoy preocupada por Misty.

—¿Y por qué preocupada? — Ash se sentó frente a Sakura, mirándola con su cabeza un poco inclinada.

—Es que, espero que no me mate por esto… pero la semana que pasó en mi casa, la he notado un poco extraña. Como si quisiera volver a ser la niña de hace casi seis años atrás, la de antes de que tú y ella se pelearan… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Sus ojos emanan mucha tristeza, mucha rabia por la vida, y eso no me gusta para nada en ella. No tiene piedad por nadie, hablando sobre eso, me dijo "_La Piedad y la Compasión no están en mi diccionario; nadie los uso con migo cuando me jodieron la vida esos dos, yo no la tendré por ellos_" — los ojos de Ash se abrieron al máximo ante esas palabras de Sakura.

—¿Así dijo? — Sakura le asentó con su cabeza

—Por eso solo me dedico a ayudarla, sin quejarme ni nada, hay que estar pegados a Misty, Ash, no dejemos que por la venganza pierda su corazón

—No te preocupes Sakura —Ash apoyó la mano en su pecho—. No lo permitiré, no dejaré que llegué a ese extremo.

—Si, por eso, mañana iré a ver a Gary Oak, el señor ingresó a la notebook de Misty anoche, y ella había puesto que Sakurako se reuniría con ella ese día, por lo que Gary quiso adelantarse, y pos… —bajó la mirada y apretó los labios dudosa de decir o no lo que pensaba, optó por decirlo— Es todo tan perfecto, que por ocasiones me da miedo, por ella más que nadie.

—Si lo sé, es demasiado perfecto, pero Misty ha tramado todo tan detalladamente, que lo único que hizo fue manejar a los enemigos para que ellos mismos se condenaran a la batalla. Misty y yo pensábamos que vivíamos con el enemigo… pero nosotros no éramos nuestros enemigos, eran nuestras parejas de ese entonces…

—Si Ash… —Sakura asentó con su cabeza—, lo sé perfectamente, yo acompañe a Misty en cada lágrima que derramó, yo viví el cambio de Misty, lo sufrí, hemos peleado por ello, pero sé que tiene sus motivos. La he trato de convencer para que se calme contigo… no sé si lo está haciendo

—Y al menos sé que lo intenta… —comentó Ash algo dudoso, Sakura sonrió.

—Son un par muy particular… —dijo negando con su cabeza— Solo espero que todo les salga bien… —terminó el té, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Misty a buscar los papeles que ésta le dejó, luego se despidió de Ash, y se fue.

Aunque el joven entrenador, quedo muy pensativo por lo que Sakura le había contado de Misty, no podía ni apañarla ni juzgarla… Él tenía parte de esa culpa, por tratarla como lo hizo… por negar que pese a todo lo que pasó y lo que vió, él la seguía queriendo. Habían sido alejados pero unidos por el destino nuevamente. Si así fue, ¿por qué seguir huyendo, por qué seguir actuando entre ellos como si nada pasara?

Esa noche cuando Misty llegó muy risueña por lo de Dawn, sintió un gran escalofrío en la casa, sintió frío, angustia… la casa estaba vacía. Buscó a Ash por toda la casa pero no estaba, ni siquiera en su cuarto, lugar que estaba vacío hasta de ropa… ¿Se había ido del lugar? Se dejó caer algo triste en la cama de Ash, cuando notó una nota:

"_Misty, luego de pensarlo mucho, creo que lo mejor por el momento es que dejemos de vivir juntos. Te amo, eso no lo dudes pero no estamos enfocados en nosotros y no quiero pelear contigo ahora que hemos avanzado tanto. Por eso lo mejor será que yo me regrese a pueblo Paleta a esperar que me necesites, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer y búscame cuando sea el momento de actuar. Ash"_

Misty bajó la nota comprendiendo las palabras de Ash, no podía concentrarse en su relación con la mente en la venganza y la revancha. Una razón más para dejar de perder el tiempo y concentrarse en acabar todo y poder retomar su vida, la vida que dejó interrumpida hace ya casi seis años.

Al otro día se levantó muy temprano, si bien cada día faltaba menos para su cumpleaños, también así para que su revancha llegara a su momento culmine. Aspiró profundamente cuando entró a la cocina y no vio a Ash ahí en la casa con ella acompañándola a desayunar. Se sintió pésimo, triste, dándose cuenta como solo la presencia de él, ya sea para bien o para mal era suficiente para ella sentirse en paz.

…

Sakura vestida como Sakurako, con la melena negra y vestido de en un tono pastel se encontró en una cafetería de ciudad Verde con Gary, él cual se encontraba muy ansioso y desesperado por vender su parte del proyecto. Sakura actuaba perfectamente como una secretaria de grandes empresas, su lenguaje era tan perfecto que Gary no parecía sospechar nada.

—Bueno señor Oak —exclamó Sakura poniendo los codos en la mesa, y entrelazando sus dedos—. Dígame, que le parece mi oferta por su porcentaje en ese proyecto, yo creo que es una generosa oferta, ya que el proyecto para mejorar la calidad de vida e interrelación entre los humanos y los pokémon del señor Ketchum ha sido uno de los mejores en años.

Gary miraba la suma trazada en un papel, que tenía en su mano

— Déjemelo pensar…

—Claro —cerró sus ojos con aceptación— no lo estoy obligando…

—¿Qué hago? — en su mente tenia la voz de Dawn molesta, chillona y llorosa «Deja a esa condenada en la ruina, déjala en la ruina, mira lo que hizo en mi cabello ¡Estoy segura que ella lo hizo!» — ¿Qué pasaría con el único socio que no venda?

—Es obvio que se ira a la quiebra con la compañía, con sus acciones, pasaríamos a tener el sesenta por ciento, seriamos socios mayoristas, y decidiríamos que hacer y no hacer si quisiéramos echarla, podríamos hacerlo.

—Ya veo… — Gary le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más a él— Verá, la actual socia mayoritaria les llevaría la empresa a la ruina, yo les aconsejaría que la echaran, es una mediocre que no entiende nada…

—Tenía entendido que la joven… — pensó un poco el apellido — Waterflower, estudió administración para poder manejar bien ese proyecto, recibida con una calificación 9.5

—Bueno, las notas no son todo en la vida, los estudios y la práctica no son compatibles en ella. Yo creo que hizo trampa en su titulo

—Ya veo… —tosió para aclarar su voz y no saltar para pegarle por insultar a Misty de esa forma — Entonces… ¿acepta?

—Por supuesto que acepto… todo sea por el mañana.

—Está bien —extendió su mano a Gary—, en la tarde le notificaré a los señores Mías, y mañana a esta misma hora, nos encontramos para efectuar la compra.

—Será un gusto volver a verla —le insinuó tomando la mano de Sakura y besándosela — Hasta que nos reencontremos —hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente de aquella cafeteria, Sakura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de su vista-

—Es un idiota —Sakura apretó sus puños con ira— Que se cree, el muy tonto, venir a desprestigiar a mi amiga —gruñó limpiándose la mano besada por el crápula, tomó su celular, marcó y se lo llevó a su oreja— Aquí Sakurako —se presentó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro — El Rattata cayó en la trampera —cerró sus ojos—. Espero más indicaciones — cortando la comunicación, se volvió a sentar y terminó de beber su café

…

Mientras Misty en su oficina, sonreía con sus manos juntas en su espalda mirando por la ventana

— Listo… es hora del jaque mate… Ahora es todo mío… Ya quiero ver tu rostro Gary Oak, al saber que te tengo aquí —dijo desafiante mirando su palma derecha— y puedo reventarte de la manera que más —amenazó cerrando su puño fuerte— se me apetezca —cerró los ojos sonriendo— Llegó el momento que tanto esperaba…


	18. El origen de una estratégica venganza

**_Pronto, final de Viviendo con el Enemigo..._**

**_¡Atentos, si leiste este fic en su primera publicación, les contaré que tiene una escena inédita... ¿Puedes descubrir cuál es? _**

* * *

><p>Misty se hallaba sola en aquella gran casa a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, donde tantas cosas habían pasado. Tenía en su mente -firmemente- los recuerdo de todo lo vivido ese tiempo con Ash, desde las normas de convivencia, hasta aquella última cena que compartieron juntos.<p>

Estaba viviendo un camino que le habían hecho vivir, un camino de dolor, sufrimiento, ira y un gran deseo de venganza. Ella siempre fue una persona de cuidado, y ahora que tenía motivos suficientes para jugar con sus piezas como quisiera, así lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces.

Temprano en la mañana se había reunido con el señor Hasumoto, para ultimar detalles de su plan maléfico, ya que como la organización Mías pasaría a ser una empresa hecha y derecha, Misty necesitaba tener todo los papeles al día si es que quería recibir un gran reconocimiento por parte de la elite pokémon.

Se había reunido con Aarón en el bar de ciudad Azulona...

:·:·:···Flashback···:·:·:

—_Bien señorita — el hombre de gabardina y sombrero al estilo gánster, sonrió al cerrar la carpeta que tenía en sus mano —, hasta aquí llegó nuestra sociedad —le recordó, entregándole una última carpeta — Todo está legalmente a nombre suyo y del otro sujeto._

—_Se llama Ash —exclamó molesta la joven, al tomar aquella carpeta revisó los papeles—. Esto está todo bien al parecer... — apoyó la carpeta en la mesa, y sobre ella apoyó sus manos — ¿usted qué hará ahora? —preguntó mirando al hombre algo intrigada, ya que recordó las palabras de la agente de ciudad Ecruteak que le comentó la libertad condicional que tenia Aarón en esos momentos._

—_¿Yo? —preguntó sonriendo y movió su sombrero— Tengo que ir hacia la región del oeste a arreglar un asunto con la que pudo ser la gran reina de los pokémon de agua._

—_¿Cómo? —exclamó Misty sorprendida— ¿se refiere a la oficial?_

—_Así es —cerró sus ojos para darle un nuevo sorbo a su vaso de whisky—. No creas que mi vieja amiga siempre fue Sabrina Cleariver la agente de investigación de la región Johto. Hubo un tiempo —volvió a dar un sorbo a su vaso para dejarlo vacío— en que fue casi una maestra acuática, claro hasta que confió de más y algo que se le extravió, le hizo cambiar el rumbo —llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo derecho de su gabardina y extrajo de él, un dije muy bonito— Toma, tal vez sepas como usarlo... —hizo un movimiento con su sombrero y se retiró del lugar, dejándola sola, mirando en su mano, el dije recibido en forma de lagrima de aguamarina— Es bello... —lo movió entre sus dedos y el brillo le demostró que era una piedra autentica— ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? _

:·:·:···Fin Del Flashback···:·:·:

**Viviendo con el Enemigo**

**Capítulo 18**

**El origen de una estratégica venganza**

—Definitivamente —susurró la pelirroja deslizando la mano izquierda en la barandillas de las escaleras mientras subía—, esta casa es demasiado para mí sola... —cerró sus ojos— Necesito esa voz quejosa y molestosa de Ash... como siempre... —de su cuello colgaba aquel dije dado por Aarón— Ash... ya no te dejaré para después, sé lo que se siente —abrió sus ojos y aspiró profundamente— y no me dejaré hacerlo —se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, allí de un cajón, extrajo un anillo plateado, muy bonito— Hola lindo anillo de compromiso de Dawn —sonrió— ¿Sabes? Hoy te llevare a que conozcas a quien estas destinada — colocándoselo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda — pero la conocerás, como si fueras mi anillo — cerró el cajón, tomó su saco cruzado y salió de la habitación. — Te usaré en mi venganza... — y rápidamente salió de la casa con dirección a la oficina, con la idea de que sea la última vez.

…

La suave brisa que siempre rodea a la región de Johto, provocaba que las hojas de los árboles se movieran sutilmente, mientras un par de personas se miraban fijamente, esperando que el otro hiciera algún movimiento. Claro, hasta que el hombre sonrió de lado a la señorita y golpeó su sombrero para observar a su Cazadora, pese a que él no tenía la más mínima intención de ser el cazado.

—Llevo toda mi vida detrás de ti y nunca he logrado dar con mi Ojo de Mar —lo acusó ella indignada como a la vez frustrada— ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!

—No sé —dijo él aumentando la sonrisa— Han pasado tantos años, tantas joyas han pasado por mis manos que ya no la recuerdo ¿Cómo era?

La Oficial lo miró apretando los puños de la rabia que sentía.

—Un collar de Aguamarina en forma de Gota —gruñó la mujer.

—Oh si —exclamó luego de fingir pensar—. Esa joya que te regalaron tus padres antes de morir y que yo te robé cuando éramos amigos…

—¿Amigos? —hizo sonar sus labios en forma de burla— Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, solo estabas tras la joya de mi familia.

—¿Y me dices que todo esto se debe a eso?

—Así es —sacó su arma de servicio y lo apuntó al pecho— Dime ya que hiciste con mi joya y te prometo que no te meteré tantos años a la cárcel.

—¿Cárcel? —fingió sorpresa con ambas manos en su pecho— Lastima a mi humilde corazón, que amiga cruel eres…

—¡Dime o disparo! —amenazó, pero Aarón solo se rio y con un movimiento de su sombrero provocó que ésta quedara paralizada— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—¿Creíste que no vendría preparado para esto? —se burló mientras a su lado aparecía un pokémon fantasma, Gengar—. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente antes de que me vaya? ¿Cómo Oak me pidió cambiar el nombre de él por el de Ash Ketchum en los documentos que tú tienes a cambio de unas melodías que me dieron mucho dinero? Lástima que tuve que devolverlas… Pobre Waterflower, carga con la misma rabia y venganza que tú… Creo que por eso la terminé ayudando… Mmm… —se acomodó el sombrero—, pero mejor no te digo más nada y me voy… tengo un barco que tomar para limpiarme de la inmundicia que siento por ayudar a alguien bueno.

—¡No te escaparas! —exclamó entre dientes al momento que un potente rayo Psíquico golpeó a Gengar logrando que el campo que la tenía atrapada se debilitara.

—¡Tramposa! —indicó Aarón retrocediendo un paso.

—¡Digamos que te conozco mejor de lo que piensas! ¡Vas a explicarme todo lo que acabas de decir! —le exigió y extendió su mano hacia adelante— ¡Alakazam!

—¡Gengar!

Una batalla entre ambos pokémon se desató al momento que ambos humanos observaban el arma de servicio de Sabrina que había quedado a un costado.

…

Cuando Misty llegó a la oficina -para su sorpresa- Gary no la esperaba en el piso habitual, por lo que fue más rápido a su piso, allí el joven investigador pokémon hablaba casi en un susurro con Dawn. Misty trató de hacerse la desentendida y llegó a la puerta de su oficina, con la mirada al piso, y su visión cubierta por su flequillo.

—Hola, buenos días — susurró.

—Buenos días — respondió Gary preocupado al verla en ese estado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dawn, ambos se miraron, pero no pudieron esconder lo falsa que sonaba esa preocupación.

—Es que me llegó una carta documento de que si no vendo, me harán la vida imposible... y perderé todo lo que tengo... —nuevamente aquellos dos se miraron entre sí— Y no sé qué hacer —llevó su mano izquierda a la cabeza, donde Gary y Dawn notaron el anillo en la mano de Misty.

—Esto... — susurró Dawn y Misty la miró

—¿Qué? — Pregunto Misty a su actual secretaria, notando la mirada a su mano izquierda — ¿el anillo, verdad? —está le afirmó— Es que me caso, ¿no se los conté? —sonrió.

—¿Con quién? — preguntó Gary con mucho recelo, algo que Dawn notó, y no le causó mucha gracia.

—Con alguien maravilloso, que siempre tuvo en cuenta lo que soy, no quien soy —cerró sus ojos — y eso se lo agradezco demasiado. Está por llegar, así que cuando llegue directamente va a entrar a mi oficina, así que no le digan nada. Está autorizado —e ingresó a su oficina. Allí se apoyó en la puerta— Cayeron como dos niñitos... —una mueca de alegría se dibujo en su boca y se acercó a su escritorio.

Mientras afuera, los dos se quedaron pensantes por saber quién era el sujeto que Misty tendría como futuro marido

—¿Quién será? — se repitió para sí mismo Gary varias veces.

—Mientras no sea Ash —sonrió Dawn—, que sea quien quiera que sea...

—Ya no se preocupe mi princesa —dijo Gary, tomándole las manos a Dawn— Que con el dinero que me darán, nos iremos de vacaciones los dos solitos para despegarnos de tanta suciedad.

—¿En verdad? —exclamó con ojos brillantes de la emoción— Eso es genial ¡Gracias!

En eso una voz tosió a sus espaldas, era un joven moreno, muy guapo, que dejó en estado de shock a Dawn

—Disculpen, ¿aquí es la oficina de Misty? —preguntó.

—Es... es... esa —respondió Dawn señalándole la puerta—. Ahí es.

—Gracias —respondió entrando a la oficina de Misty.

—¿Esa preciosidad quién es? —balbuceó Dawn

—Ese es Rudy — respondió Gary de mala gana— Ya lo había escuchado nombrar de parte de Ash —Dawn lo miró—. Dueño de la isla Trovita y del gimnasio del lugar, por lo cual es líder en el Archipiélago Naranja.

—Ya veo, como se dio cuenta que perdió todo, se unió a un joven rico...

—Visto desde ese punto de vista, se aseguró, manejara dos gimnasios pokémon que es para lo único que sirve —rió y se fue hacia su oficina, en los pisos más abajo.

Mientras dentro de la oficina, el joven moreno miraba a la pelirroja guardar todo dentro de una gran caja de cartón.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —preguntó al entrar— ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Es que… —sonrió— acabo de decidir recuperar el tiempo que perdí.

—Me alegra oír eso —se acercó más a ella— ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Necesito algo simple —lo miró con cara de pobrecilla inocente y con una sonrisa contestó— Que te hagas pasar por mi prometido y que nos vamos a ir ahora a las Islas Naranja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado el líder de gimnasio, ante la petición de Misty

—Es para despistar a esas aves de rapiña —comentó señalando la puerta— ¿Podrías por favor? —le pidió juntando ambas manos frente a él.

—Está bien Misty —sonrió, negando con su cabeza— Tú siempre logras que haga lo que quieras — Misty sonrió.

— Pues, muchas gracias por todo Rudy — se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla derecha — Te lo agradezco — cerró sus ojos nuevamente — ¿puedes cargar la caja?

—Claro Misty — tomando la caja y ambos salieron de la oficina.

—¿Misty? — Dawn la miró sin entender, la pelirroja se tomó del brazo de Rudy y la miró con ojos de despecho.

—Ya no me sirves… estás despedida — y se alejó hacia el ascensor dejándola confundida y rabiosa al mismo tiempo.

—¿Despedida? — rompió el lápiz que tenia en sus manos — ¡Que se cree la muy tonta!

—No creo que yo sea la tonta —Misty se había detenido y volteado al escuchar a Dawn, sus miradas se encontraron— Yo no soy la que se quedo pelada por jugar con su cabello — dio medio vuelta y con Rudy ingresó al ascensor, bajaron en el piso de Gary, y sin golpear ingresó a la oficina del investigador.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces?

—Dejo de trabajar para esta organización pokémon. No perderé mi cuarenta porciento todo porque Ash y tu son unos miedosos buenos para nada… — Gary la miraba sin entender nada — Menos mal que los saqué de mi vida a ambos… Adiós —giró sobres sus pies, y salió hacia las escaleras donde Rudy la esperaba.

—¿Ya?

—Ya Rudy — sonrió — necesitaba decirles eso — cerró sus ojos y bajaron hacia la salida del lugar…

—Pero, ¿está bien eso que les dijiste? — preguntó algo asustado.

—Por supuesto que sí, me alegro el día ver esas caras de no saber que les pasó por encima — cerró sus ojos y elevó la mirada.

—Ay Misty — susurró Rudy, mirándola fijamente — aun no puedo creer en lo que te han convertido…

—Rudy, no me gusta ser así… — bajó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos—. Es feo no poder dormir bien, tener la desconfianza hasta de tu propia sombra. Sentir que vivo con el enemigo en mi propio hogar… —apretó su puño derecho— Pero ya no, ya no me dejaré. Retome el poder y el control sobre mi vida, y no se los dejare de nuevo…

—Ya veo… sé que puedes… — apoyo la caja en el suelo por un momento y abrazó a Misty— Yo confió en que serás feliz con Ash, como el destino de ambos lo marcó siempre —Misty se apoyó en el hombro de Rudy— Por más curvas, subidas y bajadas tengamos, llegaremos siempre a nuestra meta — se separó de ella —. Solo nos alargan la espera… pero algo es seguro… todo llega en la vida. Y si esta vez es el momento de que te tomes revancha —tomó las manos de Misty, las elevo hacia su boca y las besó — Sé que todo te saldrá bien…

—Muchas gracias Rudy…

—¿Y ahora que harás? — interrogó tomando nuevamente la caja

—Primero llevar esa caja a mi casa, luego iré por Ash para demostrarle que en verdad es importante para mí o mejor dicho que nunca dejo de serlo.

Misty escoltada por Rudy, se dirigió a su casa en silencio, tenía que ir a pueblo Paleta, y su cumpleaños sería en tres días, pasado el fin de semana que se acercaba rápidamente, tendría ya sus veintiséis años. Seis años de que se distanció de la persona que tanto quería.

Rudy, le deseó suerte, y se regresó a las islas Naranja, recordándole a la joven que siempre que necesite ayuda, contaría con él. Misty preparó todo, se alistó para salir, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, preocupando bastante a la pelirroja, no esperaba a nadie… ¿Quién sería?

Se acercó al visor y se encontró ahí con la imagen de la agente investigadora de ciudad Ecruteak… por lo cual, le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

—Disculpe que me atreva a venir —se disculpó con una reverencia que confundió más a Misty, aun así la invitó a sentarse y le ofreció algo para beber— Si gracias. Lo que sucedió es que — continuó sentándose— necesito hablar con usted, de algo bastante importante…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Misty regresando y ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo, para luego sentarse frente a la investigadora.

—Me enteré que usted sabía de mi encuentro con Aarón esta mañana…

—Así es —afirmó tomando con ambas manos su vaso—, me lo comentó cuando me entregó los últimos papeles.

—Bueno, la verdad del asunto es que Aarón tenía libertad condicional como parte de un operativo policial, claro él no lo sabía, en el que estábamos investigando unos documentos que llegaron a nuestras oficinas inculpando al señor Ash Ketchum de enriquecimiento ilícito —Misty afirmó teniendo conocimiento que había salvado a Ash de la cárcel segura, aunque de todas formas estaba algo confundida—. Con los documentos, el Señor Ketchum hubiera pasado muchos años en la cárcel, y que Aarón justo interviniera con él fue bastante interesante para la investigación, ya que resultó ser más jugosa que lo pensado.

—¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto Misty aún más confundida.

—Verá, el señor Hasumoto está muerto — la sorpresa invadió el rostro de la joven líder—, tuvimos un enfrentamiento, y como policía de investigación civil, no me quedó más que acabar el problema de raíz…

—Pero… —Misty se puso nerviosa— eso quiere decir…

—Era mi vida o la suya, es obvio que mi vida es más importante para mí, que la de un sucio ladrón que me usó hace años —dijo entre dientes apretando sus puños, Misty notó el acto, y recordó lo que Aarón le había comentado—. Y bueno, mientras teníamos el enfrentamiento, me confesó con burla lo de la estafa a Ash por parte de Gary y el robo de sus melodías, y que tan sucio se sentía por estar obrando a favor del bien y de haber sido tan blando usted.

—Ya veo… — llevó su mano a su hombro derecho y la deslizó por él

—Como grabé la confesión, el caso está cerrado —Misty llevó su mano a su collar y movió el dije por parte de la cadena.

—Increíble —susurró— está muerto…

—Así es, al fin terminé con mi venganza de años… — su voz sonaba apagada, sin ánimos— Sabe… — junto las manos sobre su pecho—, sólo me quedo algo de todo esto…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dedique mi vida a cazar a Aarón, me metí a la policía, investigué, sufrí mucho para obtener el caso de Hasumoto, y ahora, ahora que ya todo acabó me dejó sabor a nada… — Misty inclinó un poco su rostro — La venganza no es buena… tal vez es gratificante, pero no es buena. Uno deja de lado todo para encontrar y conseguir lo que tanto anhela. Pero, ¿y después? Cuando uno acaba la venganza, la vida sigue… y es muy triste darte cuenta que estás solo… que arruinaste tu propia vida, por algo que luego… no recordaras más que como algo malo en tu vida…

—Ya veo… — Misty seguía moviendo el dije — es tan parecido a lo que vivo.

—Si, por eso mismo se lo comenté. Verá, no creo que usted… — Sabrina hizo un silencio, por lo cual, Misty miró a la mujer de cabello rojo que miraba atónica el dije que llevaba en su cuello.

—¿Disculpa? — Misty dejó de mover el dije

—Discúlpeme usted a mí… — le dijo señalando el dije— Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste ese dije? — interrogó, bastante asustada.

—Ese dije me lo dio Aarón diciéndome que le diera un buen uso, aunque, aún no le encuentro ningún otro más que usarlo —los ojos de la agente se llenaron de lagrimas, unas lágrimas que brotaron sin control de sus ojos— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ese dije se llama "Ojo de mar" es, fue… mi regalo de graduación de la academia acuática pokémon —Misty se sacó confundida el dije, y se lo entregó— Por ese collar —tomó el dije y lo observó antes de mirar a Misty—, yo inicie mi venganza contra Aarón… — nuevamente la sorpresa invadió el rostro de Misty.

—¿Por él? —exclamó, sorprendida—. Vaya… entonces es suyo —Misty le sonrió a la agente que veía emocionada su viejo dije…

—Gracias —se colocó el dije en su cuello— Ah, a lo que venía —sacudió su cabeza y tomó su bolso, ante una Misty que aún lucía una mezcla entre sorpresa, confusión y curiosidad—. Como el expediente de Aarón pasó a archivarse en la sección de concluidos… — le pasó una bolsa negra a Misty—. Creo que esto le pertenece al Señor Ketchum —Misty abrió enormes sus ojos tomando atónita la bolsa.

—Eso… — tartamudeó al sentir lo que traía la bolsa— Esto es…

—Así es, son las cuarenta y tres insignias que Aarón le cobró a Ash por tus melodías, si mal no tengo entendido — la líder solo asentó con su cabeza, veía emocionada el interior de la bolsa, donde cada apreciada medalla brillaba ante ella.

—Gracias… —la miró con sus ojos brillosos— de verdad, muchas gracias.

—De nada, gracias a ustedes por ayudarme en este caso —sonrió la agente—. Además todos tenemos —tomó el dije — lo que queríamos…

—Así es…

—Aunque aún me queda el arresto del señor Oak por el fraude al señor Ketchum — Misty sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Descuide, yo se lo preparo, espere al martes por favor…

—Está bien… — extendió su mano— Gracias por todo.

—De nada —estrechando la mano de la agente, luego la acompañó hacia la salida y se despidieron. Luego la pelirroja, se apoyó en la puerta, atónita, sin creer la suerte obtenida, tenía en su poder las medallas de Ash… ¿Qué más esperar?

Primero, prendió en su abrigo las medallas y salió ahora si hacia pueblo Paleta, tenía que ir al sudoeste de Kanto en un día pero era algo que ella podía hacer.

Llegó en la mañana del día sábado. En casa de Ash fue recibida por una emocionada Delia que demostraba su alegría muy pegada a la recién llegada, ya que Ash, aún dormía en su habitación. Motivo suficiente para que Misty subiera al segundo piso de aquella casa a despertarlo.

Allí, ingresó sin previo aviso, fue recibida por el pequeño pokémon amarillo que estaba ahí dentro, el roedor, movió sus largas orejas de lo feliz que se hallaba por verla, pero a ella, más le importaba despertar al sujeto que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama.

Primero se acercó a él y luego bajó su rostro hasta apoyar sus labios sobres los labios del joven. Ash no tardo en despertar, y reaccionar…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sobresaltado.

—Vine a buscarte —le sonrió— y quiero que hablemos también…

—¿Hablar?

—Si Ash —ésta cerró sus ojos y asentó con su cabeza— hablar. Quiero que me digas lo que quieras o pienses o creas de mí.

—¿Por qué quieres eso? — Interrogó, sentándose de su cama— ¿Buscas motivos para enojarte conmigo? —ésta le negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

—Es que quiero que me digas, que tanto te dolió que te deje de lado por la venganza, que tanto crees que yo me metí en ella…

—Bastante diría yo Misty… —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa— Pero aun así, no creo que sea algo bueno o malo que me dejaras de lado —tomó las manos de la pelirroja—. Yo te fallé primero, sé que no estoy en posición de exigirte nada, no puedo exigirte nada, porque sé que estabas dolida, sé también que no me comporte para nada bien contigo —la acercó más a él— Lo que debimos haber hecho en ese entonces fue enfrentarnos mi amor y así evitarnos todos estos años de sufrimientos, de mentiras y de engaños que solo nos lastimaron a ambos —la abrazó, la apegó a él para creerse que la tenía ahí con ella— No me importa si te vengaste de mí, o si te entretuviste mandándome. Si crees que eso me merecía por hacerte sufrir, merecido lo tengo.

Misty estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que oía de Ash, esas palabras se oían tan maduras de su parte, que ella decidió separarse de él, tomando su abrigo entre sus manos para abrirlo, Ash la miró sumamente raro.

—Te traje un regalito… —sonrió.

—¿Qué regalito? —al abrir su abrigo, allí dentro, colgadas estaban las medallas de Ash— No puede ser…

—Pues, así es Ash — sonrió, y desprendió la medalla roca—. Esta medalla fue tu primera medalla de Kanto… —se la entregó— mmm… la medalla que mis hermanas te regalaron —sonrió, pero Ash frunció el ceño ante el comentario— La primer medalla que realmente ganaste —le entregó la medalla cascada y trueno; así sucesivamente con todas medallas. De un momento a otro, Ash tenia en sus manos sus medallas queridas

—Pero, ¿Cómo?

—Digamos que es un secreto que no te contaré —le sonrió— Solo agradece que recuperé para ti, lo que empeñaste por mí —se acercó a él nuevamente— Gracias Ash —lo besó—, gracias por, aunque me haya salido un poco de mí, aun estar aquí.

—No me agradezcas Misty —sonrió— es que así lo quiero…

—Ya Ash —se paró firme— ¿Me ayudaras en el mando de MIAS S.A?

—Por supuesto Misty… —la miró colocando sus medallas en una de las repisas de al lado de su cama y cerro su puño derecho—. Terminemos con esto, siempre y cuando me prometas que nos dedicaremos luego a ser felices.

—Claro Ash… así será —cerró sus ojos y le sonrió— te doy mi palabra, de que así será.


	19. Especial: Lo que no te mata te fortalece

**Ohayou~ **

**Bueno, este capitulo es un preámbulo al final del fic, espero que les agrade, va en POV Misty. **

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene unas frases de la canción Ojalá de mi amado Axel, ya que pasó algo muy curioso con esta canción, si no la conocen, salió más o menos cuando yo llevaba ya más de la mitad de este fic, cuando mi papá me regaló el cd y me puse a escucharlo al llegar a la canción me quede de piedra... fue como ¡Esta canción es sobre mi fic! xD O sea no, pero si ustedes la llegan a escuchar van a pensar casi instantáneamente en este fic. **

**Como dije anteriormente se llama Ojalá, búsquenla y verán.**

**No es un song fic y no estoy usando la canción sin quitarle el crédito a Axel, solo la mencionó ^^**

**¡Disfruten que la próxima actualización es el final.**

**¡Capitulo corto pero cute! **

**A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capitulo Especial**

**POV Misty **

"**Todo lo que sucedió, nos fortaleció"**

* * *

><p>Era una bella tarde en la casa de las afueras de pueblo Paleta, mientras Delia cocinaba en la cocina con su Mr. Mime, Ash entrenaba con sus pokémon en el campo alrededor de la casa, se lo veía tan animado, tan el Ash que recordaba que daba rabia pensar en todo lo que vivimos este tiempo por alguien…<p>

Yo lo observaba mientras acomodaba viejos papeles, papeles que habían quedado en la casa de Ash desde antes de pelearnos. Había muchas cosas, aunque una hoja me llamó mucho la atención, no era una canción creada por mí, si no una canción que había escuchado días antes de la gran pelea que me había gustado y la escribí para tenerla, la leí rápidamente, y me sorprendí al ver como esa canción marcaba todo lo que pasó entre el joven que tenía frente a mí y yo.

Era como un preámbulo del final…

_"Ojalá te hubieras dado cuenta que, a pesar de las caídas yo seguía construyendo para ti, nuestro mundo día a día, y ya no estás, y ya no estoy en tu vida"_

Ya desde el inicio de esa canción, todo era en serio, yo siempre tenía una imagen creada para Ash, algo que me ayudara a afrontar la adversidad…

"_Ojala hubieras visto más allá de tus ojos, de mis ojos, para que me puedas entender mejor, lo que digo, lo que pienso, entender lo que yo siento en mis adentros_."

Aquella frase sin duda daba un golpe certero a lo que había pasado durante el primer año de nuestra pelea, creo que lo que más me había dolido fue que al parecer no nos conocíamos tan bien como aparentábamos, mejor dicho, él no entendía lo que significaba… bueno, lo que aún significa para mí. Como todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubiera hablado de frente, directo, sin caer en…

_"Ojalá hubieras disipado tú esas dudas y la voz de los demás, que intentaban confundir tu realidad, y ahora yo lo estoy sufriendo, no escuchaste tus adentros, y ya no hay tiempo"_

Y aquí venía la estrofa que daba de lleno a todo… Como aquellas personas que habían tratado de crearle una realidad alterna, lo fueron embaucando de tal forma que no pudo creer en nada más. Fue triste… pero lo bueno fue que ya pasó.

"_Ojalá hubieras entendido mi dolor cuando estuve solo, ojalá hubieras abierto tu corazón para prestarme tu hombro. Ojalá hubieras entendido que vivía por tu amor y ahora muero, y que yo siempre pensaba en ti primero, que eras tú mi sol, mi centro, mi Universo"_

Y la parte del estribillo me hizo soltar un par de lágrimas, por algo era mi cantautor favorito, sus canciones siempre me llegaban, pero esta sin duda me tocaba hasta el alma. ¿Cómo una canción puede encerrar una historia tan complicada? Cualquiera puede pensar que es imposible, pero yo lo viví, yo puedo decir que cosas como las que suceden en esta canción son ciertas…

—¡Oye Misty! —oí la voz de Ash en una exclamación, así que sacudí mi mente salir de mis pensamientos y recuerdo, lo vi arrodillado frente a mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté inclinando un poco mi cabeza, Ash tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y deslizó sus dedos pulgares por mis mejillas— ¿Qué pasa?

—A ti, mi vida, ¿Qué te sucede? —aquellas palabras fuera muy cálidas viniendo de él, su voz sonó de una manera tan dulce que solo pude cerrar los ojos y ponerme a llorar cuando me abrazó— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que —traté de respirar profundo para poder seguir hablando— estaba recordando todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros Ash — me separó de él inclinando su cabeza con confusión.

—¿Cosas buenas o malas? —me interrogó muy preocupado.

—Buenas y malas —cerré mis ojos— un poco de todo… —fruncí los labios y tomé sus manos— Mañana son seis años de la trampa de Gary y Dawn…

—¿De cuando me sacaste de un golpe en la cara del gimnasio pokémon? —afirmé con mi cabeza.

—Te lo merecías —le informé cruzándome de brazos y elevando mi mirada hacia la derecha— Estuvo bien merecido el golpe después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

—Ya Misty —volvió a abrazarme— Sabes que pese a todo lo que ha pasado, te quiero a ti, y no hay poder humano que nos separe nunca más… Porque ahora ante todo, estaremos nosotros —sus palabras me llegaron al corazón de una forma muy especial, poco a poco volvía a retomar la confianza que sentía por él, aunque claro eso era algo muy difícil… Pero no imposible.

—Ash —me separé de él dejando las hojas que revisaba de nuevo en la caja— ¿crees que podemos recuperar nuestra relación?

—Misty, no hay nada que recuperar… —tomó mis manos ahora, ya que lo miré realmente confundida— Nunca iniciamos una relación formal, solo nos peleamos siendo amigos…

En ese momento, no sé si tenía ganas de golpearlo o de besarlo, aunque su mamá lo salvó, ya que vino a decirnos que la merienda estaba lista.

Merendamos, todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando anocheció, estaba apoyada en la barandilla que rodea toda la casa de Ash viendo las estrellas, rogándoles que me den la fuerza necesaria para continuar mí camino y deshacerme de las malas energías. Sentí el ruido de los ventanales, pero no volteé, cuando sus brazos me abrazaron me di cuenta que mi superstición era cierta, era Ash.

—Misty... ¿sigues pensando en todo lo que pasó?

—Sí —le asenté con los ojos cerrados y suspiré— aún sigo pensando en todo. Es difícil hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, que soy así por eso… —miré mis manos, por alguna razón, me sentía sucia, impura por tanto rencor guardado, por tanta ira comprimida…

—Ya Misty, ¿sabes? —me soltó y se apoyó en la barandilla a mi derecha— Yo también estuve mal con todo esto, estos días que llevó aquí en Pueblo Paleta, me hizo dar cuenta como no solo ellos me engañaron, sino como me engañé yo mismo pensando que amaba a Dawn, cuando nunca había dejado de amarte a ti. Bueno, si tengo que ser sincero, empecé mis dudas cuando todo esto comenzó.

—¿Cuándo todo esto comenzó? — tuve que preguntárselo, no me aguantaba la curiosidad.

—El día que te volví a ver —me dijo y me sorprendió, me dejó totalmente en un estado de shock, en el que no podía procesar nada más que esas ultimas palabras, su rostro mostraba un gesto entre confusión, y alegría— Ya, capaz que ni me lo crees, pero así fue cuando te volví a ver ese día afuera de la casa, lejos de sentir un rechazo, todo mi ser se puso en alerta, no había querido aceptarlo pero en ese momento, en nuestro primer cruce de miradas después de todo ese tiempo, redescubrí cuanto te amaba todavía… — no sé porque, sentí por un momento que mi voz de conciencia se apagó, y el instinto de abrazarlo y besarlo se desató en el acto.

Aunque no duro mucho, ya que ambos oímos una voz que nos sacó de lo que estábamos.

—Misty ya es media noche, feliz cumple… — la voz de Delia quedó apagada al vernos, digamos… algo cariñosos— Este… —llevó la mano derecha a la nuca, la expresión tan Ash me hizo sonreí—, lo siento —se rió nerviosamente— no los quise interrumpir.

—Pero ya interrumpiste — respondió Ash mirándola de reojo, su cara de frustración también me hizo sonreír.

—Gracias Delia —respondí tratando de aguantarme las carcajadas— Bueno Ash, tranquilo.

—Ya que… —protestó mirándome ahora a mí de reojo y más risa me dio, el pokémon de Delia apareció con una bandeja con tres copas, cada uno tomó una copa y brindamos por mi cumpleaños.

Al otro día temprano, me embarqué a mi querida ciudad donde mis hermanas me tenían preparado mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero como no quería arruinarles la sorpresa me fui a ver mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Donde no habría más vuelta y realmente cumpliríamos el proyecto pokémon para mejorar la calidad de relación humana y pokémon.

Entré a la oficina de conferencias donde, al fin, cerraría el peor capitulo de mi vida para iniciar lo que solo se postergó por unos años. Mi vida con Ash, con el amor de mi vida…

Cuando volví al gimnasio, mis hermanas me recibieron muy bien, emocionadas por mis veintiséis años, cada una me dio una rosa roja y luego me enseñaron un camino de rosas que conducían a los acuarios. Me agaché y moviendo mis pies, comencé a recogerlas una a una, fui contándolas, y cuando llegué a la veinticinco, me encontré con unos zapatos, al elevar mi mirada, ahí estaba Ash, sosteniendo en sus manos la rosa número veintiséis.

—Veintiséis rosas, una por cada año de existencia… —la emoción que sentí en ese momento no tiene explicación, fue tan bello— gracias por existir amor… —me sonrió, mis piernas temblaban, no sabía si era por sus palabras o por el movimiento que hice al recoger las rosas, quizás un poco de ambas pero al ver el brillo en esos ojos marrones…

—Ash — sólo alcance a susurrar, ya que se acerco a mí y me besó.

—Lo que no te mata, te fortalece Misty… —apoyó su frente en la mía— y a nosotros esto, solo nos fortaleció como ser humano, como individuos y sé que a partir de ahora, como pareja…

—¿Estás pidiéndome que sea tu novia? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, él afirmó — Ya te habías tardado, Ketchum —lo regañé mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mejor tarde que nunca —me sonrió.

—Ash… nunca deje de amarte — mis ojos se me pusieron nublados, no veía nada, pero aún así sabía que ahí estaba él…

—Yo tampoco Misty y ya ha llegado el día en que los que nos hicieron esto, reciban su castigo…

—Si Ash… —le sonreí, enjuagando mis lágrimas con el revés de mi mano izquierda— pero mañana, hoy es mi día no pensemos en nada más —dejé caer las rosas en el suelo y tomé el rostro de mi novio para besarlo— Vivamos el día a día que lo único importante es que estamos juntos, como antes para siempre.


	20. El Jaque Mate de Misty

**Bueno, este es el último capitulo de Viviendo con el Enemigo, un capitulo mitad antiguo, mitad nuevo, puesto que quienes leyeron la primera versión, se encontraran con un final algo distinto al que leyeron hace más de seis años atrás.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que esperaron por años la actualización de éste fic, lamento mucho la demora en terminarlo, ahora me iré a preparar con Desafío Este porque es otro de mis desafíos a terminar de aquí a Junio (o al menos avanzar considerablemente en la historia)**

**¡Bien, en la semana subiré el Epilogo de este fic que sucede un año después!**

**¡Estén atentos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo con el enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo final**

* * *

><p>El sol que asomaba su luz en la ciudad al norte de Pueblo Paleta, teñía de un color naranja el cielo azul marino. Aunque era muy temprano, un joven de cabello castaño miraba el reloj en su mesa de luz. La aguja pequeña casi llegaba al seis, y la más larga marcaba el número diez…<p>

Dejó nuevamente el despertador en su lugar y pasó a despegar el cuerpo de la joven de cabello azul corto que tenía a su lado enroscado en las sábanas blancas.

Se levantó tambaleando con dirección al baño, aunque antes de entrar, pateó sin querer una botella de whisky que había quedado en el suelo y algunas otras cosas. Cuando logró llegar sano y salvo, se acercó al lavabo, abrió el grifo, tomó agua entre sus manos y se lavó el rostro con ellas. Tomó una toalla, y se secó mirándose en el espejo del botiquín.

—¿Qué tal guapo? —se preguntó a sí mismo sonriéndole al espejo— ¿Sabes que eres muy inteligente, verdad? —abrió la puerta del botiquín, extrajo un frasco de gel y lo cerró— Eres el mejor —untó un poco de gel en sus manos y moldeó su cabello—. Si no estuviera con mi mujerzuela favorita — seguía actuando muy sensual con su propio reflejo—, te comería a besos — se colocó un gorro de baño con cuidado en su cabello e ingreso a bañarse.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, el joven salió de bañarse y volvió a su cuarto, donde la mujer aún seguía dormida, ahora acaparando toda la cama.

—Es la última vez, que dejó que se me acabe todo el whisky —protestó levantando la botella que había pateado anteriormente—. Bue, que más… se puso más dócil —sonrió para el mismo— es tan fácil estando alcohólica…

Terminó de cambiarse y despertó de un zarandeo a la joven mujer que dormía en su cama.

—¡Oye Dawn! —exclamó— Ya levántate —los ojos azules de la coordinadora se entreabrieron.

—Gary… tengo sueño — levantó su cabeza y luego la dejo caer sobre la almohada.

—Después de todo lo que tomaste, no lo dudo, pero vamos —la levantó entre sus brazos— date una ducha fría que necesito que me acompañes…

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, mientras enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Gary.

—A ver si cambio mi cheque… —sonrió con malicia— parece que los señores MIAS, quieren hacerme una proposición… —entrecerró los ojos— y si me invitan a trabajar con ellos, los podré eliminar y quedarme con todo como lo hice con esos dos —rió escalofriantemente, mientras llevaba a Dawn a la ducha….

…

Por otro lado, mejor dicho en ciudad Celeste, en la gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, el sol, ya arriba, brillaba.

La joven pelirroja se despertó en su cama, abrazada a y por Ash, el joven dormía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la joven líder, una alegre sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro.

—Todo está en paz conmigo misma —se susurró moviéndose lentamente para no despertar a su amado, le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cama para ir hacia su placard, abrió la puerta, dejando ver una variada cantidad de trajes, chaquetas y falda en el lugar, y a la derecha, la misma cantidad de zapatos que combinaban con cada traje.

Tomó uno lila y lo dejó colgado fuera del placard para ingresar a bañarse, al cabo de un rato, salió con su cabello húmedo suelto. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, donde de un cajón a la izquierda extrajo unos adornos para su cabello. Llevo de a mechones el cabello a su nuca, dejando un bonito peinado recogido, luego se cambió, se colocó los zapatos de taco medio y se acercó a Ash.

—Ash… — el joven intentó abrir sus ojos, pero se dio media vuelta, haciendo que la pelirroja se molestara un poco llevando las manos a su cintura—. Por Favor Ash…

—Ya Misty… —susurró— ya me levanto… cinco minutitos más… — Misty cruzó sus brazos y suspiró, sabía que esos cinco minutitos serían largos. Ash volteó abriendo los ojos— Misty… — ésta se acercó a él para ver que necesitaba, pero Ash sonriendo la tomó de un brazo y se la acercó a él para besarla— Buenos días mi amor… —Misty lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Buenos días.

—Ya tienes un año más — riéndose — y ya te pusiste más gruñona.

—¡ASH KETCHUM! — el joven cesó la risa, del miedo o del espanto de aquel grito,

—¿Qué… que Misty?—preguntó abrazando la almohada.

La joven, que parecía querer comérselo con la mirada, en un parpadeo, cambió a un rostro alegre e iluminado

— Levántate y alístate que te espero abajo para desayunar, amor — dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí…

—Aunque pasen mil años, Misty me seguirá dando miedo —exclamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**El jaque mate de Misty**

* * *

><p>Aún tenían las sobras del gran banquete dado por las hermanas mayores de Misty, así que comieron eso en el desayuno, ya que ni sabían si tendrían almuerzo por lo ocupados que iban a estar.<p>

Ash que aún no podía creer que Misty estuviera de tan buen humor no preguntó nada para no hacerla enojar de nuevo. Pero si tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que estaba tramando su novia.

Misty por su parte, tomó su cartera, sus gafas oscuras e hizo una señal a Ash para que la siga. Afuera, un auto esperaba por ellos para dejarlos en la gran organización MIAS.

Cuando Ash llegó, no podía creer nada de lo que veía, el edificio tenía mínimo veinte pisos, de un color beige, y vidrios oscuros. Como hipnotizado caminó hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente dejando ver el lujo de ese edificio pokémon. Era así, así como Ash se imaginaba el edificio que llevaba a cabo su gran sueño. Un edificio donde los pokémon junto a los humanos se ayudaban mutuamente.

Misty sonrió y guió a Ash a través de todo el lugar donde se estudiaba que cosas estimulaban a los pokémon, ya sea por agrado o por comodidad, para armar así una buena línea de artículos pokémon. Sin contar también, el centro de ayuda a entrenadores pokémon. Ash se sentía maravillado, con los ojos vidriosos -por las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos- observaba cada rincón que lucía tal cual el sueño que había iniciado hace más de siete años, y con verlo, Misty se sintió toda una ganadora.

—Todo esto es nuestro Ash… —Ash la miró y ella le sonrió—. Lo que ha hecho tu sueño y mi reconocimiento… —cerró los ojos aún sonriendo—. Espero que te guste.

—Misty —exclamó con las manos convertidas en puño frente a él—, me encanta —se acercó a ella— Es todo como en mis sueños…

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió colocando las manos tras ella— ¿Ves que si te conozco después de todo?

—Si Misty —sonrió él también— y gracias por hacer mis sueños realidad.

—De nada —contestó moviéndose sutilmente emocionada por las palabras de Ash.

Pero la atmosfera romántica, se vio interrumpida por una joven de cabellos lilas que se acercó rápidamente a Misty tomándole los brazos y luego las manos, dejando a Ash muy confundido.

—Estamos en la final Misty — exclamó nerviosa sacudiéndole las manos.

—Lo sé Sakura… — le sonrió algo agitada— pero cálmate.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Ash sorprendido, que la joven que estaba frente a ellos fuera su amiga de Ecruteak.

—Si —sonrió—. Pero con esta apariencia —dijo acomodándose su traje de secretaria rojo—, soy Sakurako mano derecha de los dueños jefes de esta organización benéfica Pokémon.

—Ya veo… —comentó al momento que Misty tomó su mano— ¿eh?

—Ven, vayamos a nuestras oficinas —le dijo y se alejaron los dos de Sakura a rápidos pasos. La joven de Johto no tardó en descubrir porqué, ya que por la ventana se veía como Gary y Dawn se acercaban rápidamente al lugar.

—Es hora del show —se dijo, tosiendo para aclarar su garganta mientras tomaba el ascensor para bajar hacia el hall de entrada.

Allí, ambos fueron recibidos por Sakurako, quien les hizo una reverencia a los recién llegados.

—Señor Oak —exclamó sonriéndole e ignorando la presencia de la peli azulada—, bienvenido a MIAS S.A

—Gracias —respondió el investigador pokémon, viendo el lugar donde fue recibido— ¿Todo esto fue hecho por los dueños? — Sakura negó con la cabeza— ¿Ah no?

—No, se han tomado idea del proyecto que compraron, pues los planos lo conseguimos cuando el señor Ketchum, nos vendió sus acciones.

—Ya veo… —llevando el puño al mentón—, ¿Cuándo veré a los dueños?

—Ahora mismo —haciendo un gesto con sus manos— sígame que lo llevaré con ellos —Gary empezó la caminata pero Sakura se detuvo para detener a Dawn.

—¿uh? — exclamo al detenerse tras el pedido con la mano de la joven de cabello lila.

—Usted no puede avanzar, deberá esperar aquí —Gary la miró haciendo un gesto de que no podía hacer nada y se fue siguiendo a Sakurako.

—Esa quien se cree… —protestó Dawn cruzándose de brazos— para detenerme a mí — frunciendo el ceño movió el pie en señal de protesta— Ya verá como la pisaré cuando pueda…

—Disculpe —una voz hizo voltear a Dawn, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Si…

—¿Usted es la señorita Dawn de pueblo Hojas Gemelas? — preguntó

—Sí, soy yo — la mujer tomó un dije que tenía colgado de su cuello y tras apretarlo en su puño derecho, extrajó de su chaqueta, una credencial de policía.

—Soy Sabrina Cleariver —sonrió—, tendrá que acompañarme… —Dawn levantó una ceja confundida, mirando las esposas que la agente le mostraba.

Mientras en el piso más alto de aquel edificio, Ash se encontraba frente a Tracey, Misty y Brock…

—¿Qué harán ellos aquí? — preguntó Ash a Misty, quien estaba parada entre ambos muchachos que se encontraban sentados.

—Verás —le dijo Misty apoyando la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Brock—, como sabes Brock es un gran criador y doctor pokémon, sus conocimientos nos ayudaron mucho y pueden ayudar a muchos entrenadores también —Ash asentó con su cabeza—. Tracey, como buen observador, nos será útil en la sección de reconocimiento pokémon, para desarrollar más los artículos pokémon.

—Ya veo —exclamó Ash—, trabajaremos los cuatro juntos.

—Así es Ash —mencionó Brock sonriendo—, quise mantenerme alejado de su problema, y ahora que está todo bien, no puedo evitar ayudarlos en esto que es tan importante para ti, bueno —miró a Misty y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de Misty—, a ambos.

—Además, como futuros padres, necesitamos mucho un buen empleo… —rio Tracey con su mano en la nuca.

—Si… — Misty se agachó hasta la altura de sus amigos para abrazarlos— ¡Felicidades! —exclamó apretando los dientes emocionada.

—Ahora solo faltan ustedes dos —comentó Brock, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara y quedara muda, Misty se paró acomodando su cabello y Ash se hizo el desentendido.

—Como siempre —Tracey cerró sus ojos— haciéndose los que no entienden… —se miró con Brock y ambos sonrieron— hay cosas que jamás cambiaran…

—Si —Ash llevó ambas manos a la nuca— hay cosas que se mantienen igual con el paso del tiempo —indicó levantando su dedo índice derecho— como el malhumor de Misty —un silencio invadió la sala, y las miradas apuntaron a la pelirroja.

— O tu poco sentido de orientación — retrucó la joven, sorprendiendo a los tres por no explotar en combos contra el joven. Pero eso sí, cuando se dirigió al teléfono que empezó a sonar, le susurró a Ash— _Ya verás cuando estemos solos _—aunque aquellas palabras solo provocó una sonrisa coqueta en el hombre de cabellos oscuro enfureciéndola más todavía, tomó bruscamente el teléfono para responderle a Sakura quien le dio el pie para el fin del juego…

…

Gary estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias, frente a él, tenía una larga mesa, y en la cabecera de la mesa, había dos grandes sillones y dos puertas una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, a parte de la puerta por la que entró

—Los señores llegaran en un momento —exclamó Sakurako trayéndole un café al hombre.

—Está bien, los espero —respondió, quedando solo nuevamente— Ya —giró en su asiento—, creo que disfrutaré el día en que esto sea todo mío —se rio, pero se quedó callado cuando Sakura, volvió a entrar.

—Señor Oak —la joven sonrió—, póngase de pie por favor —Gary lo hizo con un gesto de fastidio en los ojos—, ahora si conocerá a los dueños de MIAS S.A —éste estaba ansioso de saber a quienes estafaría en esta ocasión, pero su cara cambió radicalmente cuando las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, dejando entrar por la derecha a Misty y por la izquierda a Ash.

—Buenas tardes señor Oak… —saludó Ash con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

—Bienvenido sea a la fusión de Misty y Ash —le explicó Misty haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha y elevando un poco su mentón—. MIAS S.A — Gary retrocedió un paso y cayó en la silla.

—No —negó con su cabeza aturdido por lo que veía—, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Pues —Ash tomó su asiento—, somos los dueños, jefes de la organización —Misty también se sentó entrecruzando los dedos, al apoyar sus codos en la mesa.

—Esto tiene que ser un sueño —Gary desesperado, intentó encontrarle una situación lógica a esto.

—Tengo que admitir —Misty tomó la palabra— que sí, está basado en un sueño, pero es realidad, es la realidad que te formaste por manejar a la gente que creía en ti a tu antojo — Gary levantó una ceja sin entender—. Ambos sabemos la verdad Gary… —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos por la rabia acumulada— Sabemos de tu plan para separarnos, para quitarnos este proyecto que Ash desarrollo durante tanto tiempo.

—Y —ahora Ash tomó la palabra— era obvio que no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados al enterarnos… —sonrió nuevamente sínicamente—. Nos adelantamos a tu plan, te hicimos creer que vendimos nuestras acciones cuando en realidad, el único que vendió fuiste tú, por lo cual ahora es de nosotros dos.

—Como debió ser siempre, de Ash y mío —Ash y Misty sonaban ambos en total tranquilidad, algo que lo que estaba careciendo Gary quien se levantó de la silla molesto e indignado.

—Esto tiene que ser una farsa, no puede ser verdad, su intelecto no equivale al mío —Ash y Misty se miraban entre ellos.

—Lo siento Gary, pero es así… tu jueguito de querer quedarte con lo que es nuestro, se acabó —le respondió Ash— y ahora irás preso por fraudulento.

—Game Over Gary —Misty sonrió— o mejor dicho Jaque Mate… —dicho estas palabras, la agente Cleariver entró al lugar, para arrestarlo.

—Gary Oak, queda usted arrestado —ordenó, mostrando las esposas— por los cargos de fraude, estafa, evasión al fisco y falsificación de documentos comerciales.

Al oír esas palabras, el investigador comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente y en un solo movimiento, tomó el arma de la oficial mientras ésta intentaba esposarlo.

—¿Quién irá preso por esas estupideces? —les preguntó apuntando a Ash y a Misty, luego a Sakura y luego a la oficial.

—Ya Gary —le pidió Ash—, baja el arma, solo le sigues dando mal prestigio al apellido de tu abuelo —Gary volvió a reír.

—Eso no me importa, mi abuelo es mi abuelo, yo soy yo —le informó apuntándole a Ash en la cabeza—. Además amigo mío del alma —le susurró—, deja de defender a tu mujercita… —ya que Ash se puso frente a Misty.

—Señor Oak —exclamó la oficial— baje el arma, y puede acudir a un abogado.

—¿Qué abogado? Si yo no hice nada —repitió constantemente— yo no hice nada, soy inocente —señalando a Ash y a Misty con el arma— ellos, ellos son los fraudulentos aquí…

—¡Mentira! —gritó Misty— Tú nos llevaste a esto, al menos yo hice todo legal…

—Tú maldita —activó el gatillo— tú eres la culpable de todo, si tan solo me hubieras amado a mí y no a este idiota, pero no me importa, si no puedo tenerte yo, Ash nunca te tendrá —solo se escuchó la explosión de la bala, lo demás solo fue un grito sin aliento mientras todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

Gary soltó el arma y fue paralizado por el Alakazam de la agente, esposado y sacado de ahí mientras Sakura llamaba desesperada a una ambulancia. Arrodillado en el suelo, Ash trababa con todas sus fuerzas que Misty resistiera al balazo que le había pegado en el hombro derecho al borde de las lágrimas apretando la herida con un pañuelo.

—Vas a estar bien Misty, vas a estar bien mi amor…

…

Tiempo después, en la clínica de ciudad Celeste, una gran euforia se sentía. El nacimiento de la pequeña Rose, fue recibido por todos como una gran bendición y como una forma de olvidar las tragedias del último tiempo…

Tracey y Daisy, disfrutaban a la pequeña bebé, su cabello era rojo, como el de una rosa roja, sus mejillas rosadas y su piel blanca, hacían honor al nombre dado por sus padres; Lily y Violeta compartían en la distancia con su hermana mayor la alegría de tener una cuarta flor en la familia…

—¿Con que la cuarta belleza de ciudad celeste? —dijo la mujer de cabello pelirrojo entrando con los ojos entrecerrados a la habitación donde Daisy fue puesta luego del parto —la joven tenía en su hombro cubierto por una venda, la misma que sostenía su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho… — Anda Ash —le gritó al hombre que aún estaba afuera, y le costaba entrar el gran oso de felpa que le traían a la niña

—Mira Rose —le dijo Daisy a la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos— ella es la tía Misty, la persona más valiente que hay en esta familia…

—Sí, aun no sé cómo me empujó en vez de dejarme que la protegiera —exclamó Ash molesto entrando al fin a la sala con los demás— Felicitaciones —dejó el muñeco y se abrazó con Tracey, el cual estaba muy feliz.

—Gracias —dijo el observador tomando el peluche para dejarlo sobre una silla— estoy tan feliz.

—Me imagino — sonrió Ash acercándose a la bebé que Daisy dejó en la cuna— debe ser algo maravilloso…

—Bueno —acotó Daisy mirando a su hermana—, ustedes podían hacer uno, son bien fáciles.

—¡Daisy! —gritó Misty bastante abochornada por el comentario de su hermana, que más encima se reía por su reacción.

—¡Pero si es verdad! —Daisy ahora miró a Ash— ¡Tú deberías aprovechar ahora que no puede defenderse y darle un primito a Rose! —le exigió.

Ash se rascó la mejilla un tanto nervioso por la sugerencia.

—Bueno, si me aprovecho bastante ahora que no puede moverse mucho pero no como para ya tener hijos.

—¡Ash, ¿por qué le cuentas nuestras cosas?! —exclamó Misty aún más roja que antes.

—Ay como si te quejaras de como la pasamos—comentó por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Daisy escuchara y continuara con sus ataques de risa.

—¿Quieres que te dé con el yeso en la cabeza? —amenazó la pelirroja al entrenador.

—No, ya me calmó —afirmó Ash con cara de niño bueno.

—Más te vale —protestó la líder de gimnasio, en eso Tracey se acercó con la mirada seria, supuso a que venía ese cambio— ¿Vas a preguntarme por lo del juicio?

—Si Misty —Tracey le acercó una silla a Misty para que tomara asiento— ¿Cómo les fue en el juicio? — Misty se miró con Ash y cerró los ojos.

—A la causa de fraude e enriquecimiento ilícito, se le sumo intento de homicidio… Gary perdió todas sus propiedades, se les congelaron las cuentas bancarias y pasara un mínimo de veinte años en prisión. Y Dawn por cómplice asistida, diez años en prisión de mujeres. Ambos tienen que cumplir también con tres años de trabajos comunitarios.

—Vaya… —Tracey levantó sus cejas por la sorpresa— no sé si es poco o mucho eso.

—No sé… —Misty miró a Ash— lo que pasó, está en el pasado de todas formas, ahora —tomó con la mano izquierda la de Ash y cerró los ojos—, lo único que quiero es que terminé de una vez el periodo de que tengo que tener esto —se quejó moviendo el brazo derecho— Estoy cansada del tratamiento y de no poder hacer nada por mí misma.

—Ahora dime que te molesta mandarme todo el día como si fuera tu empleado —protestó Ash soltándose de Misty para cruzarse de brazos ofendido, la pelirroja de pronto encontró muy entretenido el techo de la habitación— Deberías agradecer que te cuido y hago todo por ti.

—Pero si yo te lo agradezco —dijo giró sus ojos con algo de fastidio—, aunque no te lo diga, y para que veas que te quiero, me portaré bien…

—Como si pudiera creerte que te portaras bien… —respondió aun mirándola de reojo.

—Es verdad lo que les dije hace tiempo —comentó Tracey—, hay cosas que nunca cambian, ni aunque pasen los años…

—Así es… —afirmó Daisy mirando a Rose— cosas que nunca cambian, como ellos dos, cosas que se transforman, como nuestro amor en un hijo…

—Ay Daisy —exclamó Misty riéndose—, ¿desde cuándo tan poética?

—Desde ahora —sonrió tomando la mano de su hermana menor—. Ahora solo a mirar adelante Misty que lo de atrás, es pasado, y no tiene por qué regresar…

—Si Daisy —afirmándole con la cabeza— ahora más que nunca hay que mirar el presente porque el pasado ya está pisado y el futuro aún no está escrito…

—Y no —Ash la levantó de la silla y la abrazó por la cintura—, no está escrito, pero algo es seguro —la giró para que quedaran frente a frente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú y yo estaremos juntos en ese futuro —sonrió de forma ladeada— Si después de un balazo aun sigues con vida, eres indestructible —Misty lo miró de reojo y cuando estuvo a punto de separarse, Ash volvió a envolverla con sus brazos— Ya, ya… —sonrió abrazándola— te quiero Misty…

—Yo también pero a veces te quiero matar… —rio dándole un beso al joven que la abrazaba— Bien, ahora solo a seguir con nuestras vidas y poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzos en seguir disfrutando de tu sueño hecho realidad.

—Así es Misty, así es.

…

Un mes después, en monte Plateado, un grupo de presidiarios, se encontraban picando piedras de un cueva en construcción, sin distinción de sexo, tanto hombres como mujeres hacían este arduo trabajo…

—Oye, Dawn —Gary se le acercó a la joven de Sinnoh cargando su pala en el hombro— ¡Qué bueno verte!

—Sabes —gruñó la chica mirándolo de reojo— a mí no me alegra verte. Por tu culpa estoy aquí porque resulta que me usaste para tus papeles falsos.

—Pero ya vamos a salir y viviremos felices y… —se escuchó un golpe y Gary cayó al piso. Dawn le había dado en la cara con la pala.

—Callado pareces inteligente. —tiró la pala sobre el joven, y volvió a golpearlo— ¡Fracasado! —y lo dejó desmayado, tirado en el suelo para continuar con su labor…

Y él que mal anda, mal acaba… y en este caso quedó golpeado por una pala…


End file.
